Alpha Y Omega 6 Socializando con humanos
by ObitoUchiha97
Summary: Un grupo de humanos llegan a jasper con el fin de proteger a los lobos de dicho parque sin embargo los lobos no parecen confiar en ellos. Podrán socializar como uno y trabajar juntos por el bien del parque. Aventura, terror, romance les espera a nuestros protagonistas. (Créditos a su respectivo autor)
1. Capitulo 1 Un nuevo dia

**La historia a continuación le pertenece a wolfseyer sin embargo debido a problemas personales no pudo continuarlo por lo que como su amigo decidí re subir sus historias sin fines lucrativos bueno sin más por aclarar comencemos.**

 **POV de Narrador.**

En un día tranquilo en el Parque Nacional Jasper Canadá, habían acabado sus vacaciones familiares por lo que tuvieron entretenidas aventuras durante su recorrido con Humphrey y Kate con sus cachorros y con sus amigos. Los lobos entre Alfas y Omegas hacían sus deberes dependiendo de su rango en que tienen cada uno de ellos, mientras los pequeños lobos se divertían. En otra parte, habrá humanos que se encargarán de vigilar a los lobos, vigilando que no haya capturas por cazadores. En la organización de P.A.P.N.C (Protección Animal de Parques Nacionales de Canadá) se han preocupado por el bajo porcentaje de lobos en Canadá, el porcentaje general es de 67%. Se ha deteriorado la población de los lobos en los últimos años por causa de cazas o capturas de trasladación, entonces lo que pensaron en la organización es enviar 4 hombres de vigilancia en el Parque Nacional Jasper y accionando el mismo plan en otros parques del país.

 **POV Humano Desconocido.**

Me han enviado a Parque Jasper en las 6:30 de la mañana con mis tres camaradas y a completar mi misión continua que es proteger a los lobos y otras especies del Parque Nacional Jasper, Canadá. Mi nombre es Héctor, soy el capitán del equipo Alfa, tengo 27 años, especializado en armas, brigada, guardería terrestre y defensa de zonas de alta restricción. Los nombres de mis camaradas son Ryan, John y mi mejor amigo James.

Estamos en un camión llevándonos a nuestra cabaña, lo cual es nuestro punto de destino y hogar para nosotros cuatro.

He estado pensando los misterios que hay en una cueva aquí, atravesando en los bosques de Sawtooth que está cerca de Jasper; se ha hecho en una leyenda de un lobo fantasma que da escalofríos, pero a veces dudo mucho en ello y a la vez me gustaría averiguarlo…

"Oye Héctor, ¿crees que esto va ser difícil de proteger varias manadas sin que nos ataquen?" Preguntó Ryan.

"No sé, pero no importa lo que pase sino nuestro objetivo es hacer lo que debamos hacer" Le respondí.

"Muy de acuerdo amigo, por algo nos enviaron aquí, para evitar el paso a cazadores…" Dijo mi mejor amigo James.

"¡Exacto!" John exclamó con certeza.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra cabaña, tomábamos nuestras mochilas empacadas de nuestras necesidades y entrabamos a la cabaña.

"Vaya, al menos es un buen tamaño para nosotros cuatro y un cuarto para cada quien, no como la otra vez cuando estaba en el ejército militar y los cuartos eran como de una caja" John comentó.

"Jajaja sí, como la caja de condones que tenía tu hermana" Ryan dijo burlándose.

"¡Cállate Imbécil!" John dijo con furia.

"¡Ya tranquilos chicos!" Exclamé. Sentí que alguien faltaba pero me di cuenta quien.

"Oigan, ¿dónde está James?" Pregunté.

"De seguro está echando bolas con dos plantas pensando en ti" John dijo.

"Pendejo…. No ya en serio, ¿dónde está?" Pregunté y mis dos camaradas sólo se cuestionaron. Fui a fuera a ver y vi que estaba enterrando algo cerca de un árbol, no alcanzaba a ver que era y fui a ver lo que hacía.

"Hola amigo, ¿qué haces?" Pregunté a James.

"Enterrando una medalla de oro que me dio mi madre y la entierro aquí por si alguien se la roba, no vamos a estar todo el tiempo aquí…" James explicó.

"Mmm, que detalle" Le dije y hablé una cosa más antes de que me retirara "Regresas a la cabaña para ponernos de acuerdo para nuestras posiciones, ¿vale?"

"Está bien amigo, iré allá cuando acabe enterrar bien" James dijo.

Todos nos íbamos juntando en la sala de la cabaña, ponía en una mesa: mapas, radares, brújulas, balas, armas, comida y radios.

"Bien esperemos a…." Fui interrumpido por James.

"Ya acabé, ahora, ¿cuál es el plan?"

"Bien, ven James, equipo ya sabemos el simple punto en que debemos hacer, nos vamos a separar y cada quien va tener un punto cardinal que yo les asigne junto con su inventario de supervivencia, ¿de acuerdo?" Expliqué.

"¡De acuerdo capitán!" Todos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"¡Perfecto! Vamos a ser como lobos solitarios y empezaré a asignarles; Ryan irá al Norte, John irá al Sur, James irá al Este y yo lo que me queda es ir al Oeste" Expliqué todo mi plan. Todos mis camaradas tomaron lo que había en la mesa para que ellos tomen todas las cosas para cada quien.

"Bien equipo, ¡Muévanse! Ya son las 8:30 AM" Dije mientras tomé todas mis respectivas cosas. Y todos se iban retirando para ir a sus puestos.

Me salí de la cabaña y aseguré que todo estuviera cerrado, cuando ya me aseguré fui a mi puesto que es al Oeste de Jasper. Caminaba entre los bosques por una 1 hora y al fin encontré un espacio muy abierto y había lobos corriendo y otros que son pequeños que sólo jugaban, me quedé ahí por un buen rato en el gran borde que estaba, me senté y saqué mi rifle francotirador para utilizar y sea capaz de poder ver de lejos que todo esté en orden.

 **POV de Lilly.**

Estaba con Garth, paseando por un rato en los bosques y caminábamos con tranquilidad, entonces veía a alguien sentado con algo puesto sobre él, era algo verde lo que tenía puesto y parecía que observaba en el campo de entrenamiento de nuestra manada.

"Garth, ¡mira eso! ¿Ves?" Le pregunté a Garth con curiosidad.

"¡Oh no! ¡Es un humano!" Garth dijo mientras se alertaba.

Garth y yo mirábamos que se quitaba algo de su espalda, era un arma de cazador y empezó a apuntar. Esa arma era muy diferente a la que nos han contado Humphrey y Kate e igual con otros que pasaron con esa experiencia.

"Lilly, creo que debo atacar, me da mala espina ese tipo con lo que trae" Garth advirtió.

"¡No lo hagas! ¡Me da miedo que te pase algo con él! ¡SON UNA AMENAZA!" Le rogué a Garth.

"Prefiero que sea yo el lastimado a que todos lo estén" Garth dijo en tono heroico.

"¡Garth, NO!" Le grité en voz baja pero él sólo me ignoró mientras iba rápido hacia a él.

Garth se acercaba dónde está el "cazador" para hacerle un ataque sorpresa. Cada vez que se acercaba, estaba listo para atacar cuando se escondió detrás de un arbusto. Pisó una rama que el "cazador" lo oyó. El humano se puso de pie rápido sin utilizar su arma y fue a asomarse, pero cuando el humano se acercaba, Garth saltó sobre él…

 **Jaja ya vengo con el primer capítulo de Alfa y Omega: Socializándose con Humanos, aunque tuvieron un mal comienzo, Entonces nos veremos, este capítulo es de prueba y manden REVIEW o mensaje que tal quedó.**


	2. Capitulo 2 Amigo o enemigo

_**Capítulo 2 Amigo o enemigo**_

 **POV de Héctor.**

Estaba vigilando el lugar donde estaban todos los lobos, pero de repente oí una rama tronándose y percaté que el sonido vino de un arbusto a mi lado izquierdo. Me ganó la curiosidad de que hay ahí, dejé mi posición y al asomarme…

¡Un lobo saltó sobre mí! Rápidamente puse mi rifle en su boca para que no me mordiera, luego lo único que hice es darle la vuelta y dejarlo al suelo. Aún mi rifle estaba en la boca del lobo; accidentalmente quité el seguro del rifle y el lobo tratando de librarse con su pata, sacó sus garras apretando el gatillo y se disparó mi rifle. No quite de la vista al lobo y al final le apreté en un lado del cuello donde está la vena que corría la sangre y oxígeno al cerebro, le estuve apretando por unos segundos.

El lobo empezaba a debilitarse hasta que se quedó inconciente…

"¡Guao! El primer día y el primer ataque" Dije mientras levantaba al lobo con mis brazos y fui a un lugar más abierto para dejarlo.

 **POV de Lilly.**

Vi que Garth perdió la pelea contra el humano, me dio miedo de atacarlo sabiendo que el humano no necesitó su arma para ganar. El cazador le hizo algo a Garth que se quedó dormido o inconciente, entonces él cargó a mi esposo a un lugar y yo sólo lo seguí.

"¿Dónde lo estará llevando?" Me pregunté.

Luego escuché hablar al humano…

"Yo no quise hacerlo, pero me atacaste y me obligaste hacerte esto…" El humano dijo.

Desde entonces dejó a Garth en un montón de hojas y le dejó un pedazo de carne. Me sorprendí porque jamás había visto un Humano que haga eso ante los rumores que los cazadores se llevan a los lobos. Y empezó a irse mientras yo caminaba donde el Humano dejó a Garth.

 _ **5 minutos después…**_

 **POV de Garth.**

Iba despertando y empezaba a volver mis sentidos, vi a Lilly a mi lado con un pedazo de carne en el suelo. Me quedé sorprendido porque no sabía que me hizo el Humano, sólo una parte de él puso sobre mi cuello y no supe que más pasó, ¡ME QUEDÉ DORMIDO!

"¡Garth! ¿Estás bien?" Lilly me preguntó mientras me abrazaba.

"Sí, pero no sé qué me hizo…" Le respondí con impresión.

"Yo tampoco me lo creí lo que te hizo sin que necesitara su arma" Lilly me comentó.

"Lo sé, pero…. ¡¿CÓMO?!" Le grité aún con impresión y le pregunté "Lilly, ¿por qué estoy aquí? ¿No supuestamente me hubiera llevado con él?"

"Garth, yo no sé tampoco, ¡yo lo seguí y te dejó aquí con un pedazo de carne!" Lilly me gritó.

"¿En serio? ¿Y no lo trajiste tú ese pedazo de carne entonces?" Le pregunté con curiosidad

"¡NO! ¡El mismo humano te lo dio mientras estabas dormido!" Lilly me contestó. No podía creer lo que hizo por mí.

"Lilly, volvamos a la manada y contemos lo que nos pasó…" Dije a Lilly.

"Está bien, ¿y Garth….?" Lilly me preguntó.

"Dime, amor" Le dije y esperé que me dijera algo.

"¿Nos llevamos ese pedazo de carne que nos dio el Humano?" Lilly preguntó desconfiada.

"Mmm, llévatelo, le demostraremos a tu papá sobre esto…" Le respondí a Lilly.

 **POV de Héctor.**

"Bueno, no fue tal como esperaba mi día pero me dejaré de quejar como una nena en tanga, es una misión como sea y debo estar firme ante todo lo que pase" Me dije a mí mismo.

Estaba caminando hacia otra dirección sin que sea descubierto de nuevo por la manada, y luego en el caminó me topé con una loba de color café y de su pecho a vientre de color blanco con ojos marrones, por lo que se ve de simple vista está atrapada en una trampa de osos…

 **POV de Terra (Princess)**

Iba de camino a la manada Oeste para ver a Runt que lo dejé de ver de tanto tiempo cuando abandoné la manada de mi padre King, cuando caminaba entre el pasto. ¡CAÍ EN UNA TRAMPA DE LOS CAZADORES! Parecía una boca con picos que me dolía tanto y empezaba a sangrar mi pata. Luego de lo que me pasó, vi un humano aproximándose hacia mí y ya no supe que hacer y darme por hecha que he sido capturada, pero el humano se dejó mostrar con un arma y habló…

"¿Quién te ha hecho esto?" Dijo el humano.

"¿Cómo quién me ha hecho esto? ¡¿NO FUE ÉL?!" Pensé con una expresión atónita.

"Si quieres te saqué de esa trampa, confía en mí, no te haré daño" Dijo el humano

Al decirme eso, no sé si sabía confiar en él, pero no me quedaba otra alternativa con su oferta. Sólo moví mi cabeza de una afirmación, no creo que sea buena idea hablarle…

"Bien, sólo te sacaré de ahí y te dejaré ir sin hacerte daño ni nada…" El humano dijo y se acercaba lentamente a mí.

Entonces sacó cosas raras y empezaba hacer algo en la trampa, pero finalmente me las quitó, quería correr pero sólo me caí y el humano me vio con una expresión rara.

 **POV de Héctor.**

Cuando la saqué de la trampa, quiso correr pero no pudo por su grave herida, entonces la miré con una pena. Sacaba algunas cosas para poder tratar de esa herida.

Cuando me acercaba hacia a ella y vio lo que tenía en la mano, me gruñó y dije…

"Yo sé que me entiendes, déjame curarte de la herida, te va doler pero es por tu bien" Le dije a la loba.

Lo que hizo fue acostarse y presentía como si fuera una afirmación, entonces me acercaba más a ella junto con su pata trasera derecha fue la que se lastimó. Ni siquiera podía cojear para ir con su camino, entonces la estaba haciendo una pequeña operación para que la curara pero lo que me sorprende es que no me atacó ni nada por el estilo, sólo oía sus lloriqueos.

"Yo sé que te duele pero no tenías alternativa" Le dije a loba.

De momento oí que cargó alguien un arma y volteé y era un cazador apuntándome con una pistola…

 **Oh carajo, ¿qué le hará al nuevo enemigo de Héctor? Rayos tantas cosas puse en la historia, ojalá si les haya gustado y me apoyen lo que hice. Esperen mi siguiente capítulo…**


	3. Capitulo 3 El error de terra

_**Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que la historia a continuación no es de mi propiedad de hecho le pertenece a un buen amigo mío que por asuntos familiares tuvo que eliminar la historia por lo que yo decidí re subirla. Bien sin más por aclarar comencemos**_

 _ **Capítulo 3 El error de terra**_

 **POV de Terra (Princess).**

El humano estaba curándome y me ha dolido un poco pero no lo suficiente, pero fue un gran alivio y me sentía agradecida por eso. Cuando acabó de curarme, vi otro humano atrás del otro humano que me ayudó, entonces noté que era un cazador el que estaba atrás del humano que está conmigo. Vi que el cazador le apuntó un arma al humano y me quedé asombrada.

"¿Por qué apunta al otro si son humanos?" Me pregunté y oí hablarlos.

"Suelta a mi presa, chico" Dijo el cazador. Es más viejo que el otro.

Se paró el otro humano y dijo "Te ordenó que bajes el arma, no sabes con quién estás". Me doy cuenta que el cazador fue el que puso la trampa y sabiendo que el otro humano que está protegiéndome es bueno.

"Bien, ¿quieres jugar? ¿Verdad niño?" Dijo el cazador.

Pero se veía un poco molesto al otro y dijo "Claro que quiero, me encantan los juegos".

Entonces se acercó el cazador para darle el primer golpe pero el humano bueno lo esquivó y le dio una patada giratoria. Me quedé asombrada con ese golpe. Entonces se volvió a parar el cazador apuntándolo con la pistola pero el chico humano le agarró el arma, lo desvió a otro lado y se lo quitó como si fuera recoger una piedra en el suelo.

Veo que el chico humano quitaba cosas raras de la arma y las tiró, entonces en cazador sacó un cuchillo y empezó a querer dar el golpe de lado, direccionando el golpe hacia su cabeza, pero él se agachó, agarró el brazo y puso su brazo en lado de su cabeza el brazo del cazador mientras soltaba el cuchillo y el chico humano lo jaló hacia abajo el brazo y se oyó un ruido muy fuerte como si se hubiera roto una rama.

El cazador empezó a tirarse al suelo y gritar del dolor agarrando su brazo. El chico le dio la vuelta al cazador de cara mirando al suelo y tomó sus dos brazos cruzados y le puso algo en sus manos que no pudo separarlos. Y finalizando con un gran golpe en la cabeza con su arma de dónde recogió del suelo.

Y sin querer hablé y dije "No puedo creerlo".

El chico humano me miró bastante extraño…

 **POV de Héctor.**

Después de haberle roto el brazo del cazador, le esposé y ejecutando un golpe en su nuca con mi rifle. Pero de momento oí una voz.

"No puedo creerlo". Me quedé mirando a la loba porque ahí vino el ruido y dije "¿Me estoy alucinando o en serio escuché lo que yo escuché?"

La loba salió corriendo sin parar después de su corto descanso.

"¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?" Le grité y no me hizo caso. Me quedaba con la duda que es algo que no me lo creo.

"¿Animales hablando? JAJAJA No lo creo o ¿sí?" Me dije a mí mismo.

Me quedé parado pensando si es exactamente fue lo que escuché o era una alucinación que creó mi mente, me quedé indeciso. Vi mi reloj, eran las 6:30 que está a punto de oscurecer y hablé por la radio.

"Chicos, ya vuelvan a la cabaña, a las 7:30 es el descanso y luego volvemos. No respondan. ¡Cambio y fuera!" Les avisé a todos por la radio.

Iba de regreso a la cabaña con el tipo esposado.

 **Después del regreso a la cabaña…**

Ya estaban mi equipo ahí y yo estuve arrastrando al cazador todo el camino, me sentía fatigado por su gran peso que su físico es muy abultado, pero de grasa. James salió y yo estaba fuera de la cabaña.

"¿Quién es ese tipo?" James preguntó.

"Un amigo que saludará a las rejas" Le respondí.

"¿Es un cazador, verdad?" John preguntó.

"Sí, me intentó apuñalar y disparar, no fue un gran rival para mí" Les presumí.

"Sí, ¡Por eso eres el capitán!" Ryan me admiró.

"Supongo, pero traguemos y volvamos, tenemos que vigilar porque aún no está sólo el parque" Les avisé a todos.

En lo que ellos comían, llamé a la policía local para que se llevaran el cazador por intento de homicidio y por cacería. Le caerá posiblemente 15 años.

 **POV de Kate.**

Estaba en el cubil con mi padre y madre e incluyendo mi esposo Humphrey con nuestros cachorros Claudette, Stinky y Runt. Platicábamos de lo divertido que fue en las vacaciones, pero de momento vino Lilly y Garth con prisas y con pedazo de carne en la boca de Lilly, queriéndonos decir algo de una noticia…

"¡OIGAN!" Dijeron al mismo tiempo Garth y Lilly.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Dijo mi padre Winston.

"Hay humanos alrededor de aquí" Lilly dijo.

"¿Y eso es malo?" Humphrey dijo. Todos nos quedamos mirando como si le acuchilláramos su vista y dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa "Supongo, que sí es malo".

"Winston, no me creerás pero un humano me ganó y no me llevo como los otros lo hacen, al parecer nos dio un pedazo de carne" Garth comentó mientras tiraba la carne Lilly. Y los pequeños se lo empezaron a comer.

"Mmm, no puede ser posible, ¿será alguien…" Winston fue interrumpido por Terra.

"Bueno, un humano bueno" Terra dijo.

"¿Princess?" Todos al mismo tiempo preguntaron.

Runt corría hacia a ella y empezó a abrazarla, lo mismo hizo Terra.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Kate.

"A visitar a mi amigo favorito" Terra dijo mirando a Runt.

"¡Qué bien! Pero Terra…. ¿Por qué dices que es bueno el humano? ¡Todos los humanos son un peligro para nosotros!" Humphrey preguntó.

"No todos Humphrey…" Terra argumentó. "Yo me quedé atrapado por una trampa de cazador, cuando un humano vino, me quitó la trampa y me curó" Dijo Terra mostrando su pata dañada pero ya está curada.

"¿Cómo era el humano?" Preguntó Lilly.

"Estaba todo de verde con algo puesto sobre la cabeza, tenía un arma diferente que la de los cazadores y con cosas extrañas" Terra explicó.

"¡ES ÉL!" Garth exclamó.

"¿No te ha lastimado ese humano?" Lilly interrogó.

"No, sólo me dolió cuando me curaba mi herida pero ahora siento como si no le pasó nada a mi pata" Terra lo decía con asombro.

"Por cierto, el chico humano se peleó con otro humano que era cazador, ¡Me defendió! Pero..." Habló de nueva Terra.

"¿Pero qué Terra?" Preguntó Runt.

"Hablé sin querer, el chico humano se me quedó mirando con una mirada muy extraña y lo que hice fue salir corriendo" Explicó Terra.

"¿Qué tiene de malo hablar con humanos?" Claudette cuestiona.

"Bueno, hija, no es algo normal para los humanos que nosotros hablemos" Kate explicó.

"¿Por qué?" Vuelve preguntar Claudette.

"Porque es algo raro, así es la realidad de ellos" Explicó de nuevo Kate

Claudette no estaba muy de acuerdo, entonces empezó a pensar sobre hacerle una visita al humano que tanto hablan.

 **¿Qué opinan el plan que va hacer Claudette? ¿Bueno o Malo? Veánlo en el siguiente capítulo :D**

 _ **Respondiendo los reviews:**_

 **Lobo alfa 17: Gracias pero como dije con anterioridad no es mi historia yo decidí re subirla es por eso que los capítulos son cortos u largos, saludos :D**

 **Omegafire: Tal vez le haga algunos ligeros cambios aún no se tendré que pensarlo, saludos :D**


	4. Capitulo 4 La visita

_**Capítulo 4 La visita**_

 **POV de James.**

Estábamos comiendo John, Ryan y yo. Supongo que Héctor tenía que regresar a cenar con nosotros pero observé en la ventana y vi a Héctor sentado en un tronco mirando a la luna y se notaba que estaba en un profundo pensamiento.

"Chicos, ahora vuelvo, iré a ver al Capitán" Les avisé.

"Claro, cuando quieras planchártelo, avísame, yo tengo unas velitas y cama con rosas para ustedes dos" Ryan se burla.

"Ja ja, debiste saber que le gusto a tu mamá y me la "besó" antes de que me fuera" Le regresé el insulto.

"¡Ja ja en tu cara, perra!" John se ríe.

"¡Oh Cállate!" Ryan lo dijo en tono molesto. Porque de hecho fue verdad y él lo sabía.

Fui con Héctor, me acercaba y me senté un lado de él.

"¿Qué pasa amigo? Nunca te he visto así de…. Pensativo" Le dije con sospecha a Héctor.

"Bueno, no sé, no me creerás lo que me pasó hoy y va sonar algo absurdo" Héctor me responde.

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunté con interés.

"Este… cuando vi una loba y…" Lo interrumpí.

"¿Te enamoraste de una loba?" Le pregunté y hacerlo enojar al propósito.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO JODAS!" Me gritó Héctor.

"Jajajaja era broma, sólo quería cagarte la vida" Le dije con una risa.

"Ja ja (risa sarcástica), como siempre lo haces todo el tiempo desde cuando éramos niños, eres un verdadero hijo de perra" Me dijo sonriendo y dándome un suave golpe en el hombro.

"Jaja vale, bueno ya de veras, ¿qué ibas a decirme?" Le pregunté.

"Bueno, verás amigo que lo mismo de la loba que ayudé de que cayó en una trampa para osos, la saqué y la curé. Luego peleé contra ese tipo que traje aquí y acabando la pelea ella dijo "No lo puedo creer", entonces la verdad no sé si es una alucinación o en serio habló, estoy confundido" Me explicó.

"Mmm, ¿hablar? ¿una loba?" Le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Ah, sabía que no me creerías" Me respondió con un suspiro.

"No es eso, pero es difícil de creer, ¿animales hablando?" Le dije.

"Yo también me dije eso pero siento que hay una verdad entre estos animales" Me dijo Héctor.

"Luego te ayudo averiguar eso que no mas te agotas" Le sugerí.

"Tienes razón, tenemos que volver" Me dijo mi amigo.

"¿No tienes hambre?" Le cuestioné.

"Nah, volvamos adentro" Me dijo mientras lo seguía.

Caminábamos de vuelta a la cabaña y los otros chicos ya terminaron de comer.

"Bueno chicas, recojan sus consoladores y juguetes, volvamos al trabajo" Héctor ordenó.

"¡Sí Señor!" John, Ryan y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo.

"Ryan, quédate aquí y espera la policía local, cuando lleguen entregas la bola de cebo que está en un cuarto de madera amarrado como puerco. Una vez que lo hayas hecho te vas a tu puesto" Héctor ordenó a Ryan.

"¡Claro Señor!" Ryan gritó.

"Bueno, los demás vayamos a lo que debemos" Héctor nos dijo a los dos. Estaba pensando lo que me dijo pero mejor lo olvido por ahora.

 **POV de Héctor.**

Me fui y llegué al lugar donde fui atacado por primera vez un lobo, ese lugar me gustó, no sé si me gusten los montes pero creo que sí. Es raro porque jamás estuve tan contactado con la naturaleza, me encantaba sentir la fría brisa que sopla sobre mí y con un brillo de la luna que me relajaba. Desde entonces me traje unos binoculares de visión nocturna y los usé para vigilar y quiénes están presentes en la manada Oeste.

 **POV de Claudette.**

En el momento que no estuve de acuerdo con lo que dijeron sobre los humanos, planeé algo para contactarme con ellos; todos mis hermanos y papás están durmiendo. Me levanté y salí silenciosamente para buscar el olor humano.

"Debo encontrar a ese Humano" Me susurré a mí misma.

Estaba en el campo de entrenamiento de Alfas y empezaba a olfatear. Me quedé haciendo unos cuantos minutos pero ciento que fueron largas horas. Después sentí que fue una eternidad pero cuando fui a un monte y empecé a tener el olor humano, seguía el rastro del Humano. Estaba sentado en una piedra y tenía puesto algo que lo cubría todo su cuerpo de color verde con manchas cafés, entonces caminé donde está el Humano, creo que es el que siempre hablaban. Entonces di una señal de que me estoy acercando…

 **POV de Héctor.**

Aún no dejaba de vigilar el campo, estaba tranquilo, pero oí un ruido de un lloriqueo, vi a mi lado izquierdo y era una cachorra. No supe que hacer pero lo único que me vino en la cabeza es que me dejara que ella se acercara. Luego abrió su boca.

"Hola" La pequeña cachorra dijo.

No supe que responder, me quedé impresionado y me di cuenta… ¡Que los animales hablan!

"Hola" Respondí un poco sorprendido.

"Me han hablado sobre ti" La pequeña cachorra me comentó.

"Sí, ¿y que te han dicho de mí?" Le pregunté a la pequeña criatura.

"Primero me gustaría saber tu nombre" Me dijo un poco apenada.

"Soy Héctor y tú…. ¿tienes nombre?" Le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Claro, ¡Me llamo Claudette!" Me lo dijo con emoción y apreciaba que meneaba su cola.

"Ja ja bien, ¡Mucho gusto Claudette!" Le dije con una sonrisa. No podía creer lo que está pasando, carajo…

"Bueno, volviendo a la parte sobre lo que dijeron de ti de que eres un buen… humano" Claudette me habló con felicidad.

"¿En serio me dijeron que soy buen humano?" Pregunté con más emoción.

"Claro y veo que lo eres" Claudette dijo. Se veía que me daba su confianza para conversar con ella pero…

"¡CLAUDETTE!". Escuché voces de otros pero no sabía quién.

"¡Lo siento, me tengo que ir!" Claudette dijo preocupada.

"¡Claro! ¡Corre!" Le sugerí. Entonces la pequeña lobita empezó a irse y a distanciarse.

En el campo abierto, veía dos lobos adultos y dos pequeños. Pensé que es la familia de Claudette…

 _ **¡Guao! Estuvo loquísimo, ¿no? Nos veremos en otro capítulo y nos vemos luego**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Omegafire:**_ Me parece una buena idea pero tendré que discutir eso con wolfseyer ¡vale! saludos :D


	5. Capitulo 5 Un extraño suceso

_**Capítulo 5 Un extraño suceso**_

 **POV de Terra.**

Era de noche, iba paseado por los bosques y reflexionar por lo que hizo el humano por mí; la verdad fue increíble, ¿Un humano que ayuda lobos? No puede ser…

Cuando caminaba oía una conversación no muy lejos de mí, una voz se me hizo conocido, es alguien con quien estuve hoy cuando fui atrapada por una trampa y la otra voz era muy familiar como la hermana de Runt. Reubicaba de donde venía la conversación, al encontrarlo, me escondí de un arbusto. Era exactamente el chico humano y Claudette.

"¿Claudette? ¿Qué está haciendo con él ahí?" Me pregunté sorprendida.

Entonces empecé a escuchar su conversación.

" _Hola" Claudette le habló al humano._

"¡¿POR QUÉ LE ESTÁ HABLANDO?!" Me dije a mí misma con ganas de gritar. Pero mejor seguí escuchando.

" _Hola" Respondió con una gran sorpresa en su cara el humano._

" _Me han hablado sobre ti" Claudette comentó._

" _Sí, ¿y que te han dicho de mí?" El humano preguntó._

" _Primero me gustaría saber tu nombre" Claudette le preguntó con pena._

Sobre lo que dijo Claudette de cuál es su nombre, me interesó mucho saberlo, un héroe para mí; me cuidaba, me curó y me protegió contra el cazador. Entonces levanté mis orejas para saber su nombre.

" _Soy Héctor y tú…. ¿tienes nombre?" El humano respondió con un tono misterioso._

Con que así se llama el chico humano, ¿eh…..? Héctor….

" _Claro, ¡Me llamo Claudette!" Respondió Claudette con emoción._

" _Ja ja bien, ¡Mucho gusto Claudette!" El humano le dijo con una sonrisa._

" _Bueno, volviendo a la parte sobre lo que dijeron de ti de que eres un buen… humano" Claudette habló con una risa._

" _¿En serio me dijeron que soy buen humano?" Preguntaba con más emoción el chico._

" _Claro y veo que lo eres" Claudette dijo con seguridad y una sinceridad en sus ojos._

" _¡CLAUDETTE!". Alguien gritó, era la de Humphrey._

" _¡Lo siento, me tengo que ir!" Claudette dijo preocupada._

" _¡Claro! ¡Corre!" El humano dijo mientras Claudette iba de regreso con sus padres._

"¡GUAO! No puedo creer lo que acaba de hacer Claudette" Me dije a mí misma. Escuché hablar el humano.

"*Bostezo* Creo que debo ir a descansar, ya son las 12 de la madrugada, me contactaré con mi equipo que no me esperen, me quedaré a dormir en este lugar" Héctor dijo por sí mismo. Se veía bastante cansado.

Luego sacó una cosa negra con una figura rectangular y empezó a hablar.

"Chicos, no me esperen, me quedaré por esta noche en mi posición, cambio y fuera" Habló Héctor.

No tenía idea con quien estaba hablando y de repente oí voces diferentes en su esa cosa rara y negra.

" _¡Claro capitán, procura que no te coma un oso, si no te resignarás de estar jodido!"_ La extraña cosa habló.

No entendía lo que está haciendo y por qué esa cosa está hablando. Y por otra parte…. ¿Es Capitán? ¿Qué significa esa palabra? Estoy confundida.

"Ja ja, muy gracioso" Héctor habló a la misma cosa extraña.

Entonces empezó a moverse y tratar de buscar un lugar y dormirse…

 **POV de Héctor.**

Estaba rendido de sueño, mis parpados se estaban cayendo, empecé a buscar un lugar y me acordé donde dejé el lobo en el montón de hojas; pensé dormirme ahí, fui al lugar no muy lejos de 30 metros. Dejaba mis cosas y mi rifle, puse mi inventario de supervivencia como almohada y cerraba mis ojos…

 **POV de Ryan.**

Ya eran las 12:47, aún no llegaba la policía desde las 7:30, mi equipo aún no estaba aquí, sólo estaba yo sólo en la cabaña, sentado en el sofá.

"Carajo, ¿cuándo llegan estos polis mediocres?" Me pregunté.

Creo que me gustaría estar molestando a mi capitán por la radio, pensando lo que me dijo el capitán que se iba a dormir en su posición, tal vez los demás hagan lo mismo. Es raro que nadie haya llegado, me asomé por la ventana y salí armado, pero por fin veía sirenas encendidas, el carro del policía venía donde estaba yo y se bajó.

"¿Por qué tan tarde después de 6 horas con 37 minutos?" Le pregunté al poli.

"No había nadie en servicio joven, lo siento, así que tuve que venir yo, alguien tenía que hacerlo…" El poli argumentó.

"Ok, da igual, sólo llévate el tipo que capturó el capitán, espera…" Le dije al poli.

"Vale, lo espero" El poli dijo.

Iba donde me dijo el capitán en un cuarto de madera que está atrás de la cabaña, abrí la puerta y vi al cazador en el suelo atado y durmiendo. Era muy gordo el tipo, estaba seguro que se fatigó Héctor al cargar con esta bola de mayonesa en todo el camino hasta traerlo aquí. Lo desperté dándole manotazos en la cabeza, intento hablar pero tenía un trapo en la boca.

"Buenas noches tetitas, te vamos a llevar un lugar más cómodo para ti, veo que no lo disfrutas por el pequeño espacio y el mal servicio que te dan, ¿verdad?"

El cazador dijo con una afirmación en su cabeza.

"¡Pues qué lástima!" Le dije mientras lo desataba de los pies.

Lo levanté y lo llevé al poli, el poli agarró al sujeto y metió al coche.

"Muchas gracias señor, le mandaré un informe a la organización, lo siento por el retraso de mucho tiempo" El poli dijo y se disculpó.

"Está bien, no me hagan esperar 6 horas de nuevo" Le advertí.

"Bien, disculpe, gracias" El poli dijo mientras se subía al carro.

Mientras ya está hecho lo que me ordenó el capitán. Escuchaba voces dentro de un bosque, me asomé donde venían las voces y vi a dos lobas hablando.

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Lobo alfa 17:**_ Ja ja de eso se trata amigo, saludos ;)

 _ **Omegafire:**_ No te preocupes tratare de continuarla hare mi mejor intento aunque no prometo nada XD, saludos ;)

 _ **Super-Om3g4:**_ Eso hare amigo subiré todos los capítulos en este fic y claro que hare mi propio fic será un crossover entre alpha y omega y otra historia que será sorpresa, saludos :D


	6. Capitulo 6 La charla

**POV de John.**

Caminaba alrededor de una planicie, iba comiendo un chocolate, veía la hermosa noche que era y si fuera un lobo, estaría aullando a la luna. A mí me encantan los lobos que quisiera tener uno de amigo o muchos, mis amigos no lo saben.

Después en la planicie veía luces con un camión con varias jaulas, las jaulas estaban llenas de lobos.

"Qué bueno que pasé por aquí" Me dije en una voz regular.

Y luego vi cuatro cazadores y lo peor de todo un cazador estaba golpeando una loba que me dolía y hasta me partía el alma.

"¡Qué hijo de puta!" Me dije a mí mismo enojándome.

"John, es hora de la acción con calma porque dicen el dicho: Él que se enoja, pierde; y los cazadores serán cazados" Me dije razonando.

Desde luego empecé a interactuar, saqué una cerbatana y con 2 dardos tranquilizantes que tenía en mi bolsillo. Entonces me acerqué más a ellos, fui corriendo hasta ocultarme atrás de un árbol y en el punto que llegué.

Cargué mi cerbatana y metí un dardo con un efecto instantáneo de 17 horas. Le apunté al hombro del primer cazador y cayó; los 3 cazadores estaban confundidos y se alertaron pero no supieron dónde estaba yo todavía. Cargué la cerbatana con el último dardo, disparé al segundo cazador y cayó sobre el primero.

"¡Uy! Si me sirvió de práctica en la guerra de popotes con bolitas babeadas. Siempre tuve buena puntería" Me dije a mí mismo.

Quedan 2 y quería dejar al último el cobarde que golpeó a la loba, entonces recogí mi Rifle de calibre .22 y disparé a la cerradura de una jaula. Salió un lobo con el propósito de atacarlos, el lobo atacó al cazador que estaba de lado del cobarde. Iba disparar al lobo el tipo cobarde al que yo quería golpear pero con mi rifle le disparé a su arma, se descompuso y quedó inservible. El cobarde ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba confundido y empezó a dejar a los demás y su compañero agonizando con el lobo.

Salí de mi escondite y corrí para alcanzar al tipo que necesitaba su premio. Tacleé al sospechoso y empecé a darle un golpe al cuerpo con todas mis fuerzas, lo dejé parar…

"¡Vamos, ahora golpéame como le hiciste aquella loba, a ver si puedes maricón!" Le grité.

El tipo sacó un cuchillo.

"Típico de los cobardes" Me burlé.

El tipo no dijo nada y me empezó a atacar. Yo le esquivaba cada movimiento que hacía el cazador, entonces el tipo agarró mi hombro y me empujó adelante de él para que me clavara el cuchillo, pero no pudo porque le agarré el brazo con el que me iba dar la apuñalada y le di un cabezazo mientras él estaba mirando que le detuve su golpe. Aún seguía agarrándole el brazo e hice la famosa "manita de puerco" para que soltara el cuchillo y el chico quedó de rodillas.

Me puse atrás de él y quité una pistola que tenía en su cintura y disparé a las cerraduras de las jaulas de los lobos. Salieron disparados a huir y unos se quedaron. Los lobos que se quedaron, aventé al tipo hacia a ellos…

"Espero que te gusten los cariños de nuestros amigos lobos" Le dije con una sonrisa malvada.

5 lobos se quedaron, al tipo que aventé, los lobos empezaron a atacarlo a rasguños y mordidas en sus piernas, brazos, manos y espalda.

Entonces un lobo corrió hacia a mí y saltó muy alto que pasó arriba de mí, pero no fue a atacarme a mí, había un CAZADOR ATRÁS DE MÍ.

El lobo empezaba a mordisquearlo y arrastrarlo con una impresionante fuerza. Los lobos no me hicieron nada en mi presencia.

"Estos lobos entendieron mi intención por ellos" Me dije con alegría.

Una loba se acercó a mi sin posición de ataque sino se acercó, me tiró y se encimó de mí. Estaba lamiendo mi cara y yo me reía.

"JAJAJA ¡Basta!" Dije a la loba mientras me reía. Me di cuenta que la loba es la que fue golpeada por el cazador.

Paraba la loba y la descripción física de ella es: pelaje rojo, pecho blanco, ojos azules, en sus patas son blancas y sus orejas son de color marrón, su cabello era muy bonita.

Los cazadores estaban acabados y ahora irán a la cárcel, llamaba por la radio pero nadie me contestaba.

"¡Genial! Tengo que pedirle al cazador prestada las llaves" Me dije en voz regular.

Todos los lobos se me quedaban mirando y estaban sentados muy tranquilos.

"Bueno, emmm…. Lobos, pueden irse" Les dije con señales en mis manos.

Iban retirándose todos los lobos, me quedé sorprendido y pensé... "¿Los lobos me entienden a la perfección?" Me dije con la pregunta.

Seguí con mi deber, tengo 5 cazadores por entregar, el jefe estará impresionado y aunque deba admitir que fue ayuda de los lobos. Aunque me gustaría que hablaran los lobos para conversar y convivir con ellos…

Me concentré y cargaba uno por uno a los cazadores en la parte trasera de la camioneta, están inconscientes y lastimados, pero nuestra política es atacar y dañar a la amenaza… Hasta la misma organización lo dice y no nos pueden demandar.

 **POV de Héctor.**

Está amaneciendo, sentí alguien esponjoso con un pelaje suave junto de mi espalda, miré atrás y era la loba que le curé su pata. No me impresioné tanto, sólo me ponía de pie y empezaba a equiparme de nuevo.

"Bueno, el segundo día de trabajo" Me dije a mí mismo. Luego recordé lo que pasó ayer en la última hora de vigilancia.

Observé a la loba que está durmiendo y pensé: Si una pequeña loba pudo hablar, ella seguramente puede hablar.

Estaba dando la espalda a la loba pensando, de repente habló…

"He visto todo ayer entre la pequeña y tú, ya no oculto más si ya lo sabes ahora, Héctor" Lo loba me dije.

Volteaba a verla aún acostada en las hojas y me quedé cortado de palabras. Hasta que reaccioné.

"Ya veo que sabes totalmente mi nombre, ¿dónde nos estabas espiando?" Le pregunté.

"En un arbusto, pero fue porque los encontré, no los estaba siguiendo" La loba dijo.

"Bueno, ¿cómo te llamas?" Le pregunté.

"Mi nombre es Terra pero muchos me llaman Princess, cualquiera de las dos me puedes llamar así" Ahora Terra me respondió.

"Por cierto, ¡Gracias por curarme y no entregarme a los cazadores!" Terra me agradeció con una sonrisa.

"¡No fue nada!" Le exclamé.

"¿Por qué nos ayudas?" Terra cuestiona.

"*Suspiro* Es nuestra misión protegerlos" Le respondí.

"Ja, ¿protegernos?" Terra dijo en un tono incrédulo.

"Sí, te diré por qué, tú misma te has dado cuenta que hay cazadores, ¿cierto?" Le explicaba con preguntas.

"Em sí…" Terra dijo.

"Pues por eso estamos en una pequeña guerra contra los cazadores para que no hagan más cazas, y para darte mejor razón, los lobos están siendo acabados aquí por culpa de ellos y por eso estamos aquí para protegerlos" Le expliqué.

"¿Por eso nos protegen? ¿Por qué casi no hay muchos de nosotros?" Terra dijo con aclararse dudas.

"¡Exacto! Es por eso que nosotros damos nuestro esfuerzo de protegerlos" Le dije a Terra.

"Esto le va gustar Winston…" Terra dijo en voz baja.

"¿Quién es Winston?" Le pregunté con una expresión confundida.

"Oh lo siento, él es líder de la manada Oeste" Terra dijo.

"Ya entiendo, ahora estamos hablando de líderes de manadas, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, si hablas con él, podría ayudarte en tu trabajo de protección" Terra me explicó.

Lo que me dijo Terra sería un buen punto, ya que los lobos se están revelando ante mí, no sería mala idea hacer una unión de fuerzas…

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Terra me dijo mientras me miraba muy pensativo.

"Sí, pero tuviste un buen punto o para que me entiendas, una buena idea" Le dije Terra.

"Oh bueno…" Se entre cortó Terra.

Sacaba mi radio para avisar a mi equipo de un plan, pero tengo que explicarles en la cabaña.

"Equipo Alfa, nos veremos en la cabaña, tengo un plan sugerido, cambio y fuera" Avisé a mi equipo.

"Oye, ¿qué es esa cosa y por qué hablas en ella?" Terra me dijo con una mirada extraña.

"Jaja, Terra este es un radio y sirve para comunicarme con mi equipo" Le expliqué mostrando mi radio.

"Oh ¡Qué extraño! Ya veo que no estás sólo por escucharte decir "Equipo Alfa", ¿cuántos van contigo?" Terra me preguntó.

"Van cuatro conmigo, tengo que irme" Le avisaba a Terra.

"Gracias por aclararme las preguntas, ya aprendo algo nuevo de los humanos" Terra dijo sonriéndome.

"De nada y una cosa, ¿cómo estás de tu pata?" Le pregunté.

"Bien, gracias" Dijo sonriéndome y mirándome los ojos.

"Me alegro que estés bien" Le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

 **POV de Terra.**

"¡Guao! El mejor humano que he conocido en toda mi vida…" Pensé mientras lo veía marchándose.

 **El capítulo 6 lista, ahora trataré a la otra de hacerlos conocer a todos próximamente.**


	7. Capitulo 7 El plan

**POV de Kate.**

Después de esa noche que fuimos a buscar a Claudette. En la tarde Humphrey y yo fuimos a hablar con ella, pero se ve bastante feliz. Por algo queríamos hablar porque algo ha hecho en esa noche. Humphrey y yo caminamos hacia nuestra hija que está sentada en la entrada de nuestro cubil.

"Claudette, ¿qué estabas haciendo en esa noche?" Le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Sabía que me iban a preguntar eso… No estoy segura decirles, porque…" Claudette dijo y no acabó su excusa.

"¿Por qué hija?" Humphrey le preguntó mientras la abrazaba.

"¿Juran no regañarme?" Nos preguntó Claudette. Nos quedamos mirando uno al otro Humphrey y yo.

"Está bien hija, no te regañaremos" Le dije a Claudette.

"Bien, es que en la noche me salí porque no estaba de acuerdo lo que habían dicho de que no podíamos hablar con los humanos, entonces pensé a buscar el humano, estuve a fuera en el campo casi toda la noche hasta que lo encontré en un Monte; el humano estaba sentado y tranquilo, me acerqué y empezamos a hablar hasta que ustedes nos interrumpieron" Explicó Claudette.

"¿No te hizo daño y ni se alertó cuándo le hablaste?" Preguntó Humphrey un poco angustiado.

"No papá, él fue bueno conmigo" Claudette le respondió con un abrazo.

"¿Y de qué hablaron entre ustedes dos?" Pregunté a mi hija.

"No hablamos mucho, pero supe su nombre" Claudette lo dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo se llama el humano?" Pregunté de nuevo.

"Él se llama…..Héctor" Respondió Claudette.

"¿Héctor? Me suena un buen nombre para un humano" Humphrey dijo.

"¿Qué más sabes de él?" Humphrey cuestiona.

"No sé, iba a conversar con él, pero ya saben lo que pasó, yo quería a hablar mucho y saber por qué está aquí" Claudette explicó.

"Lo siento hija, pero nos preocupaste" Le dije mientras dábamos un abrazo grupal.

"Está bien mamá, ¿podemos ir con él para hablar algún día?" Claudette interroga.

No sabemos muy bien, pero pensé si ella como una pequeña loba no le hizo nada el humano, entonces podríamos hacerle una visita.

Humphrey se me quedó mirando con que yo eligiera la respuesta…

"Está bien, pero iremos toda la familia, ¿dónde habías dicho que lo encontraste?" Pregunté.

"No estoy segura que esté el tiempo ahí en el Monte, pero ya tengo su olor para seguirlo" Claudette responde.

"¿Es ahora?" Preguntó Humphrey.

Me quedé pensando y es muy tarde, no tardaría en oscurecerse.

"Mejor mañana en medio sol porque ahora es tarde por hoy, ¿bien?"

"Está bien mamá" Claudette responde con una sonrisa cálida.

"Pues vayamos a comer, ¿no?" Humphrey sugirió.

"¡Claro!" Claudette y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

 **POV de Winston.**

Observaba en mi alrededor, los Alfas están entrenando y otros están patrullando. Hutch mi pata derecha del mando, venía conmigo…

"Señor, ¿crees que hay aún humanos en este lugar?" Hutch preguntó.

"No lo sé, a menos que tengamos que averiguarlo pero será arriesgado a mandar a nuestros lobos" Le repliqué.

"Es cierto, son más superiores que nosotros pero sin sus armas no son nada" Hutch da una razón.

"Buena idea Hutch, necesitamos un plan para acabar con los cazadores que aterrorizan a nuestra manada" Le dije con ganas.

De un rato que hablamos Hutch y yo, vimos a Terra caminando hacia nosotros y cuando se juntaba con nosotros empezó a hablar.

"Hay humanos que quieren hacer una unión con ustedes" Terra dijo.

Venía Cando y dijo con un tono burlesco "¿Humanos? ¿Hacer unión con nosotros?".

"Sí, son buenos, yo los conocí y saben ellos que nosotros hablamos, me han explicado que su misión es protegernos por eso no tuvimos tantos problemas con los cazadores" Terra explicó.

"Lo siento Terra pero en mi opinión no son de confiar esos humanos" Hutch dijo.

"Bueno, tengo una idea Terra ya que saben que nosotros hablamos, yo conoceré el humano a quién conociste y hablaremos nosotros 3 en privado" Le expliqué el plan a Terra.

"¿Los tres?" Terra preguntó.

"Sí, el Humano, tú y yo" Le aclaré.

"Bien, entonces déjenme buscarlo y darle el mensaje, en cuánto lo haya hecho, ¿dónde nos veremos?" Terra cuestiona

"A medio sol en el centro del campo de entrenamiento" Le dije el lugar a Terra.

"Bien y última pregunta, ¿qué el Humano traiga su equipo?" Terra pregunta.

"Si en ese caso tiene equipo, que lo traiga y los conoceré también" Le dije a Terra.

"Bien, entonces hoy lo busco y le digo el mensaje y mañana nos veremos" Terra explica.

"Perfecto, nos veremos mañana" Despedía a Terra.

Terra regresó corriendo para el bosque hasta que no lo viera más.

 **POV de James.**

Estoy fuera de la cabaña que apenas a cabo de llegar y vi que hay una camioneta, iba caminando a la puerta de nuestro hogar y vi a Ryan adentro sentado, luego entré y dejé mis cosas.

"¡Qué onda Ryan!" Lo saludé.

"¡qué pasó!" Me saludó pero no tantas ganas.

Entonces quería preguntarle lo de la camioneta, pero empecé a notarlo que actuaba muy extraño y a veces me da ganas de preguntarle…

"¿Qué pasa contigo? Siempre te veía bien" Le pregunté.

"No me creerás, ¡ESCUCHÉ LOBOS HABLAR!" Me exclamó Ryan.

Me quedé callado, me recordó lo que dijo Héctor en aquella noche cuando conversábamos.

"¡¿En serio?!" Le pregunté asombrado.

"No te miento, en serio, no sé si me ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO" Me dijo Ryan mientras se paraba y caminaba como loco.

Suspiré y dije "Héctor me contó lo mismo cuando ustedes estaban cenando y yo salí a platicar con él y es algo muy parecido a lo tuyo pero creo tú dices que los oíste hablar, ¿no?"

"¡JODER SÍ!" Me dijo con desesperación.

"Ryan, debes tranquilizarte, estás muy tenso por hoy" Le sugerí.

"Lo sé pero no puedo creerlo lo que mis propios oídos y ojos acaban de ver y escuchar en ellos" Ryan reclamó.

"¿Dónde pasó eso?" Le pregunté un poco confundido.

"Aquí cerca de la cabaña, en los inicios de la área forestal" Ryan me explicó.

"¿Qué les hiciste a los lobos que hablaron?" Cuestioné de nuevo.

"Nada, sólo me fui a la cabaña y quedé sentado" Ryan dijo pensando lo que pasó.

"Bueno, pues creo que deben saber que los lobos hablan" Dijo Héctor mientras estaba en la entrada descargando sus cosas.

"¡¿EN SERIO?!" Ryan y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"En serio, yo lo sé porque hablé con dos" Héctor explicó. No sabíamos que pensar y en que creer pero es nuestro capitán y tenemos que creerlo.

"Amigos, sé que les dificulta creer pero es cierto" Héctor habló de nuevo

"Por otra parte, ¿aún no llega John?" Pregunté a Ryan.

"Es lo que pensé, preguntemos por el…" Ryan fue interrumpido por el radio.

" _¡Chicos! Esperen, voy en una camioneta y entregué a 5 cazadores a la comisaría, oí el mensaje de Héctor para juntarnos de su plan, no tardo"_ Habló John.

"Bueno, esperemos a John, en otro lado ya que están aquí y por alguna razón fue por…" Héctor fue interrumpido por Ryan. "Sí, lo sabemos, vinimos por un plan sugerido y ¿cuál es ese plan sugerido?"

"Bueno, una loba me dio una idea de hacer unión con una manada del Oeste" Héctor comentó.

"¿Una loba? ¿En serio?" Le dije a Héctor. Pero Héctor no me miró muy contento.

"Ya déjense de preguntas pendejas y escuchen lo que digo, ¿bien?" Héctor nos advirtió muy enfurecido.

"¡Bien!" Dijimos al mismo tiempo Ryan y yo.

 **POV de John.**

Iba en el camino para la cabaña y estaba por llegar cuando vi una loba café saliendo del bosque del lado izquierdo de la cabaña. Llegué y me estacioné, la loba me vio y parecía tranquila hasta que entró a la casa, entonces me bajé rápido de la camioneta y fui a la cabaña. Vi a todos tranquilos junto con la loba.

"Ya llegué, ¿y ella?" Preguntó John.

"Vine para contarles el plan" Dijo la loba desconocida.

Me quedé en shock y pensé: ¡Por fin mi deseo se está haciendo realidad!

 **¿ Creen que John se a contentará? ¿Creen qué contándoles a ellos el plan, harán el trato de unión? ¡Descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo! Para más información sobre los capitulos visiten mi perfil ahí tengo la fecha en la que los publicare**

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 **Omegafire:** Gracias amigo y claro que hare mi historia propia aun esta en desarrollo veré que se me ocurre, saludos


	8. Capitulo 8 Alianza

_**Antes de comenzar aclaro para aquellos nuevos lectores del fin, esta historia no es de mi propiedad tanto como los personajes y trama le pertenecen a wolfseyer quien no pudo continuar la historia y yo la resubi**_

 **POV de John.**

En el momento que habló aquella loba, me quedé en shock y pensé: ¡Por fin mi deseo se está haciendo realidad!

"Este… John, ¿estás bien?" Me dijo Ryan.

"Claro, por fin se hizo realidad" Les dije mirando a la loba.

"Este humano me está empezando a poner nerviosa, ¿saben?" Terra dijo con inconfortabilidad.

"Perdona a nuestro amigo, es que él jamás ha oído hablar alguien como tú" James explicó.

"Qué mal, pero no se me quita lo nerviosa que me pone él" Terra dijo.

Entonces el capitán me dio una cachetada hasta que respondí…

"Ya, chico, bueno Terra, ¿qué nos quieres decir?" Héctor le preguntó a la loba.

Se llama Terra la loba, es bueno saberlo.

"Fui con el líder de la manada y le conté el plan de la unión, dijo que los quiere ver en el campo de entrenamiento de Alfas en medio sol" Terra explicó.

"¿Dónde es eso? ¿Medio sol?" Pregunté confundido.

"Eso déjenmelo a mí, yo conozco su manada y medio sol es la tarde" Terra dijo.

"Bien, ya entiendo en nuestro significado que es 12:00 PM" Ryan dijo.

"Vale, entonces vayamos a dormir, esta vez dormiremos temprano que mañana va haber trabajo, por lo tanto yo iré a comer que ahora sí me llama el deber" Dijo Héctor mientras se iba al refrigerador donde está en la cocina.

"Terra si quieres puedes quedarte aquí y dormirte en el sofá" Dijo James.

"Acuérdense que no soy humana para saber que me están diciendo" Terra reclama.

"Déjame explicarte, el sofá es este" Dije señalando el objeto.

"Bien, una cosa, no nos hemos conocido" Dijo James.

"Permite presentártelos, Terra" Le dije a la loba.

"Bien, no estaría mal" Terra dijo.

"El tipo que está sentado en el sofá es Ryan, el otro que está parado ahí es James y yo me llamo John" Presente a todos a Terra.

"Muy bien chicos, ¡Mucho gusto!" Terra dijo con su pata sacudiendo de izquierda a derecha.

"¿Cómo conociste a Héctor, tú Terra? ¿Y qué tanto pasaron entre ustedes dos?" Pregunté.

 **POV de Terra.**

John me preguntó cómo conocí a Héctor. Me quedé pensando lo bueno que fue…

"Bueno, lo conocí cuando me sacó de una trampa, me curaba de mi herida por la trampa y me protegió de un cazador. Él fue tan bueno conmigo, mas que no le hablé en la primera, sólo actué alguien natural como una loba ordinaria. Luego en la segunda vez que lo encontré de nuevo, fue cuando él platicaba con una pequeña loba que no "conocía" y luego fue a dormir en un montón de hojas y me acosté a dormir junto con él sin que se diera cuenta. Cuando despertó y se levantó, me desperté yo también, después charlamos y hablamos sobre el plan de lo que hace rato conté" Expliqué todo lo que pasamos Héctor y yo.

"¡Guao! Para poco tiempo si es larga tu historia" Dijo Ryan

"Sí, pero ya tenemos que irnos a dormir" James dijo mientras se iba alguna parte dentro de dónde estamos y dijo "Buenas noches".

"Buenas noches" Todos le respondimos incluyendo Héctor en alguna parte.

"Bueno, también me voy a dormir, buenas noches" Ryan dijo.

"Nos veremos" Le respondí.

"Bueno, ya acabé de comer, y también iré a lo mismo y sugiero que ustedes lo hagan igual" Héctor dijo.

John también fue a dormir y me subí al sofá que me explicaron, me acosté y dormí.

 **10 horas después…**

 **POV de Héctor.**

Iba despertando y el mismo pelaje que sentí en mi espalda, volteé y era Terra. Creo que me acostumbré muy rápido y empecé a vestirme. Todos al mismo tiempo salimos de nuestros cuartos y fuimos a la sala a cargar nuestro inventario.

"¿Y Terra? ¿No se supone que durmió aquí?" John dijo.

"Sí, está en mi cuarto durmiendo" Le respondí. Entonces todo mi equipo se me quedó mirando muy raro, una mirada incómoda y rápidamente dije "¡No hice nada con ella!"

Mi equipo volteó con incredulidad y no supe que decir, seguimos con lo mismo, nos preparábamos.

"Por cierto, ¿qué está haciendo esa camioneta que vi ayer Ryan?" Preguntó James.

"¡Oh! ¡Cierto, la organización nos enviaron nuevas armas, balas, equipo de seguridad y nos quedaremos con la camioneta!" Ryan dijo.

"¡Perfecto! Vayamos que juguetería nos han dejado" Dije a todos.

Íbamos a checar las armas que hay en la camioneta, vimos que hay fusiles M4-A1 con mira térmica y exactamente hay 4 para nosotros, las pistolas eran SIGPRO de 9mm son medianos pero cómodos, balas que necesitamos, nuevas mochilas de inventarios y vimos uniformes nuevos de color gris con manchas de gris oscuro con fundas de cuchillo, cargadores de pistola y fusil y de pistola.

Nos quedamos sorprendidos con el nuevo diseño y fuimos a nuestros cuartos con nuestros nuevos uniformes y empezamos a cambiarnos y utilizar las nuevas armas y una boina negra nueva de capitán que es para mí. A todos nosotros nos encantó el envío.

Estamos adentro y Terra despertó y caminó a la sala. Al parecer se quedó mirándonos raro porque nos cambiamos de uniforme.

"¿Me perdí de algo?" Preguntó Terra.

"Em, no, casi nos vamos, ya casi va ser medio sol como dicen ustedes" Dije yo.

Son las 11:49 y es hora de irnos, todos íbamos subiendo en la camioneta Ranger hasta Terra se subía. Terra conocía perfectamente el camino sin ir a pie.

Cuando llegamos al campo de entrenamiento de Alfas, vimos 3 lobos sentados en medio del campo y los lobos de la manada estaban como espectadores de lo que va ocurrir, entonces nosotros salimos todos con nuestras armas y empezábamos a caminar con Terra. Llegué y me puse enfrente de Winston.

"Muy bien, supongo que tú debes ser el líder de la manada" Le hablé al lobo viejo de gris.

"Por favor, llámame Winston y ellos son mis garras derechas Candu y Hutch" Winston dijo.

"Mucho gusto, me llamo Héctor, soy el capitán, ellos son mis camaradas Ryan, John y James" Le presenté a mis colegas.

"Bien, Terra me ha dicho que protegen lobos, ¿cierto?" Winston dijo.

"¡Exacto! No sólo en su manada sino en todo Jasper y hemos detenido varios ataques por cazadores" Expliqué a Winston.

"¿Cómo puedo confiar en ustedes?" Preguntó Winston.

"Es cierto Winston, te lo he dicho que Héctor me ha salvado de un cazador" Terra argumentó.

"¿Algo más me puedas comprobar?" Winston cuestiona.

"Mírame y escúchame Winston, no vengo a jugar ni comprobarte a quienes hemos salvado, yo vengo a ofrecerte mi apoyo para que tu manada esté a salvo con ayuda tuya de tus lobos, ¿me entiendes? Así que tú decides…" Expliqué a Winston.

Winston se quedó pensando…

 **POV de Winston.**

Me ha dado un buen punto del humano Héctor, no sé si darle mi confianza y dejarlo estar con nosotros en nuestra manada. Tengo que aceptar la oferta y espero que no salga nada mal.

"Está bien, haremos la unión" Dije a Héctor.

"No te arrepentirás de esto Winston" Terra me comentó.

"¡VENGAN A MÍ!" Mi eco se oyó en todo el valle y mi manada empezó a acercarse.

"¡LOBOS PRESENTES AQUÍ, LA MANADA DEL OESTE! ¡LOS HUMANOS Y NOSOTROS ESTAREMOS EN UNIÓN ABSOLUTA!" Grité a todos los lobos. Mi manada empezaba a aullar y saltar de alegría.

 **POV de Claudette.**

Mi familia y yo estábamos en el monte pero cuando vimos abajo estaba toda la manada unida y observamos que también había 4 humanos en nuestra manada. Se notaba que estaban celebrando los lobos. Mirando bien a los humanos, reconocí a Héctor estaba abajo con la manada entonces empecé a correr.

"¡Vamos abajo!" Dije a toda mi familia mientras empezaba a correr.

"¡Oye, espera!" Dijo mi mamá corriendo y los demás corrían atrás de Kate.

Corrimos hasta abajo y nos unimos a la manada en grupo y con los humanos. Y vi a Héctor.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Runt preguntó mientras veía a Princess junto con los humanos.

"¡No sé hijo!" Humphrey preguntó.

Mi mamá Kate se acercaba con mi abuelo y ella nos dijo que nos juntáramos con ellos.

 **POV de Héctor.**

Tenía pensado hacer un discurso ante los lobos, me quedaba impresionado porque en la manada hay 44 lobos aproximados. Una manada muy grande. En el momento vi a Claudette con su familia, iba saludarla pero tengo que hacer lo primero.

"¡LOBOS DE LA MANADA OESTE! ¡ATENCIÓN! ¡NOSOTROS PROTEGEREMOS A USTEDES DE LOS CAZADORES! ¡OFRECEMOS PARA QUE TENGAN UNA MEJOR SEGURIDAD AQUÍ EN PARQUE JASPER!" Grité a toda la manada. Todos empezaban a aullar de nuevo y viendo contento a Winston.

Entonces Claudette se acercaba a mí y yo la cargué en mis brazos. La pequeña Claudette empezaba a lamer mi cara y yo me reía.

"¡Tranquila Claudette!" Dije mientras la abrazaba y ella también lo hacía. Mi equipo se quedó impresionado por lo que estoy haciendo y los lobos también pero más Kate con su familia y Winston. Otros lobos le daban ternura y me di la idea que todos podemos llevar una buena relación.

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Omegafire:**_ Gracias por el momento ya tengo 2 opciones veré cual es mejor y comenzare a escribir el primer capítulo, saludos


	9. Capitulo 9 Herido de muerte

**POV de Garth.**

Lilly y yo íbamos junto mi padre Tony (si recuerdan, es el líder de la manada Este), llegamos a la manada y observábamos que estaban celebrando y saltando de alegría, pero nos dimos cuenta bien de algo que estaban ahí los humanos.

"¿Qué hacen los humanos ahí y por qué están celebrando?" Lilly preguntó.

"No sé, pero está Winston está enfrente de ellos" Tony respondió con una cara confundida.

"¡Oigan! Siento que conozco un humano que peleé hace días atrás" Dije tratando de reconocer.

"Oye, es cierto" Lilly dijo.

"¿De qué estás hablando hijo?" Mi papá me pregunta.

"Es que me peleé con un humano pero para serte sincero, me ganó con facilidad, pero no me hizo nada malo ni me ha lastimado, pero creo que sí está ahí" Le respondí a mi papá

Íbamos a ver qué pasa entre la pequeña muchedumbre, entonces vimos a los humanos, pero un humano estaba abrazando a Claudette y me quedé impresionado porque es el humano con el que peleé, también noté que Lilly y mi padre hicieron la misma impresión de lo que yo vi.

Fuimos con Winston que estaba con Kate y Humphrey con sus cachorros pequeños.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí Winston?" Mi padre preguntó.

"Tengo buenas noticias…" Winston responde como si fuera un acertijo.

"¿Cuál es papá?" Preguntó Lilly.

"Hemos hecho una unión con los humanos" Winston dijo con una sonrisa que figuraba en su cara.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Gritamos con impresión.

"Nos ofrecieron seguridad para nuestra manada" Winston comentó una razón.

Entonces mi papá, Lilly y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo por la buena razón. Luego fui con el humano que peleamos en la última vez.

"Hola humano" Le dije al chico humano.

"Hola y llámame Héctor, lobo" Me dijo riendo mientras bajaba a Claudette.

"Jajaja bien, mi nombre es Garth" Me presenté a Héctor.

"Mucho gusto Garth" Me dijo con una sonrisa.

"Lo mismo y aparte de una cosa, ¿recuerdas nuestra pelea de hace días? ¿no?" Le pregunté

"Sí, me acuerdo" Me respondió.

"Quiero disculparme, sobre lo que pasó ese día, pero pensé que con tu arma estabas apuntando a nuestra manada y por eso te ataqué" Le expliqué a Héctor.

"No te preocupes, eso ya pasó y mejor… ¿y qué tal si somos amigos?" Me ofreció Héctor.

"¡Me suena genial!" Le dije con emoción. Ser un amigo de un Humano, es bastante genial.

 **POV de Héctor.**

Estaba charlando con Garth, de un momento sentí que algo iba mal, miraba a mi alrededor en todo el campo de la manada. Luego vi una sombra entre los árboles del costado derecho y noté que la sombra tenía un francotirador.

Entonces aparte a los lobos un lado, preparé mi arma, apunté y empecé a disparar. Todos los lobos corrían y Winston me veía que algo no estaba bien cuando disparé con mi fusil. Después de oír un pequeño gritó de dolor a lo lejos, me disparó al pecho derecho…

Veía que todos se alertaron y los lobos también cuando caí al suelo herido, sentí un dolor insoportable, sentí un gran agujero en mi pecho y sentí que se me iba la respiración…

 **POV de James.**

Vi que Héctor actuó como si algo andaba mal, corrió un poco más fuera de donde estaba la manada y entonces disparó con su fusil. Alcancé oír un grito de dolor en el costado derecho, pero mi amigo fue disparado de momento que todos no lo vimos ver.

"¡CORRAN AL COSTADO DERECHO Y CAZENLOS!" Le grité a Ryan y John. Ellos dos fueron corriendo donde les dije.

Fui a ver a mi amigo Héctor que gritaba del dolor, estaba gravemente herido, se convulsionaba, sangraba demasiado, disparado por un arma francotirador potente que le perforó el pecho derecho. Me quería quedar en shock pero reaccioné e interactué.

Quitaba mi chamarra y ponía en su herida con presión, para que pare la hemorragia. Winston y los lobos nomas se quedaron mirando y veían como sufría mi amigo.

"¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACEN AHÍ?! ¡AYÚDENME!" Grité con desesperación.

Entonces reaccionó Terra y vino conmigo.

"¡¿Qué debo hacer?!" Terra me preguntó rápido.

"¡Sólo presiónalo hacia abajo!" Le dije rápido mientras iba por el botiquín de primeros auxilios especiales.

El carro estaba cerrado, recordé que John manejó y él tiene las llaves, entonces tuve que romper un vidrio para acceder al interior del carro. Sangraba de la mano del golpe, saqué rápido en botiquín especial y fui con Héctor lo más rápido que pude.

"¡Aguanta Amigo, no te mueras!" Le gritaba. Verlo agonizar a mi mejor amigo me dolía como si fuera una apuñalada en el abdomen. Le quité la chamarra ensangrentada con deprisa.

Sacaba y le ponía morfina en su herida para que me dé ventaja de hacer la operación, preparaba todos los instrumentos del botiquín especial. Y empezaba hacer lo que era…

 **POV de Winston.**

Después lo que pasó, me quedé en blanco lo que le pasó a Héctor como el líder del equipo, estaba sangrando demasiado y el otro humano estaba manchado de la misma sangre de su capitán. Hacía cosas raras el humano que va más allá de mis conocimientos. Estaba confundido lo que pasó y cómo pasó…

 **POV de Claudette.**

Estaba asustada, miré a Héctor chorreando mucha sangre y gritaba de dolor mientras temblaba, sólo lloré y quería correr hacia él pero mi madre y padre me detenían.

"¡No mires hija!" Dijo mi mamá Kate mientras cubría mis ojos y la abrazaba.

Miraba que el otro humano estaba tratando de salvarlo…

 **POV de Terra.**

Al momento que cayó Héctor, me espanté, un miedo que jamás había sentido en toda mi vida, cuando James corrió hacia Héctor y quitaba algo de él y tapaba la herida.

"¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACEN AHÍ?! ¡AYÚDENME!" Gritó con desesperación.

Empecé a reaccionar y fui con él.

"¡¿Qué debo hacer?!" Le pregunté con desesperación.

"¡Sólo presiónalo hacia abajo!" Me dijo lo que tengo que hacer y se levantó y corrió tan rápido al carro humano.

"Terra….." Me dijo con temblores y agonía Héctor, no podía soportarlo verlo así, estaba sangrando demasiado hasta que me manché. Sangraba por su boca y su nariz, sentía que sus latidos del corazón se iban debilitando.

Mi humano favorito ha sido herido gravemente, haría cualquier cosa por curarlo como él lo hizo conmigo en aquel bosque pero yo no sé nada en estos casos como ahora, lo que hacen los humanos son bastante superiores…

Regresó James y me quité rápido mientras él hacía algo para curarlo…

 **¡Qué fuerte hice la historia! Pero bueno denle REVIEW, FAVORITE y FOLLOW para que siga subiendo los capitulos. Por cierto para aquellos interesados ya comenze con mi propia historia podran verla desde mi perfil si lo desean**


	10. Capitulo 10 Venganza

_**Capítulo 10 Venganza**_

 **POV de James.**

 **30 minutos después….**

Acabé la operación y extraje la bala a Héctor, miré atrás y aún estaban los lobos sin importar cuanto haya tardado.

"¡Va estar bien!" Les dije a los lobos y los veía con alivio.

Todos los lobos se acercaron a Héctor, veía que una pequeña loba iba con él y lo abrazaba, echando de menos la sangre que tenía sobre él. Escuché demasiados disparos en el bosque pero sé que John y Ryan son los mejores en los tiroteos y tácticas de ataque, lo que hacen no fueron sus vigésimas veces sino ya han tenido tiroteos más serios y más continuos.

 **POV de Garth.**

La pequeña Claudette fue a abrazarlo, me acercaba a él, pero estaba dormido y no pude decirle nada. Sólo me acosté un lado de él, pensé en este momento que lo conocí; empezó todo mal por la culpa de los cazadores porque… ¿quién más sería nuestros enemigos?

"¿Saben una cosa familia? Ya me cansé de preocuparme por los nuestros, ya me cansé que estén hiriendo o matando a los nuestros, ya me cansé de verlos agonizar a los nuestros. ¡TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO!" Winston nos dijo a todos.

"¡Esos desgraciados no se saldrán con la suya!" El otro humano dijo con irá.

Luego en los árboles iban saliendo dos humanos armados que son de nuestra manada, tenían tres humanos amarrados que vienen hacia nosotros.

 **POV de Ryan.**

Hemos atrapado a los causantes del tiroteo, matamos a 7 cazadores que tenían un campamento con armas y al parecer estaban preparando un ataque a la manada y a nosotros. Capturamos 3 que lo vamos a llevar a James y él castigará o torturará en este instante al momento que lo entreguemos.

"¡Por favor! ¡No nos maten!" Dijo un cazador llorando.

"¡Maldito cobarde! ¡Tú te lo buscaste!" John le respondió con un gritó.

"¡Demasiado tarde de disculpas! ¡Los hicimos razonar y tú sólo te burlaste en el tiroteo!" Le grité al mismo cazador.

Llegamos con el grupo de lobos que están con James… No se veía muy contento.

"Winston, tráete a tres mejores cazadores de la manada" James dijo con irá y no quitaba de la mirada a los cazadores.

Winston llamó y trajo a sus tres mejores cazadores de su manada, James nos ordenó que quitáramos todo lo que tengan incluyendo la ropa excepto su ropa interior. Lo hicimos, están en ropa interior y dijo simplemente que lo amarráramos de sus manos.

"Cazadores, imaginen que los lobos son seres amarrados cuando ustedes tienen las manos libres, para que me entiendan, tienen un arma en sus manos. Pero ahora ustedes van a ser los lobos y los lobos serán los cazadores; empezaré a explicar que deben a hacer…" James advirtió.

Los tres cazadores estaban aterrorizados…

"Miren a mi amigo que está en el suelo que USTEDES lo provocaron y está agonizando pero se salvó" James dijo a los cazadores.

"¡PERO NOSOTROS NO FUIMOS!" Un cazador gritó.

"¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO! ¡PAGA UNO, PAGA TODOS!" James gritó más fuerte que asustó a los lobos.

"Ahora escúchenme bien, si no me hacen caso, no sobrevivirán ni van a durar; Uno por uno los dejaré correr con las manos atadas, tienen que atravesar este gran campo hasta llegar al bosque, si llegan al bosque serán libres, pero mientras ustedes intentan huir: voy a mandar un lobo para que los cacen y ustedes se las tienen que ingeniar para escapar de ellos, si no lo hacen pues los lobos les HARÁN LO QUE SEA hasta matarlos, incluyendo una muerte lenta y dolorosa" James explicó el "juego".

Los tres lobos cazadores parecían entender, entonces su única tarea es hacer lo que sea con los tres cazadores hasta matarlos.

 **POV de Winston.**

Entendí lo que explicó el humano y pregunté.

"¿Puedo hacer algo por usted, Humano?" Le pregunté al humano que está amenazando a los cazadores.

"Llámame James, y claro, préstame un lobo tuyo Winston" Me dijo James mientas estaba casi sentado (cuclillas).

Le di un codazo suave a Hutch y dije "Hutch, tú primero" Entonces él caminó al derecho lado de James.

"Bien, tú serás el primer cazador en correr" James dijo levantando el cazador. Lo aventó y empezó a correr.

"Hutch, oí tu nombre, espera que te dé la señal en que lo mates como tú quieras" James le explicó a Hutch.

"¡Muy bien señor!" Hutch dijo.

Todos veíamos que el primer cazador iba corriendo y estaba a mitad de camino, entonces vi a James que le dio un golpe suave en su lomo y Hutch empezó a correr.

Hutch alcanzó bastante rápido al cazador y saltó sobre él, lo que empezó a hacer fue agarrarlo una pierna del cazador y empezaba arrastrarlo mientras el cazador gritaba de dolor. Cuando fue suficiente de arrastrarlo, empezó a mordisquearle los brazos hasta romperle los huesos y al final remató al cazador mordiéndole y arrancándole el cuello a sangre fría. Hutch tenía mucha sangre sobre él y en su boca. Él iba regresando con nosotros.

"¡Muy bien Hutch!" James lo felicita.

"¡Gracias! ¡Fue divertido!" Hutch dijo con una sonrisa y la sangre en sus dientes.

"¡Siguiente!" Gritó James.

Los cazadores estaban llorando…

"¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME HAGAN ESTO!" Gritó el cazador.

James le dio golpe que hasta le sacó sangre de su boca, lo levantó del suelo y lo empujó.

"¡PIENSA RÁPIDO O MUERE DESPACIO!" James gritó.

El cazador empezó a correr y envié mi segundo lobo Candu.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" James pregunta.

"Candu" Candu responde.

"Candu, bien, la misma estrategia como Hutch lo hizo" James explicó y Candu empezaba a gruñir y afirmó con su cabeza.

James de repente le dio el mismo suave golpe y mi segunda garra corrió rápido y se puso enfrente del cazador. Veíamos que el cazador sólo se quedó parado y empezó a atacar.

"¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que alguien ataca!" James exclamó.

"¡Eres un enfermo amigo!" Un soldado gritó.

"Mis apariencias son los que me disfrazan" James respondió.

Una patada del cazador si le dio a Candu, pero Candu se enfureció más y empezó a morderle más bajó de las piernas hasta que lo tiró. Y le mordió en el estómago del humano hasta sacarle las vísceras y gritó de dolor se oyó en todo el valle, fue bastante fuerte y Kate seguía con Claudette para taparle oídos y ojos, mientras todos nosotros veíamos el castigo de los cazadores que puso James. Regresó Candu con una sonrisa que figura en su cara con toda la sangre.

Y el último cazador que queda, James lo golpeó tan fuerte y lo levantó como le hizo al segundo.

"Dudo en que tú sobrevivas, más vale que hagas algo mejor que él pero lo malo para ti va ser peor" James dijo con frialdad.

Habló de nuevo "Hutch, Candu, Terra y Garth (el tercer mejor cazador) ¡Vengan aquí!"

Todos los lobos que mencionó James, se formaron en fila a lado de James.

"¡CORRE!" Gritó James al último cazador. El cazador sólo se quedó parado con miedo.

"¡YA ME HARTÉ! ¡LOBOS! ¡HAGANLO PEDAZOS!" Gritó James mientras iba con su capitán y cubría a los ojos y oídos a Claudette ayudando a Kate.

Yo veía como todos los lobos mencionados estaban descuartizándolo con frialdad, arrancando cada parte del Humano y el cazador gritó más fuerte que el segundo…

Y desde entonces pensé: ¡Ellos nos están protegiendo!

 **Estuvo enfermizo, ¿no? Volveré con Alfa y Omega 6: Socializándose con Humanos.**

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Omegafire:**_ Gracias ya veré que más se me ocurre para mi fanfic, saludos :D


	11. Capitulo 11 Tiempo de paz

**2 Meses después…**

 **POV de Narrador.**

Después de la pequeña guerra que tuvieron el Equipo Alfa, en las noticias Internacionales y Canadienses publicaron y anunciaron lo que pasó…

 _Breaking News Canada TV._

 _Con su reportera Mary Douglas Linwood, había unas personas que se quedaron acampar en un picnic en Parque Nacional Jasper. Escucharon un tiroteo cerca de su lugar por lo cual se alertaron y fueron a observar lo que pasaba y lo que hicieron esas personas es tomar una filmación. Véanlo con discreción._

 _ **DESPUÉS DE LA FILMACIÓN…**_

 _Ya que miramos la filmación, podemos apreciar que fue una pequeña batalla de Cazadores contra Protección Animal del Parque Nacional. Hubo 11 muertos de los cazadores por fusilamiento y me llegó el reporte que escondían armas ilegales y droga y por lo que se vio más allá hubo 3 cazadores en un planicie que fueron devorados según el biomecánico detectó que fueron devorados por lobos._

 _Un cazador fue descuartizado totalmente miserable. Hubo quejas en la organización de P.A.P.N.C por autorizar la neutralización de los cazadores. El presidente de la organización hizo un discurso con sus argumentos._

 _El presidente Ken Carter Preston de la organización de P.A.P.N.C._

" _He recibido tantas quejas pero ustedes no ven la realidad de los cazadores, ellos están deteriorando animales e incluso unos han acabado a toda una especie._

 _¡¿Y ustedes lo aprueban?!_

 _En la razón que ponemos nosotros la autorización de fuego a nuestros soldados contra los cazadores es porque ellos jamás entienden. Ellos cazan para hacerlo material, cazan para ganar dinero, cazan para trasladar a otro lado para que los maten. ¡YO NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO!_

 _¡BASTA A ESTA MASACRE DE LOS POBRES ANIMALES! ¡NECESITAMOS SACAR LA BASURA EN ESTE MUNDO! ¡NO MÁS EXTINCIONES DE ESPECIES!_

 _Y una cosa, fuimos aprobado por el gobierno Canadiense para accionar estos planes en todo el país. ¡Cazadores! ¡Váyanse de este mundo!"_

 _*Aplausos* *Aplausos* *Aplausos*_

 _Después del discurso, el presidente de la organización va enviar más refuerzos en todo el país e incluyendo en Parque Jasper y un mensaje nos llegó una información de la población de los lobos que ha aumentado el 77% de lo comparado por el poco tiempo, ha sido un gran avance de las aportaciones que hicieron cuya organización que ha enmendado._

 _Aquí con su reportera Mary Douglas Linwood, reportera de catástrofes y problemas del país._

 _Fin de las Noticias._

 **Bueno, aquí nomas hago por esta vez algo corto y traduzco el Amor Inesperado mientras pienso que más puedo añadirle a mi historia. Denle REVIEW, FAVORITE y FOLLOW.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Omegafire:** Ja ja se pero así lo escribió wolfseyer creo que se pasó un poquito, saludos :D


	12. Capitulo 12 Simplemente Amor

**POV de Héctor.**

Después de dos meses, estuvimos cuidando la manada y ha crecido al contado de 58 lobos, en el mismo tiempo conocí a la familia de Claudette. No hemos tenido problemas luego lo que pasó con los cazadores y a nosotros como equipo. Por hoy van a venir nuevos soldados razos de la vigilancia, a nuestro equipo ascendieron de rango; Mi mejor amigo James es Coronel, Ryan es Mayor, John es Capitán y yo soy General.

Terra se ha vuelto parte del equipo y le hemos enseñado tantas cosas como armas, medicina, comunicaciones y técnicas de combate. Ha sido capacitada de una buena forma y ella comprende ahora todo, lo más sorprendente es que ahora sabe usar pistola, el cuchillo y sus propias garras.

Por este momento estoy en el mismo monte cuidando a la manada y nos han llegado informes que vendrá pronto el ejército de soldados razos, hasta que llamaron en la radio.

" _Soy Terra, han venido el ejército y me han comentado que son 48 soldados y se requiere su presencia para recibir instrucciones, cambio y fuera"_

"Perfecto Terra, iré allá pronto, en unos 10 minutos aproximados llego, cambio y fuera" Le respondí a Terra.

Iba en camino, tranquilo, me encontraba varios lobos jugando o sólo paseando y todos me saludaban e igual les regresaba el saludo ya que se sienten más seguros con nuestra presencia. Y vi a mi amiga Claudette con sus hermanos, ya ha crecido un buen y me sorprende mucho.

"¡Hola Héctor! ¿qué haces?" Claudette dijo mientras caminaba conmigo donde yo iba.

"¡Hola Claudette! Pues nomas iré a conocer nuevos soldados que los cuidarán también" Le respondí.

"¡Oh Genial! Entonces sería más seguridad, ¿verdad?" Claudette preguntó.

"¡Exacto! Así para saquear a los cazadores y no los vuelvan a molestar" Le aclaré.

"Jajaja genial, pero, ¿cuándo salimos a pasear algún día?" Claudette me pregunta mirándome a los ojos.

"Te parece, ¿mañana en la tarde en mi monte favorito?" Le respondí.

"Me parece bien, mañana en la tarde ahí dónde dices, me voy, ¡adiós Héctor!" Se despedía Claudette. Me dio un guiño antes de irse e iba caminando de regreso.

"Extraño…." Me quedé pensativo y pensé "¿Qué insinuó ella? A pesar de que jamás tuve novia en todo mi vida pero si entiendo sus señales femeninas, pero a lo mejor estoy mal interpretando las cosas, eso espero".

Llegué a la cabaña donde estaban todos ellos, veía mi Equipo Alfa ahí y los soldados por supuesto están presentes igual, sentados. Todos los soldados se paraban y se ponían en firmes cuando me vieron, incluso mis amigos también.

"¡BUENAS TARDES, SEÑOR!" Todos los soldados me gritaron.

"¡Buenas Tardes! ¡Descansen!" Les grité.

"¡GRACIAS SEÑOR!" Gritaron todos y luego volvieron a sentarse.

"Muy bien, ya saben cuál es objetivo, pues vayan con el Coronel James, él indicará sus posiciones en este parque, hagan grupos de 12 para separarse y expandan bien la zona"

"¡SÍ SEÑOR!" Todos gritaron y fueron a sus tareas respectivas.

Terra estaba en la cabaña, equipándose allí en la adentro por primera vez, entonces fui con ella. Terra tenía una funda con pistola en su pierna trasera derecha y la otra tenía de un cuchillo. En sus piernas de en frente sólo cargaba el radio y en su cabeza sólo tiene una gorra militar que le dio John.

"¡Te ves bien para que seas una loba!" Le daba mi aprobación a Terra.

"Gracias" Terra dijo con una sonrisa.

"Oye, ¿por qué todos te respetan?" Terra preguntó.

"Hablaremos en tu idioma, los líderes de la manada son los más respetados, entonces yo como el líder pero ese líder cambiamos la palabra a General que es el mayor rango, todos tienen que respetar cuando alguien tiene un rango superior al otro y mostrándose respeto uno al otro" Expliqué a Terra.

"Se oye interesante, ¿cuántos rangos hay en los humanos?" Terra cuestionó.

"Hay 14, ¿te los digo cuáles son?" Le pregunté a Terra.

"Claro, ¿puedes decir el orden?" Terra preguntó con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué no? Escucha bien… Lo primero es Soldado Razo, Cabo Tercero, Cabo Segundo, Cabo Primero, Sargento Segundo, Sargento Primero, Sargento Mayor, Subteniente, Teniente, Capitán, Mayor, Coronel, Brigadier y al último es General el mayor rango" Expliqué a Terra presumiendo.

"¡Guao! Son muchos y ya entiendo por qué tienen mucho respeto el General" Terra dijo.

"Jaja, sí, pero bueno, vayamos a nuestros puestos" Le dije a Terra.

"¿Tu puesto? Si eres General para ir a vigilar" Ryan dijo mientras se juntaba con nosotros.

"No importa, no quiero aburrirme aquí encerrado" Respondí a Ryan.

"Jaja como digas jefe…" Ryan dijo mientras se iba. Está loco este tipo.

"Bueno, vayamos" Terra dijo.

Salimos de la cabaña Terra y yo, nuestro destino y objetivo es vigilar los dos juntos en la manada Oeste. Entonces volteé a ver la luna asomándose del cielo con estrellas esparcidas mientras oscurecía.

"¿Bonita noche, no?" Terra preguntó.

"Sí, ya me gustó mucho lo que es la vida con la naturaleza" Le comenté.

Nos quedamos parados de la punta de una colina, miré a Terra y se me había quedado mirando por mucho tiempo.

"Terra, ¿estás bien?" Le pregunté.

¡Saltó sobre mí! Con un abrazo y… ¡ME BESÓ! luego rompió el abrazo y se apartó de mí… Yo sólo me quedé en shock.

"Lo siento Héctor, es que…" Terra dijo entre cortada. Luego empezó a correr hacía el bosque.

"¡Oye!" Le grité mientras me levantaba y corría tras ella.

Iba corriendo a través del bosque hasta que la encontré junto en un tronco llorando.

"Terra…" Le dije sin tener idea que decir….


	13. Capitulo 13 Noche De Pasion

**Ya pidieron de mayoría… Lo público hoy como lo dije.**

 **POV de Terra.**

Después de haber besado a Héctor, siento como si me va odiar por lo que hice, lloraba mientras corría dentro del bosque pero paré de momento junto a un tronco. Me enamoré de un humano, ¿cómo puede ser? Me enamoré cuando lo vi por primera vez, porque a nadie más le daría tanta confianza como yo lo hice con él.

Oí pasos acercándose, desde entonces se dejó de oírse…

"Terra…" Héctor dijo sin decir nada más.

Volteé y vi a Héctor, pero no quería verlo para no besarlo más, volteé de nuevo mirando al tronco. Entonces se acercó…. Y se puso de rodillas, me volteó para verlo hacia él y me dio un beso, un beso de los más intensos que tocó mi corazón. Dejamos de besarnos y separábamos nuestras bocas lentamente.

"Lo sien…" Fui interrumpido por Héctor.

"Yo también siento algo por ti" Héctor dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos. No supe que pensar, sólo sé que me enamoraba su mirada, con sus hermosos ojos cafés, sus labios delgados, su cabello tan original y su piel blanca tan suave.

"¿Terra?" Me preguntó Héctor.

"¿Sí Héctor?" Le pregunté lo que me quiere decir.

"¿Podemos estar juntos?" Me preguntó.

Lo único que se me vino en mente es saltar hacia él y besarlo más. Paraba de besar…

"Quiero hacerlo contigo Héctor, ahora" Le pedí lo que quise.

"¿Estás segura de esto?" Me preguntó Héctor.

"La verdad siempre quise hacerlo en aquella noche cuando me fui a dormir contigo en tu cama pero me resistí, no sé si lo recuerdes" Le expliqué.

"Claro, lo recuerdo…" Héctor dijo sin decir otra palabra.

Entonces se empezaba quitar el uniforme como me dijeron ellos y se bajaba el pantalón hasta que sentí su parte íntimo. Sentía que se ponía más duro y noté que tiene un buen tamaño…

"Por fin lo voy a hacer contigo…" Le dije besándolo mientras me estaba empezando a calentar.

De momento cuando estaba encima de él, le acomodaba para la penetración y bajaba lentamente introduciéndolo a mi vagina. Se sentía tan bien… Aún seguía bajando hasta que quedé el límite, Héctor empezaba a gemir e igual yo.

"Se siente tan bien Terra…" Héctor dijo mientras empezaba a jadear cuando ya empezamos a hacerlo un poco más rápido.

"Lo sé, me encanta esta sensación que corre mi cuerpo" Le dije jadeando.

"¿Cómo lo sientes Terra querida?" Me preguntó Héctor.

"Tan duro, a la vez suave y tan excitante" Le expliqué mientras me acostaba en su pecho.

"¿Y tú amor?" Le pregunté.

"Se siente tan suave, húmeda y caliente…" Me explicó Héctor.

Paramos de hablar y nos concentramos en nuestra noche de romance…

 **POV de James.**

Son las 12:15 de la noche, hoy es el cumpleaños de Héctor y fui al árbol para desenterrar la medalla que le expliqué a Héctor en nuestro primer día, de hecho no me la dio mi madre sino la compré para el cumpleaños de Héctor y decía en la medalla de oro "Amigo de Por Vida". En este momento se lo pienso dar. Me acuerdo que me dijo Ryan que Terra y Héctor fueron al Oeste a vigilar.

Pensé en irlo a buscar para darle su abrazo y darle la medalla de oro, luego empecé a caminar entré los árboles, en un gran tramo de camino, escuché como jadeos e intentaba utilizar mis oídos para saber de donde viene el sonido mientras sacaba mi pistola porque no traje mi fusil esta vez.

Lo seguía y lo iba escuchando más cerca, pero cuando encontré el sonido y me escondí detrás de un árbol…. Eran Héctor y Terra teniendo sexo. Me quedé impactado por la escena que acabó de ver. "¿Cómo puede ser? ¡SI ÉL ES UN CHICO FRÍO! ¡¿Y TENIENDO SEXO CON UNA LOBA?!" Pensé varias cosas que me hundían la cabeza por Héctor.

"No creo que sea el momento adecuado para hacer esto" Me dije a mi mismo mientras iba de regreso a la cabaña…


	14. Capitulo 14 Triangulo Amoroso

**POV de Fleet.**

Venimos de una manada extranjera para el entrenamiento Alfa más avanzado y vamos en camino hoy en la mañana a Jasper con mi padre Nars, mi hermana Magril y yo, estoy ansioso de ver de nuevo a Claudette. Tiempo que dejé de ver a mi novia, quisiera darme la idea, ¿qué tan hermosa es ahora? Ya que ahora somos adolescentes y no puedo parar de decirlo lo cuánto emocionado estoy.

En el camino nos encontramos varios soldados pero no me preocupa ahora porque gracias a John que me ha explicado todo y somos buenos amigos ahora.

"Papá, ¿podríamos mudarnos en la manada Oeste?" Le pregunté a Nars.

"Tenemos que hablar con el líder de la manada, ¿por qué hijo?" Me preguntó mi papá.

"Es porque Fleet tiene alguien especial en esa manada" Magril dijo riéndose.

"Cállate Magril" Dije sonrojándome.

"Jaja ya veo, buen punto Magril, ya me acordé de quién" Mi papá le dijo felicitando a Magril. Y yo sólo giraba mis ojos desviando la vista.

Caminamos por 3 horas pero finalmente llegamos a Jasper, observé mi alrededor y ha crecido mucho la manada. Va ser un poco más difícil de buscar a Claudette pero pensando que es hija del líder de aquí, no creo tardar.

 **POV de Claudette.**

Tengo ganas de ver a Héctor hoy, mi humano favorito. Siempre hemos reído, jugado, platicado, él me enseñaba muchas cosas como lo hizo con mi papá y a mi mamá e igual con mis abuelos Winston y Eve. Estoy sentada junto de una piedra enorme yo sola, mientras mis hermanos están entrenando.

"Como quisiera verte de nuevo Héctor…" Me dije a misma con un suspiro y viendo al monte.

 **POV de Stinky.**

Estamos entrenando Runt y yo, pero últimamente lo veo muy extraña a Claudette, es como si estuviera hipnotizada por alguien pero no sé quién.

"Hermano, ¿no crees que Claudette está actuando extraño en las últimas veces?" Le pregunté a Runt mientras corríamos juntos.

"Sí, es como si... estuviera… enamorada" Runt me respondió.

"Creo que es lo que pensaba, pero ¿quién?" Le cuestioné de nuevo.

"Me da el presentimiento que es el humano Héctor, siempre cuando ella lo ve, siempre va con él a platicar y siempre la veo tan feliz cuando está con él ni siquiera lo veo así con Fleet cuando estaba con él y ni antes de que se fuera…" Me explicó lo que piensa Runt.

"A veces se me hace imposible creer eso pero creo que sí, sí está enamorada del humano, cuando ayer pasó el humano en nuestro camino, Claudette fue con él tan feliz, me cuesta creer de afirmarlo que creo que es cierto" Le dije mientras asentía la cabeza.

"Sí, he escuchado sin querer a conversar a Claudette y Héctor" Runt me confesó.

"¿Qué han dicho?" Le pregunté.

"Hoy se van a ver en la tarde en el monte favorito de Héctor" Me respondió.

"¿Monte favorito de Héctor? ¿Cuál es?" Le interrogué de nuevo.

"No sé, pero si…." Le interrumpí a Runt.

"¿La seguimos?" Le pregunté para aclararme si es lo que piensa.

"¡Exacto!" Me respondió Runt.

"Bueno, entonces acabemos nuestro entrenamiento, descansemos y comamos; tenemos suficiente tiempo para hacer nuestras cosas y luego la seguimos sin que se dé cuenta Claudette" Le di mi plan a Runt.

"¡Vale!" Exclamó Runt. Estuvimos corriendo para acabar nuestro entrenamiento.

 **POV de Héctor.**

Nos quedamos dormidos después de la noche que pasamos, estoy desnudo pero mi camisa me cubría y Terra está en mis brazos durmiendo.

"¡Guao! ¡La mejor noche que he tenido!" Me dije a mí mismo mientras veía a Terra.

Me empezaba a vestir y Terra despertó.

"¡Buenos días cariño!" Terra me saludó con una sonrisa.

"¡Buenos días amor!" Le respondí mientras me ponía el uniforme y le devolvía la sonrisa.

"A veces me dio ganas de decirte esa noche que te veías demasiado sexy con el equipaje en ti y con la gorra militar, te diré que me excité mucho en tu aspecto" Le confesé.

Terra se sonrojaba y me arrodillé yo para que nos pudiéramos besarnos.

"¡Estoy feliz de haberlo hecho! ¡Me encanto esa noche! ¡Me has hecho sentir alguien especial y me excitaste demasiado con tus posiciones humanas en el sexo!" Terra me confesó también.

"¡Qué bueno que lo disfrutamos los dos! Pero también hoy tenemos deberes" Le dije mientras la besé de nuevo.

"Bien, tengo que ir con Winston a vigilar" Me dijo con una sonrisa. Me volvía a parar para seguir vistiendo que en realidad nomas me faltaba 2 piezas por ponerme.

"¡Nos veremos al rato!" Terra dijo mientras iba corriendo y me dio un guiño seductivo.

Yo no más me quedé parado viéndola como se iba y estaba sonriendo; vi mi reloj y son las 9:41 viendo el número 12 recordé algo que tenía un pequeño compromiso. Entonces fui a la cabaña, llegué y no había nadie, desde luego entré a mi cuarto. Veía un sobre, la abrí y era un mensaje con una medalla de oro.

Decía:

 _Vi todo anoche entre Terra y tú, te estaba buscando porque en la noche 12:18 AM es tu día de cumpleaños y te agarré en un mal momento para dártelo y descubriendo al mismo tiempo en lo quién eres, pero no te preocupes, te entenderé y aún seguiré siendo tu amigo hasta la muerte…_

 _¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMIGO!_

 _EL REGALO ES LA MEDALLA DE ORO QUE TE MENTÍ EN EL PRIMER DÍA_

 _ATTE: James Patterson Wesley_

Me quedé en shock con el mensaje y decía en la Medalla de Oro: "Amigo De Por Vida". La apreté tan fuerte medalla y sonreí.

"Gracias amigo, te daría mi vida por ti como mi hermano" Me dije en una voz regular. Me senté a la cama y pensé en que olvidé mi cumpleaños, lo olvidaba porque en los últimos 17 años nadie recordaba de mí ni siquiera mis padres, entonces decidí olvidarlo hasta ahora que me recuerda mi hermano James.

 **POV de James.**

Estoy sentado en un árbol de gran altura, miraba el paisaje por lo mismo del árbol, pensando enla noche que vi a Héctor. Me acordaba en la vida "amorosa" de Héctor cuando estábamos en la secundaria, siempre las mujeres lo rechazaban, la verdad me sentía mal por él. Nunca iba a fiestas, siempre estudiaba y era alegre. Luego nos veíamos de nuevo en la Universidad, todas las mujeres se volvían locas por Héctor pero él en ese momento era muy frío, lo único que le hacía reír es cuando platicamos nosotros dos.

Héctor odiaba a las mujeres por las mismas razones que no tenía tanta suerte hasta ahora y cuando entramos en la militar nosotros dos. Él era uno de los mejores de la militar en Canadá, él gana los rangos con facilidad debido por sus grandes conocimientos en todo y por sus grandes experiencias. Un conocimiento tan grande que yo no lo puedo superar… Eso es lo que le encantan las chicas, un hombre inteligente, guapo, alegre, extrovertido, detallista. Héctor tiene casi de todo pero me doy cuenta que ahora es otro tipo.

 **¡Ahí está el capítulo 14! Dejen sus reviews para que siga subiendo los capítulos de wolfseyer en un rato más subiré un capítulo del "Legado De Ame" aunque no prometo nada XD**


	15. Capitulo 15 Solo Amigos

**POV de Runt.**

Íbamos tras de Claudette sin que se dé cuenta, cuando llegamos al monte empezamos a escalar árboles; a Stinky le enseñé como hacerlo y me acompañó, íbamos saltando árbol por árbol sin hacer ruido con las hojas ni ramas. Y hasta que paró de caminar Claudette y Héctor se iba acercando donde tenían que verse, nos quedamos callados y quietos para escuchar la conversación.

 **POV de Terra.**

Quería ir al lugar favorito de Héctor porque me gustó la vista que tenía para vigilar, entonces en la subida caminé al monte pero paré, vi a Claudette, luego me pasé a lado del camino y esconderme entre los arbustos porque vi a Claudette en el monte y Héctor se iba acercando. Me quedé quieta para escuchar lo que pueden decir.

 **POV de Claudette.**

Estoy emocionada de ver a Héctor de nuevo, un humano tan guapo y estaba ya en el monte esperándolo. Veía a Héctor aproximándose hacia mí.

"Hola Claudette" Me dijo con una bonita sonrisa.

"¡Hola Héctor!" Lo saludé meneando mi cola.

"¿Qué hacemos hoy? ¿Eh?" Me preguntó Héctor.

"No tengo idea, pero si tengo uno para decirte" Le dije con tratarlo de seducirlo con mis tácticas femeninas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Claudette?" Me preguntó Héctor apartándose de mí.

"Lo siento, es que debí decirte hace tiempo que…. Te Amo" Le dije sonrojándome.

Nomás Héctor se quedó en shock hasta que reaccionó rápido.

"¿Estás bromeando?" Me preguntó Héctor. En su cara se notaba con incredulidad.

"En serio, quiero estar contigo" Le dije acercándome poco a poco.

"Lo siento Claudette… Creo que no sabes que Terra y yo somos…. novios" Me confesó y paré de caminar. No podía creer lo que me dijo entonces salté sobre él.

 **POV de Héctor.**

Le dije mis razones a Claudette por qué no podía estar con ella, pero saltó sobre mí. Empezó a llorar…

"Lo sé Claudette, eres hermosa, simpática, una buena chica pero no puedo" Le argumenté.

En un momento no lo vi venir. Salió Terra apuntando con la pistola a Claudette… Los dos volteamos y Claudette no le importó si Terra ve que ella está encima de mí.

"Dispárame Terra, no quiero estar así…" Claudette le pidió a Terra. Terra se veía obligada hacerlo por la ira que ahora le tiene, cuando vi que estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo. Rápido empujé a Claudette y di la espalda. Disparó…..

Con el impacto me dolía demasiado y me dio bajo de la espalda, sólo grité del dolor, tenía un chaleco anti-balas puesto, pero con la fuerza si me dolió demasiado es como si me hubiera golpeado un martillazo con toda fuerza en mi espalda.

Las dos chicas se acercaron y vi dos lobos de color gris corriendo para abajo.

"¡LO SIENTO!" Terra gritó e iba empezar a llorar.

Claudette sólo se quedó mirándome.

"Terra, creo que más al rato tenemos que hablar sobre las armas y el control emocional" Le dije en un tono serio mientras me sobaba del dolor.

"Sí, está bien, pero, ¡Ahora eso no me importa! ¿Estás bien amor?" Terra preguntó con un tono preocupado mientras me abrazaba.

"Sí, tengo el chaleco anti-balas por suerte" Le dije mientras devolvía el abrazo. Vi a Claudette dándonos la espalda.

"Terra, déjame hablar con ella, te aviso que le daré un beso para que nomás se conforme con eso, yo sé que tú me pedirías lo mismo si fuera al revés" Le comenté y razoné con Terra.

"Está bien amor" Me afirmó con una sonrisa y me besó. Empezó a regresar a su posición.

Me puse de pie y me senté en la orilla del monte junto a ella.

"Yo sé que pasamos muchas cosas pero me enamoré de Terra, pero sólo hay una cosa que puedo hacer por ti sólo una vez" Le hice entrar en razón a Claudette.

"Lo sé pero sabes que te amo, ¿por qué no lo notaste en todas las veces que estuvimos juntos?" Me preguntó Claudette.

"Perdón Claudette, jamás me di cuenta, pero antes sí sentía algo por ti…" Le dije.

"¿En serio no te diste cuenta? ¡Por favor! ¡Yo siempre sonreía y me sentía tan feliz cada vez cuando estoy contigo, no sonrío todo el tiempo, sólo lo hago cuando te veo y me pongo feliz en serio cuando estoy contigo!" Me explicó con gritos.

La verdad lo que me dijo Claudette me hizo sentir tan culpable. Sólo me quedé callado, mucho tiempo nadie me ha dejado callado como ella lo hizo.

"¿Cuál es esa única cosa que puedes hacer por una vez por mí?" Me preguntó Claudette con melancolía.

La miré y le intentaba robar la mirada, ella empezó a mirarme…

"Verás la única cosa que puedo hacer por ti" Le dije a Claudette. Me puse de rodillas, la abrazaba y la empecé a besarla.

Claudette se quedó quieta con sus ojos cerrados y al parecer si le encantó el beso, sentía en su pecho que latía muy fuerte su corazón. Después ella empezó a mover sus labios, nos quedamos besando por unos 6 minutos así hasta que separamos nuestras bocas.

"Gracias Héctor" Me agradeció Claudette con una sonrisa.

"Ahora somos amigos, ¿bien?" Le pregunté y aclaré.

"Por mí está bien, me doy cuenta lo que importa es que no quiero que te alejes de aquí, ¿me lo puedes prometer?" Me preguntó.

"Aquí ya es mi hogar, tú sabes que tengo todo aquí" Le respondí con sonrisa cálida.

Me sonrió, yo me levanté y empezamos a caminar para abajo…

 **POV de Fleet.**

Mi padre, mi hermana y yo estábamos con Winston, nos preguntamos que hubo un disparo en el monte de hace unos minutos que está un poco alejado, entonces todos fuimos a ver qué pasa.

Cuando empezamos a subirnos, encontramos a Claudette junto con un Humano.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" Winston preguntó.

"Em, se disparó por accidente mi arma y no te preocupes, nadie está herido" Explicó el humano.

"¡Qué bueno!" Winston lo dijo con alivio mientras abrazaba a Claudette.

Claudette me vio y yo la miré con una sonrisa, pero sentía como si ella no fuera la misma.

"Hola Claudette" La saludé y caminaba hacia a ella.

"Hola Fleet" Me miró un poco rara.

Mi miró y empezó a abrazarme, entonces nosotros dos fuimos a un lugar para platicar….

 _ **2 horas después…**_

 **POV de Terra.**

Me sentía un poco avergonzada por lo que hice, estaba acostada y reflexionando de mis tonterías. En mi radio sonó y empezaron a hablar.

" _¡NECESITAMOS REFUERZOS! ¡NOS ESTÁN ATACANDO EN SAWTOOTH! *DISPAROS* ¡HAN ACABADO LA MITAD DE NUESTROS PELOTONES! *Interferencia del radio* ¡RÁPIDO!"_

Entonces me levanté y corrí rápido donde está Héctor, pero…

" _¡SOY EL GENERAL! ¡TODO PERSONAL VAYA AL PUNTO DE ENCUENTRO! ¡INMEDIATAMENTE!"_

Fue la voz de Héctor, me han explicado que el punto de encuentro es la cabaña, entonces corrí rápido donde era el punto de encuentro. Oía disparos en la dirección de donde iba. Saqué mi pistola y me paré en 2 patas para tener mejor precisión.

Me acercaba lentamente y alcancé a ver que estaban golpeando un soldado de los nuestros, eran cazadores y hay 2. Me puse en posición de apuntar y disparé en la cabeza de un cazador que Héctor y sus amigos me explicaron que es la muerte inmediata. El otro cazador se alertó y estaba confuso, no se dio cuenta que estaba entre los árboles, el soldado tirado se levantó rápido con un cuchillo en su mano y lo empezó a matar.

Fui con el soldado que estaba matándolo y me vio, supo que estoy con ellos, entonces se paró porque él estaba encima del cazador.

"La loba del equipo y novia del General, ¿no?" El soldado preguntó.

"¡Sí, pero eso no importa, llévate las armas de esos tipos muertos y vámonos!" Le grité

"¡Tienes razón!" El soldado dijo.

Entonces tuve un recluta más y nos empezaron a disparar, nos cubrimos en los árboles.

"¡Generala, usted adelántese con Héctor, yo la cubro!" El soldado me gritó su plan.

"Te acabo de encontrar y ahora, ¿te quieres morir?" Le grité.

"Usted confíe en mí" Me gritó el soldado.

El soldado tenía granadas y las aventó donde estaban los cazadores enemigos, los enemigos salieron volando de un aproximado de 2 metros.

"¡Corra ahora¡ ¡Y gracias por salvarme!" El soldado gritó.

Oí sus últimas palabras mientras guardaba la pistola para correr.

"¡BUENA SUERTE SOLDADO!" Le grité.

"¡Gracias!" Gritó mientras yo empecé a correr.

Llegué a la cabaña y estaba hecho un desastre el lugar. Hay muchos muertos en el suelo pero salieron un grupo detrás de un camión que está de lado derecho de la cabaña y era Héctor con su Equipo Alfa armados. Corrí hacia él y lo abracé.

"¿Estás bien Héctor?" Le dije con preocupación.

"Estoy bien amor, no te preocupes" Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos nos metimos a la cabaña, estaba destrozada e incluyendo hay muertos adentro y con muchos hoyos en las paredes que son por las balas.

Limpiábamos el lugar un poco y nos sentamos.

"¡Bien equipo, parece que llegó el momento de la guerra contra esos malditos bastardos. Ahora prepárense con todo el armamento que puedan y yo sé que todos han escuchado por su radio y vamos a Sawtooth para acribillar a esos desgraciados!" Héctor explicó con gritos.

"¿Ya está despejado todo aquí primero?" Ryan preguntó.

"Sí y los lobos de la manada han sido refugiados para que ningún puto cazador se atrevan a llevárselos, además hay 8 soldados que envíe ahí" James respondió.

"¡APURÉNSE EQUIPO! ¡SE NOS ACABA EL TIEMPO!" Héctor gritó.

"¡Ya oyeron chicos!" John exclamó mientras se paraba.

Después de equiparnos bien, fuimos de rumbo a Sawtooth…

 **POV Desconocido.**

"Estos imbéciles han arruinado mis planes, he perdido dinero, he perdido clientes internacionales por la culpa de la puta Protección Animal. Por el momento recobraré venganza sin irme de las manos vacías, me llevaré todos los lobos parlantes y seré el más rico del mundo"….

 _ **Bueno he aquí el siguiente capítulo, no olviden dejar sus reviews para que siga subiendo los capítulos de mi amigo wolfseyer. Ahora voy a escribir un capítulo de "El legado de ame" sin mas que decir me despido y hasta la siguiente**_


	16. Capitulo 16 Lobos Vs Humanos

**POV de Kate.**

Estamos en una cueva enorme como un refugio con mi familia junto con mis padres.

"¿Qué está pasando mamá?" Me preguntó Claudette.

"Hay cazadores afuera y estamos protegiéndolos" Dijo un vigilante a lado de nosotros.

"¿Y Héctor?" Le pregunté al vigilante.

"Se fue a combatir contra los cazadores de Sawtooth" El mismo vigilante nos respondió.

Cuando pregunte al protector y respondió, la vi muy preocupada a mi hija, pero Humphrey intenta hablar con ella; sin embargo, no tuvo respuesta.

"¿Hija? ¿No te vi muy normal en estos días? Ni siquiera te alegraste tanto cuando vino Fleet" Humphrey explicó su comportamiento.

"Adivinen, ¿de quién se enamoró?" Stinky preguntó.

"No sabemos, ¿quién?" Le pregunté a mi hijo.

"Bueno, nosotros dos fuimos a espiar a Claudette hoy en el monte en medio sol" Me dijo Runt.

"¡¿USTEDES ME ESPIARON?!" Claudette por fin responde pero no muy contenta.

"Sí, pero al menos nos quitamos de varias preguntas cuando definitivamente te gusta…" Stinky explicó pero fue interrumpida por Claudette que saltó sobre él y le tapó la boca.

"A ver Claudette, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?" Humphrey preguntó.

"¡Vamos Claudette! ¡Tarde o temprano todos lo tienen que saber!" Exclamó Runt.

"¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡ME ENAMORÉ DE UN HUMANO! ¿SÍ?" Claudette gritó su secreto. Toda nuestra manada se quedó mirando a Claudette.

Humphrey y yo estábamos impresionados por lo que dijo. Y lo que pensé que, si se preocupó cuando pregunté de Héctor, entonces…

"¿Te enamoraste de Héctor?" Le pregunté a Claudette un poco confundida.

Claudette se quedó callada pero nos afirmó con su cabeza.

"¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Mi pequeña se enamoró de un humano! ¡Genial! (aprobación sarcástica)" Humphrey se quejó.

El peor momento que confesó Claudette vi que Fleet estaba un poco apartado de nosotros pero supo quién lo dijo, lo veía triste y decepcionado. Sólo fue alguna parte que no lo pude ver más.

Le dije a Humphrey que habláramos en privado y Humphrey me siguió.

"Humphrey, tenemos que calmarnos y decirle que pasó en el monte porque la veo un poco deprimida y cómo se enamoró de Héctor" Le dije mi idea a Humphrey.

"Está bien Kate, lo haremos a tu modo que yo no quiero hacerlo con el mío" Humphrey me respondió aún con enojo.

"Sé que no estás de acuerdo con nuestra única hija, pero tú no conoces totalmente los sentimientos de una chica, por alguna razón nos enamoramos como yo me enamoré de ti Humphrey querido" Le argumenté con una sonrisa para Humphrey.

Humphrey se quedó pensativo y mirando al suelo, de momento levantó la cara y meneando su cola.

"Bien, entonces hablemos con Claudette" Humphrey dijo con un suspiro y luego con una sonrisa.

Fuimos Humphrey y yo con ella para consolarla, le dije que confiara en nosotros y que nos contara que hicieron en el monte. La veo muy deprimida como si hubiera pasado algo mal entre ellos.

"Hija, por favor nos podrías decir, ¿qué pasó en el monte?" Humphrey preguntó con un abrazo

Estuvo callada y mirando al suelo, estábamos esperando a que nos dijera hasta que al fin.

"Nos quedamos a ver en medio sol en el monte favorito de Héctor, cuando nos vimos, le quería decir lo que sentía por Héctor y salté sobré él e intenté besarlo; pero todo salió mal porque confesó que ama a Terra y son novios…" Interrumpimos a Claudette.

"¡TERRA Y HÉCTOR! ¡¿NOVIOS?!" Gritamos al mismo tiempo Humphrey y yo con nuestras bocas abiertas.

"Lo sé, yo tampoco supe cómo, por qué, cuándo y dónde pasó todo esto. Así fue hasta que Terra apareció y me apuntó con una pistola a esa vez que nos explicaron el nombre de las armas. Ella estuvo a punto de dispararme por celos cuando estaba encima de Héctor. Él quitó de la mira de Terra aventándome, pero ella disparó a Héctor por salvarme la vida…" Humphrey la interrumpe.

"¿Está bien Héctor?" Humphrey preguntó con preocupación.

"Sí, pero nomás gritó de dolor por el disparo, porque tenía algo que paraba las balas y no le dañen en el interior del cuerpo" Claudette explicó.

"¡Vaya Humphrey! Me sorprendes de que te preocupes por Héctor" Le dije a Humphrey con una sonrisa.

"Sólo me preocupe porque salvó a nuestra hija" Humphrey argumentó. Debo admitir que fue un buen punto.

"Pues sigo, luego de haberse levantado, Héctor regañó a Terra pero luego platicó con ella en una forma buena, hasta que Terra le dio un beso y un abrazo a él y se fue. Estuvimos los dos solos, discutimos por el tiempo que pasamos y de nuestra amistad, pero me dijo una cosa que podía hacer por mí sólo una vez…" Interrumpí a Claudette.

"¿Qué hizo por ti esa única cosa de sólo una vez?" Le pregunté confundida.

"Lo mismo le pregunté, estaba callada y me sentía triste que ni siquiera me atreví a preguntar cómo pasó entre Terra y Héctor. Entonces se me quedó mirando que me robaba la mirada, se ponía de rodillas, me abrazó y me besó…" Claudette dijo y quedándose congelada como si estuviera en un recuerdo muy profundo.

Nosotros dos nos quedamos impactados cuando dijo que Héctor besó a nuestra hija.

"¡Fue el mejor beso que tuve en toda mi vida! Me encantó, me quedé demasiada quieta pensando que tal vez me ama, latía esa vez muy rápido mi corazón que sentía que me quería desmayar y mejor empecé a seguir la corriente a Héctor con el beso y nos besamos por muchos minutos…" Claudette sonrió y no dijo más.

"¿Qué dijo Héctor cuándo acabaron?" Humphrey preguntó con una mirada rara. La sonrisa de Claudette desapareció.

"Dijo que sólo era eso que podía hacer una vez y dijo que ahora sólo seamos amigos, pero yo no estoy feliz, yo no puedo seguir siendo su amiga, la verdad yo no puedo dejar de amarlo" Claudette acabó y empezó a llorar mientras se acostaba al suelo.

"Lo siento mucho hija, sé que no fueron bien las cosas tal como esperabas" Humphrey dijo mientras trataba de consolarla.

"Y ahora, ¿cómo te enamoraste de Héctor?" Le pregunté a Claudette.

"Cuando lo vi por primera vez, cuando intenté hablar con él mientras se dormían ustedes, ¿lo recuerdan?" Claudette cuestionó.

"Claro hija" Dijimos al mismo tiempo Humphrey y yo.

"Fui a hablar con él por primera vez, lo veía y me encantaba su físico, sus ojos, su voz, labios y su cuerpo. Después de que hablaron conmigo esa vez de que hablé con el humano, empecé a salir con él y siempre jugábamos, paseábamos, me hacía mucho reír, me ensañaba demasiadas cosas de los humanos que me impresionaba demasiado, siempre mataba su tiempo conmigo, siempre me presta demasiada atención sin importar si está en su trabajo y él me trata como una verdadera chica que casi ningún lobo lo hace, por eso me enamoré de él" Claudette explicó mientras seguía llorando.

"Ya no llores hija sabes que…" Fue interrumpido Humphrey por disparos que oían afuera.

El protector que estaba de nuestro lado empezó a correr donde se escuchaban los disparos.

"¡Quédense aquí!" El protector nos avisó a todos.

La mayoría de nosotros estamos asustados, entonces mi papá Winston se subió en una roca grande y dijo.

"¡Manada del Oeste! ¡Hemos acordado los humanos y nosotros que tenemos que apoyarnos al uno a otro! ¡Ahora es el momento de ayudarlos y hacer ALGO AL RESPECTO!" Mi padre gritó. Todos los lobos aullaban sin importar afuera.

"¡Manada! ¡Nos dieron un poco de armamento los humanos y no dudaremos en usarlos de que nos enseñaron cómo!" Winston habló de nuevo.

 **POV de Humphrey.**

Creo que el momento llegó, la pelea de Humanos contra Lobos. Había muchos cuchillos con soporte para nuestras patas delanteras en un hoyo que nos dejaron los vigilantes por cualquier caso,entonces todos los lobos machos y hembras se armaban incluyendo a Kate, Garth, Lilly, Eve, Winston y yo, pero…

"¡Yo también lucharé!" Claudette dijo.

"No, por favor no hagas esto Claudette" Humphrey suplicó.

"¡Nosotros dos iremos también!" Stinky y Runt dijeron al mismo tiempo.

No nos quedaba de otra y no tenemos tiempo para discutir, desde luego dejamos a nuestros hijos que se armen. Y los lobos pequeñitos los dejaremos en la cueva con 3 lobos para que no estén solos. Mientras tanto ya estamos listos y los disparos se dejaron de escuchar.

"¡Lobitos, lobitos, venimos por ustedes!" Un cazador dijo mientras se iba acercando la cueva.

Todos nos pusimos en posición de ataque, cuando se asomen, entraremos en acción. En el momento exacto que se asomaron, corrimos hacia a ellos y empezamos a masacrar los cazadores antes de que nos pase algo malo.

Cuando aniquilamos a 15 cazadores al mismo tiempo, salimos y vimos a todos los protectores…. muertos por los cazadores con sus armas. Y vimos todos a más allá unos cazadores más que eran 33 que contamos todos y empezamos a atacar.

"¡NO DEN PIEDAD COMO ELLOS NO LO HICIERON CON NOSOTROS!" Winston gritó…

 **POV de Jefe Cazador.**

Contemplaba las jaulas de varios lobos parlantes capturados, sintiendo la fortuna en mis manos y disfrutando cada palabra que me dicen los lobos.

"¡ERES UN IDIOTA!" Un lobo dijo.

"¡TE ACABARÁN LOS VIGILANTES!" Otro lobo dijo.

"¡DÉJANOS SALIR!" Una loba dijo.

Nomás oigo puras quejas, desacuerdos y amenazas, pero es hermoso oír que puedan hablar. Me levanté de mi silla donde están las jaulas de los lobos y salía del pequeño cuarto de carga.

"Trillones de dólares, van a estar conmigo muy pronto" Me dije a mí mismo riéndome.

"Señor Slash, en la radio lo llaman señor" Mi sirviente dijo.

"¡Genial! (sarcasmo) ¡¿Ahora que quieren estos inútiles?!" Grité mientras tomaba la radio que me daba mi sirviente.

"¡¿Y AHORA QUÉ?! Les grité.

" _¡Señor! ¡Nos están atacando los lobos! *disparos* ¡Nos están aniquilando!"_

"¡ESTÚPIDOS INÚTILES! ¡¿POR QUÉ LE DISPARAN A LA MERCANCÍA?!" Les grité con furia.

" _¡Pero Señor…!"_

"¡SIN PEROS! ¡SI VEO QUE MATAN MÁS DE ELLOS! ¡LOS DESOLLO A TODOS USTEDES VIVOS!"

" _¡¿Cómo le hacemos para qué se tranquilicen?!_

"¡NO SÉ COMO LE HAGAN PERO NO LOS MATEN!" Les dije con más furia.

" _¡DEJEN DE UTILIZAR LAS ARMAS CHICOS QUE EL JEFE…. AHHHHHHHHH ¡AYÚDENMEEEE! *Gruñidos* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Interferencia del radio*"_

"¡¿STANLEY?! ¡JODER!"

No respondieron más. Me tranquilicé y hablé con mi sirviente.

"¡Digan a todo el campamento que se pongan en alerta Micky!" Le dije a mi sirviente con desesperación.

"En seguida señor" Mi sirviente Micky dijo.

"Ahhh ahora, ¿qué más mal puede pasar?" Me dije a mi mismo.

 **POV de Héctor.**

Ya llegamos y percatamos el campamento enemigo; empezamos con los planes de ataque y despeje perimetral.

"¡Equipo es hora de interactuar, ¿vale?" Le comenté a mi equipo.

"¡Claro!" Todos dijeron hasta mi novia Terra.

"Bien, John y Ryan son los mejores para el tiroteo, James el mejor escalador y francotirador y yo con Terra distracción y neutralización sigilosa" Les describí las habilidades de cada quién.

"Con lo que mencioné, equipemos nuestras cosas correctas para la misión, ¡Muévanse!"

James sólo tomó el francotirador con silenciador y su pistola SIGPRO, Ryan y Jhon siguen teniendo sus Rifles de Asalto M4A1 con navaja delantera. Terra y yo sólo llevamos cuchillos, bombas C4 y pistola silenciador.

"Bueno, James ve a la punta de la colina y súbete en un árbol que nadie te vea, Ryan y John vayan a la entrada y entren de alguna forma para poder capturar a nuestro principal enemigo, finalmente Terra y yo iremos a otro punto para encontrar acceso para poner las cargas C4 y liberamos todos los lobos que han sido capturados" Expliqué todo el plan.

"¡Genial! ¡No pierdan sus radios para contactarnos!" James sugirió.

"Conversemos en voz baja o nos oirán y estaremos fritos" Ryan dijo.

"Bien, ¡Hora de la acción!" Terra exclamó. Y yo le sonreí y nos besamos.

"¡Oh! ¡Por favor! ¡¿Ahora es el momento de los cariñitos?!" John dijo con gracia.

"Jaja sí, pero no hablemos más y sigamos" Les respondí.

Todos íbamos a nuestros puntos de objetivo para empezar la misión.

 **POV de Winston.**

Tenemos que ayudar a los humanos protectores, si no hubieran sido por ellos, hubiéramos estado perdidos y ahora es devolverles el favor.

"¡TODOS VAYAMOS A SAWTOOTH!" Les grité a todos mientras comían carne humana.

Todos vamos dejando nuestro valle por un tiempo, desgraciadamente en la pequeña batalla murieron 12 lobos pero lucharon por la libertad; aún seguimos en pie y acabamos con los cazadores de nuestra zona.

 **POV de Kate.**

Acabamos con los cazadores que invadieron nuestro valle, a pesar de que perdimos unos pocos lobos pero lo que importa es que nuestra familia sigue completa aunque estamos cubiertos de sangre, pero es un buen momento de hacer algo.

"Madre, ¿crees que sobrevivamos?" Me preguntó Claudette.

"Pues es depende de nuestras habilidades, pero si trabajamos todos juntos como le hicimos, nadie saldrá herido y sería más fácil" Le expliqué a Claudette.

"Sí, con la ayuda de Héctor y su equipo será mejor" Humphrey opinó.

"¡Tenemos que trabajar juntos y si vamos a poder!" Stinky exclamó.

 **POV de Winston.**

Estábamos caminando hacia Sawtooth y estamos cerca, el día está nublado y lloviendo, pero hubo una gran sorpresa en el camino.

Estaban la manada Norte, Sur y Este unidos, pero aún más sorprendente es que van al mismo lugar que tenemos que ir y con la misma intención de acabar los cazadores.

"¡LOS LOBOS, UNIDOS, JAMÁS SERÁN VENCIDOS!" Iban gritando la misma frase la gran manada, caminando y aullando.

"¿Cuántos lobos….?" Mi garra derecha Hutch se quedó boqui-abierto.

"No sé, habrán como 120 o 200 lobos" Mi otra garra Candu dijo.

"No importa, será mejor la batalla contra los cazadores y más ventaja" Les dije con mucha impresión.

Mi manada también se quedó con la boca abierta, pero empezamos a acompañarlos y gritamos la frase que ellos están diciendo.

 **POV de Tony.**

Marchamos junto a nuestra vieja manada Este unidos con el Norte, Sur y ahora Oeste. Mi hijo se unió conmigo porque se dio cuenta que estoy con la manada Este y mandé a mi hijo Garth con su esposa Lilly que dijeran a Winston que venga adelante, adelante porque estamos los líderes de la manada y planear los ataques.

 **POV de Garth.**

Mi padre me mandó a buscar a Winston para que dé el mensaje junto con mi linda esposa Lilly.

"Garth, ¿dónde estarán?" Lilly me gritó debido por el gran escándalo.

"No sé, pero supongo que nos unimos en el lado derecho, ¡Vayamos!" Le grité a Lilly.

"¡Está bien! ¡Te sigo!" Me dijo Lilly.

"¡Muerde mi cola para que no te separes de mí!" Le dije.

Estuvimos algo tardadizos por la gran manada que se nos atravesaba pero al fin estaba en lo correcto y encontramos de nuevo a nuestra manada con Winston que nos hemos separado por ir a ver a mi papá.

"¡Winston sígueme! ¡Mi papá te quiere ver ahora!" Le grité a Winston.

"¡Bien! ¡Vamos!" Dijo Winston mientras abrazó a su esposa Eve.

"¡Tengan cuidado chicos!" Eve gritó.

 **POV de Tony.**

Estaba esperando a los chicos que vengan con Winston pero al parecer ya volvieron con quién quería hablar.

"¡Me alegra verte de nuevo Winston!" Le dije mientras nos abrazábamos como viejos amigos.

"¡Igualmente! Ahora, ¿cuál es el plan?" Me preguntó Winston.

"Bien, te presento a los líderes de la manada; Chris es el líder de la manada Norte y Marco es el líder de la manada Sur" Le presenté a los nuevos líderes.

"¡Mucho gusto señores! Soy Winston el líder de la manada Oeste" Winston se presentó.

"¡Mucho gusto Winston!" Chris y Marcos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué se les ofrece o por qué me llamaron?" Winston preguntó.

"Winston, vamos hacer una unión en todas las manadas, si trabajamos juntos, derrotaremos a los cazadores" Chris le explicó.

"¡Me parece bien! ¿Y cómo es qué siguen vivos todos después de esto?" Winston preguntó.

"¡Gracias a los Humanos Protectores dieron su vida por nosotros!" Marco dijo con orgullo.

"¡Por eso estamos aquí para pelear y hacer algo lo que los humanos buenos hicieron por nosotros!" Expliqué a todos con una razón.

"¡Perfecto, lo mismo estoy agradecido por ellos y aún tengo humanos que están peleando contra ellos!" Winston explicó.

"¡¿En serio?!" Los tres dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"En serio, está ahora en Sawtooth, no sé qué tanto han hecho, pero espero que estén bien" Winston respondió.

"Bien, pero concentrémonos en el ataque, sólo peleemos y arrasaremos a todos los cazadores para que nos dejen en paz" Chris explicó.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Vayamos todos!" Les grité a todos. Todos están de acuerdo y seguimos para Sawtooth que probablemente nos tardaremos en 30 minutos en llegar.

 **POV Soldado Desconocido.**

Después de aquella loba me ha salvado la vida y le devolví el favor. He sobrevivido en los ataques enemigos y voy en camino a Sawtooth también, todos mis compañeros han muerto y el radio de la zona Jasper nadie contesta. Los refuerzos que nos enviaron de 80 soldados han sido fusilados, pero aún no acaba mi misión y debo ser responsable como me enseñaron en el ejército militar: "Lo que empezaste, lo debes terminar".

Mi nombre es Bryan, sólo soy un soldado razo, estoy herido en la pierna izquierda por un disparo del enemigo, pero no me rendiré tan fácilmente sólo por causa de eso. No hay bastantes recursos para curarme, sólo recursos para matar y terminar todo esto de una vez.

Después de 10 minutos, llegué, en el camino principal encontré muchos soldados muertos que han terminado su deber y muchos cazadores fusilados. Fui a una camioneta militar para buscar balas para mi pistola.

"¡Qué suerte! Un subfusil MP5 con 8 cargadores, esto será una gran ayuda, veré si encuentro más cosas para mi pierna tal vez" Me dije en voz regular.

Buscaba aún y encontré un botiquín junto del cadáver de un soldado médico recargado de un árbol.

"Jamás faltan los médicos, mira al pobre diablo, balaceado por 14 disparos de fusil a sangre fría" Me dije en voz regular.

Entonces me fui a un lugar para extraerme la bala de lo que aprendí. Sacaba todas las cosas médicas y con cuchillo, prendía una pequeña fogata para cauterizarme la herida que perdí mucha sangre en el camino.

Sentado en una piedra y de lado de mí encontré alcohol con media botella.

"¡Hoy es mi pinche suerte!" Me dije a mí mismo.

Dejaba mi subfusil y me quitaba una playera blanca amarrada en pierna para parar la hemorragia.

"Bien, me tengo que exhumar la bala primero" Me dije a mi mismo mientras tomaba alcohol para relajarme.

"¡Aquí vamos Bryan, no seas marica!" Me dije con un gran suspiro.

Con la punta del cuchillo empecé a meterle hasta sentir un pedazo de metal y luego ponerlo bajo de la bala.

"¡AHHHH ME CAGO EN EL DIABLO! ¡DIOS!" Me quejé del dolor.

Entonces rápido puse la punta debajo del metal y la saqué rápido.

"¡DIOS! Esto sí que duele… pero aún falta parar la hemorragia"

Me ponía morfina para anestesiarme un poco y dando un trago el alcohol.

"¡Vamos con la parte fea!" Pensé.

Ponía el cuchillo en el fuego de la fogata y dejé que se calentara en ambos lados por toda la hoja. Ya que está caliente, estaba listo para sufrir.

"Vale, 3, 2, 1 ¡YA BRYAN!" Me grité.

Me ponía el cuchillo caliente sobre la herida por unos segundos y luego lo quité rápido. Me agarré la pierna y gritaba del dolor revolcándome.

"¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Grité con toda fuerza.

Vi mi pierna y ya está sellada, me paré cojeando y temblando, pero es un gran alivio.

"¡Ir al campamento ahora!" Me dije tomando todas mis cosas.

Otros 10 minutos vi el campamento pero de repente vi el General Héctor escondido dentro del campamento enemigo con su novia y los otros están el Mayor Ryan junto el Capitán John. El Coronel James está en un árbol de francotirador.

"Esos bastardos son los mejores, ya me explico porque son el Equipo Alfa" Me dije en voz regular

"Mejor no me muevo hasta que estén en peligro, no quiero cagar planes" Pensé dentro de mi mente.

Tomaba mi subfusil y quería poner una mira que tengo en mi flaca mochila de inventario y se la puse. En un borde que tiene buena vista para disparar, me puse en posición boca bajo para apuntar y cubría al General en cualquier caso de alerta.

 **POV de James.**

Estaba esperando la señal en caso de que se alerten los cazadores por presencia enemiga, pero vi un soldado superviviente de los nuestros apuntando con un subfusil MP5 con mira de largo alcance pero su dedo del gatillo estaba apartado, pensé que a lo mejor hará el mismo plan que yo cuando ellos sean descubiertos, pero me pregunto. ¿Es el único soldado vivo?

 **POV de Slash.**

Estaba tan preocupado y odio estar así, mejor me senté a ver la tele en antena y vi que pasan las noticias.

 _Breaking News Canada TV._

 _¡Buenas tardes gente! Soy su reportera Mary Douglas Linwood._

 _En las noticias de hoy es un catástrofe que está pasando en Parque Nacional Jasper y Sawtooth, un total masacre está pasando hoy de Militares y Protección Animal contra Cazadores y Terroristas._

 _Es una guerra ahí, muchos de los militares Canadienses han sido arrebatados y Canadá pidió ejército urgente a México, Estados Unidos y Venezuela. La situación de los cazadores se está saliendo de control debido a que quieren traficar varias manadas de lobos parlantes, sé que es absurdo para nosotros como Humanos pero es una verdad increíble._

 _Los militares internacionales han llegado y están batallando en este instante contra los cazadores y terroristas, aunque será un deterioro ambiental grave para Jasper junto con Sawtooth y la guerra entre ellos no se ha llevado a cabo todavía._

 _¿Otro informe? Disculpen gente, me llegaron otro mensaje que en el estado de Alberta, Canadá. Hay otra guerrilla de lo misma causa de terroristas, pero el ejército Estadounidense y Venezolano están combatiendo y se están encargando de ese lugar._

 _Y el ejército Mexicano y los pocos militares Canadienses se encargan del problema en Jasper y Sawtooth._

 _Me despido de ustedes por parte de su reportera Mary Douglas Linwood, reportera de catástrofes y problemas del país._

 _Fin de las Noticias._

"¡Carajo! ¡¿El ejército Mexicano y Canadiense?!" Me grité para mí.

De entonces se oyeron demasiados disparos, explosiones y llantos de dolor. Finalmente se oyó la alarma de invasión enemiga, tomé mis armas y salí a ver qué pasa.

 **POV de Héctor.**

Sonó la alarma después de que yo maté 23 cazadores; en este campamento es grande, debe haber como 70 cazadores con terroristas. Estoy en un cuartel general de cámaras de seguridad con Terra, entonces vi donde está el causante de toda este catástrofe y se llama Slash.

"¡Terra, ya tenemos al objetivo, vamos por ese cabrón!" Le avisé a Terra.

"¡Vamos Héctor!" Terra respondió.

Iba saliendo del cuartel pero un tipo me golpeó la cara, me caí del golpe muy aturdido, cerró la puerta donde estaba Terra. El tipo pateó mi mano en que tenía el arma, me apuntó con su rifle.

"¡Ya aquí acaba tu misión, soldado!" El cazador me dijo.

Cuando se me pasó lo aturdido, sólo me quedé callado y afrontando la muerte, pero de repente alguien le disparó en la cabeza al tipo y cayó sobre mí. Yo estaba fuera de rango para James, pero vi más allá de un borde y era un soldado razo con un subfusil con mira. Me paré y le hice una señal con mis dedos de "Perfecto". Sólo el soldado seguía apuntando y concentrado.

Abrí la puerta con trabajos por la cerradura que está muy fuerte. Saqué a Terra.

"¡¿Estás bien amor?!" Me preguntó Terra con un abrazo.

"Sí, no te preocupes" Le dije mirando a los ojos.

"Pensé que te había perdido cuando escuché el disparo" Me dijo muy preocupada Terra.

"No, ¡Gracias a un soldado me salvó la vida!" Le dije mientras la abracé y nos apuramos en lo que era.

Fuimos al lugar donde vimos a Slash para capturarlo, cuando llegamos no había nadie y nos metimos a fondo del lugar.

"¡Muy bonita pareja! A pesar que estén en relación de un humano con una loba" Slash habló en nuestras espaldas. Volteamos y venía con cuatro hombres apuntándonos.

"¡Tú!" Le dije en voz baja.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás feliz de verme?" Slash dijo sarcásticamente.

"¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Sólo quieres llevarte a todos los lobos para hacerte rico!" Terra exclamó.

"Jaja ¿crees qué a mí me importa tu familia y la manada, lobita hermosa? Yo que ustedes bajaban las armas si no quieren morir tan rápido. Y una sorpresita para vosotros amigous" Dijo Slash.

Entonces vinieron hombres arrastrando al centro entre nosotros a Ryan, James, John y al soldado, estaban muy golpeados, inconscientes y mal heridos.

"¿Te encantó la sorpresa o me equivoco?" Slash dijo en un tono burlesco.

"¡Eres un hijo de… AHHH!" Fui interrumpido por Slash de un balazo en la pierna.

"¡HÉCTOR!" Terra gritó y se acercó hacia mí.

"Hombres, recojan sus armas de nuestros invitados especiales" Slash habló a sus hombres.

"¡Sí Señor!" Dos hombres dijeron al mismo tiempo. Mientras nos quitaban todo nuestro equipaje.

"Bien, te diré mi plan amigo Héctor, gracias a la lobita que me hizo saber tu nombre, no sé si se preguntan qué haré con los lobos que he capturado, pues bien, los iré a vender en Europa y no me importa que les vayan a hacer ni me interesa si violen a las hembras, ¿entienden?" Slash explicó.

"¡Eres un maldito Slash! ¡Ya veo por qué la organización siempre te han querido meterte al basurero!" Le grité a Slash.

"Pues lástima, porque ya muchos de mis hombres han tomado el poder de este lugar pero…" Fue interrumpido por ruidos muy estruendos que se oían afuera.

" _¡JEFE….! *Interferencia de radio*"_

"Al parecer ya vienen por ti Slash" Le dije mientras me reía.

"¡Cállate!" Slash me gritó con nervios.

"¡Hombres, maten a todos ellos!" Slash habló de nuevo.

Los cazadores nos apuntaban pero justo a tiempo vinieron una gran manada de lobos llenando todo el cuarto y empezaban a matar a los cazadores, pero Slash subió rápido en una escalera oculta que lo lleva a la azotea del cuarto.

Entonces me paré ignorando el dolor porque no quería dejarlo escapar. Subía a las escaleras dejando a Terra abajo, estaba Slash en la orilla del cuarto sosteniendo una Magnum y está llamando a alguien para más seguro que lo saque de ahí.

Corrí hacia él y lo tacleé hasta caer, si nos dolió un poco el azote pero los dos recuperamos la vista y vimos que el arma estaba lejos de nosotros.

"¿Quieres jugar quién muere primero?" Me preguntó Slash.

"Sería un maldito placer de jugar contigo" Le respondí.

Entonces corrimos al mismo tiempo para el arma y empezamos a pelear. El me intentó dar una patada giratoria en la cara, yo lo contraataqué de agarrar su pierna y jalarlo hacia delante de mí dándole un golpe en la cara hasta que lo tiré, corrí hacia la magnum y la tomé.

"¡Qué fácil fue!" Le dije con un tono burlesco.

"Muy bien jugado" Me dijo con una mirada de odio. Hasta que se dio cuenta que está sangrando en la nariz.

Entonces Slash empezó a correr para escapar…

"Bien, es hora de recobrar la pierna" Me dije en voz baja. Le apunté a la pierna de Slash y disparé.

Cayó Slash gritando de agonía, se me había olvidado que es una magnum de balas expansivas, así que con la misma arma le volé un cacho de pierna de la parte superior.

Me acerqué a él y dije "No hagas lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti".

"¡HIJO DE PERRA!" Me gritó Slash aun agonizando.

"Mejor te anestesiaré" Le dije. Volteaba el arma y le di golpe en la frente con la cacha de la magnum.

Llegaba el ejército Mexicano y Canadiense a neutralizar lo que quedaban de terroristas y cazadores mientras yo llevaba arrastrando el objetivo. Vi a la manada de lobos celebrando de haber ganado y sintiendo la victoria en sus propias garras.

Todos los lobos me vieron y empezaron a correr donde estoy yo.

"Oh ¡No lo hagan!" Les grité pero me taclearon todos y empezaban a lamerme.

Me reía de lo que hacían y yo les mordía sus mejillas y todos los lobos se acomodaron conmigo.

"¡Por fin se acabó!" Kate me habló y está acostada a lado derecho de mí. No me había dado cuenta.

"¡Sí! Al menos podemos casarnos ¿no?" Me preguntó Terra que también está lado de mí acostada en mi izquierda.

"Jajaja me parece que sí amor" Le respondí.

Vi mis amigos Ryan, John, James y el soldado desconocido siendo llevados por la Cruz Roja en camillas. Todos ellos cuando me vieron, me sonrieron y me dieron una aprobación con su dedo pulgar al mismo tiempo.

"¡Bastardos! ¡Los amo!" Les grité a ellos con felicidad.

Se rieron ellos y me sacaron el dedo de en medio. Y yo sólo me reí más.

"¡Visítanos en el hospital de Quebec!" James gritó.

"¡Asegúrate comprarnos rosas y chocolates!" Ryan gritó con una sonrisa.

"¡Y unas putas, si no es mucha molestia!" John gritó.

"¡Hasta luego General, se la lava bien!" El soldado gritó.

Nomás me quedé mirando cómo se los llevaban y sonriendo, los militares se llevan a Slash a la penitenciaria de alta seguridad y otros soldados van a los cargamentos para liberar a los lobos capturados, mientras los lobos; unos se retiraban a sus hogares y otros se quedan dormidos junto conmigo.

"¡Aquí tengo todo!" Pensé y figurando una sonrisa…


	17. Capitulo 17 El final

**POV de Narrador.**

En lo que ocurrió después de todo en la guerra que tuvieron los lobos con los protectores y con el militar contra los cazadores y terroristas; se ha llevado a cabo la guerra con la total exterminación de cazadores y terroristas en Canadá, aunque es claro que también hubo lobos, militares y vigilantes caídos. Lo cual nos muestra en la gráfica general de tasa de mortalidad entre Jasper y Sawtooth.

Militares: 595 muertos.

Vigilantes o Protectores: 127 muertos.

Lobos: 54 muertos.

Cazadores y terroristas: 1550 muertos.

 **3 días después…**

 **POV de Kate.**

Estamos todos en la cabaña reunida toda la familia y estamos sentados viendo en las noticias junto con Bryan que lo conocimos después del catástrofe.

 _Breaking News Canada TV._

 _Se ha acabado la guerra y la catástrofe provocado por los terroristas y cazadores, gracias al ejército militar de Canadá, México, Estados Unidos y Venezuela. Tenían que parar todo el desastre que han hecho en Jasper, Sawtooth y el estado de Alberta, se ha capturado el culpable llamado Slash Thompson Barklay Miller. Con la fortuna del provocante del desastre se le quitará y cobrará al preso y esa fortuna ayudará reparar todos los daños de cuyos lugares del país._

 _Y otra parte de este reportaje, los cazadores y terroristas han sido eliminados totalmente en Canadá, pero ¿volverán hacer de nuevo la organización criminal?_

 _No estamos muy seguros pero por lo tanto habrá tranquilidad a pesar de que fue la guerra del siglo en Canadá. En este instante hay un discurso y una felicitación al Equipo Alfa de Canadá y a los jefes de la brigada del ejército militar._

 _Presidente Ken Carter Preston de la Organización P.A.P.N.C._

 _¡Buenas Tardes Querida Gente!_

 _Tuvimos las buenas noticias en que los cazadores y terroristas han sido exterminados, gracias al Equipo Alfa que han llevado el control del parque nacional que estaba en condiciones críticas por los bajos ataques enemigos._

 _En especial felicitación es a:_

 _\- Héctor Harris Rodríguez (parándose a lado del presidente y el edecán colgando una medalla de honor)_

"¡Miren! ¡Nuestro héroe!" Claudette dijo mientras meneaba la cola y abrazaba a Fleet, todos se reían y afirmaban.

 _\- Ryan Allen Walker (formándose al lado izquierdo de Héctor)_

 _\- James Patterson Wesley (la misma acción)_

 _\- John Campbell Collins (la misma acción)_

 _¡Gracias Héroes de la Naturaleza y Protección contra las Amenazas! ¡Especial Agradecimiento al ejército Militar Mexicano, Americano y Venezolano! ¡Gracias por su apoyo para este país!_

 _*aplausos* *chiflidos* *aplausos* *gritos de apoyo* *aplausos*_

 _Después del discurso, nuestro héroe ha sido entrevistado._

 _Héctor Harris Rodríguez._

 _Entrevistador: ¿Qué experiencia tuvo en su trabajo?_

 _Héctor: Ha sido lo más tedioso de vigilar y evitar que se lleven más lobos, pero aprendí mucho lo que es valorar cada ser vivo en este planeta que jamás he valorado así a los lobos tanto en mi vida._

 _Entrevistador: ¡Bien! ¿Qué puede decir de su equipo?_

 _Héctor: No sólo como mi equipo sino mis mejores amigos que han estado conmigo en momentos difíciles y por algo que les puedo decir que son las mejores personas que han estado en mi vida y especialmente a James._

 _Entrevistador: ¡Qué conmovedor! ¿Quién agradece por la ayuda contra las amenazas?_

 _Héctor: Pues no me creerán ni una persona mínimo pero doy mis gracias a los lobos que han ayudado en el momento que estuvimos aprietos y también a la militar Mexicana y Canadiense que pelearon con nosotros y nos dio mucha ventaja para terminar aquella amenaza que se nos atraviesa._

 _Entrevistador: ¿Lobos?_

 _Héctor: ¡Exacto! ¡Los lobos parlantes que todos lo saben!_

 _Entrevistador: Muy bien, eso es todo ¡Gracias!_

 _Héctor: ¡Para servirle a usted!_

 _En el gobierno Canadiense, han firmado el trato Animal de la nueva ley de Prohibición Absoluta de la Caza en Jasper y del País._

 _Aquí por ahora eso es todo, gente pacífica de Canadá y se despide Mary Douglas Linwood._

 _Fin de las Noticias_

"¡Guao! Esos son buenas noticias de que hayamos acabado a los cazadores" Winston dijo.

"Sí, al menos podemos andar tranquilos en donde sea" Humphrey opinó.

"Claro, y con la nueva regla de prohibición a la caza es mejor" Les comenté.

"Sólo quiero esperar que regrese mi sexy Héctor" Terra dijo.

"Esto me hace sentir raro oír lobos hablando, ¿saben?" Bryan dijo. Todos nos empezamos a reír.

"Tranquilízate amigo, no mordemos" Runt dijo mientras le guiñó a Bryan.

"¿Alguien ha extrañado a Marcel y Paddy?" Paddy preguntó mientras estaba en la entrada de la puerta.

"¡Hola Marcel y Paddy!" Todos saludamos.

"¿Dónde has estado?" Le pregunté mientras fui con ellos para abrazarlos.

"Pues el escritor se le olvidó meternos en la historia, mientras no nos incluía, fuimos de vacaciones a uno de los bosques en Estados Unidos y por eso apenas hemos venido" Explicó Marcel.

"Bueno, ¿de qué nos perdimos?" Paddy preguntó.

"Muchas aventuras aunque a veces no agradables" Tony explicó.

"¡Y conocimos humanos y somos amigos!" Stinky dijo.

"¡Amigos Humanos! ¡Por fin hacen una buena unión, en serio me sorprende!" Marcel dijo con alegría.

"Cuando venga Héctor y sus amigos, lo conocerás, es el mejor que puedas conocer" Le dije a nuestros amigos plumíferos.

"¿En serio?" Marcel y Paddy dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"¡En serio! ¡Créenos!" Lilly dijo.

"¡Te aseguramos que serás el mejor amigo de un humano loco!" Garth le completó de más.

Todos empezamos a charlar como familia, una familia unida con humanos, sólo esperábamos a Héctor que viniera y con sus amigos.

 **1 hora después…**

 **POV de Héctor.**

Llegamos a nuestra vieja cabaña, entramos a la cabaña y vimos nuestros queridos amigos lobos.

"¡Hola ya llegamos!" Les dije a todos con alegría.

"¡Héctor!" Todos dijeron y Claudette, Runt, Stinky brincaron sobre mí.

"¡Hola Héroe!" Me dijo Claudette.

"Recuerda que no soy el único héroe" Dije mirando a mis amigos.

"Bien, ¿más tarde jugamos?" Claudette pregunta.

"Claro, más que ahora necesito aclarar unas cosas, ¿vale?" Le argumenté.

"Por mí está bien, mejor mañana" Claudette dijo mientras se iba con sus hermanos y su novio Fleet al bosque.

Me iba levantar pero Terra saltó sobre mí.

"¡Hola Héctor!" Terra dijo mientras me daba un abrazo.

"¡Hola cariño! ¿y quiénes son esas aves?" Le pregunté confundido.

"Ellos son Marcel y Paddy" Kate dijo.

"¡Oh! ¡Mucho gusto! Soy…" Fui interrumpido por Paddy.

"Héctor, el héroe que te dicen" Paddy me guiñó.

"Sí, ¡eso creo!" Le respondí.

"Bien, si me permiten tengo que atender unos asuntos" Les avisé a todos.

"¡Pasen amigos!" Les grité a mis camaradas.

"¡Vaya! ¡Era hora!" Ryan dijo.

"Bueno, chicos yo vuelvo mañana, ¡Fue un gusto!" Bryan dijo mientras lo abrazaba de despedida y se fue.

Mis amigos John, James, Ryan están entrando, todos se quedaron callados y mis amigos me empezaron a preguntar.

"Ya que estamos jubilados de la organización y del ejército, ¿qué harán ustedes por ahora?" John preguntó para todos.

Todos los lobos empezaron a poner atención y con mucho interés de lo que vamos a decir.

"Yo me quedaré aquí con mi novia Terra, ya aquí se ha vuelto mi hogar en el transcurso de nuestro trabajo" Les expliqué mi plan de vida.

"Pues yo, me iré de nuevo a Londres, quiero ver a mi familia que están ahí" Ryan dijo su plan.

"A mí, iré a Toronto a quedarme vivir allí, me encanta ese lugar" James dijo.

"Yo me iré a Estados Unidos, voy a ser maestro de alguna escuela que no sea primaria ni de kínder" John dijo. Todos nos empezamos a reír.

"Bien, hasta aquí nos vamos a separar pero pasen sus WhatsApp, no quiero perder contacto con ustedes" Les di mi idea. Entonces sacamos nuestros celulares para pasarnos nuestros números.

Los lobos seguían escuchándonos… Mis amigos y yo fuimos a fuera, nos despedíamos y nos sacamos una foto en cada uno de nuestros celulares de un buen recuerdo.

"¡Adiós James, Ryan y John! ¡Gracias por pelear conmigo!" Les dije con una sonrisa cálida.

"Amigo, no me hagas llorar, también tengo sentimientos" Ryan dijo con sentimentalismo.

Y al final nos dimos un abrazo grupal. Después se subieron al carro Ryan, James y John y se fueron. Sacaron sus manos por las ventanas y me señalaron con el dedo de en medio. Les devolví la despedida, sonriendo y las lágrimas salieron hasta escurrir en mis mandíbulas.

"¡Los extrañaré malditos bastardos!" Me dije a mí mismo mientras lloraba.

Caminé a la cabaña que se está haciendo tarde y todos se empezaban a irse a sus hogares, me despedía cada uno de ellos.

Nos quedamos solos Terra y yo, decidimos ir a mi monte favorito, llegamos y nos acostamos mirando las estrellas y la hermosa luna que brillaba.

"Ya acabamos, vamos a tener una vida normal" Comenté a Terra.

"Claro, sólo quiero pasar esta noche en este monte y vayamos a dormir aquí mismo" Me dijo Terra.

Terra cerraba sus ojos de sueño y yo me quedé pensando una cosa antes de dormir.

"¡Estoy en mi nuevo hogar!" Dije con una sonrisa mientras cerraba mis ojos.


	18. Capitulo 18 Tiempo de paz

**POV de Narrador.**

En la impactante guerra en la historia anterior se ha acabado, Héctor fue a un evento de felicitación junto con sus amigos John, Ryan y su mejor amigo James tuvieron su medalla de honor por la organización P.A.P.N.C. En una triste parte en que el equipo se tuvo que separar debido por los planes de vida en cada uno, Héctor se quedó a vivir en Jasper y con sus amigos de la naturaleza excepto una que es su novia.

Todos los lobos aman los humanos ahora y muchos humanos saben que hablan y los aman de algún modo, pero ahora va haber grandes aventuras y romance que encontrarán la familia junto con Héctor.

 _ **3 meses después…**_

 **POV de Kate.**

Estábamos durmiendo toda la familia junto con Runt y Stinky e incluyendo mi esposo Humphrey. Desperté y extrañé mucho a nuestra hija Claudette, ya se había quedado a vivir en el cubil de Fleet.

"Cómo crecen nuestros hijos…" Me dije a mí misma mientras miraba a los dos últimos de nuestros hijos.

Me levanté y estiraba todo mi cuerpo, salí para ir a un lago que está un poco alejado de nuestro cubil. Llegué y fui al lago, observaba mi reflejo.

"Después de tanto tiempo aún sigo siendo joven" Me dije a mí misma con una voz regular. Tomé agua y fui a cazar un caribú para que coma la familia.

Estuve buscando un caribú en toda nuestra zona, cuando lo encontré en el campo de entrenamiento del valle, fui a un lugar en donde esconderme y cazarlo.

Fui a caminar lo más bajo que pude por el pasto grande que me disfrazaba, me iba acercando poco a poco hasta que tengo el punto de atacarlo, brinqué; el caribú cayó sin que yo lo tocara.

Cuando aterricé de pie por el salto, vi al caribú muy confundida y oí entre los arbustos que iba salir alguien pero cuando salió con una gorra y ropa de cazador, me puse en posición de ataque y salté sobre él, cuando lo tiré y estaba encima de él… era Héctor.

"Jaja tranquila Kate, soy yo, espero que no te haya enojar porque te lo gané" Héctor dijo en tono de juego.

"Ah, no es eso, sólo que te vi muy parecido de un cazador y por cierto ¿se supone que los humanos tienen prohibido cazar?"

"Amiga Kate, yo lo hago por supervivencia, no lo hago por diversión ni dinero como otros" Héctor argumentó.

"Tienes razón por eso" Lo admití.

"Serías tan amable de quitarte encima de mí" Héctor dijo.

"Oh lo siento" Me disculpe mientras me quitaba encima.

"Bueno, está bien, no hay problema" Héctor dijo mientras se sacudía.

"Bien, iré a buscar otro caribú, nos vemos Héctor" Le dije.

"¡Oye Kate!" Héctor me gritó.

"Dime Héctor" Le dije con una expresión confusa.

"Llévate el caribú, yo encontraré otro para Terra y yo" Héctor me ofreció.

"Pero si tú te lo ganaste…" Le dije.

"No te preocupes por mí, yo tengo mis méritos para cazarlos más rápido" Héctor me dijo.

"¿Estás seguro?" Le pregunté.

"¡Sí! ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo diga?"

"¡Muchas gracias Héctor!" Le dije con una sonrisa.

"De nada y por cierto no se vayan a comer la bala que está en el cuello" Héctor dijo mientras iba de regreso a los arbustos hasta no verlo más.

"Está bien…" Le dije.

"Es muy extraño ese Héctor, pero es un buen humano" Me dije a mí misma con voz regular.


	19. Capitulo 19 La nueva integrante

**POV de Humphrey.**

Iba despertando, quería abrazar a mi loba sexy, pero no estaba a mi lado. Sólo estaba Runt y Stinky durmiendo todavía.

"¿Dónde estará Kate? Creo que fue a cazar, aunque a veces me siento algo inútil, necesito hacer algo que ya no hice nada por mucho tiempo" Pensé con críticas para mí.

Fui a fuera del cubil sin despertar a nuestros hijos, estiraba mis músculos y miraba mi alrededor hasta que vi a Kate arrastrando un caribú y lo veía muy fatigada. Mejor fui con ella para ayudarle.

"¡Hola cariño!" La saludé mientras corría hacia ella.

"Hola Humphrey, no sería mucha molestia en que me ayudes" Me dijo Kate.

"Por algo vine contigo" Le dije con un guiño y Kate me sonrió.

Nos llevamos el caribú con más facilidad a nuestro cubil y con el ruido del cuerpo raspándose en el suelo, despertamos a los chicos.

"¿Qué pasó?" Stinky dijo mientras despertaba un poco atontado.

"Ya es hora del desayuno" Kate dijo.

"¡Guao! ¡Qué grande cazaste mamá!" Runt dijo.

Kate se vio un poco apenada pero sentí que algo estaba ocultando pero habló…

"Yo no lo cacé, me lo regaló Héctor" Kate confesó.

"¿Qué hacías con Héctor?" Le pregunté.

"Sólo me lo encontré cuando estaba a punto de atacar el caribú pero lo mató al caribú con su rifle que no se oye los disparos, y pues me lo regaló cuando estaba por irme a buscar otro" Kate explicó.

La verdad me da mala espina con Héctor, pensando que Héctor podría conquistar a cualquier chica sólo mirándolas. Así como le hizo con mi pequeña Claudette y nuestra amiga Princess, pero no sólo ellas sino casi todas las chicas de la manada han estado locas por él aunque no lo sepa él.

 **POV de Kate.**

Después de lo que expliqué del caribú que me regaló Héctor; Humphrey se comportó y me miró un poco raro como si tuviera celos, pero debe saber que lo amo.

"¿Estás bien Humphrey?" Le pregunté disimulando como si no supiera lo que le pasa.

"Am, nada, estuve pensando que es un buen chico el tal Héctor" Comentó. No estaba muy convencida lo que dijo.

"Si tú lo dices" Le dije mientras abría el vientre del caribú.

"Bueno, empecemos a comer" Humphrey dijo a todos mientras nos reuníamos.

 **POV de Hutch.**

Estoy patrullando en nuestro territorio que no haya imprevistos o forasteros, iba tranquilo caminando alrededor de los límites de la zona, pero de momento vi una loba caminando entre los bosques.

Una loba tan hermosa que sentía que mi corazón latía rápido, entonces ella se acercó.

"Disculpe señor, ¿dónde estoy?" La loba desconocida me preguntó un poco angustiada.

No le respondí por su admirable belleza de hembra, tiene hermosos ojos verdes, color café claro, pecho a vientre, sus orejas y patas blancas.

"¿Señor?" Me dijo la loba mientras pasaba su pata en mi cara.

"Ah perdón, ¿qué me estaba diciendo?" Le pregunté.

"¿Por qué estaba mirándome?" La loba me dijo un poco apenada.

"Em, es que, no sé si… porque…" Mejor paré de hablar y suspiré. No tuve idea que decirle.

La loba se reía de mi comportamiento, se le quitó lo preocupada.

"Eres muy gracioso, ¿sabes?" La loba me dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Eh yo?" Le pregunte sonrojándome.

"Sí, tú guardián de la zona o eso creo" La loba me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

"Sí…. Yo-yo soy el patrullero de la zo-zona" Le dije tartamudeando.

"Eres un buen chico, me has hecho el día a pesar de que no sé dónde estoy, pero olvidemos eso, ¿cómo te llamas?" La hermosa loba me preguntó.

"Mi-mi nombre es Hutch" Le respondí. Aún seguía perdido en su mirada.

"Qué nombre tan rudo para un buen chico como tú" Opinó la loba.

"Gracias y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Le pregunté. Me sonrojé un poco lo que dijo de mí y esto jamás lo había hecho en mi vida de lobo solitario pero creo que esto de lobo solitario está por acabarse.

 **POV Loba Extranjera.**

Es un chico lindo, se nota que casi no ha estado con chicas por sus nerviosismos, me ha hecho reír en mi mal día que me llevaron aquí unos de la protección animal.

"Mi nombre es Amy, ¡Mucho gusto Hutch!" Le respondí a Hutch.

"Mucho gusto también" Hutch dijo.

No puedo apartar mi mirada de Hutch, es muy lindo y gracioso.

"¿De dónde vienes?" Hutch me preguntó con mucho interés.

"Em, vine de un zoológico de Estados Unidos pero unos humanos me sacaron de ahí, me llevaron hasta aquí y me dejaron libre. Lo que puedo decir es que soy nueva en este lugar" Le expliqué un poco mi historia.

"¿Zoológico? ¿Qué es eso?" Hutch preguntó un poco confundido.

"Bueno, un zoológico es como un lugar donde encierran animales y los humanos visitan esos lugares para vernos o reírse de nosotros algunas veces" Expliqué.

"Eso no es nada bueno" Hutch dijo con pena.

"Sí, pero gracias a unos humanos buenos me sacaron de ahí y me dejaron libre, pero estoy un poco preocupada porque no conozco este lugar" Le dije mientras lo abrazaba. Su pelaje es tan suave y sentía una seguridad al abrazarlo.

 **POV de Hutch.**

Cuando me explicó un poco de historia, me abrazó, me quedé un poco paralizado porque jamás sentí tanto afecto, pero reaccioné y le devolví el abrazo.

"Estarás bien Amy, déjame hablar con el líder de la manada si te puedes quedar aquí, ¿vale?" Le di mi idea.

"¿En serio harías eso por mí para que me quede con ustedes?" Amy me preguntó emocionada.

"En serio Amy" Le contesté con una sonrisa.

Amy saltó sobre mí con el abrazo sin soltarme, mi corazón latía mucho más rápido.

 **POV de Candu.**

Estaba en el cubil con mi jefe Winston y con el humano Héctor, observábamos a Hutch como abrazaba a una chica.

"¿Crees que la conozca jefe?" Le pregunté a Winston.

"No lo sé, pero se ven muy felices" Winston respondió.

"Claro, nunca vi ese patrullero tan feliz como ahora" Héctor opinó.

"Sí, pero no creo que podamos incluir más lobos esta manada, estamos saturados de lobos por ahora" Winston dijo con una lástima.

"¡Vamos Winston! ¿Por qué no?" Héctor preguntó.

"A veces te tengo la idea por el problema de la comida, ¿no?" Le dije lo que pensé.

"¡Exacto! Ese el problema, no necesitamos que se acaben los caribús de esta zona y sino tendremos problemas"

"¿Y si preguntan si se puede quedar?" Pregunté.

"Me dolería decir que no podemos" Winston dijo.

"Yo te puedo proponer una solución Winston si este caso pide que se quede" Héctor dijo.

"¿Cuál es?" Winston y yo preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

"Bien, yo puedo conseguir carne para todos ustedes sin necesidad de que vayan a cazar a los caribús, mientras yo los ayude y nosotros le daremos tiempo a los caribús para que reproduzcan más" Héctor contó su idea.

"¿Cómo conseguir carne sin cazar?" Pregunté con curiosidad.

"Fácil Candu, en la sociedad humana se consigue carne fresca sin problemas, más que necesito ir hasta allá para conseguirlo, lo malo es que está lejos de aquí para estar en la sociedad pero no importa" Héctor explicó.

"Bien, pero ¿estás seguro de hacer esto por nosotros?" Winston preguntó.

"Claro, ustedes déjenme esto a mí, yo los ayudo" Héctor dijo.

"¡Chicos, vénganse a desayunar!" Eve gritó.

"Bueno, yo ya me voy a mi hogar" Héctor dijo.

"Vale, cuídate amigo" Le dije mientras él se iba.

"Claro, ¡Gracias por ayudarnos!" Winston dijo con una sonrisa.

 **POV de Claudette.**

Desperté hasta ahora muy tarde y Fleet está durmiendo todavía. Salí afuera para tomar aire fresco y me senté.

"Héctor, cómo te extraño" Me dije en voz regular.

Sólo me quedé pensando el beso de hace tiempo, recordando como si hubiera sido ayer, lo que odio es besar a Fleet porque a veces me da ganas de hablar por el nombre del humano. Si lo hago, rompería el corazón de Fleet de nuevo como lo hice en aquel refugio y tuve que hablar con él para que esté feliz y estemos juntos aunque lo mío pasó de Fleet.


	20. Capitulo 20 Lujuria, amor y deseo

**POV de Héctor.**

Estaba acostado en mi cama con mi Terra en el lado izquierdo, pensando en el apoyo que voy a hacer con la manada, me di cuenta que va ser demasiado caro pero tengo demasiado dinero para mantenerlos 1 año y medio para apoyarlos con demasiada carne o cuánto necesiten.

"Amor, tengo que ir a mi antigua manada, iré a buscar a mi padre, me está inquietando mucho ahí y ojalá mi padre se alegre; te aviso que me quedaré un día o dos en la manada" Terra me explicó.

"Está bien, ¿quiere que te acompañe?" Le pregunte.

"No, está bien amor, esto es algo personal de nuestro pasado entre mi padre y yo" Me aclaró.

"¡Vale! Yo que tú mañana vas porque ahora es muy noche" Le avisé.

"Sí, lo sé, pero antes de que me vaya, quiero tener sexo contigo, van a ser los días muy largos cuando me vaya" Terra dijo mientras besaba en el cuello.

"Oh, está bien…" Le afirme sin decir otra cosa más mientras me encimaba de Terra frente a frente.

 **POV de Amy.**

Estamos cenando con el líder de la manada, con la garra derecha del líder que acabo de conocer que se llama Candu y con mi chico Hutch.

"Bien, Amy, te puedes quedar y debes agradecer alguien que no sea yo" Winston dijo.

"¿Por qué o quién?" Hutch preguntó confundido.

"Una pista, es un humano" Eve dio la pista.

"¿Hay humanos aquí?" Pregunté un poco impresionada.

"¿Qué ha hecho él para que se quede ella?" Hutch preguntó.

"Amigo, Winston dijo que no hay bastante comida para todos nosotros y él ya no puede incluir más lobos esta manada, pero Héctor dijo que nos va ayudar con la carne sin que nosotros fuéramos a cazar mientras damos tiempo a los caribús para que repueblen más" Candu explicó.

"¿Se llama Héctor el humano que está en esta manada?" Pregunté un poco asustada.

"Sí, pero no te angusties, él es bueno y nos ha protegido a todos, ahora nos está ayudando. Nos sentimos con mucha suerte de tenerlo si no estuviéramos acabados como los de la manada Este" Winston argumentó.

"¿Cómo conseguir carne sin cazar?" Hutch preguntó.

"Nos ha explicado que en la sociedad humana consigue carne sin problemas y va ir allí para traernos la carne necesaria" Winston explicó.

"Está bien" Hutch entendió.

"Amy, debes agradecerlo a él, cuando venga lo puedes hacer, a veces viene aquí para ver que esté en orden por si acaso viene por intervención desconocida"

"Gracias por hacerme saber a quién agradecer" Les comenté.

"Eso es todo por hablar" Winston dijo.

"Gracias por la cena y dejarnos quedar aquí" Los agradecí mientras Hutch y yo nos íbamos del cubil.

"De nada, nos veremos" Winston dijo con una sonrisa.

No puedo creer que un humano esté en la manada y los ayude, jamás se ha visto algo así en ninguna parte hasta ahora. Caminamos por el cubil de Hutch y me ofreció que si me quedara con él, pues no me quedaba otra cosa que dormir en el cubil del guapo Hutch.

 **POV de Kate.**

Estaba esperando fuera del cubil mientras los demás están durmiendo, iban aterrizando Marcel y Paddy mis mejores amigos, les dije sigilosamente que vayamos un lugar más lejos. Y fuimos al lago y ahí conversamos.

"¿Qué supieron de Claudette?" Les pregunté.

"Estuvimos espiándola esta mañana, salió y dijo que extraña Héctor" Marcel fue interrumpido por Paddy.

"Efectivamente, después de lo que dijo se quedó pensando sin decir o hacer nada, pero seguramente estuvo pensando sobre Héctor" Paddy dijo de más.

"¡Lo sabía! Sabía que había mentido de que ella según la había superado" Les comenté.

"Al parecer que sí, querida amiga Kate" Marcel dijo.

"Gracias chicos, me han sacado de preguntas muy tediosas" Les dije.

"Pasamos a ver de paso a nuestro amigo Héctor para charlar, pero no era el momento que estábamos esperando" Paddy dijo un poco traumado.

"¿Por qué? No entiendo" Les pregunté con curiosidad.

"Amiga Kate, era el momento en que todas las parejas o novios hacen normalmente en las noches para que nos entiendas" Marcel dijo un poco incómodo.

"Oh ya entiendo" Les dije pero no me pude aguantar en reír por su actitud.

"Tranquilos chicos, eso es normal" Les hablé de nuevo tratando de animarlos.

"No estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas, jamás entenderemos si nosotros no tenemos relaciones" Paddy argumentó.

"Está bien, traten de olvidarlo, pero gracias chicos por hacerme saber de Claudette" Les dije.

"De nada Kate, nos tenemos que ir para hacer otras cosas" Marcel dijo.

"Bien, nos vemos" Me despedí mientras ellos empezaban a elevarse.

Paddy y Marcel se fueron, mientras estuve pensando en lo que dijeron de Héctor. Tenía ganas de hacer algo con Humphrey, pero mejor pensé otra cosa.

"¡Te tengo Claudette!" Me dije en voz regular mientras regresaba al cubil para dormir.

 **En la mañana…**

 **POV de Claudette.**

Fleet se fue a ver a su padre en otra manada que está en el Norte, por lo tanto yo tenía planeado hacer una visita alguien. Cuando llegué a la cabaña, vi que se iba Terra tal como escuché ayerde su visita a otra manada.

Llegué a la puerta y empecé arañar para que me abriera…

 **POV de Héctor.**

Estaba sentado en el sofá chateando con mis amigos en WhatsApp, pensé que fue una buena idea de comprar un módem inalámbrico más avanzado aunque no fue nada barato ni de 2000 dólares, pero valió la pena.

De repente oí arañazos en la puerta, me di la idea de que puede ser un lobo, pero ¿quién? Me levanté y fui abrir la puerta.

"¡Hola Héctor!" Claudette me dijo con emoción.

"Hola, este….. em…. Fue muy temprano para visitas" Le comenté a Claudette.

"¿Al menos me vas a dejar pasar?" Claudette me dijo con una mirada seria.

"¡Ah claro!" Le dije mientras Claudette pasaba y se sentaba en mi sofá.

"Bueno, me sorprendes que vengas tú sola" Hablé de nuevo mientras me sentaba un lado de ella.

"Pues verás amorcito, vine aquí para divertirme un rato como lo hacemos en los viejos tiempos" Me comentó Claudette. Desde luego se encimó de mí, me empezó a besar y abrazar; yo me quedé impresionado pero luego la aparté un poco.

"¿Por qué haces esto? Si sabes que tenemos pareja" Le dije tratando de razonarla.

"¡Ya lo sé! Pero hagamos esto una vez, es que debes saber que me encantas y no sabes cuánto quiero hacer esto, quiero experimentarme con alguien como tú" Me dijo Claudette con una voz seductiva y acercando su boca hacia mí.

La verdad no me podré contener más aunque me pesa demasiado para aguantar, es una loba sexy con un buen cuerpo.

"¡Vamos Héctor! Sé que quieres hacerlo…" Claudette dijo mientras me besaba.

"¡Al carajo! ¡Sólo una vez!" Pensé en mi mente. Entonces empecé a seguirle la corriente a Claudette mientras me desvestía para empezar a tener sexo.

 **POV de Bryan.**

Estaba en camino para visitar a mi amigo Héctor el Ex – General, según yo iba venir ayer pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer, entonces vi a Kate caminando en el bosque y nos topamos.

"¡Buenos Días Kate!" La saludé.

"¡Buenos Días Bryan!" Me devolvió el saludo.

"¿A dónde vas?" Le pregunté.

"Ir a ver a nuestro amigo Héctor, pero tengo que hablar con él" Me respondió Kate.

"Genial, yo también voy a visitarlo, pero ¿de qué hablarás con él?" Le pregunté curiosamente.

"Pues, sobre mi hija que necesito que hable con ella, para que me entiendas aún sigue enamorada de Héctor" Kate explicó

Yo me quedé callado, no supe que decir al respecto y sabiendo que tiene suerte para muchas chicas lobas para él.

"Está bien…" Le dije.

En el resto del camino nos fuimos en silencio hasta que llegamos.

"Bien, tocaré la puerta…" Le dije a Kate mientras me acercaba a la puerta.

En el momento que me acerqué le dije a Kate que se acercara conmigo a la puerta porque oigo muchos gritos y jadeos.

"¿Oíste eso?" Le pregunté a Kate.

"Sí, pero se me hace conocido y no es la de Princess" Kate dijo.

Entonces nos quedamos callados y poniendo nuestras orejas en el exterior de la puerta, alcanzamos a escuchar exactamente lo que dicen.


	21. Capitulo 21 Traición, infidelidad y dese

**POV de Kate.**

Mientras Bryan y yo estábamos cerca de la puerta escuchando, alcanzamos a oír unos ruidos.

"¡VAMOS! *gemidos* ¡NO PARES! ¡TE AMO!"

"¡MI LOBITA SEXY! ¡ESTÁS BIEN DELICIOSA!"

Lo que escuchamos un poco de conversación y ruido, pensé que en obvio caso es Héctor, pero como dejé de ver a Claudette un poco de tiempo, no estoy tan segura que sea su voz.

"Bryan, ¿podrías ayudarme averiguar quién está dentro?" Le pregunté.

"Vale, pero no involucres en tus problemas" Bryan respondió.

"Está bien, sólo ayúdame saber" Le dije mientras buscaba otro lugar para poder ver y Bryan fue otro lugar para observar.

Estuve buscando el lugar adecuado hasta que encontré las tales ventanas que le llaman, en una parte de la casa se veía por dentro, esa parte vi la mitad de cuerpos de los dos, pero veo nomás de los bajos. El cuerpo humano es bastante obvio y la otra es como de mi color, me estoy dando más sospechas que es Claudette.

"¡Oye Kate! Parece que encontré el lugar adecuado para ver quién está y creo que al parecer que sí es Claudette" Bryan dijo mientras se acercaba hacia mí.

"Gracias Bryan, creo que ya me la sospechaba que es ella" Le dije con agradecimiento.

"¿Qué haremos?" Bryan preguntó.

"Vámonos, dejemos que se divierta por ahora" Respondí un poco enfurecida mientras me marchaba.

"Ok, aunque espero que no te enojes con Héctor" Bryan dijo mientras atrás de mí.

"Tal vez, pero no fue un buen modo para convencer que se olvidé de él, sino será mucho peor" Dije un poco preocupada.

"¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto cuándo veas a Claudette?" Bryan cuestiona con curiosidad.

"Siento como si no tengo solución, ¿Si qué tal la embaraza?" Alcé la voz.

"Em, no creo que te tengas que preocupar por eso" Bryan argumentó.

"¿Por qué? ¿A qué te refieres?" Le pregunté confundida.

"Pues verás Kate, si los humanos tienen sexo con lobos o perros, da igual, no son compatibles en sí genéticamente, así que no se puede embarazar porque tenemos diferentes números de genes lo cual si no hay un número igual de cromosomas que de ahí vienen los genes, no hay reproducción" Bryan explicó.

"Está bien, sólo entendí que no se puede embarazar y punto" Le repliqué.

Bryan se rio y empezamos a charlar en todo el camino, me está empezando a caer bien.

 _ **2 horas después…**_

 **POV de Claudette.**

Estamos acostados en su cama con mi bestia favorito durmiendo, estuve pensando si al menos Terra y yo podemos estar con él, pero el problema es sobre Fleet. ¿Cómo le puedo explicar de que no siento cómo antes? Presiento que esto va ser complicado. Mejor evito los problemas, además ya hice lo que siempre quise hacer hace mucho tiempo, tengo que intentar olvidarlo, pero no lo necesito ver por mucho tiempo.

Héctor despertó, me miró y me besó. Me encantan sus suaves labios como esas ganas de morderlos y comérmelos a besos, pero necesito controlarme.

"Buenas tardes lobita" Héctor me saludó.

"Buenas tardes mi bestia" Le devolví el saludo.

"¿Qué tal la has pasado?" Héctor preguntó.

"¡Eres el mejor amorcito!" Le respondí con una mirada seductiva mientras lo abrazaba. Me encanta la textura de sus músculos tan fuertes.

"¡Gracias! Pero ahora necesito averiguar una cosa que siempre quise enterarme" Héctor dijo.

"¿Sí? ¿De qué?" Le pregunté confundida.

"Descuida, quiero ir a una cueva de Sawtooth, en el primer día de trabajo cuando vine aquí siempre quise ir ahí" Héctor explicó.

"Pero…. Sí ahí sigue estando embrujada" Le respondí con preocupación.

"Jaja, no tengo miedo amor, en el ejército militar pierdes el miedo y sólo piensas en la supervivencia" Héctor dijo.

"Bien, pero iré contigo" Avisé con un abrazo.

"¿Estás segura?" Me preguntó Héctor asombrado.

"¡Sí! ¡Sin importar lo que pase, estaré contigo!" Dije mientras lo besaba.

"¡Qué valiente y hermosa es mi lobita Claudette!" Héctor me aprueba.

Entonces nos parábamos y Héctor se empezaba a vestir para ir a Sawtooth.

 **POV de Terra.**

"¡Fuiste fantástico Nars!" Le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

"Eres una chica muy mala, ¿eh?" Me dijo besándome la frente.

"Era hora que tuviera sexo con alguien de mi especie, pero me siento rara de hacerlo con distintos chicos" Le expliqué a Nars.

"Sí, ¿No se enterará Héctor sobre esto? Sé que no necesita armas para matar" Nars dijo un poco preocupado.

"Descuida, con el condón que te di, no me podré embarazar" Expliqué con un guiño.

"¿En serio y estás segura?" Nars dijo confundido.

"Claro, él me explicó muchas cosas humanas y me sirvió de algo saber esto" Dije mientras me acostaba en su pecho.

"¡Guao! Quisiera saber que más trucos tiene el chico humano" Nars dijo sorprendido.

"Luego te enseño cuando hagamos lo que quiero hacer" Dije encimándome de él.

"Por mí está bien" Nars dijo y empezamos hacerlo de nuevo.

 **POV de Winston.**

Como siempre afuera de mi cubil y mirando alrededor del territorio, pensando al mismo tiempo de que Héctor es el mejor humano que nosotros podamos estar y contar mucho con él en lo que nos dice.

Tal vez necesitamos su ayuda pasando 4 noches; me he dado cuenta que va venir Daria de su viaje a ciegas, es lo que me sorprende mucho esa loba que se fue en poco tiempo de nuestra manada y aunque la verdad sí sentí preocupación por ella. Sabiendo que va volver, me siento un poco más tranquilo.

Veo que Hutch y Amy la pasan bien juntos, me alegro que mi garra derecha esté feliz ahora y pensando también de mis nietos que están más grandes, mi manada juegan y pasean tranquilo y yo sólo me estoy envejeciendo más.

Necesito saber a quién dejar el puesto ahora, necesito jubilarme ahora, ya fue mucho de mi mandato que pude hacer en mi manada. Estoy pensando en Héctor, sé que él puede cuidarlos demasiado y tal vez enseñé a pelear a su estilo en caso de invasión, así como él me enseñó muchos casos de supervivencia y técnicas de ataques. Será una buena ventaja para todos nosotros, debo aclararme que no lo hago por interés ni a cambios cuando él requiera nuestra ayuda. Me di cuenta esa vez cuando nos protegió Héctor con su equipo, noté que no todos los humanos son malos, sino tienen mucha humanidad con nosotros.

"¡Gracias Héctor! ¡Nos has demostrado lo equivocados que estábamos en sobre todo!" Me dije en voz regular.

 **POV de Héctor.**

Estamos llegando a nuestro destino a Sawtooth con mi camioneta de campo, veo a Claudette un poco angustiada y en serio no sé qué pretende ver o sentir un mal presentimiento como me está dando ahora. Cuando llegamos, salimos de la camioneta y empezamos a caminar directo a una cueva que está en una pequeña montaña.

"Héctor, esto me da mala espina" Claudette dijo.

"Vamos, ¿estás segura de ir conmigo?" Le pregunté mientras la abrazaba.

"Es que me da miedo que te pase algo, se ve tan tétrico" Claudette dijo un poco asustada.

"No te preocupes por mí y vamos estar bien, son sólo espíritus que tal vez no nos puedan hacer nada" Le dije con una sonrisa.

"Héctor, en la última vez fuimos aquí con mis hermanos y vimos un lobo grande fantasma que buscó venganza contra un lobo y lo hizo, pero no estoy tan segura si no exista ahora" Claudette explicó.

"Bien, estaré bien y si no quieres ir por sentirte insegura, te puedes quedar en la camioneta" Dije con un tono dulce.

"¡Iré contigo!" Claudette empezó a caminar más rápido.

Llegamos a la cueva y entramos más a fondo, se veía demasiado oscuro que me cuesta ver sus ojos brillantes de Claudette. Entonces traje dos linternas, una se la di a Claudette que tiene una cuerda para que se lo ponga en el cuello y una que es sólo para mí.

Íbamos más a fondo hasta que se apagaron ambas linternas…

"¿Qué pasó? Si las acabo de comprar" Dije un poco en voz alta.

"No lo sé, pero me está dando mal presentimiento" Claudette dijo con una voz temblorosa.

"Bueno, yo por mí seguiré caminando a oscuras" La avisé pero ella fue conmigo.

"Siento que algo va pasar" Claudette me advirtió.

"¿Puedes ver en la oscuridad?" Le pregunté.

"Em, sí un poco pero sí" Claudette dijo dándome la cuerda de la linterna para que me guiara.

Fuimos más a fondo y luego se oían ruidos extraños que no son de insectos, sino era como una vibración en la cueva con un eco eterno.

"¿Eres tú Claudette qué hiciste ese eco?" Le pregunté curiosamente.

"¡NO!" Claudette me dijo con preocupación.

De repente se vio una luz azul, en forma de lobo, nomás se quedaba flotando en el aire.

"¡Guao! ¡¿Qué es eso?!" Dije muy sorprendido.

"¡Estás loco! ¡¿Ni siquiera tienes miedo?!" Claudette me dijo con voz sorprendida y asustada.

"El miedo para mí es historia" Dije mientras me acercaba a la luz extraña.

Cuando me acercaba, aparecieron letras y decían:

" _La luz proviene de la oscuridad; aquel Ser no tenga miedo a la oscuridad, no tiene miedo a la verdadera luz del Universo y de la Vida"._

De momento la luz azul se metió dentro de mí, sentía una sensación extraña en mi interior y una paz que jamás había sentido. Entonces observaba que me cubría todo mi cuerpo de una luz blanca y sentía raros cambios en mi cuerpo, oía a gritar a Claudette. Mi cuerpo se siente tan distinto como si ya no fuera humano, veía mi cuerpo y soy ahora un…..


	22. Capitulo 22 Hector el lobo

_**Ante de dar comienzo a este capítulo, admito que esta historia no es de mi propiedad tanto como los personajes y trama le pertenecen a wolfseyer. Pero por motivos personales tuvo que eliminar la historia y yo solamente la estoy resubiendo sin ningún fin lucrativo. Bien sin mas que decir he aquí el capítulo.**_

 **POV de Claudette.**

Veía a Héctor que lo cubría todo su cuerpo de blanco, me dio miedo de que le esté pasando algo malo.

"¡HÉCTOR! ¡SAL DE ALLÍ!" Grité con desesperación.

Cuando me acercaba sentía que hay una pared porque no podía avanzar más, entonces vi que la cueva daba luz como si fuera rayos del sol. Me cegó aquella luz y vi a Héctor que es ahora…. Un lobo.

Vi que se quedaba tirado en el suelo, fui a ver qué le pasa y lo raro que ahora puedo pasar sin problemas. Me acerqué a él y vi que ahora es un lobo de color blanco… Despertó Héctor.

"¿Qué pasó?" Héctor dijo desorientado.

"¿No recuerdas lo que te pasó?" Le pregunté mientras lo abrazaba con preocupación.

"¡Ouch! Siento como si me hubieran golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza, pero si recuerdo todo" Héctor dijo mientras me devolvía el abrazo.

"¡Héctor, eres un…!" Me interrumpió.

"Un lobo, ya lo noté" Héctor dijo asombrado.

Héctor se levantó y dijo "Me siento tan torpe para caminar en cuatro patas".

"Jajaja vayamos afuera mientras calientas, quiero verte bien como te ves" Le dije con emoción y me reía.

Caminamos afuera y cuando ya vi en la verdadera luz. Se ve tan guapo, musculoso, tan sexy. Tengo que controlarme…

 **POV de Héctor.**

Cuando salimos, Claudette se me quedó mirando en shock, me pregunto que tengo de malo en mí…

"¿Claudette? ¿Pasa algo?" Le pregunté muy sorprendido.

"E-eres ta-tan gua-po" Claudette dijo tartamudeando.

"Gracias pero no es el momento de hacer los cariños" Le advertí.

"¿Eh? Amm sí, claro, vayamos a la cabaña" Claudette me dijo con una mirada seductiva.

"¿Cómo? Ya no soy humano para ir de regreso a casa" Dije un poco preocupado.

"Utiliza tus instintos" Claudette me dio una pista.

En lo que me dijo; ella se quedó parada para ver lo que debo de hacer, lo raro siento que no recuerdo el camino. Empezaba a olfatear, podía olfatear la gasolina que dejaba escapar durante el camino, me refiero el humo del tubo de escape de la camioneta. Llegaba a la camioneta y en mi visión veía colores de rastro. ¡ME QUEDÉ SORPRENDIDO!

"Claudette, creo que ya encontré el rastro" Le dije con emoción y veía que mi cola se meneaba de emoción hasta que lo paré.

"¡Felicidades Amor! ¡Eres tan inteligente de entender las cosas!" Claudette me dijo con un abrazo.

"Jaja ¡Gracias!" Le dije sonriendo.

Entonces empezamos a correr hacia Jasper de nuevo en el punto de la cabaña…

 **POV de Humphrey.**

Cuando llegó Kate al cubil, sentía que estaba ocultando como un poco sorprendida de lo que pasó al visitar a Héctor. Me acercaba a ella que está sentada afuera.

"¿Qué pasó Kate? ¿Malas o buenas noticias?" La pregunté con curiosidad.

"Humphrey… Me temó que tal vez nuestra hija se quedé con el humano" Kate dijo con decepción.

"¿Qué hay de Princess?" Pregunté en shock.

"No lo sé cariño, pero más vale que tengamos que aceptarlo" Kate dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

"¡NO ASÍ! Voy a hablar con Héctor" La grité mientras corría para encontrar a Héctor.

 **POV de Kate.**

Humphrey fue a la cabaña para discutir con Héctor, la verdad no quiero interferirme esto ahora, pero me da el temor de que Héctor vaya hacerle daño, pero en el momento exacto que tenía problemas, llegaban Stinky, Runt, Daria, Marcel, Paddy, Winston, Eve, Hutch, Cando, Garth, Lilly y una chica que no conozco que va con Hutch. A lo mejor les pediré ayuda. Humphrey ha avanzado demasiado para llegar a la cabaña, corrí abajo para juntarme con ellos y cuando llegué…

"¡CHICOS! ¡AYUDENME A PARAR A HUMPHREY! ¡RÁPIDO!" Les grité a ellos mientras yo corría al bosque y los demás empezaron a seguirme.

 **POV de Héctor.**

Vamos llegando a la cabaña, pero vi a Humphrey también aproximándose, entonces lo quería saludar… Noté que está muy enojado, luego se encarreró y tiró la puerta.

"¡OYE! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?!" Grité con furia. Él me ignoró.

Corrí hacia él para preguntar qué pasa con él y Claudette me acompañó.

"¿Qué rayos haces amigo?" Le dije un poco confundido.

"¡Papá, ¿qué haces?!" Claudette preguntó después de mí.

"¡Claudette!" Humphrey dijo mientras la abrazaba.

"¿Qué haces papá?" Claudette cuestiona de nuevo apartándolo del abrazo.

"¡Estás en problemas! ¡Tu madre me ha dicho entre tú y Héctor en esta mañana!" Humphrey dijo enfurecido.

"¡Tú jamás entiendes! ¿Por qué te quieres meter en mi vida?" Claudette dijo entre lágrimas.

"¡Porque seguirás siendo mi pequeña, te amo mucho! ¡No tienes idea que yo quiero que tengas cachorritos!" Humphrey dijo abrazándola fuerte.

La verdad, el sentimiento de Humphrey sí me tocó el corazón, sí sentí lástima y avergonzado; pensando ahora ¿qué hay de Fleet y Terra?

"¡Papá! ¡Yo también te amo! Pero no quiero que te metas todo el tiempo en mi vida, sabes que amo a Héctor y tal vez sienta un poco por Fleet, pero ya no tanto como antes" Claudette argumentó.

Humphrey se quedó callado y se quedó pensando hasta que habló "Está bien…. ¡Te haré caso porque tienes razón! Y….. ¿Dónde está Héctor?" Humphrey preguntó también entre lágrimas.

"¡Aquí mismo!" Respondí.

"¿Tú? ¿En serio? ¿No estás jugando?" Humphrey cuestionó confundido.

"En serio papá, es él, algo lo transformó en lobo" Claudette respondió por mí.

"No puede ser…" Humphrey dijo con incredulidad.

Me acerqué a él, lo abracé y dije "Lo siento Humphrey, no quise causarte tantos problemas, yo quiero que seamos buenos amigos, sé que eres uno de los mejores amigo que alguien puede tener" Lo decía entre lágrimas.

Humphrey se quedó quieto y me devolvió el abrazo.

"¿Recuerdas cuando Claudette y yo hace tiempo fuimos a jugar al tronco deslizante que aquella vez me enseñaste y luego platicábamos como si nos hubiéramos conocido hace tiempo?" Dije rompiendo el abrazo.

Humphrey se quedó quieto y movió su cabeza con una afirmación.

"Pensé esa vez que te vi que ese lobo va ser mi amigo favorito" Le dije dando una sonrisa.

Nos teníamos contacto visual, Humphrey sólo se quedó callado y mirándome.

"¡Lo siento por hacerte esto Humphrey amigo!" Le dije con mi cabeza abajo.

Él puso su pata en mi hombro…

"Yo también sabía que ibas ser mi mejor amigo, pero está bien, quiero olvidarlo y te perdono" Humphrey dijo con una sonrisa cálida y nos abrazamos por un buen rato.

"Esto jamás lo hago con mis amigos hasta ahora contigo, ¿sabes?" Le pregunté sonriendo.

"Jajaja lo sé, yo tampoco lo hago esto todo el tiempo" Me dijo mientras se reía.

Claudette se nos quedaba mirando con ternura y llegaron una jauría de lobos con 2 aves e hicieron lo mismo que Claudette pero los vi más aliviados aunque también los veía preguntándose quién soy.

Se acercó Kate…

"¿Héctor?" Kate preguntó atónita.

"Sí, soy yo" Dije sonriendo y seguía abrazando a Humphrey, debo admitir que su pelaje es tan suave.

"¿Cómo te convertiste?" Winston preguntó mientras caminaba hacia nosotros.

"Larga historia, abuelo" Claudette responde.

"¿En serio nos podrías contar cómo te convertiste?" Humphrey preguntó.

Rompíamos el abrazo Humphrey y yo…

"¡Bueno, pues entren todos a mi "cubil" que se hace tarde!" Les avisé a todos.

Todos se rieron y están entrando.

"Déjame darles algo de comer o si puedo, tengo las patas muy torpes hoy" Hablé de nuevo.

Ya que todos estamos adentro y levantamos la puerta al menos para que no entre el aire, empezamos Claudette y yo lo que pasó hoy en las cuevas de Sawtooth…

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Ethan750:**_ Gracias amigo pero como dije al principio esta historia y su trama no me pertenece aun así gracias por tomar tu tiempo para leerla, saludos ;)


	23. Capitulo 23 Viviendo como un lobo

**POV de Humphrey.**

Nos contó a todos lo que pasó a Héctor, es increíble lo que nos acaba de decir y pasó exactamente hoy. La verdad sigo un poco enojado con él, pero sé que tiene que hacer lo correcto para nosotros; estoy esperanzado de que cambié bien las cosas a pesar que también agradezco por lo que ha hecho por nosotros últimamente, me da mucha tentación de compensarlo de algún modo sin tener idea al mismo tiempo, ¿qué puedo hacer por él?

"Héctor, quiero presentarte una amiga que no lo habías conocido" Runt dijo mientras decía algo a Daria susurrándole.

"Vale, me gustaría conocerla" Héctor dijo con una sonrisa.

"Héctor, ella es Daria; Daria, viceversa" Runt presentó.

"Hola Héctor, mucho gusto" Daria saluda.

"Hola Daria, igualmente" Le responde.

"Ella está ciega por cierto, tú debes saber ¿no?" Kate dijo.

"Entiendo, creo que tengo una solución que me enseñaron para curar de eso, es secreto y ningún humano lo sabe" Héctor confiesa.

"¿En serio?" Daria dijo con impresión. Y todos nosotros si nos quedamos maravillados.

"De veras, más que dicen mucho que es muy doloroso por obviedad en los ojos, pero funciona al 100%" Héctor responde entusiasmado.

"No importa, yo quiero ver lo que es el mundo, así he estado desde cuando era cachorrita" Daria dijo un poco melancólica.

"¡Haz algo por ella!" Stinky dijo.

"Bien, lo haré pero se me dificultará un poco porque no soy humano para hacerlo tan rápido" Héctor advierte.

"Está bien, si ella está dispuesta hacer, hazlo" Kate le responde.

"¡Estoy de acuerdo con Kate!" Daria replica. Yo sólo me quedé callado y escuchaba sus demás conversaciones.

 **POV de Winston.**

Nos contó que él sabía cómo curar de la ceguera y entonces di mucho interés lo que vaya hacer, es hora de aprender más. Pensándolo bien, ¿qué hará Héctor para ayudarnos en la comida, si ahora es un lobo?

No tuve tanta idea, pero sé que él tiene muchas soluciones con sus capacidades humanas bastante admirables aunque se transformó por aquella luz que nos contó.

 **POV de Héctor.**

"Iré por las cosas necesarias que tengo aquí" Les avisé.

Todos afirmaron con sus cabezas.

Estuve pensando bien las cosas que sí necesito mis manos, me di una gran idea llamarle a Bryan para que me ayude, entonces fui a mi cuarto y con el celular abrí los contactos para llamarlo para cualquier cosa, así que hoy requiero bien de su ayuda. Lo iba llamar, pero mis tres dedos gordos me dificultaban elegir las opciones pero acordándome que puedo utilizar mis garras y mi Smartphone es de pantalla táctil y cookie. Saqué mis garras yapreté la opción de llamar a Bryan…

"Hola Bryan, requiero tu ayuda es que tengo un problema de especie" Le hablé.

"Hola Héctor, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué quieres decir problema de especie?" Me preguntó.

"Ahora soy un lobo, lo digo en serio y necesito tus manos para que me ayudes hacer una operación no urgente" Respondí.

"Ok, lo que tú digas, ojalá sea cierto, voy para allá" Dijo y en 1 segundo colgó.

"Perfecto, ahora necesito preparar las cosas mientras llega este tipo" Me dije a mí mismo.

 **POV de Kate.**

Estaba viendo lo esperanzado que están todos porque Daria tendría la oportunidad de poder ver, apoyándola de su problema. Humphrey lo observaba de una manera fija, siento como si está ocultando algo, fui con él.

"¿Qué pasa cariño? Te veo muy ocupado en tu mundo" Le dije con una sonrisa y abrazándolo.

"Jeje em sí, mi mundo…." Humphrey dijo no en un buen humor.

"¿Te pasa algo? Me estás empezando a preocupar" Le dije con angustia.

"Nada, sólo me pregunto qué pasaría más adelante, podría haber más problemas, puede que haya de nuevo una guerra o asuntos familiares" Humphrey explicó.

"Yo me temo que no, señor Humphrey" Paddy dijo que están atrás de nosotros.

"Sé que tengo mucho presentimiento que no va haber problemas" Marcel dijo con un guiño.

"Yo siento lo mismo Humphrey, con los humanos que están a nuestro lado estaremos mucho mejor" Argumenté.

"Recuerda que Héctor no es humano ahora" Humphrey dijo con una sonrisa.

"Pero tiene demasiadas habilidades que nosotros no lo vamos a superar" Garth dijo mientras caminaba hacia nosotros con Lilly.

"¡Exacto!" Lilly dijo meneando la cola.

"Bueno, tienes razón Garth, tengo muchos deseos de que nuestra familia esté tranquila, pero veo que Héctor tiene otros problemas, necesitamos ayudarlo" Humphrey dijo.

"¿Qué problemas?" Garth dijo.

"Señor, déjeme adivinar si es por lo de Claudette y Terra, ¿no es así?" Paddy dijo.

"Y de la comida" Mi papá dijo.

"Por ahora lo que va hacer a Daria" Runt a completó.

"Supongo que también del patrullaje" Hutch dijo junto con una chica a lado.

"Cierto, tiene muchos problemas por ahora" Humphrey dijo.

"Hutch, ¿quién es esa chica?" Le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Jaja perdón por la mala cortesía hacia mi chica" Hutch dijo

"¿Tu chica?" Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo excepto mi papá.

"Sí, ella es Amy, viene de Estados Unidos" Hutch presentó y ella saluda con su pata.

"Mucho gusto Amy, te presentó a mi hermana Lilly, Garth, Marcel, Paddy y mi esposo Humphrey; al parecer creo que mi papá te conoce porque no se sorprendió" Dije a Amy.

"Lo conocimos hace uno o dos días" Mi mamá Eve dijo mientras se sentaba de lado de mi papá.

"Iba decir lo mismo" Amy dijo con una sonrisa.

Veíamos que Héctor salía del cuarto y llevaba algo como un plato en la boca con varias cosas que probablemente es lo que va utilizar con Daria. De momento tocaron la puerta pero se cayó por lo que rompió Humphrey.

"Hola, ¿Qué pasó con esta puerta? Les advierto que yo no fui…" Bryan dijo.

"Nada, sólo unos problemas de soportes, sólo entra y ponla de nuevo, por favor" Dijo Héctor.

Bryan se quedó mirando a Héctor porque vio que ahora es un lobo.

"Ya veo que me estabas diciendo en serio" Bryan dijo con la boca media abierta.

"Te lo dije, pero ayúdame con esto ahora" Héctor dijo mientras preparaba unas cosas.

"Bien, ya voy" Bryan dijo mientras ponía de nuevo la puerta.

"Vayamos a lavarnos las manos o yo mis patas antes de comenzar y Daria, intenta relajarte" Héctor dijo en un tono serio.

"Está bien" Daria dijo con calma.

"Creo que esto se pondrá feo" Dije en voz alta.

"Lo sabemos pero todos sabemos que es necesario" Garth dijo. Buen punto de él.

"¿Dónde está Terra?" Humphrey dijo curiosamente. Todos nos damos esa pregunta.

Se acercaba Claudette para respondernos esa pregunta…

 **POV de Bryan.**

Pensaba en que Héctor es un lobo, estoy sorprendido y a la vez me encantaría ser uno…

"¿Cómo se siente ser un lobo?" Le pregunté mientras nos lavábamos.

"Raro, utilizando 4 patas para caminar, pero da ganas de caminar en 2" Héctor dijo en un tono bromista. Me reí mucho, ese Ex - General es gracioso.

"¿Extrañas ser humano?" Dije secándome las manos.

"A la vez es genial ser lobo pero extraño mi aspecto humano" Héctor respondió mientras también secaba sus patas.

"Entiendo, como quisiera ser lobo como tú, ¿quién no ama a los lobos?" Le dije con un suspiro.

"Jajaja exacto, ¿quién no?" Me respondió con una sonrisa. "Bueno, concentrémonos en lo que es, tenemos que recuperarle la vista a una loba, ¿bien?" Héctor dijo saliendo del baño.

"Por mí es perfecto ayudar a los lobos, lobito General" Dije en un tono burlesco.

"Jajaja ¡cállate!" Héctor dijo riéndose.

"Luego me cuentas lo que pasó y cómo te convertiste, sería un puto placer saber cómo" Le dije mientras caminaba atrás de él.

 **POV de Héctor.**

"Claro, lo haré en cuánto acabemos" Le respondí.

Fuimos a la sala dónde están todos mis amigos, Daria sólo estaba esperando la operación, tuve que pensar en anestesiarla, no me gusta hacer operaciones en que el paciente esté conciente y mucho menos una loba.

"Daria, te tengo que anestesiarte" Le avisé mientras preparaba el tanque de anestesia que saqué.

"¿Qué es anestesiar?" Daria dijo con curiosidad. Todos se me quedaban mirando y esperando una respuesta que también se preguntan.

"Bueno, para que me entiendas, es hacerte dormir con un gas que te hará estar en un estado de inconciencia" Le expliqué.

"Bueno, entonces ¿qué hago?" Daria preguntó.

"Acuéstate boca arriba" Le dije. Se acostaba como dije.

Preparé la mascarilla de oxígeno para adormecerla y se lo ponía en su hocico.

"Bryan, abre el tanque pero no mucho como 1 cm de vuelta" Ordené.

"Claro" Bryan dijo.

"Buenas noches Daria" Le dije mientras cerraba sus ojos. Observaba a los lobos muy impresionados.

"Empecemos con la mano de obra" Dije en voz alta.

"Sí, no tardaremos e minutos" Bryan dijo.

"Saca las jeringas, mientras preparo la mezcla de la sustancia" Dije sacando un plato chico y las demás cosas.

"¡Por supuesto!" Bryan responde.

"¿Qué harán?" Preguntó Runt.

"Ahora no se preocupen y por favor no interrumpan la operación" Dije en tono serio. Todos se hacían atrás y se quedaron callados.

Cuando acabé la mezcla, le di a Bryan la sustancia para que prepare bien las dos jeringas. Yo sacaba unos soportes para ojos y se los ponía en Daria para que podamos inyectárselas.

"Bryan, inyéctaselas tú, además eres el rey de las agujas como una abuelita" Le dije.

"Jajaja vale, deja acomodarme, no es tan efectivo estar en el suelo pero bueno" Bryan dijo.

Después que Bryan se la inyectó en las pupilas de los dos ojos de Daria, se notaba que cambiaba de color aún más fuerte, por ejemplo: azul marino.

"Espero que sirva esto con los lobos" Bryan dijo angustiado.

"No te preocupes, yo sé de anatomía humana y animal, si funcionará" Le dije con una sonrisa.

"Vale, te haré caso Dr. Lobo" Bryan dijo riéndose.

"Siento que tu envidia me corroe" Le respondí.

Bryan sólo se quedó callado y sólo me reí.

"¡Ya acabamos!" Dije con entusiasmo.

"Esperemos que despierte Daria como le llaman, ¿no?"

"Sí, así es Bryan" Respondió Runt con emoción.

 _ **10 minutos después…**_

Despertó Daria, todos nos acercamos y nos habló…

 **Bueno, ya vengo con otro capítulo, me tardé demasiado debido por trabajo. Review, Favorite y Follow parfavar.** __


	24. Capitulo 24 Viendo por primera vez

**POV de Daria.**

Despertaba de la tal anestesia que me hicieron, en serio no lo podía creer, si funcionó…. Puedo ver todo y veía a todos en silencio.

"¡Funcionó!" Grité de alegría.

Veía a todos sonriendo, saltando y aullando. Lo raro estaba un humano entre nosotros junto con un guapo lobo blanco con ojos cafés y están en frente de mí, luego de ellos habló…

"¿En serio puedes ver Daria?" Un lobo gris dijo. Esa voz es muy conocida y estoy cien por ciento segura que es Runt.

"¿Eres tú Runt?" Le dije sonriendo.

"¡Así es!" Runt dijo con una gran sonrisa y nos abrazamos.

"¿Quiénes fueron los que hicieron esto por mí?" Dije sorprendida.

"¡Están en frente de ti Daria!" Eve dijo.

Efectivamente es el humano y el lobo blanco. Abracé al lobo blanco y el humano se agachó para recibir mi abrazo, estoy demasiada agradecida.

"¡Muchas Gracias! Por fin puedo ver el mundo en mis ojos" Los abrazaba demasiado fuerte, sentía que salían mis lágrimas porque nadie tendría esta solución con mi esperanza caída que iba estar así por siempre.

"¡No es nada Daria!" El humano respondió.

"¡Son los mejores!" Les dije con emoción.

"Jaja está bien Daria, gracias por tu aprobación" El lobo dijo.

"¿Cómo hicieron esto?" Les pregunté curiosamente y rompiendo el abrazo.

"Algo que no entenderás de la medicina humana" El lobo blanco respondió.

"Pero si tú eres un lobo" Dije impresionada.

"De hecho era humano, pero me pasó algo como les acabó de contar, por eso soy un lobo, sigue permaneciendo mis conocimientos humanos" El lobo blanco dijo. Reconociendo de nuevo la voz, es la de Héctor que me presentó Runt.

"Espera, ¿tú eres el tal Héctor y exactamente él que le pasó todo esto?" Le dije con tono incrédula.

"¡Es él!" La hermana de Runt dijo.

"¡Guao! No puedo creerlo" Dije atónitamente.

"¿Creíste haber escuchado todo?" El humano dijo riendo.

"Jeje eso pensé, un segundo, ¿cómo te llamas?" Pregunté.

"Me llamo Bryan, ¡Mucho gusto Daria!" El humano responde.

"¡Qué nombre tan ordinario! Y ¡Mucho gusto!" Dije.

"Actualmente no lo creo, hay muchos nombres como la mía, posiblemente no lo escuches con ese nombre en los lobos" Bryan argumenta. Sólo me reía, es bueno.

 **POV de Kate.**

Me siento tan sorprendida, luego pediré que me enseñen todas las cosas que sepan, quisiera tener sus conocimientos tan avanzados o tal vez adaptarme en ellos. Sé que Humphrey tiene esas intenciones como mi papá también las tiene junto con mi madre Eve.

"¿Por qué no nos dan unas clases de lo que saben? Quiero adaptarme ante todo lo que saben" Dije mientras meneaba mi cola. Humphrey me miraba con una ceja levantada.

Todos los presentes estaban acordándose con lo que propuse, diría que no es mala idea, teniendo muchas probabilidades que podamos ser la manada más capacitada en todo Canadá por dos extraordinarios Humanos o más bien un humano y un lobo con inteligencia humana, tendría que retratar que seguiría siendo lo mismo.

"¡No es una mala idea!" Eve dijo.

"¡Seríamos los mejores lobos de todo Canadá!" Claudette exclama.

"¿Por qué no?" Winston dijo.

"Será genial aprender de ustedes dos" Garth y Lilly dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Yo sé que están dispuestos hacerlos" Humphrey habla también.

Todos daban sus opiniones positivas.

"Vale, vale, mañana empezaremos con las clases" Héctor nos afirmó. Todos saltamos de alegría.

"Señor Héctor, será un gran honor aprender de usted" Marcel dijo.

"Claro, ¿qué hora nos veríamos todos?" Pregunté.

"Estuve pensando hace unos segundos… ¿Si que tal enseño a toda la manada en medio sol?" Héctor respondió.

"¡Suena genial!" Humphrey dijo.

"Por mí vengo con ustedes, pero quiero avisar a Floyd si quiere estar con nosotros" Daria dijo.

"Bien, pero Winston, Kate y Hutch avisen toda la manada para enseñarles a todos una vez" Héctor dijo.

"¡De acuerdo!" Dijimos varios al mismo tiempo.

"Nos tenemos que retirar, ya es noche" Paddy dijo mientras caminaba junto con Marcel a la salida.

"Bien, yo debo ir a dormir, este día ha sido muy tedioso" Héctor dijo. Los demás se iban y nos despedíamos mutuamente.

 **POV de Héctor.**

Todos se iban y me despedía cada uno de ellos, Bryan hacía lo mismo. Sólo se quedaron Kate, Humphrey, Claudette, Runt, Stinky y Bryan en mi cabaña.

"Amigo, te tengo malas noticias y tenemos que hacerlo obligatoriamente" Bryan dijo con una hoja en su mano que sacó de su chaqueta.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Kate dijo.

"Déjenme ver" Dije mientras tomaba la hoja. Era un mensaje, la empecé a leerla en unos minutos, pero cuando lo vi, me quedé en shock.

"¿En serio tenemos que ir allá?" Dije con un tono molesto.

Bryan se quedó callado y asintió.

"¿Qué pasa Héctor?" Claudette me preguntó con angustia.

"Tengo malas noticias…" Dije sin decir nada más mientras miraba al suelo.

"Dinos amigo" Humphrey dijo con tristeza, él noto mi estado de ánimo.

"Bryan y yo tenemos que ir a Rusia forzosamente para la misma misión de proteger lobos" Les dije con una mala gana.

"¡PERO SI USTEDES YA SALIERON DE ESO!" Humphrey exclamó.

"Lo sabemos, pero requieren nuestra ayuda" Bryan dijo.

"¿Cuándo se irán?" Runt preguntó.

"Dentro de 2 meses…" Respondí.

"Si eres un lobo, ¿cómo irás a misiones siendo un lobo?" Humphrey pregunta.

"No les importa lo que soy, sino yo estaré ordenando lo que deben hacer" Respondí.

"Ya entiendo" Claudette dijo.

"Es poco tiempo" Kate dijo con un tono decepcionante.

"No nos queda de otra más que obedecer, así que tengo tiempo de entrenarlos intelectualmente tanto como físico" Les advertí.

"¿Crees que aprendan en 2 meses General?" Bryan dijo.

"No estoy seguro, pero sé a quién hemos enseñado alguien más sobre esto" Dije en tono misterioso.

"Creo que ya sé quién" Bryan dijo con un guiño.

"¿Quién?" La familia de Kate preguntó al mismo tiempo.

"Terra…" Respondí.

"¿Le enseñaste lo que saben?" Stinky cuestiona.

"Claro, le enseñamos con mi equipo sobre técnicas de combate, medicina humana, tecnología, armas, lógica, comunicaciones y brigada especial. Ella podría enseñarles en mi lugar"

"¿De veras saben todo eso?" Kate pregunta.

"Exacto, veo que tienen demasiadas preguntas, ¿verdad? Les aclararé y al mismo tiempo les enseñaré mañana" Aclaré.

"Sí, no puedo esperar esas clases tan magníficas" Stinky dijo con emoción.

"Más vale que vayamos a descansar para mañana" Bryan sugirió.

"Está bien, sabia idea" Humphrey dijo.

Nos despedíamos y se iban ellos hasta Bryan, excepto Claudette, me susurró que quiere hablar conmigo. Esperamos que se fueran todos y empezamos a hablar.

"¿Algo pasa Claudette?" Pregunté con curiosidad.

"Lo único que quiero decir es que gracias por todo, me has hecho sentir una chica especial, seremos amigos al 100 por ciento, regresará Fleet mañana y Terra supongo que también regresará, sólo por este día rompimos un poco la línea y ojalá no vuelva ocurrir" Claudette dio su discurso.

"De nada, fue lo mejor, espero que estés satisfecha" Le dije con una sonrisa.

"Más que satisfecha y veo que no cambiaste para nada del chico de pocas palabras" Claudette dijo en un tono burlesco.

"Jaja tenlo por seguro que no cambiaré" Dije riendo.

"Bueno, ¿último beso?" Claudette me pregunta. Se apreciaba lo sonrojada que está.

"Por nuestra última voluntad entre nosotros" Dije mientras nos abrazamos y empezamos a besarnos por unos buenos 10 minutos.

 **POV de Humphrey.**

Fingimos que nos fuimos pero Stinky y Runt de verdad se fueron. Miramos en la ventana afuera de la cabaña, vimos y escuchamos lo que dijeron.

"Al menos, se van a superar" Kate dijo.

"Eso en serio espero, dudo mucho de que no vuelvan hacerlo" Dije rodando los ojos.

"Acostúmbrate, así es el conflicto de tener dos amores" Kate dijo con un tono seductivo y mirando mis ojos.

"Tienes razón, debería, ¿qué tal si hacemos algo que ya dejamos de hacer hace mucho tiempo?" Le pregunté.

"No estaría mal divertirnos un rato, pero vayamos un lugar más solitario" Kate dijo mientras caminaba.

"Sí, mientras no nos dé el mal Karma de que estuvimos espiando últimamente" Dije caminando tras ella.

"Pues si alguien nos ve, al menos que sea un buen espectador y sea silencioso" Kate dijo riendo.

 _ **Eso fue extraño….pero bueno he aquí el capítulo numero 24**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **SlayerOmega72:**_ Eso es aun sorpresa amigo, no diré más por el momento porque arruinaría el final, saludos ;)


	25. Capitulo 25 Secretos por guardar

**POV de Hutch.**

Despertaba con mi chica Amy, está de mi lado, se ve muy hermosa cuando duerme y recordando de mi deber que tenemos clases hoy con los humanos. Tengo que avisar a toda la manada, incluyendo a los Omegas y Betas.

"Amy, tenemos que levantarnos, ya casi nos vamos a avisar e ir a las primeras clases del día" Dije acariciándola.

"Unos minutitos más" Amy dijo tapándose la cara. Me reí, se veía tan tierna haciendo eso.

"Ya amor, será para otro día mi loba floja y hermosa" Le dije sonriendo.

"¿Amor?" Amy dijo sonrojándose.

"Sí, ¿tiene algo de malo?" Dije sonriendo.

"¡Ay! ¡Eres una ternura!" Amy me dijo. Se levantó y me dio un beso.

 **POV de Amy.**

Sabía que le gusto, nunca nadie me había hablado así con tanta dulzura, no pude contenerme de darle un beso y me encantan sus labios, como quisiera quedarme así por mucho tiempo, con la tentación de preguntarle algo.

"Oye, Hutch, ¿podemos ser…" Me interrumpió Hutch.

"¿Novios? Me encantaría estar a tu lado" Hutch dijo abrazándome. Salté sobre él y lo empezaba a besarlo.

Cuando dejamos de besarnos por unos minutos y tomamos respiración, dijo "¡Qué tonto soy!"

"¿Algún problema cariño?" Pregunté confundida.

"Se me olvidó presentarte a Héctor en esa noche que estábamos reunidos" Hutch dijo con un palmazo en su cara.

"No te preocupes, sé su nombre, pero podamos conocernos en las clases" Dije acariciando su pecho y cara.

"Buena idea, empecemos avisar a los demás, se nos acaba el tiempo porque tenemos que reunirnos en el campo de entrenamiento" Hutch dijo.

"Entonces apurémonos" Dije mientras nos levantamos y corrimos por cada lobo de la manada que veíamos.

 **POV de Kate.**

Estamos caminando Humphrey, Stinky, Runt y yo al campo de entrenamiento alfa, donde mi papá nos había dicho.

"¡Estoy ansioso de aprender y ser un Mega-Alfa!" Stinky dijo con emoción.

"Yo también, como quiero aprender pelear igual como Héctor" Runt dijo.

"¿Lo han visto pelear?" Pregunté curiosamente.

"Claro, ustedes no estaban con nosotros cuando Héctor se enfrentó contra un cazador, ¡Hacía movimientos increíbles! Da patadas voladoras, llaves, quita las armas de los cazadores con sus propias manos que los derrota fácilmente sin ser tocado" Stinky habló rápido.

"¡Exacto! Sin que él necesite armas para ganar. Pensé como nosotros, somos simples rivales para él, nos ganaría con facilidad contra toda una manada" Runt dijo.

"Estoy de acuerdo, pediré a los Humanos que me entrenen también, ya es momento de ser alguien más" Humphrey dijo. Estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo eso.

"¿De verdad quieres ser Alfa?" Le pregunté con curiosidad.

"No cualquier Alfa, pero no te ofendas Kate" Humphrey dijo acariciándome y dando una risa nerviosa. Si me molesté un poco lo que quiso insinuar.

"Espero que no sea así, sino probarás lo que es un "simple" Alfa" Le dije sonriendo con un tono amenazante.

Humphrey sólo se tragó su saliva.

 **POV Desconocido.**

Iban llegando tres lobos grises a mi cubil y observaba que están tranquilos.

"¿Cuáles son las noticias de nuestros amigos en la manada Oeste, Salty?" Dije tranquilamente sentado.

"Señor Chris, va haber humanos que le darán clases a toda una manada ahí, Tony también le dirá a su manada para que se aten mejor y con más fuerza para dar seguridad en sus manadas" Shakey dijo.

"Bueno, necesitamos un humano también de confianza para nuestra manada Norte, ¿qué te parece Marco?" Pregunté al lobo que está lado de mí. (Recuerden que Marco es el líder de la manada Sur)

"Si estamos en unión en todas las manadas de Jasper, ¿por qué no nos unimos con ellos en el Oeste?" Marco opinó.

"Es cierto, me acuerdo en la última guerra que tuvimos contra los cazadores y nos hemos unidos todos haciendo alianza con los militares humanos, no es mala idea" Dije mientras salía a la entrada de mi cubil.

"Nos han corrido rumores en esta mañana que los humanos se irán dentro de 2 meses a Rusia" Mooch avisó.

"¡Cielos, es poco tiempo!" Marco exclamó.

"Tenemos que hablar con Winston y nuestro amigo Tony si podemos aprender algo de ellos, he notado mucho que se han vuelto más fuertes por la inteligencia humana" Dije con una expresión pensativa.

"Efectivamente, hay dos humanos extraordinarios, se llaman Héctor y Bryan" Salty dijo.

"También nos enteramos que una loba es novia de un humano" Mooch dijo.

"Creo que se llama Terra" Shakey a completó.

"¡Gracias por la información chicos! Mañana será la acción de nuestros planes" Marco dijo.

"De nada, pero ¿cuándo nos dejarán libres?" Shakey preguntó.

"Si al menos, llegan al rango Beta, los dejaremos en paz; supongo que su amigo Humphrey también es un patético Omega que está casado con un Alfa, ¿o me equivoco?" Dije gruñéndoles.

"Es cierto señor" Dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres.

"Bien, si quieren les invitamos de cenar y se retiran de aquí" Dije con una sonrisa. De repente se oyó un sonido en el estómago de Mooch.

"Si no sería mucha molestia" Mooch dijo sonriendo.

"Claro que lo es, pero tengo que recompensarles de toda la información en que me hicieron saber" Dije a los tres.

"Vayan a la fuente de alimentación y coman lo que puedan" Marco dijo.

"¡Gracias y con su permiso!" Dijeron los tres caminando a la salida.

"Necesitamos saber todos sus planes y conocimientos, tengo el presentimiento que habrá algo que nos atacarán a nosotros en la manada Sureste de Jasper y otras manadas de Sawtooth" Marco dijo con mucha preocupación.

"Ojalá Winston y Tony nos ayuden, incluyendo los dos humanos, yo también te apoyaré amigo" Dije sonriendo y dándole palmazos en la espalda.

"Confío en todo lo que me dices Chris" Marco dijo devolviendo la sonrisa.

 **POV de Héctor.**

Iba despertando a penas porque recordé algo, veía mi cuerpo y ahora soy humano de nuevo, pero estoy totalmente desnudo.

"¿Qué me pasó? ¿Cuándo cambié? ¿Y qué le pasó mi ropa?" Me hundí de preguntas.

Miraba mi reloj digital de mi muro y eran las 11:29 AM.

"¡Demonios! ¡Tengo que dar clases hoy a los lobos!" Grité y me levanté rápido.

Sacaba en mi closet ropa cómoda, me vestía rápido, desayuné rápido, me lavé los dientes, tomé las cosas necesarias y salí rápido que debo suponer que van a estar esperándome en el campo de entrenamiento.

Me llevé una segunda camioneta con todas las cosas y fui directo a mi destino.

"¿Cuándo volverá Terra? Ya me está empezando a preocupar" Me pregunté a mí mismo mientras manejaba.

 **POV de Winston.**

Ya casi iba dar medio sol, las dos manadas están sentadas y platicando con tal esperarlos, vi a Bryan caminando en un terreno plano con algo cargando, era una mochila. Nomás faltaba Héctor, pero vi un transporte humano que venía hacia nosotros, debería pensar que es Héctor.

"Hola Winston, ya es hora" Bryan dijo.

"Hola Bryan, un gusto de verte" Dije con una sonrisa cálida.

Llegaba el carro y se detuvo, salió Héctor…

"Perdón por el retraso, tuve algunas complicaciones" Héctor dijo.

Nos quedamos sorprendidos que ahora es Humano, ¿cómo le hace para transformarse?

"Ahora eres humano, ¿cómo?" Preguntó mi esposa Eve.

"No lo sé, desperté así, no tuve idea como le hice" Héctor explicó.

"Sí que eres extraño amigo" Humphrey dijo.

"Concentrémonos en las clases que nos va dar, ¿quieren?" Les dije a todos con calma.

Todos asintieron y se quedaron callados. Héctor sacaba muchas cosas y explicó.

 **POV de Bryan.**

"Déjame explicarles cada cosa, ¿de acuerdo?" Susurré a Héctor.

Héctor asintió mientras sacaba un pizarrón y mapas de Canadá y del Mundo. Yo sacaba lo que son las armas y esquemas del cuerpo animal.

"Lobos, esta cosa blanca que ven, es un pizarrón como tal sirve para escribir y explicar las cosas en ella" Les dije mientras señalaba el objeto.

Pensé que va estar bastante agobiante enseñar 78 lobos, casi tengo que gritar para que me escuchen todos.

Todos ponían atención cada cosa que explicábamos, lo que me agrada es que no se aburren y aprenden todas las cosas que enseñamos como le hicimos con Terra.

 _ **6 horas después…**_

Se iban retirando porque acabaron los clases del día, estoy cansado e igual Héctor, me sorprende que todos iban felices y contando todo lo que hemos enseñado por sólo un día.

"Estos lobos son muy inteligentes y tienen demasiado potencial que los humanos" Héctor dijo mientras tomaba en una botella de agua.

"Te creo" Dije mientras comía un sándwich.

"Vámonos, ya es un poco noche" Héctor dijo mientras empacaba de nuevo las cosas.

"¿Mañana iremos?" Pregunté.

"Hablé con Winston y nos pusimos de acuerdo que un día sí y un día no" Héctor explicó.

"Entiendo, voy contigo a tu casa" Dije mientras lo ayudaba.

Nos subimos a la camioneta y fuimos a la cabaña. En unos minutos llegamos y nos metimos a la cabaña.

"¡Uy! ¡Qué día!" Héctor dijo suspirando.

"Sí, lo sé, nunca pensé que en enseñar nos íbamos a cansar tanto" Comenté.

"Pero va valer la pena" Héctor dijo y yo me quedé sentado en el sofá con mi celular utilizando su internet.

"Seguro" Dije sin desapartar mi vista de mi celular.

 **POV de Terra.**

Oí que estaban hablando en la sala después de bañarme y me daba una siesta en el cuarto de Héctor, pensé que ya llegó, estuve aquí hace unas 4 horas y sintiendo el alivio que está bien.

"Ya veo que llegaste amor" Héctor dijo sonriendo en la entrada del cuarto.

"Lo mismo digo" Dije sonriendo.

"Pensé que no ibas a llegar y me empezaste a preocupar" Héctor dijo mientras caminaba donde estoy yo.

"Estoy bien amor, no tienes que preocupar" Dije. Él se sentó en la cama y me abrazó, me encantan sus abrazos tan cálidos y llenos de amor. Siento que me arrepiento de haberlo hecho con Nars, pero me gustan también los lobos, no sabía que decidir, no es correcto quedarse con dos compañeros a la vez. Tengo que decidir quién.

"Te tengo malas noticias" Héctor dijo aun abrazándome.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunté rompiendo el abrazo. Me dio una hoja para que la leyera y no pude creer lo que acabo de leer.

"¿Te irás de aquí por 5 años en Rusia?" Le pregunté. Empezaba a llorar en el pecho de Héctor.

"Desgraciadamente, tengo que estar ahí como lo leíste, tengo sólo dos meses para estar con ustedes" Me dijo mientras abrazaba.

"Más adelante tendré que confesarte algo" Le dije mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

"Yo también lo tengo que hacer en el momento que me digas tu secreto" Héctor dijo nada sorprendido.

Me siento una tonta de haberlo hecho, aunque me dio curiosidad de algo que haya hecho Héctor porque dijo que me iba contar también su secreto…


	26. Capitulo 26 La separación

**POV de Kate.**

Nos hemos quedado sorprendidos mucho de las clases que nos han enseñado, caminábamos de regreso a nuestro cubil; desde luego estábamos caminando atrás de Nars y Magril. Voltearon y empezamos a hablar.

"Hola Kate y a todos" Nars dijo.

"Hola Nars y Magril" Les devolví el saludo.

"Al parecer ustedes también fueron aprender, ¿verdad?" Pregunté con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto, estuvo interesantísimo sus clases, al menos nos enseñan en una forma que siempre nos llame la atención" Magril opinó.

"Jaja ¡exacto!" Nars dijo con felicidad.

"¿Dónde está Fleet?" Humphrey preguntó.

"Tengamos por seguro que está con Claudette" Runt dijo rodando sus ojos.

Mientras hablábamos, observaba un poco alejado de nosotros Stinky y Magril platicando y riendo.

"¿En serio mi hermano se tuvo que enamorar de ella?" Runt dijo.

"Al parecer que sí" Respondí a Runt. Veíamos que se la están pasando bien.

"Creo que hay nuevos tortolitos" Nars comentó y todos nosotros asentíamos.

"¡Eso es bueno! ¡Al menos mi hijo es un Alfa como su madre!" Humphrey dijo orgullosamente.

 _ **4 horas después…**_

 **POV de Runt.**

Es de noche, muchos están aullando en la Roca del Aullido con sus parejas incluyendo mi familia, yo caminaba entre los bosques, sólo. En realidad creo que si necesito a alguien, pero me pregunto, ¿a quién necesito a mi lado?

Me quedé sentado a una colina, miraba la luna y daba muchos pensamientos sobre el amor que atraviesan en mi mente.

"¿A quién necesito en verdad?" Me dije contemplando a la luna.

Tengo planeado hacer mi vida de lobo solitario como mi papá lo fue, tal vez más adelante encuentre con quién matar mi tiempo con la chica que me tope. Además, ya han hecho mucho por mí y no quiero ser alguien mantenido, seguiré asistiendo a las clases de Héctor y pedirle ayuda sobre improvisación de supervivencia en una forma mucho más efectiva sin la intención de querer impresionar a alguien. El ego de este momento será mi fortaleza, muchos dirán que es una debilidad, pero mi perseverancia va ser lo mejor para mí.

 **POV de Terra.**

Oía a todos los lobos aullando con sus parejas, teniendo las ganas de aullar con alguien, desgraciadamente Héctor no es un lobo para aullar. Ya veo lo cual nos está debilitando nuestra relación…. Las malditas costumbres de cada especie.

Siento que no va funcionar porque yo quiero tener una familia, pero no podemos porque Héctor es humano y me ha explicado que entre Humano y Lobo será imposible de reproducir. Me da mal presentimiento en el momento que llegué la temporada en que esté en celo. Necesito buscar alguien más y dándome una razón de que se va ir de aquí pronto. Es Noviembre, no sé qué hacer con este asunto y me partiría el alma decirle que tengamos que romper mañana.

En este preciso momento está durmiendo, tuvo un día cansado y no quiero despertarlo.

"¿Pasa algo?" Héctor dijo. Es hora de hablar.

"Creo que te tengo que decir algo, Héctor, este secreto me está pidiendo a gritos que te lo diga" Le dije con tristeza.

"No importa si duela, pero me encanta que me hagas saber, sé que hay algo que no funciona entre nosotros" Héctor dijo. No se oyó muy alegre.

"Ya dijiste lo primero, pero otra cosa es que…." Dije sin acabar. No tengo el valor de decirlo, pero pronto lo sabrá adelante, yo lo sé.

"¿Qué?" Héctor dijo confundido.

"Te he mentido….. No fui a ver a mi padre, fui para tener intimidad con un lobo, la verdad ya me cansé de quedarme las ganas de ser madre y tener una familia Héctor" Dije llorando.

Héctor se quedó callado, volteé y veía que está tranquilo.

 **POV de Héctor.**

En cierto modo no podía decirle nada, por una de estas razones: 1. Tiene razón, necesitamos alguien con quien se pueda relacionarse para tener una familia 2. No puedo decir nada porque yo también lo hice 3. Me iré de este lugar por mucho tiempo

"No te preocupes, yo también lo hice cuando te fuiste y tienes razón de que esto no va funcionar" Dije melancólicamente.

"Está bien, no hay problema, pero te seguiré apoyando para cualquier cosa. Tenlo mucho en cuenta por parte mía" Terra dijo. Noté mucha sinceridad en sus palabras.

"¡Gracias Terra! Por lo tanto podemos ser amigos ahora y corre, sé que quieres aullar con él lobo que estuviste y con el que quieres estar" Le dije con una sonrisa.

"¿En serio?" Terra dijo con una expresión increíble.

"De veras, pensaste que me iba enojar después de todo esto ¿no?" Pregunté con tranquilidad.

"Para serte honesta, sí" Terra responde.

"Pues no es así, me gusta que seas honesta conmigo y quienes sean honestos, yo me tomo las cosas a la ligera" Dije sonriendo.

"Lo mismo pienso Héctor, ¡Gracias por los buenos momentos que pasamos! Al final no resultó como pensamos" Terra dijo con tristeza.

"No te deprimas, es un mal hecho que tenemos que superar" Comenté.

"Bien, jamás cambies, eres lo mejor que cualquiera puede conocer" Terra dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Gracias! Dile a tu nuevo compañero que te cuide o sino lo cazaré" Dije en tono bromista.

"Jajaja eres muy gracioso, claro, le dejaré el mensaje" Me dijo riendo mientras se iba.

"¡Nos veremos Terra!" Me despedí antes de que se vaya. No respondió, fue muy tarde y sólo me reí.

"Espero que seas mucho feliz Terra" Pensé.

Me levanté y fui por unas herramientas para reparar la puerta que rompió Humphrey. Después de arreglarla, caminé dónde dejé la camioneta en Sawtooth.

"¿Qué pasaría? ¿Sólo fue una transformación de corto plazo?" Me pregunté. "Más vale que no lo averigüe porque me iré de aquí muy pronto, por eso no le dije nada a Terra sobre esto" Pensé con sabiduría.

 **POV de Chris.**

Marco y yo caminábamos de regreso a mi manada, en nuestro camino encontramos a un humano tranquilo y desarmado. Nos escondimos rápido en un árbol.

"¿Crees que sea el humano Alfa?" Marco preguntó en voz baja.

"Si es que quieres averiguarlo" Respondí.

"¿Atacándolo?" Marco preguntó de nuevo.

"¡Exacto!" Dije con una sonrisa malvada.

Entonces íbamos atrás de él hasta que gruñimos para advertirle y comprobar si es el verdadero humano que tanto hablan.

Corrimos los dos y saltamos al mismo tiempo hacia él, pero fácilmente agarró nuestras cabezas en el aire y nos hizo chocar contra cabezas de Marco y la mía rápidamente. Nos quedamos tirados aturdidos y sobando nuestras cabezas del dolor, fue demasiado fuerte el golpe.

"¿Ahora qué les pasa?" El humano dijo tranquilamente.

"Sólo queríamos ponerte a prueba si eres el tipo que tanto hablan sobre ti" Marco respondió.

"¿De ese modo tenían que hacerlo?" El humano dijo enfurecido.

Retrocedíamos y dije "No teníamos otra idea, pero veo que si lo eres".

"¿A qué se debe eso?" El chico cuestiona.

"Sé que tienes muchas dudas, pero en todo Jasper hablan sobre ti que estás en alianza con la manada Oeste y estás enseñándolos de tus mejores conocimientos para ellos en combate y medicina humana que es demasiado avanzado que la de nosotros" Expliqué. Marco seguía sobando su cabeza.

"Bien, ¿y qué quieren qué haga?" El chico respondió.

"Qué nos ayudes, queremos aprender de usted, señor humano" Marco dijo y los dos hicimos una reverencia ante a él.

"¿Por qué debería? Si ni siquiera los conozco y no sé qué planean hacer después de enseñarles mis técnicas de combate" El chico argumentó.

"Bueno, es que tenemos el temor de que nos atacarán muy pronto una manada y requerimos de su ayuda por parte de usted" Argumenté.

El chico humano se quedaba pensando…

"Veré luego de esto, pero iré lo primero de lo primero que debo hacer" Dijo el humano mientras se marchaba a su camino.

"¿Cómo se llama por cierto?" Marco gritó.

"¡Héctor!" Gritó el chico.

"¡Mucho Gusto! ¡Yo soy Chris y él es Marco!" Grité de nuevo.

"¡Mucho gusto también!" Héctor respondió. Sólo mirábamos que se iba, que por la tanto nomás estamos sentados.

"¿Crees que logramos convencerlo?" Marco dijo.

"No lo sé, sino es así, tendremos que hablar con Winston y Tony mañana" Dije esperanzado.

"Está bien, vayamos a casa" Marco dijo levantándose y también hice lo mismo, nos fuimos a nuestro hogar.

 **Bueno hasta el capítulo sé que fue un poco corto a diferencia de los otros capítulos pero así lo escribimos wolseyer y yo hace tiempo XD, bien iré a continuar escribiendo otro capítulo de "El legado de ame" estaré listo esta tarde aunque no prometo nada XD, por mi parte eso es todo me despido y nos vemos hasta la siguiente.**

 **Respondiendo Rewiews:**

 **SlayerOmega72:** Yo también pensé lo mismo cuando el capítulo estaba en desarrollo pero no fue así :p pero bueno que cosas no? XD gracias por tu review, saludos :D


	27. Capitulo 27 El accidente

**POV de Fleet.**

En la mañana estaba despierto en mi cubil, Claudette está durmiendo, necesito pensar como rescatar nuestro amor porque yo amo demasiado a Claudette y siento que me está echando de menos sin importarle que sea el mejor Alfa de dos manadas. Tal vez necesite mil horas de consejos amorosos, me he dado cuenta que no le di mucha atención después de tanto tiempo y por eso se está derrumbando mi relación con ella pero pensé en alguien que me podría ayudar.

"Kate…" Dije en voz regular.

Me levanté y salí corriendo para el cubil de Kate y Humphrey, sé que ellos no son apáticos en este caso como la mía…

 **POV de Daria.**

Me siento muy feliz en este día porque disfrutaba de la vista en una colina con Floyd, nunca pensé que tan hermoso es este mundo.

"Nunca te había visto tan feliz Daria, ¿algo te ha picado que no sean mis púas?" Floyd dijo.

Me reí mucho y dije "No es eso, pero no sabes lo que es ver el mundo ahora cuando estuve como erguida todo el tiempo".

"En serio me alegra que puedas ver, ya al menos no estoy tan pendiente de ti, pero ¿qué harás después?" Floyd preguntó curiosamente.

"Soy una Beta, ya que puedo ver, puedo hacer las cosas más fácil para ser un Alfa. Más adelante pediré que me entrene Winston" Dije mis planes.

"¿Te quedarás en esta manada?" Floyd cuestiona.

"Claro, ¿por qué no? ¿no quieres quedarte conmigo?" Pregunté un poco preocupada.

"No sé Daria, me he acostumbrado quedarme en Sawtooth, pero puedo pasar aquí cuando quiera" Floyd responde.

"Yo iré contigo, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo que siempre estuvo conmigo y tú me has criado" Dije con tristeza.

"No es necesario Daria, aquí es tu lugar, no todo el tiempo tenemos que estar juntos, también tienes que hacer tu propia vida" Floyd argumenta.

"Tienes razón, lo único que puedo decir es que te extrañaré tanto y gracias por estar conmigo hasta darme la esperanza de recuperar mi vista" Dije sonriendo.

"De nada, recuerda que no nos dejaremos de ver" Floyd dijo con un guiño.

"Al menos, ¿nos damos un abrazo sin importar tus púas?" Pregunté.

"Sí, si no te importa eso" Floyd dijo. Él me abrazó y yo para darle el abrazo cruce mis patas y pasaba de arriba para abajo y así para que no me piquen sus púas, fue el abrazo perfecto.

"¡Te quiero mucho Floyd!" Le dije mientras sonreía.

"¡Yo también te quiero demasiado Daria! Procura cuidarte mucho" Floyd dijo. Se notaba que quería llorar.

"No llores Floyd y me cuidaré, te lo prometo" Dije abrazándolo fuerte.

"No lo haré y me gusta escuchar eso, tengo que irme, me espera Agness allá y tal vez otros puercoespines" Floyd dijo apartándose de mí. Se marchaba y yo me quedé parada para verlo cuando camina.

 **POV de Kate.**

"Runt, ¿en serio vas a viajar tu sólo?" Pregunté un poco enojada.

"Claro mamá, lo haré, necesito hacer algo, ya tuve mis entrenamientos Alfa y estoy capacitado para cualquier cosa" Runt responde.

"No estoy seguro hijo, si antes eras el cachorrito Omega que quería diversión" Humphrey dijo.

"Eso era antes, pero quiero experimentar más cosas ahora" Runt dijo caminando a la salida.

"¡Oye! ¡¿A dónde crees qué vas?!" Grité.

"Empezar con mi nueva aventura de toda mi vida" Runt respondió.

Corrí y me puse en frente de Runt.

"¡No te dejaré de que te vayas de esa forma!" Le grité.

"¡PERO YO QUIERO! ¿POR QUÉ NO CONFÍAN EN MÍ?" Runt gritó.

"¡Cálmate Runt! ¡Obedece a tu madre! No es que no confiamos en ti sino no estás preparado" Humphrey dijo.

"¡USTEDES JAMÁS VAN A ENTENDER! Para que hablo quienes no me entienden" Runt respondió.

No me pude contener por el enojo y le di una abofeteada hasta que lo hice pegar contra la pared. Me quedé mirando y miré que le salía sangre en su ceja por el golpe de la pared. Runt con su pata lo puso en su ceja, se la quitó y se miró la sangre que tenía…. Me miró con odio.

"¡Perdón hijo! ¡No quise…." Me interrumpió Runt.

"¡NO DIGAS NADA MAMÁ!" Runt me gritó y empezó a correr lejos.

Me quedé llorando por lo que le hice a Runt, sólo lo empeoré en vez de entrarlo en razón. Humphrey fue corriendo tras de él.

 **POV de Humphrey.**

Me sorprendí que hiciera eso Kate con nuestros hijos, pero al parecer no dio un buen resultado. Runt gritó a Kate y empezó a correr; empecé a perseguirlo y rápidamente estamos en el bosque.

"¡RUNT! ¡PARA DE CORRER!" Grité con desesperación.

"¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!" Runt me respondió. Era demasiado rápido, tal vez Héctor le contó unas técnicas de esprinte porque nadie corre así y yo me estaba empezando a cansar que al mismo tiempo me ralentizaba.

"¡PODEMOS ARREGLAR ESTO!" Grité de nuevo.

"¿PARA QUÉ ME CASTIGUEN? ¡NO, GRACIAS!" Runt respondió.

Paré de correr y no supe que decir, me di por hecho que Runt se escapó, tal vez fuimos demasiado sobreprotectores y sólo empeoramos la cosa.

"¡Genial! Kate no le gustará esto" Dije en voz regular mientras jadeaba fuerte.

Regresé al cubil y Kate fue rápido conmigo, pero notó que no pude entrarlo en razón. Kate empezó a llorar en mi pecho y me abrazaba.

"¡Todo esto es mi culpa!" Kate dijo llorando.

"No fue tu culpa, no quisiste hacerlo al propósito de lastimarlo" Dije mientras miraba la mancha de sangre que está en la pared.

De momento llegó Fleet…

"¿Qué pasó?" Fleet preguntó confundido.

"Tuvimos un problema con Runt" Respondí. Fleet miraba a Kate llorando en mi pecho.

"Lo siento, sólo quería pedir si me ayudaran en un problema" Fleet dijo con decepción.

"Nosotros también tenemos un problema" Comenté. Él sólo negaba con su cabeza y se iba del cubil.

"¿Qué pasa con esta familia ahora?" Pensé con preocupación.

 **POV de Héctor.**

Ya regresé de Sawtooth con la camioneta que dejé, ya no sabía qué hacer, pero recordé que tengo que ayudar a la manada con la carne, entonces tomé mi tarjeta de crédito e iba ir a un pueblo cerca de Alberta. Compraré todo un camión, con eso será suficiente.

En la carretera iba conduciendo a toda velocidad hasta que vi un lobo gris atravesarse de mi camino, se quedó parado y desvié el carro a otra dirección. Se volteó y estuvo dando maromas la camioneta, de momento todo se puso negro…

 **POV de Winston.**

Estamos en nuestro cubil Eve y yo junto con Tony. Nos han avisado que vendrán los líderes de la manada Norte y Sur. Esperamos a que llegaran, Hutch con su compañera y Candu están con nosotros entonces vimos aproximándose con nosotros.

"Hola Winston" Chris saludó.

"Tanto tiempo que nos dejamos de ver después de la guerra" Marco dijo.

"Hola señores, ¿qué se les ofrece?" Dije con tranquilidad.

"Bueno, como verás Winston, tenemos un problema con la manada de Sureste con apoyo de los lobos de Sawtooth. Necesitamos una ayuda de tus lobos y de tus dos humanos, sé que nos puedes echar una buena pata de nuestro problema" Chris explicó.

"¿Otra guerra?" Tony preguntó.

"Sí, pero es totalmente contra lobos" Marco respondió.

"No estamos tan seguros de ayudarlos, tenemos ahora poco recursos y estamos pendientes del humano porque nos está ayudando" Expliqué.

"Vamos Winston, sé que no eres así" Chris dijo.

"Tony verá, él puede elegir a las tropas más eficientes para la guerra" Ofrecí.

"Aunque sea poco pero de buena calidad Winston, ¡Gracias!" Dijo Marco mientras se marchaban.

"Sí, como sea" Tony dijo de mala gana.

"Bien, otro problema, pero lo haremos de buena vibra" Dije y todos asintieron.

 **POV de Terra.**

Estaba con Nars, acostados en su cubil, hablamos de muchas cosas que me siento muy atendida, es un buen chico.

"Me alegra tenerte Terra, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos" Nars dijo.

"Claro que me encantaría pero me gustaría tener más hijos y no te tienes que preocupar del humano, ya rompí con Héctor ayer en la noche" Le dije mirando a los ojos.

"Por mí, me encantaría tenerlos contigo" Nars dijo mientras me besaba.

De momento Magril entró con prisa y dijo "¡PAPÁ! ¡VEN! ¡ES FLEET!".

Nos levantamos rápido que pasaba y seguimos a Magril, cuando llegamos estaba Stinky con Fleet sangrando, tenía una rama enterrada en su hombro y está sangrando demasiado.

"¡FLEET! ¡HIJO! ¿QUÉ TE PASÓ?" Nars gritó desesperado.

"¡Me dijo que tuvo un accidente!" Stinky dijo.

Está inconciente y lo cargamos hasta llegar a los curanderos de la manada, pero decidí ver a Héctor para que nos ayudara en este problema…

 **Bien de mi parte eso es todo pero bueno espero les allá gustado este capítulo y hasta la siguiente**.

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **SlayerOmega72:**_ Yo no lo creo amigo ni tampoco lo segundo aun que quien sabe eso se verá más adelante, saludos ;)


	28. Capitulo 28 Muerte

**POV de Runt.**

Estaba a punto de ser arrollado por una camioneta, pero se desvió; lo malo estuvo dando muchas vueltas el carro hasta quedar en un completo desastre, desgraciadamente reconocí ese vehículo…. Corrí tan rápido al carro de Héctor y vi que estaba saliendo poco a poco de allí, alcancé a ver mientras me acercaba que tenía clavada una barra de metal en él.

"¡Runt! ¿Estás bien?" Héctor preguntó.

"¿ESO QUÉ IMPORTA DE MÍ? ¿ESTÁS BIEN HÉCTOR?" Pregunté con desesperación. Miraba que se arrastraba, no se podía parar y estaba dejando mucha sangre en el suelo.

No pudo hablar…

"¡PERDÓN! ¡SOY UN ESTÚPIDO!" Rogaba a Héctor. Me acostaba junto a él, se estaba empezando a enfriar.

"Runt… ¿Me puedes hacer una promesa?" Héctor habló con dificultad.

"¡No estarás hablando en serio, por fa…." Me interrumpió Héctor. Me puso sus dedos en mi boca para que pare de hablar.

"Yo soy un caso perdido, tengo perforados mis pulmones con hemorragia interna, así que escúchame atentamente" Héctor me advirtió. Él empezaba a vomitar sangre.

Me sentía tan asustado por haber hecho esta estupidez más grande de mi vida, pero este error estoy haciendo perder alguien valioso de esta manada, además lo quiero tanto. Fue como un tío de la familia que me ha enseñado muchas cosas, sin importar de no vernos tanto.

"Dile a Bryan…*tos* que compré la carne para la manada….. *suspiro* y que enseñé tanto como pueda para que sean los mejores lobos de…. ¡Adiós Runt!... ¡Estás perdonado!" Héctor habló rápido y cerraba sus ojos lentamente.

"¿Héctor? ¡HÉCTOR! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO!" Grité abrazándolo. Checaba rápido sus signos vitales pero… su corazón paró de latir.

Dejé escapar un aullido de ayuda, aullé tan fuerte hasta que me quedara sin aire.

 **POV de Winston.**

Terra me avisó para que ayudara a Fleet, ya que no pudo encontrar a Héctor, cuando íbamos en Eve, Terra y yo encamino para la otra manada con el equipo de primeros auxilios que nos regaló Bryan, de repente oímos un aullido de ayuda que apenas pudimos escuchar.

"¿Otro problema? ¡Por favor!" Dije con molestia.

"De seguro Tony seguirá el aullido, ayúdame con Fleet" Terra dijo con desesperación.

"Déjenme avisarles, regresaré con ustedes en cuánto lo haya hecho" Eve dijo mientras se iba al lado contrario.

Corrimos los dos y llegamos a la manada, otro problema se nos cruzó, estaban peleando un grupo de lobos en la manada de Terra, cada grupo tenía 8 lobos.

"¡Rayos! ¡Es ahora un día de caos!" Terra dijo mientras se dirigía a los lobos para calmarlos.

Me quedé sólo, corría al cubil hasta que tres lobos negros se pusieron en frente de mí…

"Hola señor, vinimos a reclamar unos humanos o sino lo haces, será la guerra para ganarlos" Un lobo dijo que está en medio de los dos.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos están hablando?" Pregunté confundido. Dejé mi kit y me puse en posición de ataque.

"No te hagas el tonto que no sabe nada, Winston" Otro lobo dijo.

"Ellos jamás se irían con ustedes, ellos están con nosotros y ninguna manada los tendrán" Respondí.

"Si no es así, quedaste advertido, todos los lobos de Sawtooth estarán echándote el lodo si no lo haces o tu manada estará acabado" Otro lobo de la izquierda dijo.

"Los humanos y yo los acabaremos, se arrepentirán de amenazarnos" Les devolví la advertencia.

"Eso veremos, Winston" Dijo el lobo del medio.

Recogí de nuevo el kit, corrí de nuevo hacia el cubil. Vi a Nars, Claudette y a Fleet en el suelo.

"Winston, ¿y los demás?" Nars preguntó.

"Tuvimos problemas en el camino, se fueron a encargar cada uno de ellos, déjenme atenderlo ¡ya! Necesito que se retiren de aquí" Expliqué y avisé.

Los dos salieron del cubil, es hora de operar como me enseñó Héctor en medicina, luego llegó Eve…

"Ya vine a ayudarte, Tony fue con un grupo para averiguar el aullido de auxilio" Eve dijo.

"Bien, hagamos esto" Le dije con una acaricia.

Entonces empezamos a hacer la operación a Fleet…

 **POV de Kate.**

Me sentía devastada por lo de Runt, en verdad nunca quise lastimarlo, Humphrey y yo estamos siguiendo el olor de Runt, cuando llegamos al final del rastro. Veía un grupo de lobos, de ahí estaba Tony, Hutch, Amy, Candu, Garth, Lilly y….. Runt.

Estaban cerca de un vehículo humano en pésimas condiciones, es como si hubiera pasado algo malo, me estaba empezando a acordar ese carro.

"¿No es el vehículo de Héctor?" Humphrey dijo angustiado.

"¡Oh Dios! ¡Qué no sea él!" Dije mientras corría ahí. Humphrey estaba corriendo atrás de mí.

Llegamos con nuestra familia, pero todos estaban callados y llorando, están en círculo como si rodearan a alguien, nos acercamos y era Héctor…muerto…..

 **POV de Bryan.**

Estaba alegre este día, estaba listo para enseñar de nuevo a los lobos, estaba cerca de la cabaña de Héctor. Antes de ir quería echar unas cervezas con mi amigo General y hablar acerca de cómo se convirtió en lobo. Llegué a su cabaña y en la puerta había una nota.

 _Fui al pueblo de Alberta, regresaré tarde y gracias por tu visita :)_

Me sorprendió Héctor porque jamás hace caritas o notas, pero es bueno saberlo. En una silla mecedora había una nota con una llave.

 _Bryan amigo, siempre serás bienvenido, mi casa es tu casa ¡Saludos!_

"¡Gracias amigo!" Dije sonriendo.

Tomé la llave y entré a la cabaña _,_ me quedé sentado en el sofá de la sala para esperarlo mientras tomo una cerveza de relajo. Pero de momento vi como una agenda en la mesa central que se camuflajeaba por un control de un estéreo que no se utilizó por mucho tiempo el modular.

Abrí aquella agenda y leí…

 _23 de Noviembre de 2018_

 _\- Ir por víveres para los lobos._

 _\- Dar clases al resto de la manada._

 _\- Hablar con Claudette acerca de la relación entre Fleet._

 _\- Negociar con Chris y Marco en la manada Norte._

 _\- Pasar el rato con Bryan de nuestra amistad._

 _\- Pedir armamento para la manada Oeste y Este._

 _Este listado debe ser cumplidas sin excepción alguna, para el beneficio de Jasper o ya sea beneficio personal._

"Este Héctor hace lo que sea para acontentar, es un gran hombre, envidio sus virtudes" Pensé. "Tal vez vaya a ver a la manada cómo les va" Me dije a mí mismo.

 **POV de Eve.**

En nuestra primera operación fue un éxito, necesita descansar por un buen rato acostado, la extracción de la rama filosa y las puntadas para cerrar su herida no fue fácil, tuvimos complicaciones pero al fin fue buen resultado. Agradecemos a los humanos por esta capacitación tan especial que nadie nos superará, Winston se veía un poco cansado de la vista.

"Cariño, más vale que descanses ahora" Sugerí.

"No, está bien, necesitamos volver a nuestra manada, diles que entren a verlo" Winston dijo.

"Bien, guarda las cosas amor, para irnos" Avisé.

"Lo haré" Winston respondió.

Después le dije a Claudette y Nars que entraran. Entraban y hablaron.

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó preocupado.

"¡Está bien! ¡La operación fue un éxito!" Winston respondió.

"¡Cielos! ¡Qué bueno que está bien!" Nars dijo aliviándose.

"¿Qué tal estuvo abuela?" Claudette me pregunta.

"Complicado y bizarro, nieta mía, pero por lo menos no lo perdimos" Dije acariciándola.

"¿Estaba por morir?" Preguntó Nars.

"Si perdía más sangre, hubiera sido inútil hacer la operación" Winston responde.

"Entiendo, ¿cómo aprendieron esto? Estoy sorprendido lo que acaban de hacer" Nars preguntó confundido.

"Los humanos nos enseñaron la medicina avanzada de ellos, por eso tenemos este paquete de primeros auxilios especiales" Winston responde.

"¿Podrían capacitar a nuestra manada?" Nars pregunta.

"Necesitamos pensar, los humanos aún nos están enseñando" Dije.

"Bien, Marco nuestro segundo líder está negociando con el humano, me ha avisado" Nars responde. En otra parte, Claudette está acostada lado de Fleet, dándole calor.

"Nosotros tenemos que irnos, tengo un problema que resolver" Winston dijo preocupado.

"¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Qué problema?" Pregunté confundida. No sabía de qué está hablando.

"Me temo que estamos en problemas con las manadas de Sawtooth y con la nueva manada del Sureste" Winston dijo con un suspiro y mirando al suelo.

"¿De qué se trata con todo esto?" Pregunté un poco enojada.

"Ellos quieren quitarnos a los humanos de nuestra manada para que les enseñen lo que sabemos ahora" Winston respondió.

"¡No se los permitiremos! ¡Si quieren a ellos, tendrán que pasar primero sobre nosotros si es que pueden!" Dije en tono amenazante.

"¡Tienes razón! ¡Vamos a defenderlos como ellos lo hicieron con nosotros contra los cazadores!" Winston dijo con entusiasmo.

"¡Nosotros podemos ayudarlos a combatir!" Nars dijo. Recordé que es principal líder de la manada.

"Sería mucha ayuda" Dije en tono dulce.

"Sin pedir nada a cambio, les devuelvo el favor porque salvaron a mi hijo Fleet, necesito avisar a la manada del Norte y a Marco" Nars dijo parándose firme.

"Muchas gracias Nars" Winston dijo.

"¿No desean cenar con nosotros antes de que se vayan?" Nars preguntó amablemente.

"No, estamos bien, gracias" Respondí.

"No hay problema, esperaré que mi hijo Fleet despierte, quiero preguntarle cómo le pasó todo esto" Nars dijo.

"Nos pasamos a retirar, gracias por su hospitalidad de todos modos" Dije con una sonrisa.

Vamos caminando a la salida hasta que nos habló Claudette.

"Voy con ustedes, quiero ver a mis padres" Claudette dijo levantándose de su lugar y le dio un beso en la boca de Fleet suavemente. Corrió hacia nosotros.

Empezamos a caminar de vuelta a la manada, encontramos a Terra regresando, se ve fatigada…

"Ya nos vamos Terra, se salvó Fleet" Winston dijo.

"Me alegra escuchar eso" Terra dijo sonriendo.

"¿Si pudiste parar la pelea ahí?" Pregunté. Sí me enteré cuando estuve de pasó, pero tenía un deber.

"Sí, todo estuvo bien y sí te vi pasando" Terra dijo.

"Bien, nos vamos" Dijimos mientras empezamos a trotar.

"Hasta luego" Terra dijo.

 _ **15 minutos después…**_

 **POV de Claudette.**

Es un poco tarde, ya llegamos a nuestra manada, los tres vimos un grupo enorme de lobos, pero están quietos y callados. También Bryan está ahí de rodillas, no sabíamos que está pasando y empezamos a correr rápido.

Nos acercamos, estaban llorando incluyendo a mi familia y unos miraban al suelo de tristeza. De repente vi a Bryan sosteniendo a Héctor llorando…


	29. Capitulo 29 El tiempo lo cura todo

**POV de Humphrey.**

Todos estamos reunidos en el campo, llorando, no tuvimos ideas de cómo pasó esto tan rápido. Cuando Claudette lo vio, corrió hacia Héctor, lo abrazó y empezó a llorar violentamente; me partió tanto el alma de verla llorar tan fuerte, ¿por qué se está derrumbando todo tan pronto?

"¿Por qué ahora?" Kate dijo llorando y me abrazó.

Runt estaba apartado de nosotros igual llorando, siento que él sabe lo que pasó con Héctor. Iba hablar con él, pero se fue corriendo.

Bryan se puso de pie y dijo en tono melancólico cuando se secaba las lágrimas "Ahora vengo, haré los informes sobre su muerte y para que preparen un funeral, mañana".

Winston se acercaba lentamente al cuerpo y se acostó a lado de él. Todos hacían lo mismo, se juntaban todos para dormir junto con nuestro amigo caído. Kate fue igual hacerlo para acostarse junto a nuestra hija y yo la seguí, esto será una noche tan amarga, lleno de silencio y tristeza.

"Descansa en paz, amigo mío, la última noche que vamos estar juntos" Dije mientras se me derramaba una lágrima en la mejilla.

 **POV de Runt.**

No tuve tanto valor para quedarme y enfrentar la muerte de Héctor, no dejaba de insultarme a mí mismo, debí escuchar a mis padres. Si no hubiera sido por mi maldito afán, todo sería normal.

"¿Por qué eres tan terco Runt?" Me pregunté con ira.

"Ahora hiciste perder el amigo de todos" Me dije en voz regular.

Me acostaba en el monte favorito de Héctor, me acuerdo aquella vez me contaba historias aquí cuando lo encontré algún día aquí sólo. Nunca se lo conté a nadie porque es un día genial, pero ahora ya no. Sólo veía a todos dormirse junto con el cuerpo del humano, como un último adiós y una última noche de convivencia.

"Buenas noches Maestro" Dije llorando antes de dormir.

No sé si debo agradecer por dar su vida por la mía, si fuera otro humano, yo ya no estuviera en este mundo….

"¡Gracias Héctor! ¡Gracias por mi culpa!"….

 **POV de Bryan.**

Estaba en la cabaña de Héctor, hablé por teléfono del accidente, vendrán sólo los bomberos y la policía local, incluyendo llamé la funeraria al mismo tiempo hice saber a la organización del accidente del Ex – General. Me han dicho que sólo venga yo, también me hicieron saber que vendrán a Rusia: James, John y Ryan.

"Rayos, ¿cómo se los digo? No será tan fácil para James y le llegarán la notificación a cada uno de ellos en poco tiempo, mejor se los digo de una vez" Me dije desesperadamente.

Tomé mi celular donde tengo los contactos de uno de ellos, pero estaba decidiendo a quién decirle primero.

"Lo siento James…" Dije marcándolo.

" _¡Hola Bryan! ¡Qué gusto de que me hablarás! ¿Qué cuentas?"_ __ _James dijo._

" _Hola amigo, tengo pésimas noticias"_

" _¿Qué pasa?" Dijo en tono preocupado._

" _Es Héctor"_

"… _." "¿En qué hospital está Héctor?" James dijo con un tono depresivo._

" _Me temo que ya no son urgencias"_

" _Oh Dios…" Dijo en voz baja._

" _¿James?"_

"… _.."_

" _Amigo, responde"_

"… _."_

" _Lo siento James, sé que fue tu amigo desde la infancia, pero… *suspiro* si quieres ver su funeral, será mañana, lo enterraremos en Jasper"._ __

" _*Fuera de línea*"_

" _¿James?"_

"¡Carajo!" Dije con un golpe en la mesa.

"Ahora faltan dos" Pensé con una negación en mi cabeza.

 _ **Cumpliendo casi 2 meses después del entierro de Héctor…**_

Después del tiempo, sólo es el último día en que voy a estar aquí, mañana me recogerán muy temprano, tengo mis cosas ya empacadas en mi cabaña. Ya cumplí la agenda que tenía Héctor, sus últimas actividades, todos los lobos se iban a reunir para despedirme de cada uno de ellos y hacerle una visita en la tumba de Héctor.

Primero fui visitar a mi amigo, cuando llegué en un par de minutos, vi a Claudette con Fleet dejándole flores en la tumba de Héctor. Lo hacen cada 5 veces a la semana, por algo ya no me sorprende, sólo me quedé parado hasta que se fueran. En minutos después se fueron y ahora yo ocupé el lugar.

"Hola Héctor, ¿estás descansando bien General? Si es así, me alegro y por lo que te quiero decir es que ya hice todo por tu última voluntad. Los lobos ya saben todo ahora sobre lo que sabemos aunque el aprendizaje será para toda la vida de cada ser en este planeta; otra cosa que te quiero decir es que ya hice entrar en razón Claudette y ella se casó con Fleet que por fin están felices y en serio me sorprende que Stinky y Magril, Daria y Candu e igual Hutch y Amy también se casaron, por cierto que ya tienen armamento y muchas cosas que ellos puedan operar. También he negociado con Chris y Marco, me han dicho que la guerra será dentro de poco tiempo que no es ahora; ya tienen víveres como tal estaba tu agenda, compré la carne necesaria junto con mi dinero y el tuyo, supongo que les durará para medio año, depende si no tragan tanto *risas*. Eso es todo en lo que tenga que decir, siga descansando General, todos sabemos que has hecho mucho por nosotros, ¡Gracias!" Dije mi discurso al aire libre.

Por lo último dejé en su lápida de la medalla que James le regaló, me paré firme e hice un saludo de honor como un soldado.

"¡DESCANSO! ¡YA!, ¡FLANCO DERECHO! ¡PASO REDOBLADO! ¡YA!" Dije mientras lo hacía cada instrucción que me daba. Caminaba como la escolta militar hasta llegar a mi casa.

 **POV de Winston.**

Fue un poco difícil para nosotros superar a Héctor, un buen amigo que nos ayudó demasiado por lo cual estoy agradecido. Estuve un poco serio porque con él no es la misma manada, pero ya no tengo que demorarme más, mañana nos despediremos de otro amigo que se va lejos de Canadá. Mis lobos están ensayando la despedida de nuestro amigo.

"Han pasado muchas cosas, cariño, no fue muy fácil en estos dos meses" Eve dijo un poco triste.

"Lo sé, pero Héctor quiere que sigamos adelante y siendo unos lobos fuertes contra el mundo" Dije con un tono calmado y parado firmemente.

"Eso es, tienes que saber extraño tanto a ese humano" Eve dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de mí.

"Yo también, siempre hablábamos y nos reíamos cuando cada vez tenemos una charla. Ahora estaremos solos de nuevo" Dije desanimado.

"Ves que las cosas cambian con el tiempo, mientras las cosas cambian, afecta a todos" Eve dijo con un tono sabio.

"Tienes razón, es hora que peleemos nosotros sin la ayuda de ellos, al menos no tenemos que preocupar la pérdida de esos humanos o amigos como decimos" Dije con una sonrisa.

Los dos nos quedamos mirando al cielo, mientras veíamos volando a Marcel y Paddy.

 **POV de Kate.**

Son las 6:24 PM, no tardará en iniciar el evento de despedida a Bryan, el único humano que queda en esta manada estará a punto de irse. Por lo tanto nosotros Humphrey, Runt y yo estábamos cenando antes de ir. Ya nos disculpamos uno al otro Runt y nosotros dos, aún sigue un poco triste porque nos ha contado que él fue el que causó la muerte de Héctor. La manada está un poco enojado con él, lo cual también confesó a toda la manada.

"Runt, querido, sé que estás triste por lo que hiciste, pero ya olvídalo porque ya pasó" Dije tratando de consolarlo.

"No sé mamá, es tan difícil salir sin que te juzgue alguien" Runt dijo mientras miraba al suelo.

Humphrey y yo nos quedamos mirando…

"Hijo, si quieres puedes dar tu aventura, todos te dejarán en paz. No me gusta verte así hijo" Humphrey dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

"Ya ni ganas de salir tengo, mi hermana está enfadada conmigo y Bryan pues me perdonó, pero no lo quiero ver con esta pena que me cargo en mi conciencia" Runt explicó.

No sabía qué hacer, está pasando un momento difícil.

"Todos hacemos errores Runt, debes enfrentarlos para buscar una solución" Dije mientras acompañaba a Humphrey abrazándolo.

"¿Pero cómo? Mi error costó la vida de un humano y ahora está muerto, ¿cómo quieres qué lo resuelva? Si ni tengo poderes para revivirlo" Runt dijo llorando y nos abrazaba.

Nos quedamos callados porque no tuvimos argumentos para responder…

"Por alguna cosa pasó Runt, tal vez fue causa del destino" Bryan dijo entrando en nuestro cubil.

"¿Qué haces aquí Bryan?" Runt preguntó confundido.

"Arreglar un poco las cosas antes de irme, no quiero que te tengas la culpabilidad de tus actos anteriores, amigo" Bryan dijo sonriendo.

"¿Por qué dices causa del destino?" Runt preguntó. Los dos nos quedamos a escuchar lo que dicen.

"Runt, cada uno de nosotros tenemos un determinado tiempo para estar en esta Tierra, sabes que no somos invencibles o inmortales y digo a NADIE en este mundo vive por siempre; causa del destino porque a lo mejor era su hora en que se tenía que ir, así son las cosas y son cosas la cual tú debes comprenderlas, a igual como todos" Bryan argumentó.

Runt se quedó callado y pensando.

"Ese es el punto de la vida Runt, como dicen: De cuna a la tumba. Cualquier cosa podamos morir sin saber cómo, cuándo o dónde. Héctor hizo lo correcto por salvarte y debes sentirte agradecido, si la gente o la manada se enoja, no te preocupes en eso porque en cualquier cosa que hagas de bien o para mal siempre te estarán criticando o juzgando, es igual a nuestra sociedad humana" Bryan dijo mientras se iba.

Nos quedamos callados por su gran sabiduría y es cierto lo que dijo, jamás pensamos en eso…

 **POV de Garth.**

Ya son las 7 de la tarde, es hora de empezar el evento mientras traen al humano, Lilly y yo vamos hacer la compañía en un camino de lobos orillados para dar el paso.

"Hola chicos, ¿deseaban algo?" Bryan dijo amablemente.

"Claro, ve en medio de nosotros" Dijo Lilly.

"¿Qué se trata después de todo?" Bryan dijo confundido.

"Una despedida para ti, maestro" Le dije con una sonrisa.

"Vale" Bryan dijo un poco sorprendido.

Pasábamos por el largo camino de lobos, cada lobo que pasemos tienen que aullar y las curanderas de en medio lanzarán pétalos de flores. Cuando llegamos al final del camino, estaban presentes en fila: Winston, Eve, Humphrey, Kate, Runt, Claudette, Fleet, Nars, Terra, Magril, Stinky, Hutch, Amy, Candu, Daria, Chris, Marco, Marcel y Paddy.

Hacíamos reverencia en frente de Bryan e hicimos una señal que pasé cada uno de ellos.

 **POV de Bryan.**

Me encantó demasiado su primer paso del evento de nuestra despedida. Hicieron linternas de hojas con fuego en cada lobo, en serio estaba sorprendido con su creatividad; me despedía cada uno de ellos con un abrazo.

Ahora todos los lobos me rodeaban en círculo y empezaban a aullar más fuerte.

"¡Gracias por estar con nosotros! ¡Puedes volver cuando quieras!" Winston dijo.

"A mí no me agradezcan, agradezcan a Héctor, yo sólo cumplí su última voluntad para todos ustedes. Seré honesto que no sabría qué hacer con ustedes, pero Héctor quería capacitarlos para el bien de toda la manada" Respondí.

Entonces todos se pararon en dos patas e hicieron el saludo de honor y respeto como soldados. Se vio tan hermoso su despedida; reaccioné, me paré firme y saludé. Dejé escapar una lágrima.

"¡Descanso! ¡Ya!" Grité a todos los lobos e hicieron caso mi orden.

"¡Media vuelta! ¡Ya!" Winston gritó. Hice caso su orden.

"¡Paso redoblado! ¡Ya!" Eve gritó. Todos los lobos volvieron hacer un camino para mi salida, pero también se pararon firmes.

Caminé hasta al final y acabando mi recorrido me fui. Todos los lobos empezaron a aullar.

 **Respondiendo Rewiews:**

 **SlayerOmega72:** Lo se fue triste pero que se le va hacer, saludos


	30. Capitulo 30 Una amarga noticia

**POV de Terra.**

Di luz por el embarazo que tuve hace dos meses y se cumplieron, tuvimos dos cachorritos hembras y se llaman Mary y Ashley. Son tan hermosas mis hijas, son de mi mismo color pero tienen el cabello más completo y cerrado, eso me alegra.

No he ido a la manada Oeste últimamente, tuve que ayudar a Nars y Marco en la manada Sur. Me gustaría que mis hijas conozcan a Héctor, sé que puede ser lo mejor para ellas, me refiero en que él puede hacer las mejores Alfas que yo o el resto de la manada. En este preciso momento estoy en cubil con mis dos hijas y con Nars por supuesto en un buen día.

"Cariño, iré a la manada Oeste, me gustaría saber que tanto ha cambiado" Dije dándole un beso.

"Claro, aquí cuido a nuestras hermosas hijas como su bella madre" Nars dijo con una sonrisa.

Sonreí y le di un guiño, desde luego salí corriendo, tengo pensada que quiero hacerle una visita primero a Bryan y luego a Héctor. Después de llegar al hogar de Bryan, toqué, pero nadie me abría, entonces me asomé en la ventana…

"¡Está vacío!" Dije confundida.

"¿Se fue o le pasó algo?" Pregunté un poco confundida.

Me fui del lugar, entonces iba directamente a la casa de Héctor, cuando llegué se veía un poco deteriorado la casa como si se dejará de conservarse, fui a la puerta y veía una nota.

\- _Fui al pueblo de Alberta, regresaré tarde y gracias por tu visita :)_

Entré a la casa que estaba abierta, veía todas las cosas bastante polvorientas…

"¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Dónde está Héctor? Se supone que se había ido a Alberta, no abandonarnos" Me dije en voz regular.

Inspeccionaba más el lugar, en la mesa de la sala había una agenda o no me acuerdo bien como le llamen, entonces la leía y vi que todos los deberes de Héctor son tachadas, pero cuando leí:

 _23 de Noviembre de 2018_

 _-_ _Ir por víveres para los lobos._

 _-_ _Dar clases al resto de la manada._

 _-_ _Hablar con Claudette acerca de la relación entre Fleet_ _._

 _-_ _Negociar con Chris y Marco en la manada Norte_ _._

 _-_ _Pasar el rato con Bryan de nuestra amistad_ _._

 _-_ _Pedir armamento para la manada Oeste y Este_ _._

Después de esa fecha no tiene más actividades, es extraño porque SIEMPRE anota sus deberes en esta agenda.

"Algo mal está pasando aquí" Pensé.

Fui a su cuarto, todo está ordenado, pero sigue estando polvoriento.

"Estoy confundida" Dije en voz regular.

Fui a la sala de nuevo y me senté en el sofá, dándome la idea que está pasando aquí.

"Creo que no supiste en todo este tiempo, ¿verdad Terra?" Claudette dijo.

"¿Claudette? ¿Qué ha pasado en los dos meses?" Pregunté desesperada.

"Han cambiado tanto las cosas Terra; Bryan se fue a Rusia, se quedará ahí 5 años y todos nosotros somos lobos extraordinarios ahora" Claudette explicó.

"¿Bryan? ¿Se fue? ¿Y qué hay de Héctor?" Pregunté un poco asustada.

"Mejor sígueme" Claudette dijo mientras se daba la vuelta con un suspiro.

Íbamos caminando, de verdad me está preocupando mucho porque no me dijo que le pasó.

"Dime la verdad, ¿qué-le-pasó-a-Héctor?" Dije por separado.

"Prefiero a que tú la veas" Claudette respondió. Su expresión fue de tristeza.

Caminamos entré los árboles y llegamos a un lugar abierto…. Había una lápida como si fuera una tumba.

Corrí hacia a ella y leí en ella colgando una medalla de oro que dice "Amigo de por Vida" que es la de Héctor.

"Dios….." Dije negando mi cabeza.

 **POV de Kate.**

Mi padre y yo conversamos ayer después de la despedida, supongo que ya se ha ido Bryan, pero en otra parte mi padre dijo que de a partir de este momento Humphrey y yo vamos a ser líderes de la manada. Mis padres se jubilaron, quieren estar tranquilos, me han comentado que iban dejar el puesto a Héctor que al parecer no resultó por varias razones como él tenía planeado, ya que se fue de este mundo.

Desperté y estaba desayunando con un pedazo de carne.

"Anda hambrienta mi hermosa loba, ¿verdad?" Humphrey dijo.

"¿Qué? No comí desde ayer" Le dije sonriendo.

"Bueno, está bien, te acompaño" Humphrey dijo. Tomó un pedazo de carne y se sentó junto conmigo a comer.

"¿Tú crees que Stinky y Magril o también Claudette y Fleet van a tener cachorritos?" Pregunté.

"Tenlo en cuenta, al menos seremos abuelos" Humphrey dijo mientras arrancaba con dificultad el pedazo de carne. Sólo me reía.

"Eso espero" Dije lamiéndole la mejilla.

"Sí, ojalá Runt esté bien, creo que no fue buena idea que se fuera por la noche" Humphrey dijo.

"Tenemos que confiar en él, ya no son nuestros pequeños, deben aprender a la supervivencia y hacer sus vidas" Dije razonando.

"Buen punto, aunque a veces los extraño tanto a nuestros hijos, me acuerdo esa vez que siempre se metían en problemas y teníamos grandes aventuras de cada obstáculo" Humphrey opinó.

"Lo sé cariño, como el tiempo va cambiando todo, extraño el de antes que ahora" Dije suspirando con una expresión desanimada.

"Así son las cosas, pero ya que estamos solos tú y yo, hagamos una exploración en todo Canadá" Humphrey comentó.

"No estaría mal, pero el problema es que no te he dicho que ahora somos líderes de la manada" Dije un poco apenada.

"¡¿EN SERIO?!" Humphrey exclamó mientras se paraba.

"De verdad Humphrey, pero creo que Garth y Lilly serán líderes también, se irán al Este de nuevo porque se está saturando de lobos en este lugar" Expliqué.

"No lo vi venir, Kate" Humphrey dijo.

"Lo sé corazón, pero vayamos a entrenar un poco, ¿no?" Sugerí.

"Por mí está bien, me he dado cuenta que nos hemos vuelta más fuertes" Humphrey dijo.

"Claro y la parte que me encanta es que eres un Alfa ahora" Dije abrazándolo. Me encanta sus músculos fuertes y lo mejor sigue siendo tan guapo mi antiguo Omega.

"Sí, me siento grande" Humphrey dio una risa leve.

"Vayamos, quiero patearte el trasero" Le dije empujándolo de juego y empecé a correr.

"Veremos si puedes" Humphrey dijo riendo e iba atrás de mí.

 **POV de Winston.**

Ya dejamos nuestro puesto como líderes, ahora mi hija con su esposo serán los líderes. Me ha contado Tony que también dejará el puesto y su hijo Garth con mi hija Lilly serán los líderes del Este.

"Hola Winston y Eve" Tony saludó.

"Hola Tony, ¿cómo has estado?" Eve preguntó.

"Haciéndome más viejo, pero gracias ¿y ustedes qué hacen?" Tony respondió. Dimos una sonrisa.

"¿qué podemos hacer nosotros como dos viejos lobos?" Respondí.

"Cierto, ya no es igual cuando éramos jóvenes, pero Winston, nos vamos de nuevo a nuestro antiguo lugar, aquí se está apretando mucho porque olvidé que tradicionalmente las manadas deben haber 20 o exagerado 30 lobos y somos cómo 84" Tony explicó.

"Tienes razón, pero tenemos que hablar con Kate y Garth son los líderes, ahora nosotros no podemos dar órdenes" Respondí con una negación en mi cabeza.

"Buen punto, pero me he enterado de algo que estuve de paso" Tony dijo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Eve preguntó.

"Van a venir humanos de la protección animal para hacernos un aviso, no hablé con ellos pero los escuché hablar" Tony responde.

"¡Qué bueno que nos avisas! En este instante vayamos avisar a Kate y Garth" Eve sugirió.

Fuimos corriendo los tres para avisar lo que advirtió Tony.

 **POV de Runt.**

Estoy haciendo mi viaje de lobo solitario, llevó un cuchillo por cualquier caso de emergencia, voy en camino a la manada Norte. Estaba en un tipo de planicie, caminando tranquilamente, hasta que encontré a Marcel y Paddy.

"Sí que me recuerdas mucho a tu padre, Runt" Marcel dijo.

"Hola Marcel y Paddy, ¿por qué lo dicen?" Dije sorprendido.

"Pues, verás que tu padre también fue así, pero hacía aventuras con Kate" Paddy explicó.

"Oh lo recuerdo, me acuerdo de sus historias que pasaron entre ellos dos, fueron sensacionales" Dije dando una sonrisa.

"Bueno, no te seguiremos todo el tiempo, pero si requiero algo de nuestros servicios, puede contar con nosotros cuando tenga un asuntito urgente" Marcel ofreció.

"Por supuesto, sería una gran ayuda en mi viaje solitario, ¡Gracias!" Dije con emoción.

"No hay de que Runt, ¡Nos veremos y suerte!" Dijo Paddy. Se empezaban a elevar y se fueron.

"¿Quién no quieren a esas aves?" Pensé alegremente mientras se iban.

 **POV Humano Desconocido.**

"Bueno señores, necesitamos llevar lobos a Idaho, siempre pedimos a nuestros hombres que lo lleven a Idaho y siempre se regresan a Jasper" Richard dijo.

"Necesitamos hablar con ellos, casi no hay lobos en ese lugar y tendré que avisarles que vendrán muchas personas en su territorio del Oeste" Sugerí.

"No es mala idea Morgan, tal vez si los logramos convencer que se vayan 30 lobos a Idaho, será un gran logro para usted, aunque pensé que decir a nuestros hombres que vayan a llevarlos forzosamente no fue buena idea. Hablando como verdaderos seres del planeta, podamos trasladarlos a ese lugar" Sergio dijo.

"Bien, ya me cansé de hablar, espero que sirva en hacerlo a las buenas" Richard dijo mientras se levantaba en la mesa de juntas.

"Sé que pasará, así que avisaré a mis hombres que eviten peleas o guerras de lobos, me pidieron la organización P.A.P.N.C. Las tengo que cumplir o me sancionarán" Dije mientras también me levantaba.

"Recibido, iremos hablar con ellos dentro de 3 horas, apenas son las 10:07 AM" Sergio dijo.

Los tres fuimos a tomar un café y unos panecillos, avisándoles que se preparen para entrar en acción del plan.


	31. Capitulo 31 Nuevos amigos

**POV de Kate.**

Humphrey y yo entrenábamos y al mismo tiempo jugábamos como si fuéramos amigos, me encanta llevar estas tipos de relaciones. Cuando jugábamos a las atrapadas, vino mis papás y Tony.

"¡Kate! ¡Necesitamos avisarte algo!" Tony gritó. Nosotros parábamos y fuimos con ellos.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Humphrey preguntó.

"Van a venir hoy otros humanos para hablar de un asunto sobre nosotros" Mi papá dijo.

"¿Saben cuántos son?" Pregunté.

"No sé, a lo mejor vendrá un ejército o no estoy seguro" Tony explicó.

"Bueno, tenemos que alarmar a los lobos por si acaso sean cazadores, no todos son confiables" Advertí.

"Bien Kate, iremos nosotros a alarmar" Eve dijo.

"Yo iré con mi hijo Garth, haré reunir a toda la manada" Tony dijo.

"Papá y Tony, cuando hayan reunido, avísenme, es una oportunidad para decir nuestro plan de dividir lobos en la manada, ya somos demasiados" Expliqué.

"Vale, aquí los reúno a todos, es un lugar bastante espacioso el campo de entrenamiento"

"Bien, garras a la obra" Humphrey dijo.

Ellos asintieron y fueron corriendo de nuevo a la manada. Nosotros fuimos a nuestro cubil para equiparnos. Corríamos y vimos en nuestro cubil a Terra y Claudette tratando de consolarla.

"¿Crees qué se habrá enterado por lo de Héctor?" Humphrey preguntó.

"Más seguro que sí, no ha venido por los dos últimos meses" Respondí. Llegamos a nuestro cubil.

"Ya te enteraste, ¿verdad?" Pregunté a Terra.

"Sí, ¿cuándo pasó todo esto?" Terra dijo llorando mientras abrazaba a Claudette.

"Hace exactamente dos meses, murió de un accidente en su vehículo y no pudimos hacer nada" Humphrey explicó.

Terra no dijo nada y seguía llorando…

"Lo siento Terra…" Dije mientras bajaba mi cabeza.

"Sabía que no debí haberme ido, no hubiera pasado nada de esto, si yo hubiera hecho caso a mi maldita pesadilla" Terra dijo. Nos quedamos impresionados por lo que dijo.

"¿Entonces lo sabías? ¿Y por qué no hiciste algo?" Claudette dijo mientras rompía el abrazo.

"Lo siento, yo sólo pensé que era una simple pesadilla" Terra dijo mientras se acostaba llorando.

"No se suponía que estabas con él, ¿por qué te fuiste tanto tiempo?" Humphrey preguntó.

"Yo rompí con él cuando era de noche porque algo no funcionaba bien nuestra relación, entonces por eso me fui con Nars, sólo Winston y Eve sabían esto" Terra explicó.

"¿Por qué no me dijeron nada mis padres sobre esto?" Pensé.

"Bueno, hablemos más tarde sobre esto, tenemos cosas más importantes porque hoy van a venir nuevos humanos y no los conocemos" Humphrey avisó.

"Iré con ustedes" Terra dijo.

"Claro que yo también" Claudette dijo.

"¡Apurémonos!" Dije.

Todos fuimos al cubil y destapábamos nuestro escondite donde Bryan y otros humanos que venían con él nos aportaron armas.

"Yo seré francotiradora" Terra dijo mientras tomaba el rifle.

"Nosotros tres iremos delanteros" Dije tomando nosotros tres una pistola cada quién.

"¿Quién diría que por fin vamos a usar armas?" Claudette dijo.

"Sí, pero sólo contra humanos, con los lobos utilizamos garras y nuestro colmillos" Expliqué.

"O tal vez cuando vengan a invadirnos y si son demasiados, no dudaríamos en usarlos" Humphrey dijo.

Asentimos las tres, tuvo mucho sentido… Entonces escuchamos un aullido de reunión, los cuatro fuimos corriendo, en el campo observamos los lobos con Pistolas o Ballestas.

"¡¿También los demás tienen armas?!" Terra preguntó sorprendida.

"Creíste que sólo nosotros íbamos a tenerlas, te equivocas, es por seguridad de todos" Claudette dijo.

"¿Y todos saben usarlas?" Terra cuestiona.

"Claro, Bryan fue nuestro maestro en todas las cosas que nos enseñaron, tal vez Héctor nos enseñaría más" Expliqué.

De momento vinieron 4 camiones enormes para carga, nosotros corrimos al centro donde estaban mis papás, Tony, Garth, Lilly, Stinky, Magril, Hutch, Amy, Candu y Daria.

Observábamos que salían 4 soldados de cada camión con sus armas de Rifle de Asalto y un humano alto que lleva una boina verde, caminaron directo hacia nosotros y yo todos apuntamos contra ellos y los soldados también lo hicieron.

"Tranquilos lobos, yo vine a dar un aviso y un acuerdo con ustedes" El humano de la boina dijo.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunté apuntándolo.

"Oh, lo siento por mi mala educación, soy el Sargento Morgan, trabajo de la organización de protección animal de Jasper" Morgan se presentó.

"Me llamo Kate, soy la líder de la manada Oeste" Me presenté sin bajar la guardia.

"¡Mucho gusto Kate! ¡Chicos, bajen sus armas!" Morgan dijo y ordenó a sus soldados que bajaran sus armas. Todos sus hombres lo hicieron, pero nosotros no.

"¿Qué quieren de nosotros?" Humphrey preguntó.

"Quiero hacer un acuerdo con ustedes sobre su manada y repito que van a venir unos campistas aquí para dar lecciones de supervivencias a unos chicos y chicas" Morgan dijo.

Me quedé pensando, estudiaba el aspecto del Sargento y se ve tranquilo como si no le preocupara nada.

"¡Bajen sus armas!" Grité a la manada. Todos hacían caso mi orden. Entonces guardé mi pistola en la funda que tengo colgada en mi pata derecha trasera.

"Me sorprenden que ustedes como lobos sepan utilizarlas, se ven tan extravagantes con las armas que les aportaron. He escuchado que ha muerto Héctor, el Ex – General, en un accidente automovilístico" Morgan habló.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Claudette preguntó.

"Creo que no cuentan con las Noticias o Reportes del día, eso es una telecomunicación humana para enterarnos todo lo que pasó, incluyendo podemos saber lo que pasó en Rusia, México, China, Japón, Brasil, Venezuela, Chile, Puerto Rico, Colombia, Estados Unidos y en todas las partes del Mundo" Morgan informa mientras caminaba más cerca hacia nosotros.

"Ya lo sabemos, pero no lo hemos pensado" Winston dijo.

"¡Qué bien! Veo que el soldado Bryan y Héctor los han enseñado muy bien. También me llegué a enterar que ellos dos fueron los más codiciados para los lobos en todo Canadá" Morgan explicó.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté confundida.

"Debes saber que estuvimos acarreando lobos para que vuelvan a sus hábitats porque siempre salen de sus lugares para traer o más secuestrarlos a esos dos pilluelos" Morgan dijo. Me quedé sorprendida.

"¿Sólo esa manada?" Terra cuestiona.

"Claro que no, mi bella criatura, también en las manadas de Toronto, Quebec, Ottawa, Whitehorse, Schefferville, Rupe y Neis. Esas partes son de todo Canadá, ¿algo más que tengas qué preguntarme?" Morgan explicó.

Las dos manadas se quedaron boqui-abiertos hasta todos nosotros.

"¿Ahora cuál es el negocio?" Pregunté.

"Hasta que me preguntan algo actual, bueno, necesitamos 30 o más si se puede u otra opción de un mínimo de lobos en Idaho. Sé que mandamos a nuestros hombres para que los trasladen a ese lugar, pero resulta que siempre regresan aquí" Explicó Morgan mientras se ponía en cuclillas en frente de mí.

"¿En Idaho?" Garth preguntó confundido.

"Claro y si lo hacen, obvio estarán en total libertad y los alimentaremos ahí. Por eso traje estos camiones para llevarlos una vez si es posible, sé que necesitan espacio y veo una grandiosa manada que se sienten muy incomodos del poco espacio y sé que necesitan algunas parejas en dónde repoblar" Morgan dijo.

"¿Podemos confiar en ustedes?" Preguntó un lobo desconocido.

"Si conozco a Héctor, Bryan, Ryan, James y John; somos del mismo equipo más que es de un reemplazo, pero la diferencia es la cual ellos se fueron a Rusia, excluyendo a Héctor por lógica razón y nosotros estamos encargados en esta zona del parque" Morgan dijo guiñando un ojo y una sonrisa muy sincera.

"Bien, ¡Quiénes estén dispuestos en ir a Idaho, hagan una fila en frente de los soldados!" Grité.

Veía que se formaron una gran fila de lobos de repente, entonces el Sargento Morgan fue a la fila de lobos empezó a contarlos.

"¡Perfecto! Son 38 lobos con sus pequeñitos y aclaro que son suficientes" Morgan avisó.

Todos los lobos empezaron a meterse en los camiones a través de rampas para que no les cueste subir, el Sargento se acercaba hacia mí.

"Ten, es un radio que supongo debes saber" Morgan dijo estirando su mano con la radio.

"Sí, lo sé, ¿quieres qué estemos en contacto?" Pregunté mientras tomaba la radio.

"Cuando tengas un problema, me llegaron informes de que tienes una cueva llena de carne que han donado Bryan y Héctor, ¿no?" Morgan pregunta.

"Sí, así que no tenga problema con la comida y te llamaré cuando pase algo malo" Le dije con una sonrisa.

"¡Esa es mi chica! Espero que no haya demoras o dilemas porque yo tengo suficientes" Morgan dijo mientras se iba.

"Y por cierto Morgan, ¿vendrán campistas?" Humphrey preguntó.

"Afirmativo, vendrán hoy a las 7 en punto y son las 5:57 PM, no tardan en llegar" Morgan advirtió.

Los soldados empezaban a subirse a los camiones y empezaban a retirarse del lugar.

"Kate, ¿ahora qué haremos?" Terra preguntó

"Bueno, creo que debemos juntar los lobos quienes tengan que ir al Este, pero ¿cuántos somos ahora, si se fueron 38?" Pregunté curiosamente.

Hutch y Amy empezaron a contar hasta que acabaron y nos dijeron el resultado.

"Son 52 señora Kate" Hutch dijo.

"Bien, matemático Candu, ¿cuántos lobos debemos dividir?" Humphrey preguntó. Candu es bueno en las matemáticas que fue el mejor en las clases de Bryan y respondió rápido.

"¡26 lobos, señor!" Candu dijo.

"Perfecto, entonces Garth y Lilly, escojan sus veintiséis lobos" Avisé.

"Claro, creo que ya tenía los míos preparados" Garth respondió.

Nos empezamos a despedir a los lobos que se irán a su viejo hogar, pero seguiremos en unión. La manada de Este se van a su viejo hogar. Le dimos un saco enorme de carne que teníamos para que puedan alimentar su manada, se quedaron con la mitad de nuestra comida.

"¡Cualquier cosa Garth y Lilly, dígannos sin problemas!" Grité mientras sacudía mi pata de un lado a otro.

"¡Gracias e igualmente!" Garth respondió y mi hermana Lilly se despedía de mí, igual Tony hizo lo mismo.

"Bien, sólo quedamos la familia y algunos reclutas ahora" Dije con un suspiro.

Todos asintieron…

"Hablas como un humano, Kate" Mi mamá Eve comentó.

"Ya me adapté un poco en como hablan ellos, pero te diré que me siento rara y a la vez genial" Dije riendo y todos me acompañaron con una risa.

Luego nos despedíamos y nos fuimos a nuestros cubiles…


	32. Capitulo 32 El ataque

**POV de Humphrey.**

Estamos en nuestro cubil, ofrecimos a Terra que se quedara por esta noche y dijo que sí, pensaba en la parte que dijo Morgan que venían hombres para llevarnos a Idaho, pero siempre regresan. Entonces pensé un poco en el pasado después del aullido a la luna cuando conocí a Garth por primera vez, de un rato vino Kate para hacer nuestra primera charla y luego nos dispararon dardos tranquilizantes…. Puede que sean ellos….

"Cenemos antes de que lleguen los nuevos humanos en nuestro territorio" Kate dijo.

"No estaría mal" Terra y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo mientras dejábamos nuestro equipaje.

"Creo que vamos a comer unas salchichas" Kate dijo mientras traía esas jugosas carnes que me encantan.

"No hay problema, a mí me gustan esas cosas" Terra dijo un poco depresiva.

"Olvídalo Terra, ya pasó, Héctor ya necesita descansar y no hablemos más de él que también me deprime" Dije con una sonrisa.

Princess no dijo nada y asintió.

 **POV Desconocido.**

Vamos a atacar a la manada Oeste para que nos llevemos a los humanos, estamos rodeándolos en todas partes de la manada en cada lado, somos suficientes para acabarlos. De repente un lobo patrullero me vio escondido de un arbusto y dio una alarma a la manada.

"¡Demonios!" Dije mientras volvía a un grupo de ataque.

"¡Ataquen!" Grité mientras corría a ellos y volví de nuevo para pelear.

"¡Vayamos!" Un lobo de la manada gritó.

Todos los lobos del Oeste empezaron a salir y corrieron hacia nosotros para atacarnos, salían todos mis lobos guerrilleros, pero acababan demasiado rápido a nuestra manada con sólo un golpe y sin utilizar sus garras.

"¿Cómo puede ser? ¡ATAQUEN AL MISMO TIEMPO!" Grité.

Jalé a dos lobos del grupo atacante.

"¿Qué ocurre señor?" Maik preguntó.

"Vengan conmigo, vamos a capturar a Winston, el líder de la manada" Dije el plan. Corríamos al cubil que estaba Winston que a simple vista se ve que está peleando y aun así los sigue acabando de un golpe; estoy bastante sorprendido, creo que fue por las técnicas de combate que los humanos enseñaron. Por eso los queremos en nuestra manada.

 **POV de Kate.**

Estamos en el campo de entrenamiento donde se dio la alarma del ataque enemigo, íbamos peleando sin problemas porque hemos practicado los golpes en los nervios como nos enseñó Bryan, con esos golpes en los nervios, ellos caen inconscientes o rendidos.

"Creo que son muchos, pero tenemos que pelear a pata limpia" Terra gritó.

"Claro, no es tan difícil, no son rival para nosotros" Humphrey dijo mientras dio un golpe en el estómago de un lobo y cayó al suelo.

"Concentrémonos" Advertí.

En unos minutos de pelea, en el cielo hacía un ruido muy fuerte, todo el combate se paró…

"¿Qué pasa? ¿De dónde viene ese ruido?" Mi mamá Eve dijo mientras se juntaba con nosotros.

"Viene del cielo" Respondí.

Mi manada y la del enemigo nos dividimos, no estamos confiados de que sea ese sonido. De momento vinieron ocho cosas enormes volando, en ellas se bajaban cuerdas.

"¡Son helicópteros!" Terra gritó.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Pregunté confundida.

"Héctor me enseñó todos los tipos de vehículos y aviones que pueden manejar los humanos" Terra respondió.

"¿Esas cosas son buenos o malos?" Humphrey preguntó.

"No estoy segura, pero me acuerdo que me dijo que pueden estar ahí 7 humanos dentro cada helicóptero" Terra respondió.

Entonces en los ocho helicópteros descendían humanos en las cuerdas al mismo tiempo, se soltaban de una gran altura en frente de nuestra manada y al llegar sobre el suelo daban una acrobacia para amortiguar la caída. Estuvo fascinante esa entrada de los militares.

Después los soldados que aterrizaron sacaban como un tipo de escudo y pistolas o macanas eléctricas, retrocedían a los lobos invasores hasta que se vayan de donde vinieron. En el helicóptero que estaba enfrente de nosotros aun volando, vi un humano parado que lo vi de poco rato.

"¿Ese es Morgan?" Humphrey preguntó.

"Creo que sí, por su boina verde que tiene puesto, es obvio que es él" Respondí. Percaté que estaba parado otro humano que estaba lado de Morgan.

"¿Quién es el otro tipo?" Terra preguntó.

"No lo sé, pero debe ser un compañero de él" Respondí.

 **POV de Morgan.**

"Creo que ya sabía que planeaban algo los lobos de Sawtooth" Comenté.

"¿Por qué no lo habías hecho antes?" Richard dijo.

"Pues complicación mecánica, Teniente Richard" Respondí con un guiño.

Veía que los lobos me miraban muy extraño hasta Kate, la líder de la manada.

"Aterriza" Dije al piloto.

"Pero señor…." El piloto respondió.

"¡Es una orden!" Grité un poco fuerte.

"¡Sí señor!" El piloto respondió.

"Creo que debes conocerlos Teniente, antes de que nos vayamos a Ottawa" Sugerí.

"Sargento, yo no vengo hacer amigos, vine a cumplir mi misión" Richard respondió mientras se iba de co-piloto.

"Como usted diga Teniente" Respondí. "¡Qué amargado! No siempre tiene que ser trabajo" Pensé con un suspiro.

Después vi retirarse los lobos de Sawtooth y fui con Sergio.

"¡Buen trabajo, Cabo Sergio!" Felicité.

"¡Gracias señor!" Respondió mientras se ponía firme con un saludo.

"¡Vuelvan a los helicópteros y vaya a descansar con su equipo Cabo!" Ordené.

"¡Recibido señor!" Sergio dijo mientras avisaba a todo su equipo de guardia.

Fui con Kate para hablar.

"¿Por qué te interviniste en nuestra pelea?" Un lobo de lomo negro y de cara a vientre blanco además de chaparro dijo un poco enojado y gruñéndome en frente de mí.

"Tranquila a tu cachorrito Kate, nuestra misión es evitar que haya lobos muertos o heridos gravemente por las peleas que hacen, por eso estamos aquí para mantener en orden, pero no por mucho tiempo" Dije mientras me sacudía.

"Está bien, ¿qué pasará si no lo hacen?" Kate preguntó.

"Simplemente nos despiden y nos meten al reclusorio por un tiempo por no cumplir las misiones, son muy estrictos en ese punto" Expliqué.

Nomás se quedaron callados.

"¿Van a estar aquí por todo el tiempo?" Una loba blanca con ojos azules preguntó.

"Claro que no todo el tiempo, pero habrá guardias que los vigilen, me despido debido a que iremos a Ottawa y después de un corto tiempo nos volvamos a ver" Dije mientras daba la vuelta para estar devuelta al helicóptero.

"¿Qué haré con la radio que me diste?" Kate preguntó.

"Se lo daré a otro para que esté a tus servicios, y ya van a llegar los campistas, tuvimos que hacer una pequeña pausa para que lleguen aquí, cuando nos vayamos todos vendrán en 10 minutos" Dije mientras abordaba al helicóptero.

"¡Gracias por avisarnos! ¡Adiós! ¡Nos veremos luego!" Kate dijo. La oí muy alegre.

"¡Hasta luego Kate!" Dije dándole un saludo de respeto mientras se eleva el helicóptero.

Todos meneaban sus colas y me hacían una señal de despedida con sus patas.

 **POV de Terra.**

"Volvamos al cubil antes de que lleguen los campistas" Sugerí.

"¡Vayan todos a sus hogares! ¡Está todo bajo control!" Humphrey gritó.

Volvimos al cubil mientras nos acomodábamos para dormir, vi el reloj de Kate que estaba en el suelo y son las 7:28 PM.

"Creo que es muy temprano para dormir" Pensé.

"Buenas noches Terra" Humphrey y Kate dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras cerraban sus ojos y acostados los dos juntos. Se ven una buena pareja.

Me paraba y salía del cubil para sentir el aire que sopla para refrescar mi mente y dejar de pensar en Héctor. Vi luces de las furgonetas que se aproximaban.

"Ya llegaron" Dije en voz regular.

Se estacionaban en el campo de entrenamiento; salían unos humanos grandes y otros chicos, pero por fin veo chicas humanas porque siempre hablaba con puros hombres y en lo normal de mi especie sólo hablo con machos y chicas.

 **POV de Runt.**

Caminaba en la noche más delante que pasé de la manada Norte, estaba entre unas montañas rocosas. Paré a descansar un rato y sacaba algunas salchichas en mi pequeño inventario, la favorita de todos los lobos, tienen un delicioso y jugoso sabor.

Cuando comía, oí unos gritos detrás de una gran roca que estaba de 20 pasos de mí, era como el grito de una loba. Entonces guardé mi salchicha rápido y corrí donde procedía el ruido.

"¡Ayuda!" Una loba dijo mientras había dos lobos negros que estaban en frente de ella.

"Tómalo con calma hermosura, aquí nadie te escuchará" Un lobo negro de cicatriz en el hombro dijo.

"Sólo queremos divertirnos un rato contigo" Otro lobo negro dijo. Nada de un mal físico en particular.

"¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡DÉJENLA!" Grité interviniéndome.

"Oye, lárgate de aquí" El lobo de cicatriz me gritó y vi a una loba del mismo color que la mía, estaba espantada.

"No hasta que la suelten y se vayan" Dije mientras dejaba mi inventario y mi cuchillo.

"¿Quieres problemas? ¿Verdad?" El segundo dijo.

"Mi problema es porque no la dejan ir" Dije poniéndome posición de guardia. Los lobos me miraban raro porque no ponía una posición de ataque de un lobo normal, sino me paraba en dos patas y mis otras dos los ponía en guardia arriba.

"Bueno, empieza el juego" El lobo cicatrizado dijo mientras el otro lo acompañaba y caminaban hacia mí.

Un lobo se ponía a mis ambos lados para que me ataquen de ambos sentidos, saltaron al mismo tiempo y yo sólo me agaché y chocaron entre ellos. Me quitaba rápido para que no cayeran sobre mí, entonces ponía mis patas sobre sus cuellos ya que estaban aturdidos y los apretaba de hacerlos en modo que les doliera hasta que quedaran inconscientes.

"¡Qué fácil fue!" Dije mientras recogía mis cosas. La loba la vi sorprendida.

"¿Qué les hicistes?" La loba preguntó.

"No te preocupes, están inconscientes" Avisé.

No dijo nada la loba y se me quedaba mirando.

"¿Estás bien?" Dije mientras movía mi pata de un lado a otro.

"Oh sí, pero ¡Gracias! Me salvaste de esos dos infelices" Agradeció la loba.

"No es nada" Dije sonriéndole mientras me iba.

"¡Espera!" Dijo la loba.

"¿En qué se le ofrece?" Pregunté.

"¿Quieres que te lleve a mi manada?" Preguntó un poco apenada.

"¿Eres del Norte?" Pregunté.

"No, no soy de Jasper si en ese caso tampoco soy de Sawtooth, mi manada está más delante de este lugar, soy la manada del Noroeste de Yellowhite, Canadá"

"¿Yellowhite?" Pregunté confundido.

"Sí y me llamo Aamina, ¿cuál es tuyo?" Aamina pregunta.

"Me llamo Runt, ¡Mucho gusto Aamina!" Dije sonriendo.

"¡Encantada de conocerte también!" Aamina dijo con emoción y meneaba su cola.

"Vayamos a mi manada, nos tardaremos unos dos días en llegar" Aamina dijo.

"Bueno, pero primero busquemos refugio, es muy noche para viajar" Sugerí.

"Cierto, aquí hay una pequeña cueva para dormir, ¡Sígueme!" Dijo mientras daba la vuelta. Me dio una mirada muy seductiva y yo no supe que pensar.

"Bueno…." Dije mientras seguía tras ella.


	33. Capitulo 33 Traición

**POV de Sergio.**

Vigilaba nuestro campamento militar en el centro de Jasper, fumaba un cigarrillo para calmar mis nervios que tuve desde mucho tiempo. Sentado sobre una gran piedra pensando cómo estarán mis hijos y mi esposa; sacaba una foto de ellos.

"Volveré algún día a casa mis amores" Dije en voz regular.

"Cabo Señor" Un soldado dijo que está atrás de mí.

"¿Informes, soldado?" Dije mientras me paraba firmes.

"Sí señor, me mandó Teniente Richard en que usted debe darle instrucciones a los campistas sobre los lobos" El soldado dijo parándose firme.

"Recibido, ocupa mi puesto soldado" Ordené.

"¡Sí, señor!" Respondió.

Fui entre los bosques para llegar más rápido, caminaba y vi que son las 11:58 PM.

"Espero que estén despiertos, pero supongo deben estarlos por las ridículas reuniones alrededor de una fogata y contando cuentos o tal vez armando tiendas de campañas" Pensé.

De un buen camino avanzado, vi tres lobos cargando un lobo gris muy viejo, al parecer está inconciente, no me da buena pinta. Fui hacia ellos…

"¡Alto! ¡No se muevan!" Grité a los tres lobos.

"Buenas noches humano, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted?" Un lobo de color marrón dijo.

"¿Qué se debe que estén cargando ese lobo inconciente?" Pregunté mientras sacaba un rifle de dardos tranquilizantes.

Se pusieron un poco nerviosos y callados, además cuando estuvimos en el Oeste recuerdo a ese lobo viejo que habló después de Morgan sobre las comunicaciones.

"¡Dejen ese lobo al suelo! ¡YA!" Dije apuntándolos con mi rifle.

 **POV de Terra.**

Dormía dentro del cubil de Kate y Humphrey, pero oía ruidos ligeros como si acercara alguien, desperté y era Eve bastante angustiada.

"Hola Eve, ¿qué pasa?" Pregunté.

"¡No está Winston!" Gritó.

Se despertaron Kate y Humphrey.

"Mamá, ¿qué ocurre?" Kate preguntó levantándose.

"Tú papá no está, lo estuve esperando mucho tiempo y no ha llegado al cubil" Eve explicó.

Kate se alertó y se paró rápido, Humphrey y yo hicimos lo mismo.

"¡Genial! Es la tercera alerta del día" Humphrey dijo.

"Tenemos que buscar a Winston" Dije mientras todos corríamos para avisar de nuevo.

Humphrey soltó un aullido y todos nos juntamos en la piedra de bodas.

 **POV de Winston.**

Iba despertando con un tremendo dolor de cabeza que me golpearon al batallar contra cinco lobos, luego vi que me está cargando un humano y me espanté.

"Calma, te estaban secuestrando tres lobos" Dijo el humano mientras me bajaba.

"¿Y ellos? ¿Dónde están?" Pregunté confundido.

"Los dejé dormir un rato por el resto de la noche" Respondió mientras se estiraba.

"Gracias por salvarme, pero tengo que regresar a la manada" Avisé.

"Te iba llevar a tu manada, además me queda de paso informarles acerca de ustedes a los campistas que están ocupando su territorio" Dijo caminando a la dirección de nuestra manada.

Entonces empecé a seguirlo…

"Creyeron que eres tú el líder de la manada, ¿verdad?" Preguntó el humano.

"Eso creo, pero no saben que la manada ahora es mi hija Kate" Respondí.

"Oh, ya veo, me tomas por sorpresa que es tu hija, la loba mandona de la manada" Dijo riéndose. No me dio tanta gracia, pero es verdad.

"En fin, me llamo Winston, ¿y tú te llamas?" Pregunté.

"Sergio, soy Cabo Primero del ejército, a menos que sepas de lo que hablo, ¿no?" Sergio dijo.

"Claro, entiendo" Dije acordándome. El nivel bajo de su campaña.

Llegábamos a la manada, veía a los lobos expandiéndose a cada lado y los campistas están aterrorizados.

"Creo que ya se enteraron sobre ti después de cien años" Sergio dijo riéndose de nuevo.

No dije nada y sólo puse una expresión de decepción.

Caminamos para hablar con Kate y Humphrey, pero vinieron ellos a nosotros junto con Eve y Terra corriendo.

"¡Winston!" Eve gritó y saltó sobre mí con un abrazo.

"¿Qué pasó papá?" Kate dijo preocupada y abrazándome también.

"Lo estaban secuestrando tres lobos" Sergio explicó mientras comía una barra de chocolate.

"Así fue, gracias a él me salvó" Agradecí con una sonrisa y mirándolo a él.

"¡En cualquier momento a sus servicios!" Sergio dijo tranquilamente.

"¿Cómo te lo podemos recompensártelo?" Kate preguntó.

"Descuida Kate, es mi trabajo, pero si me disculpan tengo que hablar con los campistas que al parecer lo espantaron" Sergio dijo mientras caminaba.

"Bien, volvamos a nuestros cubiles, ¡Gracias Sergio!" Dije con una sonrisa.

 **POV Campista Mayor.**

Estamos todos dentro en nuestras furgonetas, los lobos aún estaban ahí, pero también hay soldado tranquilo y los lobos no lo atacaron, sino a lo contrario, lo seguían felizmente tras de él.

"Cariño, ¿debe ser el dueño de los lobos?" Mi esposa Dayanna preguntó.

"No lo sé, pero no lo atacan" Dije sorprendido.

"Oigan, tenemos que salir, he oído que los lobos pueden hablar y son pacifistas mientras no los provoquemos, ¿alguien han visto las noticias?" La campista Nelly preguntó.

Todos nos quedamos callados.

"Bueno, yo saldré hablar con ellos" Dije con nervios.

"Pero capitán Robert, ¿no le harán daño?" Cameron preguntó.

"Espero que no, pero va un soldado ahí entre ellos, él debe de controlarlos" Dije abriendo la puerta.

Salía de la furgoneta y caminaba sin confianza hasta que habló el militar.

"¿Le tiene pánico a los perros y lobos?" El militar dijo.

"Ah, un poquito" Dije sonriendo.

"Bien, ¿cuál es su nombre?" Preguntó.

"Soy Robert, el encargado de los chicos" Me presenté.

"Por lo tanto yo soy el vigilante del parque de Jasper y me llamo Sergio, soy Cabo Primero del Ejército Militar Canadiense" Sergio dijo con un saludo militar.

"Genial, ¿qué me tiene que contar Sergio?" Dije mirando a los lobos.

"Aparte de que es muy noche, no se preocupen por los lobos, son pacifistas con nosotros mientras no hagan nada estúpido hacia ellos que les molesten" Sergio explicó.

"Está bien" Dije un poco nervioso.

"¿Por qué nos tienen miedo?" Un lobo gris joven me preguntó.

"Porque….. am, traumas" Respondí.

"Tal vez nos conozcamos luego" Dijo una loba de pelaje dorado con ojos de color ámbares.

"Sería buena idea para que se conozcan entre humano y lobo, por cierto Robert, ella es Kate, la líder de la manada" Sergio dijo acariciándola a la loba de pelaje dorado.

 **POV de Kate.**

Cuando Sergio me presentó, me empezó a acariciar con su mano de mi cabeza a espalda, se sintió tan bien y una sensación relajante con un cosquilleo leve que mi cuerpo me pedía más.

"Sergio, se siente bien" Dije cerrando mis ojos y pegando mi cabeza a su pierna con una sonrisa.

Luego abrí los ojos y todos me vieron extraño. Me puse firme rápido.

"Lo siento, es que si dio un cosquilleo agradable con sus acaricias" Admití.

Se rieron todos y yo me sonrojaba.

"Bueno, olvidemos de lo que pasó" Humphrey dijo.

 **POV de Morgan.**

Me dirigía al cuarto de explosivos para dejar una caja de C4, pero oí alguien hablando, me quedé pegado contra la pared y me asomé. Era el Teniente Richard.

"Tengo un plan para llevarnos todos los lobos a Europa"

"…"

"Claro, pero ustedes se encargarán de sacar a Slash"

"….."

"Necesito mantenerlo en secreto y si es posible mataré a Morgan cuando estemos en Toronto, haciendo que parezca un accidente"

"…."

"Héctor está muerto, he puesto una mini-bomba antes de que fueran entregadas, cuando alcanzó a los 700 KM explotó los soportes de las llantas para que fuera un accidente, pero gracias al lobo gris lo hizo más completo que fuera un real accidente; tal vez se hubiera enterado lo que pasó si estuviera vivo. Él sabe sobre explosivos y yo me acribillé a todos los forenses de Canadá antes de que lo descubrieran"

"…."

"Los demás fueron a Rusia, me refiero a los imbéciles de John, James, Bryan y Ryan"

"…."

"Está bien, luego acabando a Morgan, mataré a los soldados de la militar, pero sería mejor sobornarlos para que al último maten al presidente de la organización"

"…."

"Pues muévanse, no tardarían en descubrirnos, mientras coloco las bombas en todos los vehículos, ¡suerte!"

De momento reaccioné y saqué mi pistola…

"¡Te tengo! ¡Maldito traidor!" Grité y se dio la vuelta.

"Ahora lo sabes todo Sargento" Richard dijo. No pude aguantar.

*disparo* *disparo* *disparo*


	34. Capitulo 34 Ataque sorpresa

**POV de Aamina.**

Cuando salió el sol, Runt y yo empezamos a caminar a mi manada de Yellowhite. Caminamos en silencio, pensaba y miraba lo guapo que se ve, sus músculos, sus ojos azules y su voz tan varonil; lo que me gusta de él es el color de su pelaje porque tiene el mismo color que yo.

"¿Por qué estabas en las montañas del Norte?" Runt preguntó.

Reaccioné y respondí rápido "Estaba buscando algo".

"¿Y cuál es ese algo?" Runt cuestiona de nuevo.

"No sé si hayas oído una leyenda sobre una cueva de Sawtooth, acerca de un lobo azul de que te conviertes en humano y lobo cuando quieras" Expliqué.

"¿Humano a lobo y viceversa?" Runt dijo confundido.

"Se nota que no lo has escuchado, pues claro, te puedes convertir cuando sea cualquiera de las dos especies, pero tienes que superar el miedo a la oscuridad para poder ser recompensado y muchos dicen que es una oscuridad que hace temblar demasiado y un temor tan grande que nadie puede aguantarla" Conté.

"Creo que ya sé de lo que hablas y uno lo pudo conseguir" Runt dijo.

"¿Quién lo hizo?" Pregunté sorprendida.

"Un humano lo consiguió, se llamaba Héctor, él pudo atravesar ahí sin problemas" Runt dijo un poco decepcionado.

"¡Genial! ¿Y cómo está él? ¿Puede convertirse cuando quiera?" Pregunté con interés.

Runt paró, se quedó callado y lo vi deprimido.

"¿Pasa algo Runt?" Pregunté mientras me acercaba.

"Él se fue" Respondió entristecido.

"¿A dónde?" Estaba confundida.

"Me refiero que se fue de este mundo por siempre" Runt dijo con la cabeza abajo.

"¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No quise…. darte el mal recuerdo!" Dije mientras lo abrazaba.

"Cambiemos de tema y sigamos" Runt dijo y me abrazaba igual.

Después de unas horas caminamos mucho y casi llegábamos, pero decidimos tomar un descanso.

Lo miraba y veía que dejaba unas cosas que estaba cargando de buen lujo.

"Oye, ¿qué son esas cosas?" Pregunté mientras me acercaba.

"Este es un inventario de supervivencia y esto es un cuchillo" Runt explicó.

"¡¿Utilizas armas humanas?!" Exclamé atónita.

"Como lo ves, por supuesto que sí, me enseñaron dos humanos que eran nuestros amigos" Runt dijo con una sonrisa.

No decidí preguntar de ellos al saber que algunos de ellos pueden ser sus amigos difuntos, mejor seguí con la charla.

"¡Oh eso es interesante!" Dije sonriendo.

"Lo es, pero costó mucho trabajo de utilizarlo a la perfección" Runt dijo mientras sacaba el tal cuchillo.

Me impresionaba todo lo que sabe, además de lo guapo que es.

"Me cansé de hablar sobre mí, me gustaría saber también de ti" Runt dijo mirándome a los ojos. Me volvía loca en mi interior con su mirada.

"Pues….. yo sólo soy una Alfa igual que soy la garra derecha de mi líder" Respondí.

"Interesante, ¿tienes familia?" Runt pregunta de nuevo.

"Claro pero sólo tengo a mi hermano Stephen y a mi madre Stella" Respondí.

"Está bien, eso me alegra de que no estés sola" Runt dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Gracias, creo!" Dije mirándolo exactamente a sus ojos.

"En otra parte, ¿has probado la carne que comen los humanos?" Runt preguntó mientras sacaba algo de su inventario.

"No, ¿también comen carne?" Pregunté riendo por lo que dijo Runt.

"Son casi como nosotros, pero más inteligencia y comen la carne cocida como dicen" Runt explica.

Luego sacó exactamente una pieza de carne bastante graciosa.

"¿Cómo le llaman esa cosa extraña?" Pregunté.

"Le llaman la famosa Salchicha, es gracioso su nombre y forma, pero tiene un gran sabor tan exquisito" Runt explica.

"Genial, al menos si me dejas probarlo" Dije con un tono de broma.

"Oh claro que sí, confía en mí" Me dijo con un guiño.

Me sonrojé, tomé la salchicha y le di un bocado. Es cierto lo que dijo Runt, tiene un gran sabor que besa mi lengua, jamás había probado algo tan delicioso.

"¡Oye! ¡Es cierto!" Dije con emoción.

"Comételo todo" Runt dijo.

"¿En serio?" Pregunté.

"Lo digo en serio" Dijo sonriendo.

"¡Gracias Runt!" Dije sonrojándome. Creo que me enamoré de él.

 **POV de Humphrey.**

Los rayos del sol se asomaban en nuestro cubil, tenía los ojos entre abiertos, veía a Kate saliendo del cubil. Me desperté bien y me levanté, observé mi alrededor; no está Terra.

"Se fue a su manada" Me dije a mí mismo.

"¿Cómo amaneció mi rey hoy?" Kate dijo entrando de nuevo.

"Bien, gracias, ¿cómo está mi alfa sexy?" Dije sonriéndole. Me acercaba a ella y la besaba con pasión.

"Igual como mi amorcito" Kate respondió mientras me abrazaba.

"Me encanta escuchar eso" Dije cerrando los ojos por el abrazo.

"Bueno, vayamos con los campistas que acordamos ayer, tendremos una charla con ellos" Kate dijo mientras rompíamos el abrazo.

"Me gusta verlos tan felices" Salty mi viejo amigo dijo.

"¡Salty! ¡Cuánto tiempo!" Dije mientras caminaba hacia él.

"Lo sé viejo, he oído que ya son los líderes" Salty dijo mientras me abrazaba.

"Claro, bueno, Kate es la mayor autoridad" Dije rompiendo el abrazo y señalando a Kate.

"Hola Salty, me alegra verte de nuevo" Kate dijo mientras lo saludaba pata a pata.

"¿Ahora qué harán?" Salty pregunta.

"Iremos a tener una charla con los humanos que están en el campo de entrenamiento" Expliqué. No lo vi muy sorprendido.

"Eso es nuevo, tal vez no tanto porque ya sabía que estaban dos humanos aquí, pero ¿qué les pasó?" Salty preguntó confundido.

"Tuvieron muchos problemas entre otros humanos, desafortunadamente uno no logró conseguir en un accidente en el transporte humano y el otro se fue a Rusia" Kate respondió.

"Lo siento por aquel humano que no pudo conseguir" Salty dijo.

"Pues fue muy difícil superarlo para todos nosotros, fue lo mejor que conocimos" Dije negando mi cabeza.

"Debería suponer que lo fue para ustedes" Salty asintió.

"¿Qué hay de Shakey y Mooch?" Pregunté.

"Descuida, ellos están en la manada Norte, patrullando como Alfas" Salty responde.

"¿Ustedes son Alfas?" Kate preguntó con incredulidad.

"Sí, fuimos entrenados últimamente y, ¿puedo preguntarles algo?" Salty dijo.

"Lo que sea" Dije sonriendo.

"¿Rebba aún está sin compañero?" Salty dijo en tono misterioso.

"No nos hemos fijado bien en ella si lo tiene o no, pero sabemos que también es Alfa ahora" Kate respondió.

"Igual como Janice" Dije asintiendo.

"Ojalá sea así, quiero conquistarla" Salty dijo esperanzado.

"Pues ve a buscarla" Kate dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

"¡Gracias nos veremos luego!" Salty dijo corriendo.

"¡Hasta luego Salty!" Kate y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"Vayamos abajo, nos estarán esperando" Kate sugirió.

"¡Vamos!" Dije mientras empezaba a correr.

 **POV de Hutch.**

Amy y yo vamos en camino a los humanos para tener una plática para conocernos, hasta que…

"Hutch amor, ya llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, ¿no has pensado en formar una familia?" Amy preguntó mientras me daba un pequeño empujón.

Jamás pensé en eso en todo este tiempo cuando estuvimos juntos, pero siento que no estoy listo.

"Bueno amor, la verdad jamás pensé en eso, pero si tú quieres" Respondí.

"No quiero que me dejes la decisión a mí sola, también quiero que estés de acuerdo tú también, tuve las ganas últimamente de estar embarazada por ti, amor, pero también quiero si estás dispuesto hacerlo" Amy argumenta mientras me lamía mi mejilla.

Me ahogaba de esa decisión, no sabía que responder "Vamos Hutch, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser padre?" Pensé.

"Está bien, ¿cuándo desearías tenerlos, mi princesa?" Pregunté con dulzura y me acariciaba con ella.

"¿Qué tal esta noche lo hacemos? Quisiera tenerlos sin importar cuántos hagamos" Dijo con un tono seductivo.

"Por mí está bien" Dije sonriendo.

 **POV de Daria.**

"¡Por favor! Tengamos una familia, sé que serás un buen padre" Rogué.

"No estoytan seguro cariño, los deberes que hago me están aplastando" Cando dijo.

"No importa, yo los cuidaré mientras tú haces el trabajo" Dije tratando de darle soluciones.

"¿Estarías dispuesta hacerlo? Yo no quiero problemas de que necesitas ayuda" Cando dijo.

"Entonces hablaré con Kate, quiero que tengas tiempo libre para mí y para nuestros cachorritos" Dije mientras lo abrazaba.

"Bien, yo hablaré con ella, pero ahora no quiero discutir contigo porque no es el momento ni el lugar cariño" Cando dijo mientras me daba un beso.

"Confío en ti amor, sé que lo harás" Dije mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

Todo el tiempo hasta que lo vi, siempre pensé que él podría ser el lobo perfecto para nuestros hijos, aunque exija mucho lo que quiero, pero es algo que toda chica quiere tener; ¡Una Familia!

 **POV de Sergio.**

"No sé qué pensar SargentoMorgan, ¿en serio cree que él es el traidor?" Pregunté.

"¡¿CUÁNTAS PUTAS VECES QUIERES QUE TE LO DIGA?!" Gritó desesperadamente mientras jalaba con fuerza a un árbol delgado y resistente que está esposado.

"2 balazos en el pecho y 1 en la cabeza" Dije mientras caminaba de lado a lado.

"Sé que no tengo evidencias, pero nos iba matar A TODOS NOSOTROS" Morgan explicó.

"Tuve un día difícil, lo siento, sé que rompí las reglas, pero me está empezando a preocupar" Dije mientras quitaba la llave a un soldado que estaba lado de mí.

"¿Está seguro dejarlo libre, señor?" Un soldado preguntó.

"Debemos, tenemos que confiar en él como nuestro Sargento" Dije mientras iba a desposarlo.

"Hasta que me creen" Morgan dijo. Lo desposé.

"¡Pero él es un…" El soldado fue interrumpido por Morgan.

"¡Cállate! Y vayan a chequear la zona, iré a enviar informes de lo que dije" Morgan dijo corriendo alguna parte.

"¡Sí señor!" Dijeron todos los soldados.

"Iré con ustedes, con la condición de que iremos por separado" Ordené.

La tropa iba a vigilar un lugar, yo fui también yendo a la manada Este.

"¿Por qué nos manda a vigilar?" Pensé.

 **POV de Morgan.**

En el mismo lugar donde maté a Richard, inspeccionaba el cuerpo cubierto de una sábana, pero me di cuenta que hay una mochila entre una de las cajas, fui a ellas, revisaba lo que hay dentro y había un celular. Empezaba a revisar sus mensajes, contactos y los registros de las últimas llamadas.

"Hay otro traidor en este equipo….. Vendrán 3 canallas para llevárselos uno por uno" Dije apretando con fuerza el celular.

Pensé en la muerte de Héctor:

"No fue culpa del lobo como mencionó en los reportes después de todo; de todas maneras hubiera muerto sin causa de él porque me enteré de su kilometraje reciente que iba de alta velocidad, suficiente para tomarlo de muerte segura por la explosión de la llanta"

Checaba el cuerpo, cada parte de él, asegurando que puede tener otras cosas más hasta que encontré algo en su bota un papel doblado.

"Leamos lo que dice" Dije en voz regular. Era información confidencial y es escrito como una bitácora aunque no lo es.

 _6/Febrero/2019_

 _\- Llegando a Jasper tomé capturas de los lobos y diferentes puntos donde vigilan, averiguando los puntos débiles de la seguridad para secuestrar los lobos de la manada Sur y Oeste._

 _\- Tuvimos problemas entre dos manadas que estuvieron a punto de pelear, teníamos los helicópteros, Morgan sabía que iba ocurrir la guerra entre Oeste y la manada Norte de Sawtooth._

 _\- En esta noche 3:24 AM, los soldados y mandantes toman descanso, me retiré del lugar por un tiempo para hacer trato con un soldado infiltrado, registré al soldado falso hace unos días atrás. Cerramos el trato, en este campamento deben ser eliminados el Sg. Morgan y al Cabo Sergio, los demás soldados tendremos que sobornarlos, finalmente eliminamos las evidencias que en este caso son los soldados._

 _\- Pensé que después de ir a Ottawa, iremos a Toronto para realizar la neutralización de los dos mandantes en que parezca un accidente. Es un lugar bastante seguro para matarlos._

 _\- Nos han llegado notificaciones, se trata de Slash que lo sacarán pronto de la penitenciaria de alta seguridad. Asaltando el lugar sigilosamente con francotiradores e infiltrados._

 _7/Febrero/2019._

 _\- El soldado falso tendrá acceso en cualquier lugar para realizar las primeras acciones de secuestros, nadie tiene autorización a menos que yo lo dé como alto rango en este campamento._

 _\- Me avisó el chico que escondió a los lobos en una de las cuevas de Sawtooth, pronto llegarán para el tráfico de lobos parlantes, llegó el mensaje en que la fecha; 14 de Febrero del 2019 vendrán por ellos._

 _8/Febrero/2019_

 _\- En este momento haré retroalimentación de planes para asegurarme que nada falté por realizar._

"Hay un traidor más en este campamento, creo que ya tengo con que comprobar" Dije guardando el papel y el celular.

"Pero si alguien me llega a matar, guardaré en la tienda de campaña de Sergio y luego tendré que dar alerta a todo el personal" Pensé.

Iba salir del lugar, pero oí varios pasos en el campamento. Tomé mi fusil M4 y saqué un pequeño espejo para reflejar quién está presente sin que yo me asome.

"Hijos de…" Dije en voz baja. Eran tres tipos desconocidos y armados.

 **POV de Kate.**

Tuvimos una gran charla con la familia de Robert con sus chicos y chicas campistas. Nunca habíamos tenido una relación tan fuerte de muy poco tiempo con los Humanos.

"Oye Kate, ¿cuántos humanos has hablado aparte de nosotros?" Mark preguntó (Hijo de Robert).

"Pues, ocho humanos hasta ahora creo" Respondí.

"Eso es genial y ¿cómo pasó esto de que ustedes pudieron hablar?" Dayanna preguntó.

"De hecho siempre pudimos hablar, pero jamás revelamos esto antes a nadie con la excusa de que sería raro para ustedes" Humphrey respondió por mí y yo asentí.

"¿Raro? ¡Es fantástico hablar con ustedes! ¡Yo amo a los lobos!" Mark dijo mientras nos abrazaba a Humphrey y a mí. Empezamos abrazarlo también, es un buen niño humano como para que tenga 12 años.

"¿Ustedes qué saben hacer?" Franco preguntó (Campista de 17 años).

"Normalmente es cazar, pelear, cuidar zonas y muchas cosas que los humanos nos han enseñado" Eve respondió.

"Es genial, diré que me siento emocionado por hablar con lobos y perdiendo el miedo a ustedes" Robert dijo.

"Es bueno saberlo" Dije con una sonrisa.

Platicábamos otro rato, pero luego se oyeron muchos disparos en el bosque.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanto tiroteo?" Robert preguntó.

"Problemas" Dije.

"¡Oh no! ¿Qué podría ser?" Amy preguntó preocupada.

"¡Todos a sus puestos, Humphrey y yo iremos a ver qué pasa!" Grité.

 **POV de Sergio.**

Nos está disparando un soldado con otro tipo, estamos cubriéndonos en los árboles. Ese soldado mató a dos de los nuestros

"¡¿Qué carajos está haciendo soldado?!" Grité.

"¡Acabando nuestra misión! ¡Qué imbéciles son! ¡Debieron tomar en serio a Morgan!" El soldado respondió.

"Rayos, tenía razón, Richard es un traidor que de seguro metió a este soldado como infiltrado" Pensé

"Señor Cabo, ¿disparamos?" Dijo un recluta junto con dos soldados.

"¡Autorizado!"Repliqué.

Empezamos abrir fuego contra los dosenemigos, de momento lanzaron una granada y yo empecé a correr y cubrirme tras un árbol ancho; vi que se quedaron los tres parados aun disparando como si no lo hubieran visto.

"¡NO! ¡CORRAN!" Grité desesperado. Volteó mi recluta, pero explotó la granada.

"¡MIERDA!" Dije mientras sacaba mi radio. Resultó que no tenía batería.

"¡Date por muerto Cabo Sergio! ¡Maté a tus cinco hombres!" Dijo el traidor.

"¡Sobre mi cadáver!" Grité.

Me escondí en un arbusto para camuflajearme y vi que estaba los dos caminando para buscarme. Decidí disparar a su acompañante de un tiro a la cabeza. Abrí fuego y cayó.

"¡Muy bien perro sarnoso!" Dijo el soldado mientras se escondió rápido.

Estaba por recargar, pero alguien quitó los cargadores de mi chaleco de combate.

"¡Genial! ¡Utilizar la pistola!" Dije sacándola y tiraba mi fusil.

Me disparaba y me cubrí rápido en un árbol.

"Quiero ver quién queda el último en pie" Dijo el infiltrado.

"Más vale que te vayas corriendo" Dije.

"Por algo estoy peleando contigo, ¿no?" Respondió.

De momento me asomé para ver dónde estaba, no lo veía.

*Sonido de carga* "Creo que debiste checar ambos lados, Cabo" Dijo apuntando cerca de mi nuca.

"¡Tienes razón! ¡Pero creo que no debiste acercarte tanto!" Dije mientras hacía de lado mi cabeza y volteé rápido tomando su brazo donde tenía el arma aplicándole una llave que lo tiré al suelo.

*Risas* "Muy bien, pero no tanto" Dijo mientras estaba en el suelo y me dio una patada sin importar en que esté boca abajo.

Cuando me dio la patada, estaba libre, corrió hacia mí, se trepó en mi cuerpo y me dio un rodillazo con mucha fuerza en la frente que me dejó tirado en el suelo. Vi que tenía un rasguño de una navaja en mi pecho hasta que vi su zapato con un cuchillo.

"Debiste saber que soy un sicario contratado por tu teniente, pero no me acuerdo si no debía matarlos. No hubiera pasado esto si tus dos soldados que maté no hubieran sospechado nada" Dijo mientras sacaba una pistola de un sólo tiro.

"Ese puto teniente, creo que debo admitir que fui muy estúpido de no haberle hecho caso a Morgan" Dije levantándome del suelo.

"Basta de charla, quiero matarte una vez y llevarme los lobos necesario para mi placer" El sicario dijo.

No dije nada, vi un oso pardo Canadiense aproximándose al sicario por la espalda.

"Tal vez lo veas en el infierno a Richard" Dije sonriendo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó y volteó.

El oso se paró en dos y dio un golpe con bastante fuerza en su cara que quedó en shock. Morirá de un derrame cerebral por ese potente golpe como si fuera de un mazo.

"Supongo que ahora vas por mí" Dije al oso.

"Yo no lo creo" Kate dijo mientras estaba atrás del oso junto con Humphrey.

"¿Kate? ¿Humphrey?" Pregunté sorprendido.

"Así es, no te preocupes, el oso es nuestro amigo, los osos nos han ayudado en la última batalla contra varios lobos" Humphrey dijo.

"¡Gracias! Pensé que era mi fin ¡Me salvaron la vida!" Dije agradeciendo.

"De nada, también agradece al oso" Kate dijo.

"Vale, ¡Gracias amigo oso!" Dije sonriendo mientras me sentaba.

"Estás sangrando mucho, vayamos a los curanderos de nuestra manada" Humphrey dijo.

"¿Seguro que saben tratar heridas?" Pregunté.

"Claro, si no recuerdas quién nos enseñó" Kate dijo.

Me quedé callado y asintiendo.

"Súbete sobre el oso" Humphrey dijo mientras el oso se acostaba.

"¡Será un bonito paseo!" Dije levantándome y abordando sobre el oso.


	35. Capitulo 35 Recordando el pasado

**Capítulo 35 Recordando el pasado**

 **POV de Claudette.**

Me quedé dormida demasiado tiempo desde cuando me fui de la manada, desperté en la cama de Héctor, recordando lo que hicimos esa mañana tan entretenida que también lo extraño tanto.

"Héctor, ¿por qué tenía que ser tu hora?" Pregunté siguiendo acostada en la cama con tristeza.

Acariciaba el lado donde dormía siempre Héctor.

"Los días se vuelven más fríos y silenciosos sin ti" Dije derramando una lágrima.

"¿Quién diría que un humano nos afecta tanto?" Terra dijo mientras entraba al cuarto.

"No es un humano cualquiera, él es algo especial que siempre nos comparte su tiempo" Argumenté.

"Las manadas de Jasper lo saben, yo quería presentar mis hijas a Héctor" Terra dijo mientras se subía a la cama.

"Lo siento tanto, pero tampoco puedo hacer que Runt indemnice por lo que hizo" Dije con una expresión negativa.

"Debes dejarlo de culpar, ya fue su hora, Fleet creo que está preocupado por ti" Terra dijo mientras me abrazaba.

"No tienes la menor idea lo que es perder alguien que amas" Dije abrazándola y llorando.

"Yo lo sé, pero déjalo ya en paz" Respondió.

Tiene razón, debo dejarlo en paz, a pesar que sí me costaría trabajo de olvidarlo de su forma de ser y como me trataba una verdadera chica, con él me hacía sentir alguien tan especial.

 **POV de Morgan.**

Terminé contra los tres terroristas, están inconscientes y atados.

"Genial, al menos salí limpio pero me inquieta saber que pasó en el tiroteo que se ubicó en el bosque" Dije en voz regular.

Iba mandando un mensaje por medio del telégrafo:

 _Hubo dos traidores en nuestro equipo, sin confirmación de la neutralización del segundo traidor, el primer traidor fue el Teniente Richard Madison Collins. Su muerte es confirmada como pena de muerte y contando con evidencias en su contra. Se afirma de un tiroteo en la cual se percató la ubicación en el bosque de Jasper Oeste. En este instante cancelo la vigilancia en Ottawa, envíen refuerzos, no urgente. Capturé tres terroristas y preparados para ser condenados en la cárcel de alta seguridad. Otro punto, avisen al director de la penitenciara de Islas Canarias que den alerta a sus hombres, planearán un ataque sorpresa para la liberación de Slash._

Cuando acabé el mensaje, primero pensé que debo hablar por la radio, hablaba muchas veces en mi radio que sin embargo; nadie contestaba.

"No da buena pinta" Dije mientras tomaba mi fusil. Antes de irme enterré las evidencias para que al final los recoja después de acabar este problema.

"Averiguaré el tiroteo que fue provocado por el segundo traidor y después buscaré por mi cuenta en Sawtooth" Pensé mi plan.

"Ojalá los lobos estén bien" Dije con un suspiro.

 **POV de Sergio.**

"¡OH DIOS!" Grité.

"Lo sé, pero debes aguantar" Eve dijo.

"Aguantaré, al menos sabes lo que haces" Dije con una sonrisa.

"Claro, tu herida no es profunda, entonces no necesitas puntadas" Eve dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Estás bien?" Kate preguntó.

"Mucho mejor, no me lo creo que sepan de medicina como un doctor profesional" Dije asintiendo rápido.

"Ahora nos ves que lo sabemos" Winston dijo.

"Afirmativo, pero hablando de doctores, necesito regresar al campamento con Morgan, puede estar en peligro" Dije levantándome con dificultad.

"No, descansa, nosotros nos ocuparemos de eso" Humphrey dijo.

"¿Seguros? Es una misión peligrosa para ustedes y es mi misión de protegerlos" Argumenté.

"Nos estás subestimando Sergio" Kate dijo negando.

"Está bien, los dejo, vayan a ver a Morgan, deben tener su olor" Expliqué.

"Eso es, lo tenemos, vamos a rescatar otro humano" Humphrey dijo.

 **POV de Runt.**

Entrabamos a la manada de Aamina, el lugar es puro nieve de una buena temperatura que no da frío. Me gustaba el lugar, pero otra parte veo que se comporta un poco rara conmigo porque siempre se quiere juntar mucho con mi cuerpo, la hago reír fácilmente, la sonrojo cada vez que digo algo bueno de ella. ¿Será que se está enamorando de mí? Estoy empezando a desarrollar sentimientos hacia ella si es que en ese caso esté enamorada.

"Runt, ¿tienes compañera?" Aamina dijo sonrojándose.

"No, ¿por qué la pregunta?" Dije curiosamente.

"En este poco tiempo, me gustaste mucho en el recorrido y eres… tan guapo y amable" Aamina me describió mientras se acercaba hacia mí.

Me estaba pidiendo mis labios algo que no sé, tenía ganas de hacer algo con mucha tentación sin tampoco saber qué. Me di cuenta de algo.

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?" Pregunté mientras me acercaba a su boca lentamente.

"Sí…" Aamina respondió. Nos besamos y abrazamos, nos quedamos así por unos 15 minutos.

"¡Te amo Runt!" Aamina dijo mirándome a los ojos.

"¡Yo también te amo!" Respondí. Sus hermosos ojos azules, igual como los míos, es tan extraño que tenga el mismo físico que yo, pero no importa.

Nos acariciábamos uno al otro, nunca había sentido una sensación así tan hermoso, sintiendo que mi corazón late por primera vez que me hace olvidar mis problemas.

"Vayamos a mi manada" Aamina dijo sonriéndome.

Veía en su manada, los lobos tenían muchos de mi color, es sorprendente. Muchos entrenaban casi en toda la manada.

"¿Toda tu manada entrena, amor?" Pregunté con cariño.

"Por supuesto mi dulce Runt, aquí no está permitido ser un Omega, al menos permiten el Beta, pero tiene que estar siendo mensajeros de los líderes" Aamina respondió.

"¡Qué costumbres tan estrictas!" Dije.

"Lo sé, pero es el bien de la manada para tener más seguridad. Vayamos con mi líder" Aamina dijo trotando.

Fuimos a un cubil enorme, más obvio que es la del líder, vi una loba sentada que tiene de color negro de cabello, lomo y cola; sus ojos son ámbares como las de mi madre, pecho a vientre de color blanco, altura mediana y su personalidad se ve que es tranquila, pero es lo que aparenta.

"Buenas tardes líder Liam" Aamina saludó.

"Buenas tardes Aamina, ¿cómo has estado?" Liam dijo tranquilamente. Por lo que ahora creo que es su nombre.

"Muy bien, gracias por la pregunta Liam, ¿y usted?" Aamina pregunta.

"Igualmente, gracias" Liam dijo sonriendo.

"Vengo a presentarle un nuevo lobo de la manada Oeste de Jasper" Aamina me presentó y yo di pasos adelante.

"Mmm, Hola" Liam me saludó con un tono suave y me miraba fijamente.

"Hola Liam, me llamo Runt, como dijo Aamina exactamente vengo del Oeste de Jasper, vine aquí para mi aventura de lobo solitario" Me presenté.

"¡Qué bueno saber! ¿Eres Alfa?" Liam pregunta.

"Soy un Alfa Especial" Respondí.

"¿Alfa Especial?" Liam dijo confundida.

"Eso no importa, pero me gustaría saber si pudiera quedarme aquí por un tiempo, dando a cambio mis servicios a su manada, Liam" Dije haciendo una reverencia.

"Puedes quedarte, pero me diste la duda sobre Alfa Especial, me encantaría escuchar tu respuesta" Liam dijo con mucho interés y mirándome con unos ojos soñadores. Me puse un poco incómodo, pero no es el momento de hacer locuras.

"Bueno, he sido entrenado por humanos tanto intelectual y físico" Respondí.

"¿Por humanos?" Liam dijo con una expresión atónita.

"Sí" Dije asintiendo con una sonrisa.

"No me la habías dicho eso Runt" Aamina reclama.

"Lo sé, pero se me olvidó decirte eso" Dije acariciándola.

"¿Ustedes son compañeros?" Liam preguntó.

"Claro, lo somos" Aamina dijo abrazándome. Ahora no la vi tan contenta.

"Oh que bien, Runt pronto te enseñaré el lugar, daré un recorrido contigo" Liam dijo.

"Sería genial, ¿cuándo?" Pregunté emocionado meneando la cola. Liam sonrió.

"Pasaré por ti en casi al atardecer, en el cubil de Aamina" Liam dijo.

"Nos pasamos a retirar Liam, quiero mostrarle mi cubil para que pase por Runt" Aamina dijo mientras caminaba afuera.

"Muy bien, ¡Nos veremos Runt!" Liam me dijo con un guiño.

Yo me quedé en shock, nunca pensé que iba recibir una bienvenida así de pronto, espero que esté equivocado en lo que vi. Fui caminando afuera con Aamina.

"¿Podrías ir conmigo en el recorrido?" Pregunté.

"No puedo, el líder de la manada tendrá que hacer el recorrido a solas con el nuevo integrante de la manada, así es nuestra ley en todas las manadas de Yellowhite" Respondió Aamina.

"¡Guao! Jamás supe de eso sobre Yellowhite" Dije dando una risa nerviosa. Estuve pensando si qué tal le gusto a Liam, será un gran problema…

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 **SlayerOmega72:** Ja, ja si fue un error que no me había dado cuenta gracias por el aviso. Saludos ;)


	36. Capitulo 36 Un secreto por revelar

**Capítulo 36 Un secreto por revelar**

 **POV de Kate.**

Humphrey y yo caminábamos entre los bosques, buscando al sargento Morgan.

"¿Crees que esté bien?" Humphrey preguntó.

"Sé que sí, los mandantes militares son los mejores para sobrevivir en cualquier cosa que se atraviesen" Respondí.

"Buena esa, pero sabes que me está preocupando también, ¿sabes a quién me refiero?" Humphrey dijo.

"¿Quién?" Pregunté curiosamente.

"Runt, no vinieron Marcel y Paddy para decirnos como está" Humphrey responde.

"Es cierto, debieron venir" Dije.

"Ya encontramos el campamento" Mencionó mirando en frente.

"Hablando fue corto el camino" Dije meneando la cola.

"Pero lo malo se nos olvidó llevar nuestras armas" Humphrey dijo.

Yo suspiré con un palmazo en mi cara.

"Tenemos que utilizar garras y dientes" Dije mostrando mis garras.

"¿Qué más da? ¡Vayamos!" Humphrey dijo.

Ingresábamos al campamento militar, literalmente no había nadie.

"Amor, encontré alguien tirado" Humphrey avisó.

"¿No es el tipo que estaba en el helicóptero a lado de Morgan?" Pregunté y recordaba al mismo tiempo.

"Creo que sí, pero ¿qué ocurrió?" Humphrey dijo.

"Ninguna idea, sólo sé que está muerto, espero que no haya sido por algún enemigo" Dije mientras inspeccionaba alrededor.

"Mejor sigamos buscando a Morgan" Dijo dándose la vuelta.

"Cierto, concentrémonos" Dije asintiendo.

Hicimos la segunda inspección del campamento hasta encontrar a alguien más, al parecer son tres tipos atados en el suelo con un trapo en cada uno de ellos. Se notaba que son malos.

"Miren quienes se metieron en problemas" Humphrey dijo en tono burlesco.

"Sí, pero dejémoslo en paz" Sugerí.

 _ **Media hora después…**_

"Qué nuestros sentidos de olfato no nos decepcione" Dije suspirando.

"También espero eso, es increíble que esté en Sawtooth" Humphrey dijo.

Entrábamos en una cueva donde venía el olor de Morgan, tenía varios hoyos que la luz entraba en ellas.

Veíamos un humano sólo en la cueva con muchas jaulas. Los estaba liberando, eran varios lobos capturados, entre ellos eran muy familiares. Observamos detenidamente y reconocí que eran Garth, Lilly y Tony; estaban aterrorizados.

"Ataquemos" Humphrey susurró.

"¿Si es Morgan? No cualquier humano los liberan" Dije razonando.

"Sólo lo taclearemos por si acaso" Humphrey sugirió.

Los dos corrimos contra él, pero volteó rápido, puso sus manos sobre nuestros cuellos y nos azotó contra el suelo.

Pudimos ver más claro porque estábamos más cerca de él. Sí es Morgan.

"¿Kate y el lobo gris? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Morgan dijo confundido.

"Llámame Humphrey" Se presentó.

"Y teníamos el plan de rescatarte" Expliqué.

Morgan se rio mientras nos soltaba.

"¿Qué fue la parte divertida?" Humphrey preguntó mientras nos levantábamos.

"¿Quién es él Kate?" Lilly preguntó con un abrazo.

"¿Es vigilante de Jasper?" Garth cuestionó.

"Lo es, es otro protector del parque y se llama Morgan" Presenté. Morgan saludo con sus manos.

"Con razón nos estaba sacando de aquí" Tony dijo.

"¿Cómo llegaron ustedes en esta cueva?" Humphrey dijo.

"No sabemos cómo, pero tuvimos la idea que nos llevaba un humano disfrazado de soldado, es lo que recuerdo cuando me dispararon un dardo en mi trasero" Garth explicó.

"Bueno, ya están libres, ahora vámonos" Morgan dijo.

Todos asentimos y fuimos a afuera, la manada Este eran 13 lobos que se incluía Garth, Lilly y Tony.

"Nosotros nos vamos, ¡Gracias Morgan por sacarnos de ahí!" Lilly agradeció.

"Pueden contar conmigo" Morgan dijo con un guiño.

Los tres sonrieron…

"¡Nos vemos chicos!" Toda la manada Este dijeron y se fueron.

"Oigan, tengo que buscar a Sergio" Morgan dijo mientras caminaba.

"Yo que tú no me preocupaba en ello" Humphrey dijo.

"¿Por qué lo dicen?" Morgan preguntó.

"Salvamos a tu amigo contra el soldado falso, gracias a un oso también aunque está en los cubiles de mi madre porque tuvo una herida de cuchillo, descuida, es sólo un rasguño" Respondí.

"¡Son buenas noticias!" Morgan dijo en tono esplendido.

"Vimos a tu compañero muerto en el campamento" Avisamos.

"Si se refieren que tenía de la sábana blanca, les advierto que es el traidor que causó este desastre, me di cuenta otra cosa que perdí a mis hombres" Morgan dijo con un suspiró.

"Lo siento por eso" Humphrey dijo.

"No se preocupen, esa es nuestra misión como sea, también obtuve información de pronto en que han sido capturados los que iban a sacar a Slash. Y los chicos John, Bryan, James y Ryan lograron acabarlos también, creo que este es el fin hasta ahora" Morgan explicó.

"Nos encanta saber eso" Dije meneando la cola.

"Antes de una cosa, ¿sabían que mi "compañero" que encontraron en el campamento, él fue el causante del accidente de Héctor?"

"¡¿QUÉ!?" Gritamos al mismo tiempo Humphrey y yo.

"Así es, después de todo el lobo gris que se atravesó en la carretera no tuvo la culpa, de algún modo iba morir aunque estuviera" Morgan explicó.

"El lobo que hablas fue nuestro hijo Runt, casi toda la manada está enojado con él" Dije.

"Bueno, creo que debo hablar con su manada, ¿de acuerdo Kate con sus permisos?" Morgan dijo.

"Claro, sería una gran ayuda para Runt" Dije con una sonrisa.

*Risas* "Vamos a su cubil, creo que debe estar Sergio ahí sufriendo con los curadores de su manada" Morgan dijo sonriendo.

"Buena idea, ya casi anochece" Humphrey dijo.

 **POV de Claudette.**

Regresamos Terra y yo a la manada sin problemas, entramos dónde están Nars con sus hijas y mi esposo Fleet durmiendo.

"Hola chicos, ¿algo nuevo?" Terra dijo mientras besaba a sus hijas.

"¿Dónde has estado amor? Me preocupé de que no llegaste" Nars dijo tranquilamente.

"Nos quedamos un rato en la manada Oeste" Respondí.

"¿Hubo cambios Claudette?" Nars preguntó de nuevo.

"Sí, pero no fue lo mejor" Terra dijo con un rostro triste. Y yo asentí.

"No te pongas así Terra querida, ¿qué cambios ocurrieron ahí?" Nars dijo abrazándola. Terra empezó a llorar y lo abrazó también.

Terra no dijo nada y tuve que responder por ella.

"El humano de la manada que estuvo con nosotros, murió en un accidente" Dije mirando al suelo.

"Lo siento por oír eso, creo que fue un buen humano con todos ustedes" Nars respondió.

"¿Por qué lloras mami?" Preguntó Ashley. Mary estaba lado de su hermana.

Terra rompió el abrazo, se secó las lágrimas y abrazo a sus hijas "Nada mis lindas hijas, no pasó nada".

Es una pena de verla en ese estado, me preguntó cómo pasó entre Héctor y ella, ¿por qué rompieron? Espero que no haya sido por mí.

"Terra, ¿podemos hablar en privado?" Pregunté tocando su hombro.

"Claro, vayamos" Respondió mientras salía junto conmigo.

"Vamos a ese árbol grande" Dije caminando. Cuando llegamos fuimos a un lugar de pequeño espacio detrás del árbol, un lugar bastante adecuado.

 **POV de Fleet.**

Desperté por la voz de Claudette, la extrañé mucho desde cuando se fue a la manada Oeste pero ahora no estaba, pregunté a Nars que estaba con Mary y Ashley.

"Nars, ¿dónde se fueron?" Pregunté estirándome.

"No oí muy bien lo que dijo Claudette, pero salieron a dar un paseo o algo así" Nars respondió.

"Bueno, iré a buscarlas" Dije saliendo del cubil.

"Está bien" Nars dijo mientras sacaba carne para sus hijas.

Iba siguiendo el rastro de Claudette con su agradable aroma de su pelaje. Fui al árbol grande en donde venía el olor y las escuchaba conversar. Me escondí en el árbol.

" _Oh ya veo, pero Terra, ¿qué pasó entre Héctor y tú? Siempre me pregunté cuando te fuiste"_ __ _Claudette cuestionó._

 _*Suspiro* "Tuvimos algunos problemas de nuestra relación porque no iba funcionando bien, te diré lo que siempre quise tener. Por lo primero es que yo quería tener cachorritos, pero no sé si sepas que no se puede reproducir entre Lobo y Humano, ¿verdad?" Terra explicó._

" _Sí, lo sé" Claudette responde._

" _Ahí está la primera razón; el segundo yo quería un compañero para aullar la luna, pero él no puede porque no es un lobo y la tercera, sentía que se caía nuestra relación por nuestras costumbres" Terra explica de nuevo._

" _¿Por qué le lloraste entonces?" Claudette pregunta confundida._

" _Así como todos es el mejor humano que todos hayamos convivido, me dolió tanto saber que se fue, sin decirle en cuánto lo siento" Terra respondió._

 _Claudette se quedaba pensativa._

" _Bien, pero necesito decirte algo…" Claudette dijo con firmeza._

" _Estoy aquí para escucharte" Terra dijo._

" _¿Te acuerdas cuándo te fuiste de la cabaña de Héctor por unos días?" Claudette preguntó. Estaba confundido lo que quería decir._

" _Claro, sin duda" Terra respondió._

" _Debes saber cuándo te fuiste de ahí, yo fui a la cabaña para visitarlo, pero no sé si lo entiendas es que cuando estuve con él sola, tuve sexo en ese mismo día" Claudette dijo apenada._

Me quedé destrozado por lo que dijo, en ese día recuerdo que fui a la manada de mi padre, ¿cómo pudo jugarme así? Seguí escuchando más de sus relatos.

" _Sentía que ya lo sabía" Terra respondió calmada._

" _Lo siento mucho, creo que…. No sé cómo explicarlo" Claudette dijo._

" _No puedo decir nada porque yo en ese mismo día lo engañé con Nars, igual para tener sexo" Terra dijo apenada._

No podía creer sus confesiones, mucho menos me lo creo la confesión de Claudette.

" _Me siento mal de haberle jugado el corazón a Fleet, es un buen chico y lo amo, pero sentía algo más por Héctor. Cuando dijiste que no funcionó la relación entre tú y él, tal vez haría lo mismo que tú" Claudette admitió._

" _¿Estuviste enamorada de él cuando eras pequeña? ¿No?" Terra preguntó._

" _Exacto, cuando se fue Fleet de nuevo me sentía un poco sola y al hablarle con Héctor por primera vez, me sentía bastante segura por su buena actitud" Claudette explicó._

" _¿Se lo dirás esto a Fleet?" Terra cuestiona._

" _No estoy tan segura, me da miedo de decirle la verdad porque no se merece esto ni yo me merezco tenerlo ni creo que me perdone si se lo digo, se lo oculté por mucho tiempo desde que éramos jóvenes" Claudette explica._

Luego decidí salir…

"Me alegra escuchar eso Claudette" Dije saliendo de mi escondite.

"¡FLEET!" Gritaron las dos chicas.

"Sé que estuvo mal, pero no podía aguantar en escucharlas lo que iban a decir, en otra parte; Claudette, oí todo lo que dijiste sobre Héctor y tú, en serio me da rabia sobre lo que dijiste. Pensé lo que dijiste que tenías miedo de decírmelo, no te preocupes, ya lo sé. Cometí el error también de no darte tanta atención tan sólo pensar en mí y no en ti" Dije mientras caminaba para estar enfrente de Claudette.

Le di un abrazo a Claudette y cerré mis ojos queriendo llorar.

"¡Perdóname Fleet!" Claudette dijo abrazándome tan fuerte y llorando.

"Perdonada, pero también perdóname por ser alguien tan egoísta" Dije derramando una lágrima.

"Está bien" Claudette respondió. Terra se quedaba mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Podemos tener otra oportunidad en nuestra relación?" Dije rompiendo el abrazo y mirándola a los ojos.

"Claro, quiero que esta sea mejor y resolver nuestros errores juntos" Claudette dijo. Yo le di una sonrisa cálida.

"Esa es mi chica" Le dije y di un beso.

Nos quedamos así por unos buenos minutos…

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **SlayerOmega72:**_ Ja, ja, ja si que cosas no XD. Gracias y saludos ;)


	37. Capitulo 37 Un amor secreto

**Capítulo 36 Un secreto por revelar**

 **POV de Kate.**

Humphrey y yo caminábamos entre los bosques, buscando al sargento Morgan.

"¿Crees que esté bien?" Humphrey preguntó.

"Sé que sí, los mandantes militares son los mejores para sobrevivir en cualquier cosa que se atraviesen" Respondí.

"Buena esa, pero sabes que me está preocupando también, ¿sabes a quién me refiero?" Humphrey dijo.

"¿Quién?" Pregunté curiosamente.

"Runt, no vinieron Marcel y Paddy para decirnos como está" Humphrey responde.

"Es cierto, debieron venir" Dije.

"Ya encontramos el campamento" Mencionó mirando en frente.

"Hablando fue corto el camino" Dije meneando la cola.

"Pero lo malo se nos olvidó llevar nuestras armas" Humphrey dijo.

Yo suspiré con un palmazo en mi cara.

"Tenemos que utilizar garras y dientes" Dije mostrando mis garras.

"¿Qué más da? ¡Vayamos!" Humphrey dijo.

Ingresábamos al campamento militar, literalmente no había nadie.

"Amor, encontré alguien tirado" Humphrey avisó.

"¿No es el tipo que estaba en el helicóptero a lado de Morgan?" Pregunté y recordaba al mismo tiempo.

"Creo que sí, pero ¿qué ocurrió?" Humphrey dijo.

"Ninguna idea, sólo sé que está muerto, espero que no haya sido por algún enemigo" Dije mientras inspeccionaba alrededor.

"Mejor sigamos buscando a Morgan" Dijo dándose la vuelta.

"Cierto, concentrémonos" Dije asintiendo.

Hicimos la segunda inspección del campamento hasta encontrar a alguien más, al parecer son tres tipos atados en el suelo con un trapo en cada uno de ellos. Se notaba que son malos.

"Miren quienes se metieron en problemas" Humphrey dijo en tono burlesco.

"Sí, pero dejémoslo en paz" Sugerí.

 _ **Media hora después…**_

"Qué nuestros sentidos de olfato no nos decepcione" Dije suspirando.

"También espero eso, es increíble que esté en Sawtooth" Humphrey dijo.

Entrábamos en una cueva donde venía el olor de Morgan, tenía varios hoyos que la luz entraba en ellas.

Veíamos un humano sólo en la cueva con muchas jaulas. Los estaba liberando, eran varios lobos capturados, entre ellos eran muy familiares. Observamos detenidamente y reconocí que eran Garth, Lilly y Tony; estaban aterrorizados.

"Ataquemos" Humphrey susurró.

"¿Si es Morgan? No cualquier humano los liberan" Dije razonando.

"Sólo lo taclearemos por si acaso" Humphrey sugirió.

Los dos corrimos contra él, pero volteó rápido, puso sus manos sobre nuestros cuellos y nos azotó contra el suelo.

Pudimos ver más claro porque estábamos más cerca de él. Sí es Morgan.

"¿Kate y el lobo gris? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Morgan dijo confundido.

"Llámame Humphrey" Se presentó.

"Y teníamos el plan de rescatarte" Expliqué.

Morgan se rio mientras nos soltaba.

"¿Qué fue la parte divertida?" Humphrey preguntó mientras nos levantábamos.

"¿Quién es él Kate?" Lilly preguntó con un abrazo.

"¿Es vigilante de Jasper?" Garth cuestionó.

"Lo es, es otro protector del parque y se llama Morgan" Presenté. Morgan saludo con sus manos.

"Con razón nos estaba sacando de aquí" Tony dijo.

"¿Cómo llegaron ustedes en esta cueva?" Humphrey dijo.

"No sabemos cómo, pero tuvimos la idea que nos llevaba un humano disfrazado de soldado, es lo que recuerdo cuando me dispararon un dardo en mi trasero" Garth explicó.

"Bueno, ya están libres, ahora vámonos" Morgan dijo.

Todos asentimos y fuimos a afuera, la manada Este eran 13 lobos que se incluía Garth, Lilly y Tony.

"Nosotros nos vamos, ¡Gracias Morgan por sacarnos de ahí!" Lilly agradeció.

"Pueden contar conmigo" Morgan dijo con un guiño.

Los tres sonrieron…

"¡Nos vemos chicos!" Toda la manada Este dijeron y se fueron.

"Oigan, tengo que buscar a Sergio" Morgan dijo mientras caminaba.

"Yo que tú no me preocupaba en ello" Humphrey dijo.

"¿Por qué lo dicen?" Morgan preguntó.

"Salvamos a tu amigo contra el soldado falso, gracias a un oso también aunque está en los cubiles de mi madre porque tuvo una herida de cuchillo, descuida, es sólo un rasguño" Respondí.

"¡Son buenas noticias!" Morgan dijo en tono esplendido.

"Vimos a tu compañero muerto en el campamento" Avisamos.

"Si se refieren que tenía de la sábana blanca, les advierto que es el traidor que causó este desastre, me di cuenta otra cosa que perdí a mis hombres" Morgan dijo con un suspiró.

"Lo siento por eso" Humphrey dijo.

"No se preocupen, esa es nuestra misión como sea, también obtuve información de pronto en que han sido capturados los que iban a sacar a Slash. Y los chicos John, Bryan, James y Ryan lograron acabarlos también, creo que este es el fin hasta ahora" Morgan explicó.

"Nos encanta saber eso" Dije meneando la cola.

"Antes de una cosa, ¿sabían que mi "compañero" que encontraron en el campamento, él fue el causante del accidente de Héctor?"

"¡¿QUÉ!?" Gritamos al mismo tiempo Humphrey y yo.

"Así es, después de todo el lobo gris que se atravesó en la carretera no tuvo la culpa, de algún modo iba morir aunque estuviera" Morgan explicó.

"El lobo que hablas fue nuestro hijo Runt, casi toda la manada está enojado con él" Dije.

"Bueno, creo que debo hablar con su manada, ¿de acuerdo Kate con sus permisos?" Morgan dijo.

"Claro, sería una gran ayuda para Runt" Dije con una sonrisa.

*Risas* "Vamos a su cubil, creo que debe estar Sergio ahí sufriendo con los curadores de su manada" Morgan dijo sonriendo.

"Buena idea, ya casi anochece" Humphrey dijo.

 **POV de Claudette.**

Regresamos Terra y yo a la manada sin problemas, entramos dónde están Nars con sus hijas y mi esposo Fleet durmiendo.

"Hola chicos, ¿algo nuevo?" Terra dijo mientras besaba a sus hijas.

"¿Dónde has estado amor? Me preocupé de que no llegaste" Nars dijo tranquilamente.

"Nos quedamos un rato en la manada Oeste" Respondí.

"¿Hubo cambios Claudette?" Nars preguntó de nuevo.

"Sí, pero no fue lo mejor" Terra dijo con un rostro triste. Y yo asentí.

"No te pongas así Terra querida, ¿qué cambios ocurrieron ahí?" Nars dijo abrazándola. Terra empezó a llorar y lo abrazó también.

Terra no dijo nada y tuve que responder por ella.

"El humano de la manada que estuvo con nosotros, murió en un accidente" Dije mirando al suelo.

"Lo siento por oír eso, creo que fue un buen humano con todos ustedes" Nars respondió.

"¿Por qué lloras mami?" Preguntó Ashley. Mary estaba lado de su hermana.

Terra rompió el abrazo, se secó las lágrimas y abrazo a sus hijas "Nada mis lindas hijas, no pasó nada".

Es una pena de verla en ese estado, me preguntó cómo pasó entre Héctor y ella, ¿por qué rompieron? Espero que no haya sido por mí.

"Terra, ¿podemos hablar en privado?" Pregunté tocando su hombro.

"Claro, vayamos" Respondió mientras salía junto conmigo.

"Vamos a ese árbol grande" Dije caminando. Cuando llegamos fuimos a un lugar de pequeño espacio detrás del árbol, un lugar bastante adecuado.

 **POV de Fleet.**

Desperté por la voz de Claudette, la extrañé mucho desde cuando se fue a la manada Oeste pero ahora no estaba, pregunté a Nars que estaba con Mary y Ashley.

"Nars, ¿dónde se fueron?" Pregunté estirándome.

"No oí muy bien lo que dijo Claudette, pero salieron a dar un paseo o algo así" Nars respondió.

"Bueno, iré a buscarlas" Dije saliendo del cubil.

"Está bien" Nars dijo mientras sacaba carne para sus hijas.

Iba siguiendo el rastro de Claudette con su agradable aroma de su pelaje. Fui al árbol grande en donde venía el olor y las escuchaba conversar. Me escondí en el árbol.

" _Oh ya veo, pero Terra, ¿qué pasó entre Héctor y tú? Siempre me pregunté cuando te fuiste"_ __ _Claudette cuestionó._

 _*Suspiro* "Tuvimos algunos problemas de nuestra relación porque no iba funcionando bien, te diré lo que siempre quise tener. Por lo primero es que yo quería tener cachorritos, pero no sé si sepas que no se puede reproducir entre Lobo y Humano, ¿verdad?" Terra explicó._

" _Sí, lo sé" Claudette responde._

" _Ahí está la primera razón; el segundo yo quería un compañero para aullar la luna, pero él no puede porque no es un lobo y la tercera, sentía que se caía nuestra relación por nuestras costumbres" Terra explica de nuevo._

" _¿Por qué le lloraste entonces?" Claudette pregunta confundida._

" _Así como todos es el mejor humano que todos hayamos convivido, me dolió tanto saber que se fue, sin decirle en cuánto lo siento" Terra respondió._

 _Claudette se quedaba pensativa._

" _Bien, pero necesito decirte algo…" Claudette dijo con firmeza._

" _Estoy aquí para escucharte" Terra dijo._

" _¿Te acuerdas cuándo te fuiste de la cabaña de Héctor por unos días?" Claudette preguntó. Estaba confundido lo que quería decir._

" _Claro, sin duda" Terra respondió._

" _Debes saber cuándo te fuiste de ahí, yo fui a la cabaña para visitarlo, pero no sé si lo entiendas es que cuando estuve con él sola, tuve sexo en ese mismo día" Claudette dijo apenada._

Me quedé destrozado por lo que dijo, en ese día recuerdo que fui a la manada de mi padre, ¿cómo pudo jugarme así? Seguí escuchando más de sus relatos.

" _Sentía que ya lo sabía" Terra respondió calmada._

" _Lo siento mucho, creo que…. No sé cómo explicarlo" Claudette dijo._

" _No puedo decir nada porque yo en ese mismo día lo engañé con Nars, igual para tener sexo" Terra dijo apenada._

No podía creer sus confesiones, mucho menos me lo creo la confesión de Claudette.

" _Me siento mal de haberle jugado el corazón a Fleet, es un buen chico y lo amo, pero sentía algo más por Héctor. Cuando dijiste que no funcionó la relación entre tú y él, tal vez haría lo mismo que tú" Claudette admitió._

" _¿Estuviste enamorada de él cuando eras pequeña? ¿No?" Terra preguntó._

" _Exacto, cuando se fue Fleet de nuevo me sentía un poco sola y al hablarle con Héctor por primera vez, me sentía bastante segura por su buena actitud" Claudette explicó._

" _¿Se lo dirás esto a Fleet?" Terra cuestiona._

" _No estoy tan segura, me da miedo de decirle la verdad porque no se merece esto ni yo me merezco tenerlo ni creo que me perdone si se lo digo, se lo oculté por mucho tiempo desde que éramos jóvenes" Claudette explica._

Luego decidí salir…

"Me alegra escuchar eso Claudette" Dije saliendo de mi escondite.

"¡FLEET!" Gritaron las dos chicas.

"Sé que estuvo mal, pero no podía aguantar en escucharlas lo que iban a decir, en otra parte; Claudette, oí todo lo que dijiste sobre Héctor y tú, en serio me da rabia sobre lo que dijiste. Pensé lo que dijiste que tenías miedo de decírmelo, no te preocupes, ya lo sé. Cometí el error también de no darte tanta atención tan sólo pensar en mí y no en ti" Dije mientras caminaba para estar enfrente de Claudette.

Le di un abrazo a Claudette y cerré mis ojos queriendo llorar.

"¡Perdóname Fleet!" Claudette dijo abrazándome tan fuerte y llorando.

"Perdonada, pero también perdóname por ser alguien tan egoísta" Dije derramando una lágrima.

"Está bien" Claudette respondió. Terra se quedaba mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Podemos tener otra oportunidad en nuestra relación?" Dije rompiendo el abrazo y mirándola a los ojos.

"Claro, quiero que esta sea mejor y resolver nuestros errores juntos" Claudette dijo. Yo le di una sonrisa cálida.

"Esa es mi chica" Le dije y di un beso.

Nos quedamos así por unos buenos minutos…

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **SlayerOmega72:**_ Ja, ja, ja si que cosas no XD. Gracias y saludos ;)


	38. Capitulo 38 En busca de runt

**POV de Liam.**

Estoy mostrando el territorio de nuestra manada, me agrada estar con él, es muy gracioso, fuerte y guapo. Quisiera estar con él y hacerlo como el líder prometido, a pesar del problema es que Aamina es novia de Runt; necesito conquistarlo de algún modo esta noche.

"Runt, ¿cómo es la manada Oeste?" Pregunté mirándole sus hermosos ojos.

"Es un poco problemático la manada por todo lo que pasa, a veces los lobos son muy unidos, hay humanos que nos cuidan mucho" Runt respondió mientras se quitaba cosas extrañas en él.

"Supuestamente los humanos son enemigos para nosotros como lobos" Respondí.

"Todos pensamos eso, pero hay humanos que demuestran lo contrario, incluso mueren protegiéndonos para que nosotros estemos bien" Runt dijo bajando su cabeza con un rostro de tristeza.

"Oh está bien, es sorprendente lo que hacen por ustedes, pero ¿por qué te deprimes?" Pregunté preocupada. No me gusta verlo así.

"Disculpa, malos recuerdos" Respondió. Se notaba que quería cambiar el tema.

"Bien, ¿tienes familia?" Dije cambiando tema.

"Claro, aún tengo mis padres y hermanos, después de muy poco tiempo los extraño" Respondió.

"Eso me alegra escuchar, entonces quisiste dar tu viaje de lobo solitario, ¿verdad?" Dije. Ponía atención cada palabra que diga.

"Sí y si me preguntas por qué, sólo para despejar mi mente ante mis situaciones" Runt dijo con formalidad. Me sorprende su modo de hablar.

"Muy bien, ¿Qué son esas cosas que dejaste en el suelo?" Pregunté mientras me acercaba. Observaba bien que es de un arma humana cubierta de algo para cargarlo en el cuerpo con facilidad.

"Es lo mismo que me preguntó Aamina" Runt dijo riendo.

"Ya veo que esos humanos te han enseñado tantas cosas" Dije mientras tomaba el arma.

"Por supuesto, esa cosa que tienes se llama cuchillo, es un arma bastante filosa para defensa personal" Runt explicó. Yo iba sacando el cuchillo como dijo Runt, es de color gris, igual como dijo se ve que es muy filosa y brillaba en la luna.

"¡Guao! ¿Sabes usarla?" Pregunté asombrada.

"Claro, sino no lo hubiera traído conmigo" Runt dijo en un tono bromista.

"Jaja cierto" Dije sonrojándome. "¡Qué pregunta tan tonta Liam!" Pensé.

"¿Has vivido todo el tiempo aquí con tu familia?" Runt pregunta.

"Em sí, pero toda mi familia está en el Este de Yellowhite" Respondí.

"Entonces tú te quedaste en este lugar sola" Runt dijo.

"Exacto" Dije asintiendo.

"Apostaría que te has sentido sola algunas veces, ¿no?" Runt preguntó.

"Sí, no sé si te has sentido sólo aun cuando hay lobos en tu alrededor, ¿cierto?" Dije con un suspiro.

"Te entiendo, también me he sentido así cuando no estaba con nadie, sino sólo con mis padres; ellos sólo hacían sus deberes" Runt dijo.

"Al menos no creciste sólo" Dije con una sonrisa.

Runt no dijo nada y me miró con una sonrisa.

"Ahora ya que estoy con Aamina, no me siento sólo, te diré que me alegro de haberte conocido" Runt dijo mientras miraba la luna.

"¡Gracias! Me alegra saber eso" Dije. No podía desviar mi vista en su cuerpo y sus ojos.

"¿Runt?" Pregunté.

"Dígame Liam" Dijo amablemente.

"¿Puedo enseñarte otro lugar?" Dije un poco emocionada.

"¿Por qué no? Te sigo" Runt respondió mientras tomaba sus cosas de nuevo.

Caminábamos a un lugar, ese sitio está bajo tierra. Cuando llegamos, dejaba que se adelante y tomé una rama gruesa para golpearlo.

"Está un poco oscuro, ¿qué tienes que me enseñarme?" Runt dijo mientras aún seguía caminando.

"Muchas cosas" Dije mientras le di un golpe en la cabeza. Quedó inconciente.

"Lo siento Runt, sé que me dirás no si lo hacía por las buenas" Dije en voz regular.

Lo volteaba boca arriba y lo empezaba a lamer su cuello y lo besaba.

"Runt, me encantan tus labios" Dije en voz regular y lo seguía besando.

Tocaba su pecho tan fuerte y luego me encimé de él. Y con mi parte íntima trataba de despertar a su miembro y dio un buen resultado.

"Es el momento cariño" Le susurré sin importar si está inconciente. Bajaba poco a poco y gemía mucho hasta llegar al límite.

 **POV de Kate.**

Cuando llegamos Morgan, Humphrey y yo. Morgan ya avisó a toda mi manada que Runt fue inocente, no tuvo la culpa ante nada sobre el accidente, después del aviso estaban todos apenados porque Morgan regañó a todos por juzgarlo de esa manera y al final se fueron a sus cubiles. Luego vino Marcel y Paddy.

"Hola señora Kate, tenemos malas noticias" Marcel dijo un poco preocupado.

"¡No me digas que es Runt!" Humphrey exclamó.

"De hecho sí es eso señor, pero el problema es que no pudimos encontrar a Runt alrededor de Jasper y no hubo rastro de él" Paddy explicó.

"¡Oh por favor! ¿Han checado en Sawtooth?" Pregunté desesperada.

"Sí y también fuimos a Idaho, pero vimos que ahí hay lobos, ningún lobo antes habitaban en ese punto" Marcel dijo.

"Yo trasladé lobos en ese agradable emplazamiento" Morgan dijo.

"¡Estamos hablando de Runt!" Humphrey llamó la atención.

"Lo sentimos" Morgan, Marcel y Paddy dijeron.

"¿Ahora qué haremos?" Pregunté.

"Miren, Kate y Humphrey irán conmigo en el helicóptero a buscarlo, ustedes pueden ver desde muy lejos, nosotros como humanos no tenemos una mira tan… ya saben, no miramos demasiado lejos. Marcel y Paddy, ¿dónde fue la última vez que lo vieron?" Morgan explicó el plan.

"Lo vimos en el centro, pero iba dirigiéndose al Norte" Marcel respondió.

"Kate y Humphrey, mañana pasaré por ustedes, por ahora descansaremos mañana, hoy ha sido una locura y un peso de problemas" Morgan dijo.

Humphrey y yo asentimos.

"¿dónde está Sergio?" Morgan preguntó.

"Nosotros te llevamos con él" Dije con una sonrisa.

"Más bien tú Kate, yo hablaré con Marcel y Paddy" Humphrey dijo.

"Bueno, pues vayamos Morgan" Avisé.

Íbamos en camino al cubil de mis padres.

"Morgan, te agradezco tanto lo que has hecho por nosotros, me recuerdas mucho a alguien" Agradecí.

"No hay de qué, hago este trabajo porque amo a los lobos, siempre soñé ser un protector cuando era niño, pero ahora me siento orgulloso en lo quién soy" Morgan explicó.

"Me alegra, pero lo que me gusta de ti es que eres muy apegado a nosotros igual como Sergio" Comenté.

*Risas* "Afirmativo Kate, todos nosotros lo hacemos con gusto para ayudarlos" Morgan dijo mirando la luna.

"¡Por eso los quiero tanto!" Dije apenada.

Morgan nomás sonrió y dijo "Descansemos un poco, está un poco lejos, tenemos que atravesar el campo largo hasta llegar".

"Bien, descansemos" Dije.

Morgan se sentaba y yo me sentaba junto a él, después reposé mi cabeza en sus piernas. Él me empezaba acariciar mi cabeza, siento que me leyó la mente en lo que quería y él sonreía.

"¿Por qué no hay tantos humanos como ustedes?" Pregunté mientras disfrutaba.

"Desgraciadamente aquí sólo importa es matarnos unos a otros, tampoco puedo decir todos, pero hay una mayoría, es la triste realidad de nosotros como humanos. Por eso entré en este trabajo para proteger porque me di cuenta de sus problemas contra los cazadores y humanos, sé que también tuvo esa intención con el General Héctor" Morgan dijo.

No dije, me apenaba de las situación humana en lo que contó Morgan.

"Al menos eres alguien de buena actitud, muy comprometedor y una personalidad que haces caer bien a todos de momento" Opiné.

"Jajaja ¡Gracias por el buen comentario, Kate!" Morgan dijo mientras me dejó de acariciar.

"¡Oh no pares, se siente bien!" Dije desesperada.

"Perdón, no sabía que te encanten tanto las acaricias" Morgan dijo y volvía hacer lo mismo.

"Sí, me relaja mucho" Dije acostando mi cabeza de nuevo en sus piernas.

 **POV de Stinky.**

Magril y yo caminamos en el bosque, me ponía incomodo porque veía muchas parejas teniendo intimidad entre ellos y Magril está muy alegre hasta que llegamos un punto de un sitio de muchos arbustos; luego Magril me empujó y caí en los arbustos.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso nena?" Pregunté un poco confundido.

"¿No te das cuenta lo que hacen los demás algo que nosotros no lo estamos haciendo?" Magril dijo en un tono seductivo.

"Em, sí pero no entiendo la indirecta" Dije.

Entonces se empezaba a encimarse de mí y dijo "¿No crees que no es el momento adecuado qué lo hagamos? Debes saber que estoy en celo" Magril susurró en mi oreja.

Empezaba a bajar hasta llegar a mi miembro, cuando llegó, lo tocaba y se ponía duro, no tenía idea que está pasando; empecé a sudar mucho y gimiendo al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué siento tanto placer?

"¿Te gusta eso?" Magril preguntó.

"Oh claro" Dije gimiendo.

"Apenas estamos empezando" Magril dijo con una risa malvada. Me puse nervioso lo que iba hacer.

Luego puso mi miembro en su boca, me llegó una sensación de excitación. Después unos minutos sentía un líquido que se aproximaba.

"Siento que se me viene algo" Avisé.

Magril no dijo nada y sentí que salía disparado, sentí un placer que jamás había sentido algo así en toda mi vida.

Ella levantaba su cara y tenía algo blanco en la boca, con su lengua se lo limpiaba. Se encimó de mí otra vez. Con mi miembro tieso, ella se sentaba poco a poco, sentí algo muy suave y caliente cuando ella hacía eso. Cuando sentí ya cubriendo todo mi miembro, ella gimió fuerte y jadeaba fuerte como yo.

"Se siente tan bien Magril" Comenté.

Puso su pata en mi boca, entendí lo que quiso decir y empezó a besarme mientras hacíamos eso, recordé la palabra llamada "sexo". 


	39. Capitulo 39 Un secreto de familia

**POV de Morgan.**

Iba despertando, sentí que estaba abrazando alguien hasta que mi visión se complementó bien, era Kate y Humphrey a quienes estaba abrazándolos. Quitaba lentamente mi brazo sobre ellos dos, me levantaba y salía del cubil que esta vez dormí en el cubil de Kate; vi en mi reloj que son las 6:28 AM.

"Es hora de ir por el helicóptero, tengo que ir por Sergio" Dije en voz regular mientras me estiraba.

Caminaba al cubil de los padres de Kate llamados Eve y Winston. Llegué y entré sigilosamente en el cubil para despertar a Sergio. Le di golpes suaves en el hombro y despertó.

"¿Sargento? ¿Ya es hora?" Sergio habló.

"Shhhhhh" Hice un sonido de silencio cuando señalé a Eve y Winston.

No dijo nada Sergio y se levantó. Salimos del cubil y caminamos hasta al campo de entrenamiento.

"Te acuerdas lo que te hablé de ayer, ¿no?" Pregunté.

"Sí Sargento" Sergio respondió.

"Bien, tú conducirás el helicóptero" Dije dándole mis llaves. En realidad el helicóptero que traeré es mío.

"No estarás hablando en serio" Sergio dijo tomando las llaves.

"No reclames más y sigamos" Dije mientras caminaba a nuestro campamento.

Llegamos al campamento y vimos a los tres terroristas despiertos y atados, están temblando de frío.

"Bonito día, ¿no chicos?, ya me había olvidado de ustedes, ni siquiera los extrañaba" Dije en tono burlesco.

"¿Los meto algún lugar?" Sergio ofreció.

"No, deja a esos pobres inútiles, ya cuando salga el sol se calentarán" Dije mi idea.

"Bien Sargento, pero ¿se van a quedar así todo el tiempo?" Sergio preguntó curiosamente.

"Vendrán los refuerzos esta tarde y se los llevarán" Respondí.

"Oh, vale" Sergio dijo.

"Vayamos por algo de comer" Sugerí.

"No sería mala idea, sí tengo hambre" Sergio dijo siguiéndome.

 **POV de Claudette.**

Estaba durmiendo con Fleet en nuestro propio cubil, pero no podía dormir porque me movía de un lado a otro, tenía el presentimiento que debo ir a la manada de mis padresdespués de las 8:00 AM. Mi mente me está pidiendo esa hora que debo ir allí. Decidí abrir mis ojos.

"Fleet, Fleet" Hablaba a Fleet mientras dormía y despertó.

"¿Qué pasa querida?" Fleet preguntó.

"Tuve una inquietud de que tengo que ir a la manada Oeste, ¿me acompañas?" Dije mientras lo acariciaba.

"Claro amor, sería un placer ir contigo aunque me dejaste la duda, ¿cuán presentimiento tuviste?" Fleet preguntó con una expresión graciosa en su rostro.

"Jaja no lo sé, dime loca pero debo ir ahí sin saber por qué" Respondí.

"¡Ay! Amor, está bien, iré contigo con la condición de que dormiré un rato más" Fleet dijo mientras volvía acostarse.

"¡Eres un dormilón!" Dije mientras le mordía sus mejillas.

"¡Auch! Al menos un ratito" Fleet insistió.

"¡Está bien! ¡Sólo jugaba! ¡Te amo Fleet!" Dije ahora lamiendo sus mejillas.

"¡Yo también te amo demasiado mi linda chica!" Dijo mientras me daba un beso. Ya siento que estoy recuperando el amor por él.

 **POV de Humphrey.**

Estaba despierto cuando me di cuenta que Morgan se fue para traer esa cosa enorme, Kate sigue durmiendo, pensé lo bien que se sentía cuando nos abrazó Morgan durante toda la noche.

"Da buena vibra ese Morgan" Pensé con una sonrisa.

Luego vi a los campistas regresando a sus furgonetas, se fueron a explorar en los últimos días, veía a Mark triste y se fue a sentar en una piedra dónde está en el campo de entrenamiento de Alfas (El hijo de Robert que tiene 12 años), me daba la tentación de hablar con él que le pasa.

Entonces fui corriendo hasta donde estaba él y cuando me vio, me dio la espalda.

"¿Pasa algo Mark? ¿Por qué esa cara?" Pregunté mientras me sentaba lado de él.

"No me ha ido bien en las actividades de campista, no hice nada bien en las cosas de supervivencia, muchos de mis compañeros se burlaron de mí" Mark explicó.

Tengo que pensar algo rápido que lo emotive, pero en vez de eso pensé en mi pasado de Omega cuando no hacía bien las cosas y se burlaban de mí.

"Debo decirte que también eso me pasaba cuando era un Omega, pero siempre tienes que intentar, una vez un humano me dijo: Los miles de fracasos que hagas, son los miles de éxitos que puedes crear. Es cierto y ahora soy lo que soy, ¿por qué tú no?" Dije razonando.

"Si lo intento, se burlarán de mí" Mark dijo.

"Ese es el problema Mark, tienes miedo de ser criticado y ese miedo te lleva al pesimismo" Comenté.

Mark no dijo nada y se notó que quedó en profundo pensamiento.

"Tienes razón, la verdad si tengo miedo de las palabras de otros, pero los debo dejarlos atrás, daré lo mejor de mí" Mark respondió en unos segundos después.

"¡Así se dice!" Dije meneando mi cola.

Los dos nos paramos y saltamos desde la piedra.

"¿Te llamas Humphrey?" Mark preguntó.

"Claro, Mark" Respondí con una sonrisa.

"¿Quieres jugar conmigo Humphrey?" Mark preguntó.

"¿Cómo qué?" Pregunté confundido.

"Buen punto" Mark dijo pensativo.

Luego meneaba mi cola y mejor salté sobre él, le lamía la cara y veía que se reía.

 **POV de Kate.**

Observaba a Humphrey y a Mark que regresó, estaban jugando, se tiraban uno al otro, pensé que podríamos ser buenos amigos si estamos unidos de ese modo. Mucho tiempo dejé de ver a Humphrey divertirse tanto cuando era un Omega que se dedicaba a la diversión y yo debo admitir que era alguien seria hasta que Humphrey me enseñó la verdadera diversión.

"Siempre tendrás un Omega en tu interior Humphrey, cariño" Dije sonriendo.

"A pesar que sea el Alfa más fuerte, tienes razón que aún tiene el Omega sin dejarlo inerte" Mi papá dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí.

"Hola papá, ¡Buenos días!" Dije mientras lo abrazaba.

"Hola Kate, ¿ya están listos para ir a la búsqueda?" Mi papá preguntó.

"Sí, tenemos que esperar primero a Morgan y Sergio para que traigan ese helicóptero" Expliqué mientras dejábamos de abrazarnos.

"Está bien, ¿no te da miedo las alturas? Veo que esas cosas pueden volar muy alto" Mi papá opinó.

"Espero que no" Dije dando una sonrisa nerviosa.

*Risas* "También eso espero" Me dijo sonriendo.

Luego vimos a mi hija Claudette con Fleet corriendo donde estábamos.

"Parece que hay visitas especiales" Comentó.

De repente también se oía un ruido fuerte muy cercano que viene del cielo.

"Tenía que ser todo al mismo tiempo" Dije con un suspiro.

Llegó Claudette y preguntó "¿Viene un helicóptero aquí?".

"Hola a todos" Fleet dijo después de Claudette.

"Hola Fleet y sí Claudette" Dijimos al mismo tiempo mi padre y yo.

Vi que toda la manada y los campistas salieron a ver qué pasaba por el ruido del helicóptero aterrizando en el campo de entrenamiento. Nosotros fuimos abajo para juntarnos con Sergio y Morgan. Llegamos y salieron nuestros dos amigos.

"¿Están listos?" Morgan dijo dando un brinco para bajarse.

"Supongo que sí" Respondí.

"Llama quienes irán contigo y a Humphrey" Sergio ordenó.

"Enseguida lo haré" Dije asintiendo.

"Mamá, iremos contigo Fleet y yo, sé que van a buscar a Runt y si me quieres preguntar cómo lo supe, pues lo vi en un sueño" Claudette insistió.

"¿Segura?" Confirmaba.

"Sí, estamos totalmente seguros señora" Fleet respondió.

"Bien, sería mejor" Dije mientras Humphrey se juntaba con nosotros.

"Al parecer que ya estamos todos" Humphrey dijo sonriendo.

"Veo que ya acabaste tu recreo" Morgan dijo.

"Sí, ahora vayamos" Humphrey habló.

"Perfecto, súbanse" Sergio dijo mientras se subía adelante.

"Confirmando lista, irán Kate, Humphrey, Fleet y Claudette; no conozco ustedes dos pero pongo atención en los nombres de cada quién" Morgan dijo mientras se subía de nuevo.

"Espero que no se espanten por las alturas" Sergio advirtió.

"Déjame asegurarme de algo mejor" Morgan dijo mientras sacaba algo y nos ponía unas cuerdas atadas al helicóptero, nos amarraba a cada uno de nosotros, dando cuenta que es para que no nos caigamos.

"¡Empecemos a volar Sergio! ¡Y ya sabes, iremos al Norte de las montañas rocosas!" Morgan habló de nuevo con instrucciones.

"¡Recibido Sargento!" Sergio exclamó.

Empezaba a elevarse poco a poco, todos nosotros vimos toda la manada y los campistas en el campo viéndonos adentro como los primeros lobos estando en un vehículo volador. Después se elevaba más y me mareaba.

"¡Oh rayos!" Claudette dijo abrazando a Fleet.

"¿Tan pronto Claudette?" Morgan dijo de broma.

"¡Cállate Morgan!" Exclamó mi hija. Morgan sólo se rio y nosotros tampoco pudimos contenerlo.

"Creo que ya saben lo que deben de hacer ustedes de aquí, yo iré de co-piloto" Morgan dijo.

"¡Lo sabemos!" Dijimos los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

"Por seguro que ahí vienen dos amigos plumíferos con nosotros" Sergio avisó.

Vimos a nuestro lado izquierdo y era Marcel y Paddy.

"Hola señora Kate, ¿qué tal se siente estar en el cielo por primera vez?" Marcel preguntó. Los dos se reían porque nos observaban que estamos temblando un poco.

"No tan bien como parece" Respondí.

"Se puede ver bien de simple vista que no están acostumbrados estar por los cielos" Paddy comentó.

"Mientras no choquemos" Sergio dijo riéndose junto con Morgan.

"¡Chicos!" Gritamos los cuatro al mismo tiempo. Paddy y Marcel también se reían.

"Nosotros nos adelantaremos una vez, si encontramos alguna pista, los avisamos" Marcel dijo.

"Será una buena idea" Fleet dijo.

Se iban Marcel y Paddy.

"Chicos asómense y empiezan a echar un vistazo en todo el territorio con su gran vista que tienen" Morgan ordenó.

"¡De acuerdo!" Dijimos los cuatro.

Checábamos en todo el territorio en Jasper por si encontramos a Runt, luego Humphrey empezaba a tambalear su cuerpo y luego se cae del helicóptero.

"¡HUMPHREY!" Grité y todos se alertaron.

 **POV de Morgan.**

Cuando oí gritar a Kate sobre el nombre de Humphrey volteé y vi que se cayó del helicóptero.

"¡Qué bueno fue de atarlos!" Pensé.

Me levanté del asiento rápido y tomé una cuerda atándolo a mí.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Sergio preguntó.

"Problemas…." Dije.

Jalaba la cuerda para subirlo y pude hasta el último momento que de repente me resbalé y empujé adentro a Humphrey a tiempo.

"¡MIERDA!" Grité.

Me quedaba entre aire libre, pero lo bueno fue que me até, pero no tan bueno cuando veía la cuerda que se estaba rompiendo.

"¡NO ESTARÁS BROMEANDO!" Grité. Iban a jalar la cuerda.

"¡NO LO HAGAN!" Advertí y todos me miraron confundido los lobos. Saqué mi radio y hablé directamente a Sergio.

"¡Sergio, baja un poco y llévame a un pino alto que veas! ¡Rápido!" Ordené.

"¡Ya vi tu problema! ¡Enseguida Sargento!" Sergio respondió.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" Gritó Kate.

"Se romperá la cuerda, no aguantará, no hagan nada y confíen en mí" Sugerí.

Mientras bajaba Sergio el helicóptero y me llevó a un pino alto tal como pedí.

"¡Aquí viene el pedido!" Pensé mientras me preparaba para maniobrar.

Exactamente se rompió la cuerda, entonces me dirigí hacia el pino en el aire, agarré la punta pero la fuerza de la caída la doblaba. Luego me solté y agarré en una rama, pero no aguantó mi peso y se rompió; me preparaba a maniobrar a la siguiente rama.

La agarré otra rama casi a punto de romperse, la solté y hacía la misma acción hasta llegar al suelo. Cuando llegué y di un suspiro de alivio.

"Al menos funcionó, por eso confío mis instintos" Dije jadeando por las maniobras que hice.

En el radio hablaron…

"¿Estás bien Sargento?" Sergio preguntó.

"Sano, Completo y a Salvo" Respondí.

"Sí que eres un maldito gato" Sergio dijo riendo.

"Sí, pero no soy de piedra o de acero" Dije sobando mis brazos. Si dolieron mucho por el impacto de las caídas contra las ramas, pero uno prefiere el dolor de músculo que una fractura.

"¿En serio estás bien Morgan? Soy Humphrey" Dijo con un tono preocupado.

"No te preocupes amigo, estoy bien, en un momento nos veremos, pásame con Sergio" Respondí.

"Bien, aquí Sergio reportándose" Dijo en tono de broma.

"Jaja bien, quédate suspendido ahí, iré a buscar un sitio espacioso para que aterrices y tengo bengalas que por suerte las tengo equipadas, nos veremos pronto, no tardo" Avisé mi plan.

"¡Sí señor! ¡Estaré atento a tu señal!" Sergio respondió.

 **POV Loba Desconocida.**

Fue sorpréndete lo que hizo el humano para amortiguar una alta caída, puedo observar que no es un humano ordinario como muchos lo son. Lo necesitamos para nuestra manada de Noreste, él tiene demasiado potencial viéndolo a simple vista, seríamos como los lobos de Oeste con una inteligencia superior que en todas las manadas.

Iba siguiéndolo cada paso que dé él sin perderlo de vista, para golpearlo y dejarlo inconciente. En pocas palabras realizar un secuestro.

Entonces, tomé una de las ramas rotas bastante fuertes; lo puse en mi boca la rama para poder dar el golpe, corrí hacia él y salté… 

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, me despido y hasta la siguiente**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 **SlayerOmega72:** Ja, ja, ja tal vez si haiga lemon viejo o tal vez no tu solo espera, saludos :D


	40. Capitulo 40 Encuentro familiar

**Capítulo 40 Encuentro familiar**

 **POV de Morgan.**

Después de la salida del peligro en que estuve, iba a buscar un lugar espacioso como mencioné, pero oí muchos pasos acercándose a mí y sentí un golpe en la cabeza, iba cayendo al suelo.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" Pregunté aturdido y sobando mi cabeza.

Y vi una loba con una rama en la boca, saltó para darme el otro golpe; lo esquivé saltando atrás y saqué mi pistola, disparé la rama que tenía y salía volando. Se quedó desarmada y dio pasos atrás.

"¿Quién demonios te crees hacerme eso?" Pregunté enfurecido mientras guardaba mi arma.

"Quiero que vengas conmigo" La loba dijo. Tiene el color café de su cabello, lomo y cola, sus orejas, patas y de pecho a vientre son blancas; sus ojos son verdes.

"¿Y así me lo pides? Necesitas algo más sólido para que me dejes inconciente" Comenté en tono ingenuo mientras me levantaba.

Luego saltó sobre mí y está encima de mi pecho.

"No irás a ninguna parte" La loba dijo con un gruñido.

"Oh por favor, actúas como si fueras mi novia" Respondí. Noté que se sonrojó y dejaba de gruñir.

"Bueno, te ruego que te quedes con nosotros en mi manada, necesitamos un humano con mucha inteligencia" Dijo mientras se quitaba encima de mí.

"Lo siento cielo, tengo una misión y no podré quedarme aquí en Jasper, tampoco estaré tanto tiempo en el Oeste" Dije levantándome y sacudiendo el polvo.

"¡Podemos ayudarte con tu misión!" Dijo ella.

"Me temo que no se podrá, me espera un helicóptero o esas cosas voladoras como le dicen" Avisaba marchándome.

Iba caminando y luego volteé observando la loba que agachaba su cabeza. "¡Dios! ¡No me gusta dejarla así!" Pensé debatiéndome.

"Bueno, volveré aquí algún día, ¿dónde está tu manada?" Propuse.

"Genial, ve a la manada Noreste, te esperaremos y me llamo Jessie" Respondió rápido con alegría.

"Mucho gusto, me llamo Morgan y hasta luego Jessie" Dije con un suspiro.

En unos minutos después encontré un prado saliendo del bosque, entonces puse la bengala en el suelo y prendí la mecha con un encendedor.

Oí que venía el helicóptero y de momento aterrizaba. Entré en aquel helicóptero.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" Kate preguntó.

"Algunas desviaciones" Respondí.

"Me alegro que estés bien" Humphrey dijo abrazándome. Me quedé impresionado que se preocupara tanto por mí.

"Nosotros también lo estamos" Dijeron los tres lobos y me acompañaban en abrazarme.

"Bien, agárrense, ya nos vamos" Sergio advirtió.

"Gracias chicos" Agradecí con una sonrisa y rompía el abrazo. Checaba de nuevo sus cuerdas y acabando de chequear, fui de co-piloto.

"Qué alivio en que estés bien Sargento, pero tú supervisarás a los lobos, tengo manos ocupadas" Sergio comentó.

"Gracias Cabo Sergio y sé lo que hago" Respondí.

En unas horas los cuatro lobos miraban fijamente si encuentran a Runt, estuvimos buscando por varias horas, de luego vimos tres lobos del color de Runt, anotando nuestra ubicación que están en Yellowhite, pero ¿cómo es posible? Hace tiempo no hemos encontrado ni un lobo en Yellowhite, un lugar cubierto de nieve.

"Tengo que descender un poco, las nubes están prietas que pronto nevará normalmente" Sergio avisó.

 **POV de Runt.**

Abría mis ojos, sigo en la cueva todavía junto con Liam dormida a mi lado derecho, me duele la cabeza del gran golpe que recibí.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?" Me pregunté mientras gemía del dolor.

Despertaba Liam y dijo "Hola Runt, ¿cómo estás cariño?".

"¿Cariño? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué siento dolor en mi cabeza?" Pregunté confundido.

"Sólo te llamo así porque eres alguien dulce y te debo confesar que te golpeé, por mi razón que yo no quería que vieras un secreto que se me escapó en esta cueva y me alegro que no lo vieras" Liam explicó.

"¿Por qué no me hablaste? Lo hubiera entendido" Dije enfurecido.

"Lo siento, así son nuestras leyes" Liam dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Qué raras leyes tienen!" Dije sobándome aún la cabeza.

Me di cuenta que tenía algo blanquizco en mi abdomen bastante seco.

"Oye, ¿Qué es esto blanco en mí?" Pregunté curiosamente.

"De seguro te cayó algo en el techo de la cueva, vámonos, ya fue suficiente paseo" Liam dijo con una sonrisa y me pasaba su cola en mi cara. Estoy empezando a levantar sospechas y no muy convencido en todas sus respuestas.

Caminábamos de vuelta a la manada y la veía tan feliz a Liam.

"¿Te pasa algo Liam? Te veo muy feliz que no te vi así ayer lo cual yo recuerde" Expliqué.

Liam sólo me miraba con su misma sonrisa.

"No pasó nada Runt, volvamos, Aamina de seguro te extraña mucho" Liam dijo.

"Bueno, si tú lo dices" Dije rodando los ojos.

Fuimos corriendo a la manada y escuchamos un gran ruido en el cielo como si fuera un helicóptero aproximándose aunque no estaba seguro si lo es. Liam se espantó un poco y me abrazaba.

"Creo que vienen los humanos aquí" Dije.

"¿Humanos? ¿Qué harían aquí?" Liam preguntó confundida.

"No lo sé, prefiero que sean humanos ordinarios en vez de cazadores" Respondí.

"Vayamos alertar a la manada" Liam dijo mientras me soltaba y empezaba a correr.

Fuimos al centro y Liam empezó a aullar. Todos nos reunimos y encontré a Aamina también corriendo hacia el centro y vino conmigo.

"Hola amor, ¡te extrañé mucho!" Aamina dijo abrazándome y nos besamos. Veía un poco molesta a Liam y un lobo negro que estaba enfrente de mi vista y un poco lejos de mí, me vio con ira sin saber por qué. ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?

Observábamos en el cielo donde venía un helicóptero aterrizando, pensé que estaba en lo correcto, pero me di la pregunta.

"¿Quién?" Dije en voz regular. No creo que sea Bryan porque dijo que va estar en Rusia por cinco años.

Después que aterrizaron bajaron 4 lobos muy familiares y dos humanos del helicóptero. La manada daba pasos atrás y yo fui el único que di pasos adelante.

"¿Runt? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Liam y Aamina cuestionaron al mismo tiempo. Las ignoré.

"¡RUNT!" Dos lobos gritaron y los reconocí quienes eran. Eran mis queridos padres.

"¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ!" Grité mientras corría hacia ellos.

Nos abrazamos tan fuerte, cuando los abrazaba, vi a mi hermana Claudette con Fleet. Miraba extraño a dos humanos porque no los conocía, pero mis padres deben de conocerlos.

"¡Te extrañamos mucho hijo!" Mi mamá Kate dijo.

"Yo también los extrañé" Dije meneando la cola.

"Tenemos buenas noticias para ti" Humphrey dijo.

"¿Cuáles son?" Pregunté sonriendo.

Se acercaba los dos humanos…

"Después de todo Runt, tú no causaste el accidente de Héctor" Un humano de boina roja dijo.

"¿Yo no lo causé? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Pregunté confundido.

"Runt, soy el Sargento Morgan y él es el Cabo Sergio; para tu respuesta, claro que tú no fuiste, fue un traidor quien cometió ese falso accidente, hablé con toda la manada sobre tu problema que te juzgaban y aclaré las cosas" Morgan explicó.

"¡Guao! ¡Gracias! ¡Me estaban matando mis remordimientos!" Dije con alegría. Me siento aliviado que no fui yo.

"¡Ni lo menciones!" Morgan dijo.

"¿Quién era el traidor?" Cuestioné.

"Un compañero de nuestro equipo causó todo esto, pero no te preocupes, lo liquidé como castigo" Morgan respondió.

"Debo decir que estoy sin palabras" Dije meneando la cola.

"Eso es todo por decir, Runt" Sergio dijo con un guiño.

Se acercó Claudette con vergüenza.

"Me han explicado también Runt y lo siento mucho por odiarte de ese modo, mi pequeño hermano Runt" Claudette dijo con nervios y a la vez triste.

"No te preocupes hermana, entiendo, ¡Te quiero mucho!" Dije mientras la abrazaba. Ella me abrazaba también.

"¡Yo te quiero también, hermano!" Claudette dijo. Se oyó muy alegre y me sentía feliz con la paz en mí de que por fin no tengo más problemas, pero sí extraño aún a Héctor.

"Me encanta esos tipos de finales" Marcel dijo mientras bajaban a lado de nosotros.

"Muy de acuerdo" Paddy dijo.

Aamina iba acercándose a nosotros y me abrazó.

"¿Quién es ella hermano? ¿Es tu novia?" Claudette cuestiona.

"Claro, ella es mi novia y se llama…" Fui interrumpido por mi papá.

"Espera, te conozco…" Mi papá dijo mientras se acercaba a Aamina.

Se quedaron mirando muy raro Aamina y mi papá Humphrey.

"¿Aamina?" Mi papá preguntó con una expresión confundida.

" _ **No puede ser… ¿Humphrey? ¿Hermano?" Aamina preguntó negando con su cabeza…**_

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les allá gustado y se preguntaron sobre mi próximo fanfic, pues ya está publicado trata sobre Gravity Falls una de mis caricaturas favoritas. Chequen mi perfil ahí está el link, saludos ;D**_

 _ **Respondiendo Review:**_

 _ **SlayerOmega72:**_ No es clase de sujeto viejo XD y gracias por tu review. Saludos ;)


	41. Capitulo 41 Pelea

**POV de Aamina.**

"No puede ser… ¿Humphrey? ¿Hermano?" Preguntaba con decepción. Sabiendo que Runt es hijo de mi hermano, luego miré a Runt, mi sobrino…

"No es cierto…" Runt dijo negando.

"Lo siento Runt, de verdad Aamina es tu…" Humphrey dijo sin acabar y bajaba su cabeza.

Sentía que mi corazón se rompía, corrí algún lugar lejos donde estaban todos.

"¡Aamina!" Runt gritó.

Runt y Humphrey corrían atrás de mí, avancé tanto que llegué en una colina y me puse a llorar. Los dos se acercaron.

"Hermana, lo siento por darte las malas noticias" Humphrey dijo mientras me abrazaba.

"No sabes cuánto amo a Runt, me enamoré de él" Respondía con mucha tristeza.

"Lo sé, debes saber que…" Humphrey dijo sin decir más.

"Entiendo, soy su tía, me alegro que tengas un buen hijo aunque me llegó la mala suerte de enamorarme del lobo incorrecto" Dije abrazándolo fuerte y lloraba en su pecho.

"Papá, ¿nos puedes dejar un momento a solas?" Runt preguntó.

Vi a mi hermano que asintió y yo me separaba de él sin parar de llorar. Humphrey se marchaba y Runt ahora se acerca junto a mí abrazándome. Yo le devolvía el abrazo aún más fuerte, tocándole su pecho para sentir su textura por última vez.

"Sabes lo que significa Aamina" Runt dijo mientras me acariciaba mi cabello.

"Me cuesta aceptarlo, cariño" Respondí.

"Tampoco puedo aceptar los hechos, pero lo sabes, no debemos estar juntos" Runt dijo.

"Nuestro primer beso en ese día que no fue hace mucho, pensé que eras el lobo indicado para tener una familia y tú serías un buen padre, siendo una familia feliz tú y yo con nuestros cachorritos, sin decir otra cosa más, te amo y para olvidarte necesito buscar alguien más o estar lejos de ti" Dije mientras nos mirábamos uno al otro.

"Antes de que rompamos entre nosotros, al menos quiero un pequeño detalle de último deseo" Runt dijo.

Acercaba su boca hacia la mía, no lo pensé y dimos el último beso con nuestros ojos cerrados. Me encantan sus labios, sus ojos tan brillantes, su cuerpo de un verdadero macho y su personalidad tan transparente como el agua. Separábamos nuestros labios lentamente.

"Aquella chica que te tenga, tendrá mucha suerte de tenerte a su lado" Dije mientras lo abrazaba.

"Gracias Aamina, lo mismo digo" Runt dijo. Sentí sus lágrimas que caían en mi pelaje.

"¿Tenía que ser en este momento?" Pregunté a Runt.

"Era el tiempo de la verdad, pero no sé qué decir más al respecto" Runt dijo. Nos quedamos en un corto tiempo en silencio abrazándonos hasta que regresó mi hermano Humphrey inquietamente.

"Necesito preguntarles algo" Humphrey dijo.

"En cualquier momento, papá" Runt dijo.

"¿Han tenido, ya saben, intimidad entre ustedes?" Humphrey preguntó con vergüenza.

Nos sonrojamos mucho y respondimos al mismo tiempo "No…"

*Suspiro de alivio* "Me conmueve escuchar eso, disculpen por lo que dije" Humphrey dijo.

"Volvamos a la manada" Runt sugirió.

"Por mí volvamos" Dije con una sonrisa.

 **POV de Morgan.**

"Eso si le llamo, ¡Mala Pata!" Dije moviendo mi cabeza a contrarios.

"¿Teniendo relación entre sobrino y tía? ¿Quién lo esperaba?" Fleet comentó.

"Chicos, ellos no lo sabían" Kate argumentó.

"Cierto, por algo esa tal Aamina salió corriendo por la mala novedad" Sergio dijo.

"Tengamos esperanza que no haya más lodo en nuestras patas y claro que manos también" Claudette dijo. Asentimos todos nosotros.

"¿Dónde se habrán ido?" Pregunté mientras me recargaba en el helicóptero.

"Ni idea, no creo que se vayan tan lejos" Kate respondió.

Luego se acercaban la manada de lobos de Yellowhite.

"Buenas tardes forasteros, estamos impresionados de una visita inesperado por ustedes" Una loba negra con blanco dijo.

"Sólo vinimos a buscar al tal Runt" Dije parándome firme.

"Curioso que vengan por alguien aquí y más cuando vienen cuatro lobos y dos humanos; Runt me ha contado sobre su manada que están enlazados con humanos y veo que es verdad" La loba habló de nuevo.

"Por supuesto que lo estamos" Kate dijo.

"Déjenme presentar si son tan amables, soy Liam, la líder de la manada Noroeste como saben y son bienvenidos a esta manada" Liam dijo. Sí que me gustó ese nombre porque así se llamaba una de mis ex – novias.

"¡Bonito nombre! ¿eh? Más para una loba como tú" Dije mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate.

"Gracias por su sinceridad, siento interés de saber su nombre, si tiene" Liam dijo.

"Claro, si los lobos tienen, ¿por qué los humanos no deberían tenerlo? Soy Morgan, protejo lobos u otras especies, así que puedo estar a sus servicios" Dije mientras daba el primer bocado a mi chocolate.

"Mucho gusto, me encanta saber que es un humano bueno y, ¿el otro quién es?" Liam cuestiona.

"Soy Sergio señorita Liam, igual del mismo equipo de protección" Sergio dijo mientras se sentaba en una piedra grande que estaba cerca de nosotros.

"Tengo que decirles, me siento emocionada de conocer por fin humanos buenos como ustedes" Liam dijo meneando su cola.

"Gracias, pero yo no tengo nada que emocionarme" Dije jugando.

Todos se reían…

"Un humano con sentido de humor, ¿verdad? Esto se pone más interesante" Liam dijo con una mirada picándome los ojos. Me sentí tan indiferente.

"Sí, siempre he sido así, a pesar de que esté acatando órdenes por otros" Dije rodando mis ojos.

"Es verdad" Kate, Claudette y Fleet dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Perdón, ¿qué es acatar? ¿Órdenes por otros?" Liam dijo algo sorpresivo.

"Liam, acatar significa obedecer" Claudette respondió y yo asentí.

"Órdenes por otros porque aquí me enviaron para protegerlos a ustedes contra cualquier cosa e incluso evitando guerras entre ustedes" Expliqué.

"¡Vaya trabajo que tienes, Morgan!" Liam exclamó.

Iban saliendo Humphrey, Runt y Aamina. Todos observábamos a ellos, Humphrey y Runt estaban normales y Aamina un poco deprimida.

Desde luego vino un lobo negro en el centro y corrió hacia Runt. Él se puso en guardia diligentemente y el lobo negro saltó para inmovilizarlo, pero no pudo, Runt se hizo de un lado y el lobo volteó.

"¿Qué te hice?" Runt preguntó con calma.

"Ganaré por la pata de Liam y de Aamina" Dijo el lobo.

"'¿No estás jugando? Aamina ahora es mi tía, ya rompimos y no puedes tener dos a la vez" Runt respondió.

"De hecho si puede, pero si pierdes, él oficialmente tendrá nuestras patas por el reto que te ha hecho" Liam dijo.

"Bueno, sí así quieres, pelearé por la pata de Liam" Runt dijo.

Nos quedamos boqui-abiertos de su respuesta y pensé "Definitivamente ganará Runt".

Liam está muy sonrojada y muy alegre que dijera eso…

"Tienes suerte Liam" Comenté.

"Obvio que lo tengo" Liam dijo.

El lobo saltó sobre él y Runt saltó más alto en vertical y dio una patada giratoria en su cabeza.

"¡¿CÓMO HIZO ESO?!" Liam gritó impresionada.

El lobo se rindió fácilmente y quedó inconciente con ese gran golpe.

"Liam, fue entrenado por militares como nosotros, si es que te lo ha dicho" Dije riendo.

Liam y los demás se quedaron callados con ojos muy abiertos del asombro que hizo Runt.

Runt se acercaba con nosotros…

"Parece que yo gané la pelea" Runt dijo un poco feliz. Se notaba que aún tenía tristeza entre Aamina y él.

Liam saltó sobre Runt y lo empezaba a besar… Aamina se notaba sus celos, pero vi que recordó que es su sobrino y fui con ella.

"No puedes hacer nada amiga, las ramas y leyes familiares te lo impiden" Dije mientras le daba palmazos en su lomo.

"Odio decir esto, pero tienes razón" Aamina dijo.

"No es que tenga razón, es porque así son las cosas" Respondí con un guiño.

Al menos me dio una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Aamina preguntó.

"Soy Morgan, ¡Mucho gusto Aamina!" Presenté.

"Encantada de conocerte Morgan" Aamina dijo.

"Oye, ¿Qué tal si te consigo chicos lobos para ti? Conozco a muchos con los que puedas elegir y superar a Runt" Ofrecí.

"No estaría mal, necesito un poco de ayuda y te debo agradecer por eso" Aamina dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Irás con nosotros?" Pregunté.

"Claro, más que quiero hablar con Humphrey en privado antes de irnos" Aamina dijo.

 **POV de Humphrey.**

Estaba con Kate abrazándola, vimos a Morgan que consoló a Aamina, pensé que es bueno charlar porque cambió el humor de ella tan rápido. Mi hermana empezó a caminar donde estoy yo.

"Hola Hermano, ¿cómo se llama tu esposa?" Aamina preguntó un poco alegre.

"Ella es mi esposa Kate y los dos que ves cerca del humano es mi hija Claudette con su esposo Fleet" Presenté. Kate saludó a Aamina.

"Mucho gusto Aamina" Kate dijo.

"Igualmente y ¿cuántos hijos tienes hermano o sólo son ellos?" Aamina cuestiona.

"De hecho son tres hijos, pero mi otro hijo se llama Stinky, está en nuestra manada con su esposa Magril" Respondí.

"¡Guao! Eso es bueno que tengas una familia" Aamina dijo con una sonrisa.

"Aamina, sé que tú también lo tendrás pronto" Kate dijo.

"Gracias, de hecho me va ayudar el humano Morgan a conseguir y elegir un chico" Aamina dijo.

"¿Morgan?" Preguntamos sorprendidos.

"Sí, él me ayudará e iré con ustedes, pero antes de irnos quiero hablar contigo en privado Humphrey, ¿me lo prestas Kate?" Aamina explicó.

"Claro" Kate dijo alegremente.

"Gracias Kate" Aamina dijo.

Caminábamos un poco lejos de la manada para poder hablar.

"Hermana, ¿qué ha pasado con nuestra familia después de la invasión?" Pregunté.

"Es lo que quería hablar y por fin encuentro a mi hermano, nos reconocimos tan rápido porque somos iguales de nuestros rasgos, a diferencia que tú eres un chico y yo una chica" Aamina explicó sonriendo.

"Sí, eso me alegra saber, aunque tuvimos un mal comienzo de conocernos; y este es el momento" Dije mientras la abrazaba con alegría.

"¡Te amo y te extrañé tanto hermano!" Aamina dijo con felicidad.

"Yo igual hermanita" Dije dándole un beso en la cabeza.

"No volvamos a separarnos a largas distancias, debes saber que sólo quedamos nosotros, sólo tú y yo quedamos de la familia" Aamina dijo.

Me impactó con el acaecimiento que dijo mi hermana.

"Al menos nos protegieron, ahora como dices, sólo somos tú y yo, necesitamos salvar la familia de algún modo" Dije con un tono esperanzado.

"No te preocupes hermano, lo haremos, pero tú sin dudar lo conseguiste" Aamina dijo.

"Tú también lo harás algún día, vayamos de vuelta hermanita" Dije mientras sonreía. Es bueno verla de nuevo, yo soy el hermano mayor.

Caminamos de vuelta a la manada…

"¿Listos para irnos? Antes de que se anochezca" Sergio avisó.

"Yo no puedo" Runt dijo mientras Liam estaba lado de él.

"¿En serio hijo? Te estuvimos buscando por horas" Kate dijo desesperada.

"Gracias por buscarme de todos modos, pero quiero quedarme en este lugar, me sirve para olvidar a Aamina y así estaré con Liam en la manada para ayudarlos" Runt argumentó.

"Adelante hijo, es ahora o nunca" Dije dándole una sonrisa.

"¡Gracias papá!" Runt dijo abrazándome.

"Pero Humphrey…" Interrumpí a Kate.

"Ya está grande cariño, él ya debe vivir su vida" Dije separándome del abrazo.

"Es cierto… ¡Cuídate mucho Runt! Recordaré de todos los momentos de familia que hemos pasado" Kate dijo abrazándolo y llorando de felicidad.

"Lo haré mamá, pero no llores, no me gusta verte así" Runt dijo separando del abrazo y secando las lágrimas de Kate.

Claudette, Fleet, Aamina, Morgan, Sergio, Paddy y Marcel se despedían de Runt. Todos nos subimos al helicóptero excepto Paddy y Marcel; se empezaba a elevar y estábamos atados por cualquier caso como me pasó y me salvó Morgan.

En el helicóptero nos despedíamos mientras se elevaba y también la manada hacía lo mismo. Vi a Runt con una sonrisa en su rostro con Liam.

 **POV de Runt.**

Tenía ganas de llorar de ver que se van, me aguanté, pero ya necesito hacer algo en mi vida. Además me sirve para olvidar a mi tía Aamina y Liam me ayudará con esto.

"Te confesaré que en la cueva donde te golpeé y quedaste inconciente, te violé mientras dormías y darte una vez la noticia que estoy embarazada de ti" Liam dijo.

"¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?" Pregunté enojado.

"porque si te lo pedía en lo que quería, me ibas a decir que no" Liam dijo mientras me abrazaba con tranquilidad. Yo rodé mis ojos, no tenía caso de discutir por lo que pasó ahora.

"Me vas ayudar con esto de olvidarla, ¿de acuerdo?" Le pedí.

"Por mí sería un placer, ven conmigo, demos otro paseo" Liam dijo jalando mi pata.

"Está bien, pero esta vez no me golpees la cabeza" Dije en tono bromista.

Liam se reía…

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **SlayerOmega72:**_ Gracias y claro que la seguiré actualizando, solo déjame que Wolfeseyer libere los demás capítulos para publicarlos. Saludos ;D


	42. Capitulo 42 La segunda luna de miel

**POV de Kate.**

Estamos desayunando en un buen día, regresamos muy tarde a la manada, pero Humphrey y yo avisamos que Runt está bien y se quedó en Yellowhite, nadie dijo nada en esa noche, mi papá dijo que no es ningún problema porque ya es momento de que viva por su cuenta. En esa misma noche presentamos Aamina a los campistas y a nuestra manada e incluso a los del Este que vinieron de visita en todo el tiempo que no estuvimos.

"Hermana, ¿te quedas aquí entonces?" Humphrey preguntó.

"Si no sería tanta molestia quedarme en esta manada" Aamina dijo.

"¿Cómo crees? Tienes nuestros permisos" Dije mirando a Humphrey con una sonrisa.

"¡Oh, Gracias¡ Si me permiten, después de acabar de almorzar, iré con Morgan, él me presentará a unos chicos del Sur y si en ese caso iré a buscar un cubil para mí" Aamina avisó.

"Está bien, nosotros vamos a dar un pequeño recorrido" Humphrey dijo con sus cejas haciendo arriba y abajo. No tenía idea que recorrido vamos hacer.

"Entonces nos veríamos luego" Aamina dijo mientras caminaba a la salida.

"Exacto, nos vemos hermanita, ¡cuídate!" Humphrey gritó.

"¡Igual tú hermano!" Aamina gritó mientras corría.

"¿Qué recorrido estabas hablando?" Pregunté confundida.

"Tú sígueme, vamos a aclarar algunas cosas sobre el pasado que tuvimos con los humanos, pero iremos con la humana primero que nos ayudó cuando los cazadores nos perseguía junto con nuestros pequeños, ¿recuerdas?" Humphrey explicó. Recuerdo cada paso que dimos ahí.

"¡Vayamos!" Dije emocionada.

Salíamos del cubil y avisamos a mi papá que saldremos por unos días si es que nos tardamos. Tomamos el tren del expreso Canadiense y paramos a Idaho que encontramos muchos lobos y recordé que Morgan dijo que traerían aquí los lobos escogidos y cumplió su palabra, fuimos al parque de golf, nos tardamos algunas horas.

"Recuerdo aquí cuando encontramos a Marcel y Paddy jugando golf que al final salieron corriendo" Humphrey dijo riendo. Yo lo acompañaba de su risa.

"Sí, pero no estaban esa vez nuestros hijos" Comenté.

"Cierto, hubiera sido genial si estuvieran ahí" Humphrey dijo. Asentí y seguimos caminando.

Caminábamos cuando Marcel y Paddy nos dijeron antes como ir a Jasper que ese día fuimos llevados por los humanos aquí en Idaho por primera vez. Entonces encontramos a la anciana humana sentada en su silla mecedora, nos acercamos hacía ella y nos vio.

"¿Ustedes de nuevo? ¡Guao! ¡He oído de ustedes en las noticias!" La anciana dijo emocionada.

"Nos sorprendemos que se acuerde de nosotros y queremos decirle lo agradecido que estábamos cuando nos ayudó" Humphrey dijo.

"¡Por mí fue un gusto de ayudarlos! Pero si sabían hablar, ¿por qué no hablaron conmigo?" Dijo la anciana.

"Pues algunas razones que ya fuimos descubierto más después, pensábamos que sería anti-natural para ustedes" Expliqué.

"Patrañas, eso es algo increíble hablar con ustedes, lobos" La anciana dijo emocionada.

"En fin, ¿cómo se llama?" Humphrey preguntó.

"Mi nombre es Nancy, ¿y cómo se llaman los dos?" Nancy preguntó.

"Yo me llamo Kate y él es mi esposo Humphrey" Respondí con una sonrisa.

"¡Encantado de conocerlos!" Nancy dijo sonriendo.

"¡Igual con usted!" Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Oigan, yo recuerdo que venían tres lobeznos, puercoespines, un oso y pájaros con ustedes, ¿qué les han pasado?" Nancy preguntó.

"Señora, las cosas cambian con el tiempo, los tres lobeznos eran nuestros hijos pero ahora ya están grandes y los demás se han ido alguna parte de aquí que ya no hemos vuelto a verlos" Humphrey respondió.

"Es una lástima, pero así es la vida de todos nosotros, igual como la de nosotros" Nancy dijo con una expresión de pena.

"Lo sabemos, pero todos vivimos felices ahora" Dije mientras abrazaba a Humphrey.

"Eso es bueno de saber sobre su estado de relación, ¿no desean pasar a mi casa?" Nancy dijo.

"No, está bien, gracias, pero tenemos que seguir con nuestro camino" Humphrey dijo.

"Muy bien, cuídense mucho, si necesitan cualquier cosa, díganme sin que lo duden" Nancy dijo levantándose de su silla.

"¡Muchas gracias! ¡Tendremos en cuenta!" Dijimos al mismo tiempo los dos.

Entonces ella se arrodillaba lentamente y nos abrazaba, nosotros también lo hacíamos.

"Los lobos son tiernas criaturas, no entiendo por qué muchos están contra ustedes" Nancy preguntó.

"Pero humanos como usted, sabemos que podemos confiar en algunos" Humphrey dijo.

Yo asentía, se siente tan fuerte del afecto humano combinado con el lobo. Un abrazo tan sincero que sentíamos los dos.

"Nos tenemos que ir" Humphrey avisó.

"Sigan con su camino" Nancy dijo mientras separábamos del abrazo.

"¡Adiós Nancy!" Dijimos los dos mientras nos íbamos.

"¡Adiós Humphrey y Kate! ¡Mucha suerte!" Nancy dijo mientras movía un pañuelo en su mano.

Empezamos a caminar en las carreteras hasta llegar a la gasolinera, cuando llegamos ahí, recordamos nuestro primer problema y también cuando un humano nos dejó la puerta abierta de su hogar con comida para nuestros pequeños y árbol de muchas luces que se veía hermoso.

"¿Recuerdas Kate?" Humphrey preguntó.

"Cada segundo" Respondí.

Entonces salió el humano a sacar la basura como siempre que dio la alarma por primera vez en que pensaron que Humphrey era un lobo rabioso. Nos vio el humano mientras nos acercamos tranquilos a él.

"Lobos, otra vez ustedes dos, no puedo creer que vuelvan después de tanto tiempo y lo que ocurrió entre nosotros" El humano dijo.

"Lo sabemos, supongo que saben de nosotros ahora" Dije riéndome.

"¡Max! ¡Debes ver esto quienes llegaron!" El humano dijo. Desde luego salió un humano viejo, es el mismo que nos dejó entrar en su hogar.

"Recuerdo a ellos dos, pero ¿sus pequeñitos?" El tal Max preguntó.

"Ya viven en sus propias vidas" Respondí.

"¡Guao! ¡Es sorprendente verlos de nuevo!" Max dijo.

"Lo mismo pienso, Max" Humphrey dijo.

"Tú, al que intenté disparar, ¿no tenías rabia antes?" Max dijo.

"Claro que no, jeje me comí un pastelillo y tenía esa cosa espumosa de chantilly" Humphrey explicó.

"En verdad lo siento tanto por el malentendido" Max dijo.

"No hay problema" Humphrey dijo sonriendo.

"¿Cómo se llaman? Yo soy Tomás" Ahora Tomás preguntó.

"Yo soy Humphrey y ella es mi esposa Kate" Humphrey presentó.

"¿Esposos?" Max y Tomás preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"Sip" Respondí sonriendo y me acariciaba con Humphrey.

"No lo puedo creer, ¿ya ves lo que intentamos hacer con ellos?" Tomás dijo desesperado.

"Lo sé, ¡Qué tontos fuimos!" Max dijo con un palmazo en su cara.

"Tranquilos amigos, descuiden, ya pasó, ¿y Max?" Humphrey preguntó.

"Dígame Humphrey, estoy a todo oídos para escucharlo" Max respondió amablemente.

"Debe saber que nos dejó entrar a su hogar para ver su árbol con muchas luces y nos dejó comida para nuestros pequeños de esa vez, así que me siento agradecido por ello" Humphrey dijo.

"Cierto, lo había olvidado" Max respondió.

"Amigos, tenemos que seguir con nuestro camino" Dije mientras dábamos la vuelta.

"¡Esperen!" Tomás gritó.

"¿Desean comer algunas salchichas?" Max preguntó.

"Oh, claro si no es mucha molestia porque nos encantan las salchichas a todos nosotros" Humphrey dijo.

"Bien, esperen" Max dijo mientras nos daban la señal de que nos metiéramos.

Nos metimos con ellos y comíamos todos tranquilamente, charlábamos por un buen rato hasta que nos decidimos ir y agradeciendo por su hospitalidad.

"¡Muchas gracias y adiós!" Dijimos los dos.

"¡Adiós Kate y Humphrey!" Max y Tomás dijeron despidiéndose con sus manos.

Caminamos más adelante hasta que encontramos a tres vigilantes en su local, pero había sillas y una mesa para ellos, están ahí afuera sentados excepto uno, y recordamos que eran los humanos que nos llevaron a Idaho.

"Miremos a quién nos hemos topado" Humphrey dijo.

"Sí, pero ¿sabes lo que recuerdo sobre ellos que nos dijo Morgan?" Dije un poco pensativa.

"Claro cariño, él ordenó a ellos que nos llevaran a Idaho, pero en fin regresábamos de nuevo a nuestro hogar" Humphrey respondió.

"¡Exacto! Ellos deben conocer a Morgan" Dije mientras caminábamos hacia ellos.

"Esperemos que sea así" Humphrey dijo mientras caminaba atrás de mí.

Nos acercamos a ellos y tranquilamente nos vieron…

"Oigan, yo los vi a ustedes alguna vez que me ordenaron hace mucho tiempo" Un humano alto y delgado dijo recargándose de la pared. Su gorra es verde con una estampa de un pino, chaleco, pantalón, zapatos y camisa son de color verde; igual los otros dos están así.

"Por supuesto, cuando nos dispararon en nuestros traseros por primera vez" Humphrey dijo.

Los tres se empezaron a reír y yo también.

"Eres un lobo con gran sentido de humor, Morgan nos habló mucho de ustedes y son amigos por lo que yo sé" Otro humano chaparro dijo.

"Por eso amo a los lobos" Otro humano gordo y chaparro dijo.

"Déjenme presentarles, yo como alto y fuerte me llamo Henry, este chaparro y gordo se llama Joe; y el último chaparro y flaco se llama Stephen, ¿y ustedes serían tan amables de presentarse?" Henry dijo.

"¡Mucho gusto chicos! Yo como inteligente y linda me llamo Kate y el gris gracioso se llama Humphrey" Presenté. Los chicos empezaron a reír y Humphrey también.

"¡Así me encantan ese tipo de actitud!" Stephen dijo.

"Son los más populares en todo el mundo, ¡por favor!" Joe dijo.

"Kate y Humphrey, ¿no gustan un pastelillo?" Henry ofreció.

"¿Por qué no? Mientras no traiga tranquilizante" Humphrey dijo.

*Risas* "Descuida, será de efecto instantáneo" Henry dijo de juego.

"Estos tipos son muy risueños" Susurré a Humphrey.

"Claro, igual como Morgan, por eso lo quiero" Humphrey responde con una sonrisa. Yo asentí.

Henry traía los pastelillos y hacíamos la misma acción como le hicimos con Tomás y Max, pero esta vez nos quedamos más tiempo charlando y nos reíamos cada chiste que contaban, son graciosos esos muchachos y Humphrey se empezaba encariñarse con ellos.

"Bueno chicos, nos tenemos que ir, se nos acaba el día" Humphrey dijo.

"Está bien chicos, fue un gusto de charlar con ustedes, en serio me hicieron el día" Henry dijo con felicidad.

"¡Gracias! ¡Adiós!" Dijimos los dos y los demás también se despidieron de nosotros.

Fuimos a la montaña para atravesarla e ir a la parada del tren como antes hicimos cuando los osos nos atacaron. Íbamos de la subida.

"Kate, ¿te acuerdas cuando te gané aquí con una carrera?" Humphrey dijo en tono burlesco.

"Jaja (risa sarcástica) pero fue trampa, fuiste a los costados y me distrajiste" Expliqué.

"Omega – 1, Alfa – 0" Humphrey dijo con la intención de molestarme.

"Tienes suerte de que no haya nieve ahora" Dije mientras lo abrazaba.

"Bueno, sigamos perdedora" Humphrey dijo mientras corría.

"¿A sí? ¿Me estás retando?" Dije mientras corría atrás de él.

Jugábamos en todo el camino como si fuéramos amigos, recordaba mucho cuando éramos adolescentes y jugábamos casi todo el tiempo, por eso me enamoré mucho de él. En el momento que llegamos a la cima y estaba la familia de osos, nos reconocieron. Pedimos ayuda de ellos para conseguir un tronco partido a la mitad para echarnos de la cima con el juego antiguo de Humphrey, es una locura lo que vamos hacer.

Cuando lo consiguieron, le dijimos por último que nos empujen con todos sus fuerzas, ellos asintieron y salimos volando de la cima.

"¡OH CIELOS!" Humphrey gritó.

"¡PREPARÉMONOS!" Grité.

Cuando tocamos al suelo después de una larga caída, esquivábamos los obstáculos como antes hasta cien por ciento de casualidad venía el tren y saltamos para entrar en un vagón abierto que va directo a Jasper y caímos en unas pacas de hierbas.

*Risas* "¡Fue divertido!" Exclamé de emoción.

"¡Lo sé Kate! ¡Cuánto tiempo nos dejamos de divertir así!" Humphrey dijo.

Estábamos acostados boca arriba, pensando nuestra primera aventura, nos miramos uno al otro.

"¡Te amo Kate! ¿Compañeros de por vida?" Humphrey dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Hasta que la muerte nos separe!" Dije sonriéndole y lloraba de felicidad.

Nos besábamos con pasión y nos abrazábamos con delicadeza.

"¡Te amo Humphrey!" Dije mientras lo abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas.

"No sabes cuánto te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, ¿qué sería de mí sin ti?" Humphrey dijo.

Me quedé muda por sus palabras… Y lo besaba más. Es de noche con la luna llena.

"¿Qué tal si aullamos Kate?" Humphrey preguntó con dulzura.

"Sería un placer aullar con mi compañero favorito" Respondí.

Nos parábamos y nos orillamos del vagón, aullábamos a la luna, he olvidado el gran aullido de Humphrey y con la mía se volvía el aullido perfecto como almas gemelas…

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **SlayerOmega72:**_ Todo a su tiempo amigo, todo a su tiempo y si yo tampoco me imagino que hubiera pasado si ellos lo hacían. Saludos ;D


	43. Capitulo 43 Agradecimiento Especial

**POV de Narrador.**

A pesar que estén tranquilos en Jasper, los lobos están fuera de rango en caza, la gente de los pueblos ya conviven muchos con ellos. Hay un punto que no deja de sucederse por causa de Amor y Deseo.

 ** _3 semanas después…_**

 **POV de Runt.**

No paré de pensar en todo este tiempo de Aamina, no me interesa si ella sea mi tía o no, yo quiero estar con ella aunque el mundo esté contra nosotros; dudo mucho en que mi familia acepte esto, pero recuerdo las frases de los humanos: "El amor no hay distancia ni barreras".

Ahora estoy dando un paseo por mí cuenta, Liam está durmiendo en el cubil, es noche como las 9 que da igual para mí porque no puedo dormir sólo pensar en Aamina.

"Debo buscarla" Dije en voz regular.

Fui corriendo a la dirección de Jasper, llegando al final del camino, vi que el camino es bastante largo, la única ruta alternativa es de una montaña empinada para llegar casi de camino a Jasper, necesito ir ahí sin importar que.

 **POV de Aamina.**

Sentada afuera de mi cubil que encontré, pensando en Runt, Morgan ha tratado de ayudarme en presentarme los chicos más guapos con buena personalidad, son buenos pero no como Runt. No debo romper la ley de la familia, sin embargo; este peso lo llevo sobre mí y me duele pensar cuando Liam besó a Runt, tratando de no salirme de control y que mis celos se fueran.

"Te amo Runt" Dije mirando a la luna.

Aún tengo que estar "sonriendo" para que todos no me pregunten todo ese día en cómo me sentí. Mi mayor afán ha sido tener una familia con él, sin importar quién no esté de acuerdo y darme igual si mi hermano o los demás me critiquen.

 ** _A las 2:13 AM…_**

Seguía despierta sin dejar de pensar, pero de momento oí muchos pasos fuera de mi cubil, me dio la tentación de checar que son esos pasos.

"¡¿Runt?! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Exclamé. Estaba impresionada si supongo que debe estar en Yellowhite, Runt estaba exhausto.

No respondió nada, se acercaba a mí y me besó….

Me tiraba al suelo y se encimó de mí besándome, sin pensarlo le seguí la corriente. Abría mis piernas, él se acomodaba que sentía su miembro ya erecto.

"Hazlo" Dije en voz baja con mis labios cerca de la suyos.

"Yo quiero hacer una familia contigo sin importar los demás" Runt dijo mirándome a los ojos con mucha ternura.

Se bajaba un poco más abajo y sentí la entrada de su miembro, gemí muy fuerte, una excitación placentera. Lo abrazaba y nos teníamos en total contacto visual.

"Te amo Runt" Dije mientras pasaba mi pata en su mejilla.

"Te amo mucho Aamina" Runt dijo jadeando. Nos besábamos durante el sexo.

Tuvimos horas de nuestro momento, sentía mi parte íntima demasiada mojada por la semilla de Runt y de la mía, pero aún no nos detenemos.

*gemidos* "¡No pares Runt!" Grité jadeando y cerrando los ojos.

"No lo haré" Runt respondió susurrando mis oídos mientras estaba yo recargándome de la pared y él está montado sobre mí abrazando mi vientre y pecho.

 **POV de Morgan.**

Me paré temprano a vigilar un rato en la manada que estoy en esta hora de las 4:03 AM en el lugar de las cataratas de Jasper. Encontré un pequeño lago que parece Jacuzzi, la atención con intenciones de meterme en ella me daba y mi cuerpo me pide a gritos en meterme.

"Ya es hora de mi descanso como Teniente" Dije mientras me des-equipaba y me desvestía hasta quedar totalmente desnudo y me metía en el lago que se conectaba con el río de la catarata, este lago no da corriente del agua, así que es muy tranquilo y relajante, para que sea de noche está muy tibia.

"Excelente temperatura" Dije mientras me hundía más mi cuerpo de la relajación.

La mejor parte es que no hay lodo en el fondo sino tierra dura sin polvo. Empezaba a escuchar que salía alguien de los arbustos atrás de mí. Volteé y pregunté.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Pregunté con posición volteada sin sacar mi cuerpo del agua.

Salió, era kate…

"Tú, ¿qué haces aquí kate…" Me interrumpió.

"No digas nada, sólo vengo acompañarte, estoy un poco estresada y no es mala idea estar en un lago que te relaje" Ella dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí y se metía conmigo en el lago.

"No cree que esto es raro, ¿sabes?" Opiné.

"Tranquilo, veo que hiciste lo suficiente por nosotros, quiero darte tu recompensa" Dijo mientras se encimaba de mí.

"¡Espera! no estoy tan seguro de hacerlo" Dije incómodamente.

"Sé que lo estás" Dijo mientras acercaba su boca con la mía y empezaba a besarme. Sentía que mi "miembro" se despertaba por sentir su intimidad. No sabía qué hacer.

"Ya veo quién se despertó, ¿por qué no lo entretenemos un rato?" Dijo Kate mientras se sentaba en él y gemía. Ella empezaba a jadear y gemir.

"¡Oh cielos!" Dije gimiendo.

"No te resistas Morgan, sé lo que tu cuerpo quiere y sé que es tu primera vez, se notan tus nervios" Dijo gimiendo y me besaba.

"Pero si tienes compañero…" Argumenté jadeando.

"No te preocupes, hablé con él y afirmó que está bien con la condición que te lo mereces" Respondió.

Empezaba hacerla ella más rápido y yo manoseaba su pecho, vientre, piernas y caderas. Ella jabeaba y gemía más fuerte

"¿Te gusta tu recompensa?" Dijo con un tono seductivo.

"La recompensa de la líder no está nada mal, Kate" Dije mirándola de sus ojos de color ámbares.

"Así es Morgan, me encanta ese positivismo, eres bueno tocar a una chica porque en serio me has elevado los ánimos de excitarme más" Kate dijo abrazándome y jadeando.

"El cuerpo de una chica se toca con delicadeza" Dije mientras la besaba y acariciaba su lomo. Su pelaje se le erizaba y me abrazaba más fuerte.

"Quiero hacer esto todo el día contigo, chicos como tú debe tener más sexo conmigo" Kate dijo. Se notaba en sus ojos de lujuria.

"Sería mejor si lo hacemos junto con Humphrey" Dije sonriendo. Me encantaba su suave pelo y piel de su cuerpo cuando la acaricio.

"No hablemos más" Kate dijo poniendo su pata en mi boca y me seguía besando.

 ** _Hasta que el capítulo que libero wolseyer_**

 ** _Respondiendo Review:_**

 ** _SlayerOmega72:_** Si, que buena se le ocurrió a wolseyer XD, saludos ;)


	44. Capitulo 44 Fantasma del pasado

**POV de Humphrey.**

Recorría en la noche mientras Kate le está dando la recompensa a Morgan aunque pienso que nos fuimos a los extremos tal vez; daba un paseo por mi cuenta, veía cada soldado vigilando por excluir al Sargento Sergio jugando con los pequeños lobos de nuestra manada, se divertían mucho con muchas risas figuradas en los rostros de los lobeznos, Sergio se notaba que contaba cuentos y chistes para entretenerlos.

Algunos lobos y Winston con Eve estaban con los campistas charlando y cenando algunas salchichas a la parrilla, no es nada nuevo de ellos, dijo Robert que pronto se irán, probablemente será por eso que disfrutan estar en unión.

Y yo últimamente sólo he querido observar las actividades todos los presentes sin juntarme con nadie, no sé por qué he estado distante últimamente, dándome la teoría que me cansé de estar con alguien, ahora en esta vez quiero un poco de soledad para mí. Me dirigía hacia el bosque tan tranquilo que no es tan inusual, cada paso que daba, pensaba en mi pasado como lobo solitario cuando era chico que me enfocaba en la diversión, pero me doy cuenta que no soy el mismo.

"¿Será que ser padre me hizo cambiar o es por la madurez del tiempo?" Me pregunté.

Pensando de las cuestiones sobre mí, en mi camino encontré a mis tres viejos amigos caminando a la dirección contraria donde yo camino.

"¿Amigos?" Dije sonriendo.

"Humphrey, ya te ves un poco más diferente con el tiempo" Shakey opinó.

"¿En serio?" Pregunté sarcásticamente.

"No, como un lobezno" Salty lo dijo con más sarcasmo.

No pude aguantar y me reí…

"¿Qué los trae por aquí?" Cuestioné.

"Vinimos a ver a nuestras chicas de esta manada" Mooch respondió. Ya se ve un poco más en forma, me sorprendió demasiado su cambio por su esfuerzo.

"¡Genial! Por fin los podré molestar como ustedes lo hicieron conmigo" Dije con un guiño.

Se rieron mis tres amigos.

"Debes conocer a nuestras compañeras, Humphrey, sería un honor que las conocieras" Salty dijo.

"Jeje ¿por qué no? Pero en este caso es en otra ocasión, tengo algunas cosas por pensar" Dije con una risa nerviosa.

"Está bien líder del Oeste, por cierto queríamos avisarte que estaremos de vuelta a la manada, claro, si nos permites" Mooch dijo.

"¿Pedirme permisos? ¡Por favor, amigos! Ustedes siempre son bienvenidos aquí" Dije emocionado.

Los tres me dieron una sonrisa y asintiendo…

"Gracias viejo, te dejaremos sólo para que pienses" Salty dijo.

"No me molesta y mucho menos estando con ustedes, no hay problema" Dije con una sonrisa cálida.

"Está bien, tenemos que ver a nuestras chicas, a una chica no tenemos que hacerlas esperar tanto" Shakey dijo.

"Bien, ¿cuándo nos reuniremos? Descuiden si soy el líder, también tengo mis cortos descansos" Dije sonriendo.

"Puede que mañana, pasaremos por ti viejo" Salty dijo.

"Perfecto, nos veremos amigos" Dije despidiéndome cada uno de ellos.

Cuando se fueron, seguía caminando sin saber dónde, ni siquiera me importa dónde iba. Después de unos minutos, en un lugar abierto del campo vi una figura como si fuera de Héctor, sentado en el suelo recargándose en un árbol, notaba que se veía tranquilo y mirando al cielo. Me dio muchos escalofríos al verlo porque él ya está muerto desde hace un año con tantos meses. Luego un eco dijo, era como la de Héctor.

 _"Humphrey, viejo amigo… ¿Cómo has estado? Tanto tiempo sin verte a ti y a tu familia"_

No respondí por el miedo.

 _"No tengas miedo amigo, soy Héctor, estoy en el Limbo, puedo verte y me alegra, acércate dónde estoy yo si confías en mí como lo hiciste con Claudette"_

Me quedaba paralizado, dudándome si debo confiar en él….

 _"Puedo leer tu mente, sé lo que pensaste, descuida, si no confías en mí no tengas temor de que te haré algo, sólo estoy descansando en esta Tierra, sólo por un tiempo, no por siempre"_

"¿Has estado así cuando te fuiste de tu cuerpo al morir?" Pregunté. No me movía de mi lugar, manteniendo una distancia de aquel espectro.

 _"No amigo, fue después de unos meses, después de que fui juzgado ante los más superiores, después de que mi alma tenía muchas heridas, ahora mi alma descansa en paz mientras mi dolor cicatriza"_

Veía que Héctor se ponía de pie, caminaba hacia el bosque, me debatía si tengo que seguirlo o no _._

"Sólo confía en tu amigo Humphrey" Dije mientras corría tras él.

Corría en el bosque, se veía un poco obscuro y me daba miedo de seguir, pero esto es una prueba que Héctor me está poniendo. Llegando al final del bosque, había una pradera con luciérnagas, tiene una linda vista, caminaba más adelante y sentí una gran tranquilidad en mi corazón, entonces me acosté y el pasto me daba paz. Me revolcaba con mis ojos cerrados como si fuera un perro alegre. Abrí de vuelta mis ojos, el espectro de Héctor está en frente de mí.

 _"¿Ves? ¿Por qué dudaste de mí?"_

"Lo siento, es que hay muchos espectros que nos inquietan y nos aterrorizan" Respondí.

 _"Está bien, debí ser prudente que hay demonios aquí, a simple vista no los podrás ver y mucho menos la vista humana"_

No pude creer lo que dijo él, pero tenía que decirle de cómo murió…

 _"Lo sé Humphrey, yo tampoco me lo creo, pero afortunadamente esté lugar es de paz y tranquilidad y sé que me ibas a decir sobre Richard ha causado esto, sabía que Runt, tu hijo no tenía la culpa"_

"Gracias por perdonarlo antes de que te fueras, pero, ¿lo sabes todo?" Pregunté.

 _"No hay de que Humphrey y claro, supe todo de sus grandes aventuras con Morgan y Sergio incluyendo sé lo que está pasando ahora con todos"_

"Mejor digo lo que pienso que de igual forma sabrás; es impresionante de tu poder" Comenté.

 _"No es sólo a mí Humphrey amigo, esto es el poder paranormal que toda alma tenemos después de la muerte"_

Me quedé con ojos muy abiertos de su respuesta. Después de varios minutos de charla, me daba consejos que no debía hacer, no me dijo por qué, pero sólo dijo que lo escuchará y lo tomaré mucho en cuenta.

 _"Amigo, ya es hora de irme, tengo otros asuntos por acabar"_

"Muy bien, gracias Héctor, ojalá puedas descansar tal como es" Dije mirándolo con tristeza.

Héctor se puso en cuclillas y me abrazó, ese brazo tuvo mucha vibra buena, que me daba ganas de dormir tranquilamente, entonces lo empecé abrazar tan fuerte, el último abrazo como última despedida.

 _"Amigo, cuida mucho a tu hija Claudette, no preguntes por qué pero hazlo… ¡Adiós Humphrey!"_

Después lo que me advirtió, ya no estaba en mis brazos, desapareció…

"¡Adiós amigo!" Dije entre lágrimas. Pensé el último mensaje que cuidará mucho a Claudette, debo visitarla cada rato por su advertencia antes de irse…

 **Comenten sobre este capítulo…. Nos veremos**.

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews:_**

 ** _SlayerOmega72:_** Pues algo así viejo wolseyer ya tenía algo planeado aun que para serte sincero tampoco me dijo sobre el anterior capitulo cuando me dejo a cargo del fanfic XD, saludos ;)


	45. Capitulo 45 La verdad

**Henos aquí con el penúltimo capítulo, espero que les guste:**

 **POV de Kate.**

Morgan y yo estábamos acostados en el suelo, después todo un día tuvimos sexo, realicé mi agradecimiento, pensaba que no iba disfrutarlo tanto, pero estaba equivocada a pesar de todo y me encantó tanto, él es muy bueno para tener relaciones de pasión porque me ha sorprendido mucho de su primera vez. Ahora mismo me está abrazando, una cálida mañana, adivinando que son como las 9 o 10 de la mañana.

"¿Morgan? Ya es hora" Dije mientras le lamía el cuello.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?" Morgan dijo medio adormilado.

"Es hora de irnos" Dije mientras me levantaba y me estiraba.

"Ah, está bien, más que quiero bañarme, no quiero oler así" Morgan dijo también levantándose.

"Nada mal, espero que lo hayas disfrutado mucho" Dije sonriendo con un guiño.

"Me encantó, ¡Gracias Kate!" Morgan dijo con una sonrisa también.

"Yo también lo disfruté mucho, es lo que pude hacer de agradecimiento" Dije mientras caminaba al lago. Me metía al lago para enjuagarme un poco.

"Nunca pedí nada a cambio, pero gracias" Morgan dijo mientras sacaba algo de su equipaje. Era un shampoo.

"De nada, me puedes dar un poco de eso, quiero oler bien" Pedí.

"Claro que sí" Morgan dijo mientras se metía junto conmigo.

Nos empezábamos a enjuagar, Morgan me ayuda a tallarme con el aquel líquido en mi espalda y cola, me gustaba como lo hacía porque es como si fuera un masaje. Él se bañaba por su cuenta sin problemas, cuando acabamos de bañar, nos secábamos y nos quedábamos parados hasta que el sol nos seque mientras platicamos un rato sobre tecnología, manadas, partes de Canadá, países del mundo, etc.

Al secarnos, él se empezaba a vestir de su uniforme y yo me sentía tan cómoda por lo esponjoso que se siente en mi pelaje.

"Es hora de irnos" Morgan dijo mientras levantaba su mochila de inventario.

"Está bien" Dije sonriendo.

"¿No nos preguntarán dónde estuvimos?" Morgan preguntó. Estamos dentro del bosque, dirigiéndonos a la manada.

"Les responderemos que estuvimos haciendo un pequeño paseo en otras manadas" Dije con un guiño.

"Nos llevamos con mentiras, ¿eh?" Morgan dijo levantando una ceja.

"No tengo otra opción, nadie debe saber esto" Advertí.

"Hasta que me lo haces saber" Morgan dijo encogiendo sus hombros.

"De veras, nadie debe saber entre nosotros, Humphrey también lo sabe y tampoco contará a nadie" Comenté.

"Lo prometo" Morgan dijo.

Hablábamos un poco que después nos sorprendió Liam que venía aquí sin mi hijo Runt, su esposo.

"Hola Liam, ¿y Runt?" Pregunté confundida.

"Tengo la misma pregunta, estoy siguiendo su olor" Liam respondió. Estaba conmocionada de su respuesta, algo no anda bien.

"¿Desde cuándo lo estás buscando?" Morgan preguntó.

"Desapareció hace un día, pero antier salió a noche para dar un paseo por sí sólo y en la mañana después, no amanecí junto con él y me preocupé mucho hasta que decidí seguir su olor" Liam respondió.

"¿Estás segura que está aquí?" Morgan preguntó.

"¡¿Tú que crees?! Si no eres un lobo para saber que uno está seguro" Liam respondió. No se oyó tan agradable y Morgan se enojó.

"¡Cuida tu tono!" Morgan exclamó un poco enojado.

"¡Chicos, cálmense!" Me puse en medio de los dos.

"Nadie me habla de ese modo, ¿me entendiste, Liam?" Morgan dijo.

Liam empezaba a gruñir, me empujó hacia un lado hasta que me tiró e intentó saltar sobre Morgan, pero Morgan, en el aire le dio un palmazo en el pecho de Liam que salió un poco disparada como tres metros que se azotó violentamente al suelo.

"¡PAREN YA!" Grité desesperada. Sólo me ignoraron.

Liam se volvía a parar, ella dijo:

"Ningún humano me ha ganado, ni nadie ni tú lo harán" Dijo mientras empezaba a correr.

"Yo no quise llegar a esto" Morgan dijo poniéndose en posición de algún Arte Marcial.

"¡BASTA!" Grité y hacían lo mismo.

Liam saltó sacando sus garras en el aire, pero Morgan hizo un salto mortal que le dio una patada en la mandíbula de Liam, ella cayó en el suelo quejándose del dolor.

"Tienes suerte que no soy capaz de dar con todas mis fuerzas" Morgan dijo enojado.

Entonces vino otro humano diferente saliendo atrás de un árbol corría contra Morgan y empezaba a dar golpes, Morgan fácilmente los esquivaba hasta que le hizo un contraataque de una patada vertical en su cara, el chico desconocido quedó inconciente.

"¡Morgan, basta!" Dije mientras salté sobre él y lo inmovilicé. No estaba tan segura si lo inmovilicé por las técnicas de combates humanas que son muy avanzadas a las nuestras, pero no hizo nada conmigo.

"Perdón Kate, no pude aguantar" Dijo con un suspiro.

Liam estaba levantándose y agarrando su mandíbula de dolor.

Yo me quedaba mirando a Liam.

"No me mires así que me pones incómoda" Liam dijo calmada.

"Oh, es que me dejaste pensando" Respondí.

"Bueno Kate, estoy calmado, ¿puedo?" Morgan dijo. Me quitaba encima de él y se paraba.

"Estaba demasiada angustiada y desesperada cuando estoy en ese estado, soy agresiva" Liam dijo sobándose la misma parte. No muy convencida de su disculpa.

"Eso no es una buena excusa para responder y atacar a alguien" Morgan dijo sacudiéndose. Liam no dijo nada.

"Ojalá no pase esto de nuevo" Dije con alivio.

Todos nos quedamos mirando al chico que Morgan realmente dejó inconciente al chico desconocido.

"En otro tema, ¿quién es él y por qué atacó a Morgan?" Dije mientras me acercaba al chico.

"Ya me había olvidado de él y no se ve que sean uno de mis hombres" Morgan dijo mientras Liam y él se acercaban al chico.

"Lo sé, pero tengo asuntos más importantes, necesito encontrar a Runt, siento que su esencia es muy fuerte, puede que esté aquí" Liam dijo dándose la vuelta.

"Te acompañaremos Liam" Morgan dijo mientras cargaba el chico y se lo ponía en sus hombros.

"¿Te lo llevarás?" Pregunté.

"¿Por qué no? Se ve que tiene como 17 o 19 años" Morgan respondió.

"Bueno…" Dije rodando mis ojos.

"Vamos Kate, ¿qué tiene de malo?" Morgan dijo en tono juguetón. Me hizo reír.

"Te pareces mucho a Humphrey, casi con la misma personalidad" Dije sonriendo. Él hacía lo mismo.

"El olor se vuelve más fuerte" Liam avisó. Empezaba a correr y nosotros la seguíamos.

Cuando paró Liam, oímos una conversación, pude captar la voz de Humphrey con un tono enojado y nos enfocamos en la plática.

 _"Runt, no estarás jugando, ¿verdad?" Humphrey dijo._

 _"Es en serio papá, yo me casaré con Aamina, no me importa si no están de acuerdo" Runt respondió._

 _"Hermano, yo estoy enamorada de él, tampoco me importa lo que digas tú y los demás, estaré junto a él y con Liam si es posible" Aamina dijo abrazándolo._

 _"Oh no, no va ser así, voy a pedir que tus abuelos hablen contigo sobre esto" Humphrey dijo._

 _"Diles, nosotros no estaremos aquí, me casaré con Liam y Aamina, yo sé cómo ocuparme de mis cachorros con ellas dos" Runt dijo._

Liam estaba conmocionada, igual como nosotros, nos mirábamos uno al otro y asentimos para salir. Salíamos los tres junto con el chico que cargaba Morgan, nos vieron salir.

Liam fue con Runt a abrazarla…

"¿Por qué te fuiste de esa forma?" Liam preguntó con un tono molesto.

"Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo para buscar a Aamina" Runt respondió.

Liam suspiró…

"Runt, debiste saber que estoy embarazada de ti, ¿lo sabías?" Liam dijo.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE?" Runt gritó sorpresivamente.

"Oh carajo, ¡Golpeé a una embarazada!" Morgan dijo en voz baja de tono dramático.

"Cielos Morgan, eso es penoso" Dije negando con mi cabeza.

"¡Quería darte la sorpresa ayer en la mañana, pero no estabas!" Liam respondió.

"Genial (sarcasmo), Aamina seguro estará embarazada" Runt dijo.

"¡¿EN SERIO?!" Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo. Humphrey quedó boquiabierto.

"De veras, *suspiro* tuvimos sexo en el cubil de ella, pasó esto cuando la encontré exasperado" Runt respondió.

"Es cierto y fue lo mejor" Aamina dijo acariciando a Runt.

"No se preocupen, yo me encargaré de ustedes, sé cómo hacer esto y Liam cariño, me sorprendes que no te molestes Liam" Runt dijo.

"Creo que ya sabía que iba pasar esto, no es nada insólito" Liam dijo con brazos cruzados.

"Te prometo que cuidaremos a nuestros cachorros" Runt dijo mientras jalaba su brazo de ella para que esté a su lado. Ella también lo acariciaba.

No podíamos creer…

"Esto es inaudito" Morgan dijo asintiendo. Lo mismo hacía.

Se despertaba el muchacho y dijo "¿Dónde estoy?". Morgan le dio un golpe en su frente hasta quedar de nuevo inconciente.

"¡Morgan!" Llamé la atención.

"¿Qué? No era el momento adecuado" Morgan respondió.

"¿Quién es él?" Humphrey preguntó.

"No lo sabemos, pero más tarde cuestionaremos, te contaré también luego dónde lo encontramos" Dije mientras me acercaba al chico asegurándome que esté bien.

"Entiendo, pero Runt, no nos vamos apartar de tus locuras" Humphrey dijo dándose la vuelta.

"¿Por qué tanto me quieres prohibir que me case con las dos?" Runt preguntó.

"Ese no es el problema Runt, el verdadero dilema es que mi hermana y tú se van a casar, si fuera diferente, no te diría nada" Humphrey respondió.

"Hermano, sé que no quieres llegar más lejos, ¡déjanos en paz!" Aamina advirtió.

"Hermana, por favor, ¡estás mal!" Humphrey dijo. Nosotros no teníamos idea que decir al respecto.

"Lo sabemos, pero ya está hecho, Runt y yo tendremos una familia" Aamina dijo.

"¿Saben? Yo me voy de aquí, me siento un poco extraño estar viendo discusiones tan incómodas" Morgan dijo mientras cargaba otra vez el chico.

"Morgan, por favor, ayúdame hombre, por eso Kate te dio una recomp….." Humphrey se calló de pronto.

"Papá, ¿mi mamá dio, qué?" Runt preguntó confundido.

"Nada hijo" Humphrey dijo con nervios. Me di un palmazo en mi frente, sólo empeoró la cosa.

"No papá, sé que me estás mintiendo, dijiste "recomp" y me suena la palabra recompensa, ¿qué recompensa estás hablando?" Runt preguntó. Ya empezaba a levantar sospechas, Runt me miraba, igual a Morgan. Presentía que ya tiene la primera pista.

Humphrey se quedó callado…

"No es nada hijo, sólo unos adornos que regalé" Respondí. No me gusta decir mentiras, pero nadie lo tiene que saber.

"¿Por qué hueles tan bien? Tú jamás te hechas esas cosas que huelen demasiado bien, me están ocultando algo, acuérdense que Héctor me enseñó muchas cosas de logística cotidiana" Runt dijo.

Runt empezaba a notar nuestros nervios e inquietudes. No pudimos ocultar lo que sentimos.

"Mamá, me da el presentimiento que es entre Morgan y tú" Runt dijo…

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews:_**

 ** _SlayerOmega72:_** Es que wolseyer siempre tiene un haz bajo la manga y tiene buenas ideas, lástima que ya no escribe fanfics, saludos ;D


	46. Capitulo 46 La boda

**Henos aquí con el último capitulo que escribió wolseyer, espero que les guste**

 **POV de Morgan.**

De un mal punto de Humphrey, debió apartar sus chantajes hacia mí, sólo recayó el tema y Runt empezaba a sospechar mucho. No estaba tan seguro de ayudarlos porque Humphrey y Kate demuestran sus nervios que Runt se da la idea que hemos hecho lo que realmente hicimos Kate y yo.

"Ya díganle la verdad Humphrey y Kate, sé que también me pasa este asunto a mí, pero tengan confianza en su hijo" Dije mientras bajaba de nuevo el chico.

Kate y Humphrey se quedaban callados como si estuvieran debatiéndose si decirlo o no. Nomás me sentaba en una piedra mientras piensan, Runt también esperaba, las dos chicas de Runt estaban secreteando un poco más apartadas de nosotros.

"¿Qué estarán tramando esas dos caninas?" Pensé observándolas. No hay mucho en particular en ellas, se ven que hablan tranquilamente, me di la idea de hablar con ellas mientras piensan mis dos amigos.

Me aproximaba con ellas y hablé…

"Hola chicas, ¿qué planean?" Pregunté.

"Hola Morgan" Las dos saludaron.

"Nosotras estamos planeando la boda para estar con Runt" Liam dijo.

"¡Vaya! Nunca pensé que se iban a los extremos en que ustedes dos se casen con un mismo chico, les diré que no me sorprende tanto porque *risas* así hay unos hombres humanos que pueden tener cinco o nueve esposas" Dije riendo.

Las dos tenían sus ojos muy abiertos sobre mi punto de vista.

"Lo sé, ¿turbador? ¿no?" Dije jadeando por la risa.

"No me lo esperaba que dijeras esa…. Emm…. noticia" Aamina dijo.

"Pues ya lo saben" Dije con un guiño.

"Está bien" Liam dijo.

"¿Dónde planean casarse con Runt?" Pregunté.

"En mi manada, claro, Runt no creo que quiera quedarse aquí por los mismos dilemas que tienen Aamina y Runt" Liam explicó. Aamina asentía.

"¿De veras creen que estarán felices? No me mal interpreten, pero es curioso saberlo" Dije de una forma cordial.

"¡Qué pregunta! ¡Por supuesto que lo estaremos! ¡Es el sueño de una chica!" Aamina dijo.

"Corrección; más bien dos" Dije tono burlesco.

"Oh, perdón" Aamina dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Liam sólo se reía.

"Invítenme en su boda, haré una cena deliciosa para ustedes tres" Dije.

"Sería genial Morgan, también será un honor para nosotras que estés en nuestra boda" Liam dijo.

Afirmaba con mi cabeza y ellas dos sonrieron.

 **POV de Claudette.**

"Buenos días amor" Dije con una sonrisa. Estaba aún acostada.

"Buenos días mi princesa, ¿cómo están nuestros pequeños lobitos?" Fleet dijo acariciándome mi vientre. Yo sonreía y miraba a Fleet.

"¿Cuántos crees que tengamos?" Pregunté pasando mi pata en su cabello.

"No importa la cantidad, únicamente el deseo de nosotros es hacer una familia y seamos felices" Fleet respondió.

"Tienes razón cariño, bueno, desayunemos e iré a ver un amigo" Dije mientras me paraba y me estiraba.

"Está bien, dulzura" Fleet dijo.

 ** _Después del desayuno…_**

"¿Qué amigo irás a ver?" Fleet preguntó mientras yo me despedía de él con un abrazo y beso.

"Pues a Héctor, amor, dejé de ir por mucho tiempo" Dije con un suspiro.

"Oh, está bien amor, iré a ver si a mi padre o mi madrastra Terra necesitan ayuda" Fleet dijo. Me daba un beso.

"Nos veremos al rato amor" Dije en voz alta. Fleet me respondió que sí.

Mi punto de destino es en la manada Oeste que está ahí Héctor, pero antes de ir, buscaba algunas flores para su lápida que más seguro están marchitadas. Cuando junté casi todo un ramo, las ataba con algunas vinas, ya es un poco tarde como la PM; Fui corriendo al Oeste rápido antes de que se me agote más el tiempo.

Pasaba en el campo de Oeste, ya no veía soldados cuidando como lo hacían e incluso hace tiempo dejaron de hacerlo, me daba una razón que ya no hay más problemas con nosotros. Los campistas se fueron, dicen que volverán en otro mes, para poder ir un día de excursión con ellos porque no se pudo por las restricciones militares. Los lobos normalmente entrenan tal como nos enseñó Bryan, en otra cosa que me sorprende que esté creciendo bastante la manada además de los pequeños lobos que faltan crecer; a veces extraño mi hermano Stinky, me preguntaba muchas veces donde podría estar porque no está con nosotros, debe estar en la manada de mi tía Lilly con Garth, ni siquiera me atreví acercar ahí, no sé por qué.

"Al fin llegué" Dije mientras me acercaba a la lápida de Héctor. Reemplazaba todas las flores podridas, tenía agua en los pequeños recipientes de flores por suerte. En el lugar del enterramiento estaba cubierto de polvo, entonces lo barría con mi cola y acabando la sacudía.

"Ya está listo" Dije en voz baja mientras me ponía en frente de su tumba.

"Héctor, no puedo parar de seguirte extrañando, me encantaría que conocieras a mis cachorritos cuando nazcan, pero siento que esto es una prueba que me han puesto, creo que por eso ya volví a sentir por Fleet; a pesar de todo yo no quería este tipo prueba en que te fueras por siempre de aquí" Dije con tristeza.

Sólo agachaba mi cabeza, luego volteé arriba para ver el cielo, repentinamente vi algo que caía en el cielo poco a poco y moviéndose lado por lado, cuando bajaba más, cayó exactamente en frente de mí una linda flor. Me quedé asombrada, siento como si hubiera sido obra de alguien de esta hermosa flor de color dorado como mi pelaje, en el centro es blanco con puntas de color ámbares.

"¡Gracias Héctor!" Dije mirando al cielo. Recogía la flor y me lo ponía en el cabello.

"Tengo que volver, ya casi se anochece, adiós querido amigo" Dije mientras me marchaba.

 **8:11 PM…**

 **POV de Fleet.**

Antes de que vuelva mi hermosa esposa Claudette, tengo algo preparado que me sugirió Morgan, él me dijo una canción con sus rimas y me encantó mucho la canción porque es como si fuera mi historia cuando tenía problemas de relación con ella. He aprendido la canción completa, eduqué mucho mi voz para que suene mejor, la cantaré en voz alta sin importar, espero sorprenderla esta noche.

Veía a Claudette caminando en la planicie donde estaba yo, venían muchos lobos con sus compañeros un poco lejos de mí, entonces yo aullé un poco bajo para tener la atención de Claudette. Pude obtener su atención y se acercaba conmigo.

"Hola amor, ¿qué haces aquí?" Claudette dijo abrazándome. Obvio le devolvía el abrazo, me encanta sentir su suave pelaje y piel, sus hermosos ojos y la mejor parte es que se veía demasiada bella con esa flor acompañando una sonrisa que me enloquecía mi interior.

"En el momento exacto para dedicarte unas palabras" Dije sonriendo.

"Estoy aquí para escucharte cariño" Claudette dijo sin quitar su sonrisa que me encanta.

"Antes de comenzar, te ves demasiado hermosa con esa flor" Comenté. Ella se sonrojaba y no dijo nada.

"Aquí vamos" Dije…

(Si quieren pongan la canción: Kalimba – Este Frío)

 _Dices que no entiendo que mis besos son invierno,  
Nuestros sueños ya perdieron su color,  
Dices que has buscado en mi mirada una esperanza,  
Una palabra que nos salve del dolor,  
Es verdad no es normal pero debes saber,  
Si te vas se me cae el cielo. _

_Tan cansando de este frio…_

 _(Todos los lobos que pasaban, ponían atención a Fleet, incluyendo su padre Nars y Terra)._

 _Quédate, sin ti no puedo,  
Eres todo lo que tengo, yo no puedo sólo,_

 _Llévate este silencio, desdibuja todo el miedo,  
Yo no puedo solo, sácame de aquí,  
Sálvame de mí, rescátame que yo no puedo sólo._

 _Dices que no siento que perdí mis sentimientos,  
Que mis brazos extraviaron su calor,  
Sé que poco a poco fui borrando de tus ojos,  
Las promesas que creaban mi ilusión,  
Y es verdad lo hice mal, pero debes saber,  
Si te vas se me cae el cielo._

 _Quédate, sin ti no puedo,  
Eres todo lo que tengo, yo no puedo sólo,  
Llévate este silencio, desdibuja todo el miedo,  
Yo no puedo solo, sácame de aquí,  
Sálvame de mí, rescátame que yo no puedo solo._

 _Tan cansado de este frio…_

 _Quédate, sin ti no puedo,  
Eres todo lo que tengo, yo no puedo sólo,  
Llévate este silencio, desdibuja todo el miedo,  
Yo no puedo solo, sácame de aquí,  
Sálvame de mí, rescátame que yo no puedo solo._

Cuando acabé de cantar, Claudette estaba llorando, los demás también lo hacían sin despegar sus miradas de mí. Me sorprende que están en el mismo estado mi padre y mi madrastra, entonces significa que hice lo mejor en mi primera vez de cantar.

"¡Eres tan dulce Fleet!" Claudette dijo abrazándome y lloraba en mi pelaje.

"Gracias querida, me alegro que te haya gustado" Dije abrazándola muy fuerte.

 ** _En el otro día…_**

 **POV de Humphrey.**

Despertaba por los rayos de sol que entraba en el cubil: Kate, Liam, Aamina y Runt seguían durmiendo. Di por hecho que los dejaré que se casen, ya hablé con Runt sobre Kate y Morgan que no dijo casi nada, con pasó a sus abuelos también hablaron y autorizamos que hoy va ser la boda de los tres, es una total locura, no se ve esto todo el tiempo. No puedo creer que Kate y yo hayamos hecho este tipo de permiso.

Aparte, Morgan no está ni el chico que estaba inconciente que se quedaron a dormir, ni pudimos saber quién era. A lo lejos alcancé a oír unos pasos afuera de nuestro cubil, quería saber quién era y es Morgan con ropa normal, ya no traía el uniforme de soldado.

"Hola Humphrey, ¿cómo estás?" Morgan dijo.

"Bien, gracias, pero ¿por qué ya no traes tu ropa de color pasto?" Pregunté.

"Por eso me caes bien *risas*, bueno Humphrey, ya nos retiraremos de aquí, pero esto no significa un adiós, sólo vengo por la boda de Runt con sus dos chicas traviesas y me voy algún pueblo cerca de aquí en Jasper, viviré ahí y no está muy lejos que de vez en cuando los estaré visitando" Morgan explicó.

"Oh ya entiendo, no hay más problemas aquí" Dije con un tono no asertivo.

"Correcto, por eso nos vamos a casa y te daré la buena noticia que pronto vendrán Bryan y sus chicos si es que sabes quienes" Morgan dijo.

"Sí sé, pero, ¿cuánto tardarán?" Pregunté.

"No lo sé mi amigo alfombrado, tal vez uno o tres días, Rusia está muy lejos de Canadá" Morgan respondió.

"¡Uy! ¡Qué mal!" Dije negando con mi cabeza.

"Lo mismo pienso, ve el lado positivo porque ya no se tendrán que quedar cinco años ahí aunque fue la misma historia de ellos como pasó aquí hasta donde yo sé, en fin; le dije a Claudette con su esposo Fleet que avisaran a los demás de su manada junto con la manada Este de la boda del chico saltatumbas, ¿vale? También invité sólo a una amiga de la manada del Noreste y es la líder, se llama Jessie, somos amigos y si no te molesta de que lo invite" Morgan dijo.

"Oh está bien y claro que no me molesta que invites a los demás y sé que tampoco Runt" Respondí.

"Más vale que nos preparemos, los lobos están preparados hasta tus amigos están allí abajo" Morgan dijo.

"Entonces, nos veremos abajo, tengo que presionar a las novias y a Runt" Dije mientras caminaba de nuevo adentro, pero recordé algo.

"Una cosa Morgan antes de irnos, ¿dónde está el chico que trajiste?" Pregunté.

"Escapó creo en la noche mientras estábamos durmiendo, pero no es gran importancia" Morgan dijo encogiendo hombros.

"Bueno, iré a prepararlas" Dije volviendo adentro. Morgan asintió y se fue.

Me acercaba a todos ellos, para despertarlos una vez a todos, sacaba mis garras y rasguñaba el suelo que hacía un sonido bastante molesto. Todos despertaron de malas y me miraron que fui yo.

"Humphrey, ¿qué rayos?" Aamina dijo sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Es hora de levantarse, ya están los invitados abajo y nos están esperando" Avisé.

"¡La boda! ¡Se me había olvidado!" Liam exclamó con desesperación.

Las tres chicas y Runt se preparaban bien….

 **POV de Kate.**

Me iba preparando para la boda de nuestro último hijo que se va casar, me siento un poco emocionada que por fin nuestros hijos tendrán vida propia y otra parte que seremos abuelos. Caminaba hacia un lago para tomar agua que andaba un poco sedienta, luego vi a Stinky y Magril caminando supuestamente a nuestra manada de vuelta.

Me vieron y corrieron donde estoy yo…

"¡Mamá! ¡Te extrañé tanto!" Stinky dijo.

"Yo también Stinky" Dije abrazándolo.

"Me enteré que se casará mi hermano menor Runt" Stinky dijo.

"Claro, pero si no sabías que se casará con dos" Dije con ansias.

Se quedaron callados los dos…

Observaba a Magril que estaba un poco abultada de su vientre, me quedé sorprendida, se nota que ya tiene tiempo que estuvo embarazada.

"Otro tema, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan?" Pregunté.

"Oh, am, como un mes y medio" Magril respondió.

"¡Guao! Ya pronto seremos abuelos, ¿eh?" Dije sonriendo.

"Seguro que lo serán, ¿y mi papá Humphrey?" Stinky preguntó.

"Está en el cubil de siempre, preparándose" Respondí.

"Genial, pronto estaremos en la boda de mi hermanito, espero que venga Claudette" Stinky dijo.

"Supongo que también soy parte de la familia, ¿no?" Claudette dijo junto con Fleet.

"¡Claudette!" Dijimos alegremente.

Stinky fue con ella para abrazarla, Fleet con Magril para saludarse entre ellos, me encanta ver ese amor de hermanos.

"Hermana, por fin te veo" Stinky dijo.

"Yo te digo eso, no te dejas ver" Claudette dijo.

"Bien, vayamos a la roca de bodas, no tardan estar ahí" Sugerí.

"De acuerdo" Dijeron todos.

"Mamá, ¿Runt se casará con Liam?" Claudette preguntó.

"Junto con Aamina" Respondí con una sonrisa.

"¡¿CON NUESTRA TÍA?!" Stinky y Claudette gritaron asombrados.

"No pudimos convencerlo, se quieren casar así compartiéndose entre ellas, ¿quién lo diría?" Dije con una expresión confusa.

"No puedo creer lo que nuestro hermano está haciendo" Stinky dijo.

"Yo tampoco, ¿cuándo ocurrió esto?" Claudette interroga.

"Ayer, discutimos de ello, pero no dio buen resultado y hoy propusieron el día de la boda" Dije sin decir más.

Fuimos directo a la boda. Dentro de unos minutos todos estamos presentes, es maravilloso de la presencia de muchos hasta venía Nancy, Tomás, Max, Henry, Stephen y Joe junto con Morgan, Sergio y una loba desconocida lado de ellos. Winston, mi padre se juntaba con nosotros.

"¿Quiénes son esos humanos?" Mi papá preguntó.

"Unos conocidos de nuestro antiguo trayecto" Respondí. Todos me miraron muy confundidos.

"Luego se los cuento" Dije con un tono serio.

Observábamos que las chicas se ponían en el centro y llegaba Runt poco a poco. Vimos que estaban enfrente de uno a dos.

Runt empezaba a aceptar el olor de Liam y ella interactuaba lo mismo, mordisqueando sus orejas y acariciando sus cuellos. Lo mismo con Aamina cuando va con el siguiente turno, al final las dos rozaban con las narices de Runt. Todos aullaban de alegría e incluso a mí, muchos lobos aventaban rosas en ellos u otros saltaban de emoción con asombro que se casó Runt con dos chicas.

"Bueno, no todos lo vimos venir" Humphrey dijo mientras iba conmigo para besarme. Lo hicimos.

"¿Crees que esto se ha acabado?" Fleet pregunta.

"Aún hay mucho por recorrer, así que no lo creo" Dije con una sonrisa…

 **FIN.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 ** _SlayerOmega72:_** Bueno es algo que wolseyer le gustaba hacer con sus fanfics al igual que yo con el "El Legado De Ame" y gracias viejo. Yo también pensé eso cuando leí el capítulo antes publicarlo pero que se la va hacer XD y si siento envidia por runt yo lo único que tengo es a manuela ok no. Y creo que si le atinaste, saludos por última vez ;)


End file.
